Spots and Claws The Miraculous Tale
by TPATFan16
Summary: Marinette never thought she could love a rebel punk like Adrien. But one project team up was the start of a lifetime of happiness together. But from hate to love, there's only one step but it is a very long and challenging step but it arrives when the time is right. And where these 2 supers, love and luck will make the strong to come against whatever comes their way. LADYNOIR!
1. Teenage Drama

**M:** _ **Bonsoir, Miraculous amis ! Comment alle vous?! Je' appelle**_ **Mickey aka TPATFan16. And I will drop the French accent for now. Here with me is my bestest friend and ever bester writing partner ever, Jazzy aka Jbabe. And trust me, she's a doll. Say hi to the nice people, Jazzy**

 **J:** _ **Bonjour á tous. Enchanté Monsieurs and Madamemoiselles**_ **.**

 **M: So like I said, we're best friend and best writing partners. Up too and give me a hug, Jazz!**

 **J: *HUG* You got that right Mickey we've been together since Day one in fact pretty soon it'll be the anniversary of when we first met each other that started a long progressive and everlasting Friendship.**

 **M: And to celebrate our best friendship and partnership, we have assembled, I made a funny cause she has a super hero story which I adore. She's an expert creating super hero stories and that's why this story is up. And from day one, when this AMAZING show aired on Nick, we both became obsessed with it like CRAZY!** **Right, Jazz?**

 **J: You know it Girl! Not only that but we've been captured by this show from Day one and have been caught up with all the episodes (English and Foreign versions). Of course this isn't the first show we share in common there are plenty others as well as personal interests. We do almost everything exactly alike like we have Twin telepathy it's our own personal superpower.** **That just shows how close we are. Right Mickey?**

 **M: Yeah, it's a little scary and spooky. We're both 90's kids. We're still debating if we were separate at birth and we are nothing alike by appearance but by personalities, almost everything! And yeah, this is the first show in a while on Nick that is good and worth watching, besides SpongeBob cause the other new shows are crappy, even on DC. So yeah, after watching all the episodes, we have created this story to show in the world written by us**

 **J: Two of the world's youngest and most creative writers coming as one. We've been writing fictions for years but this is our first major one that has combined both our genius minds as one.**

 **M: Yeah, I feel like those partners directors in Disney or Dreamworks movies that talk to eachother about the movie that some people watch but I watch their commentaries and I like this. And I hope u guys enjoy this fun and warning, this story is for teens above 16 and over.** **Hehehe**

 **J: This is for the mature no peeping eyes for the underage or the immature. Enjoy the program. CLOSE US OUT MICK!**

 **M: U got it, Jazz! *load rifle and shoot the light bulb of the room and everything goes dark***

 **J: *shakes head* Not what I meant! Sorry folks she's a bit of a pyscho with that rifle.**

 **M: I'm not a psycho, I'm just weird and evil and fun. Besides I got this from ur weaponry vault. So enjoy the story from chapter 1 to all the way people. Have popcorn and Skittles. See u guys later! *walking away with rifle***

 **J: Yeah enjoy the story and use the bathroom now because you won't want to stop reading this for a second. Ta-Ta *walks off* and Mickey stop getting your fingerprints all over my rifle!**

 **M: I'll touch whatever I want! Oooohhh shiny... *laser shot* Sorry!** **My bad!**

 **J: "Note-to-self, get back rifle from Mickey. Shoot Mickey in the foot and then install new security defense**

 **M: I heard that!**

 **Enjoy The Show!**

Teenage Drama

 _Every love story between 2 people, between a boy and a girl is always different. Especially when those 2 people are so different and yet so similar. It started from a pure rivalry between hero and villain, good vs. Bad. By the undercover names of the beautiful Ladybug & the mysterious Chat Noir But what kind of love story starts with hate in the City of Love, it's something shocking! But this is how their entire story begins and ends, proving that love can make them strong and all it takes a little lucky charm._

It all started on a normal day with a crystal clear beautiful morning in the magnificent city of Paris, France, society of love and lights, with all it's famous of romance in every corner and the fame of it's exquisite food, with desserts and _baguettes_ and also filled with interesting French people, surrounded by unique and rich culture and riches of history and culture. Where it was Valentines Day everyday in the City Of Love. where it's famous land marks like Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, the Arc de Triumph stood proud in the greatest city of the world. This was the setting of our story for our 2 main protagonist and where all their adventures take place, even the none superhero ones.

Like any school day for any teenager, it was time to go to school and a certain half French and half Chinese with raven hair with blue highlights that shined like the sun itself and blue eyes as clear as the sky and ocean itself, with a high energetic and clumsy yet charming adorable personality by the name of Marinette looked all over her room for her backpack to not be late for school! And was freaking out! Making a storm in a water glass as always.

There was knocking on her floor door. "Marinette, Hurry up. You're going to be late!" Her mom said.

And Marinette was totally trashing her room in the search, freaking out, dressed in her usual pink jeans and brown jacket with her little cute purse. But where o where could her pink backpack be with today's homework!?

"AAAHHH THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! My perfect attendance record is in Jeopardy and all because I can't find my stupid backpack!"

Even her kwani little buddy was helping her too

"Marinette, did you check under your bed? I will check!" Tiki goes down there and her shine flies around but doesn't find anything. "No, nothing"

The raven huffs furiously "Don't stop now keep looking!" She was going mad ripping up papers and her bed sheets to search. "Nothing!"

"Marinette!" her father knocks on her door and comes up to her attic-ish room. "Is this is what you're looking for, _Cherie_?" Tom holds up her pink backpack. "I found it under the cash register in the bakery".

She snatched it with her super fast reflexes. " _Merci_ Dad. *kiss* Gotta run" She ducks and runs. "This room needs to be cleaned when you come home" But she didn't hear it.

She quickly runs off with all her speed to school with Tiki in her purse and makes it just in time before the bell rings where her best friend, Ayla was watching for her in class. Marinette was exhausted as she took her seat and Ayla sighs in relief, seeing her best friend come in, catching her breath.

"Finally. Where were you? The teacher is about to come in a second" the brunette asks

"I was... looking for my backpack and had to almost skip breakfast" the raven wipes off the sweat of her forehead and eats the other half of her croissant.

They both take their seats right behind just as Bell rings and their teacher walks in.

"Alright take your seats and sit down. We've got lots of knowledge to learn today" He takes attendance. "We're missing someone"

Before the teacher could say who that missing person was, the Door burst open and former famous male teenage model and school bad boy, Adrien Agreste walks in, with his black leather jacket and bad boy attitude that the girls were gaga in love crazy for him, worshiping the ground he walks and the air he breaths. All girls, expect one.

"Nice of you to join, Mr. Agreste. This is your 3rd tardy this week" the teacher frowns, disappointed and not surprised.

Adrien smirks "Sorry I'm late. I was getting my dry clean and weekly hair cute" he says with his bad boy attitude and takes his seat with his feet up on the desk as all girls, Except Marinette, sighs and drool for him.

"Take a good look ladies. Models like me don't come around this often" "You're telling me!" Chloé grins

But annoys Marinette. "Ugh Jerk!" mumbles, opening her notebook.

"Ok, class, let's get class started"

While the teacher was talking and going on with the lesson, Adrien just goof around with his pencils and chews on some gum and had his kwani buddy in his backpack too like Marinette had hers but the difference is that Tiki was napping and Plagg was getting away and zooming around the room without nobody noticing.

The teacher continues with her lesson "So if you just take the sum of the number you get..."

 _ ***SPLAT!***_

The teacher turns around. "Adrien!"

"What?!" He snapped acting like he didn't do anything.

"Spit balls are not to be launched at me!"

Adrian smirks "Oh yeah then how come I just did it" He shoots another

"Do YOu want another slip or detention? Or another trip to the principal office to get expelled?!"

Adrien scoffs "Do what u want but my Dad makes millions if donations a year for this school, so that means I'm untouchable but no worries, I'll stay quick, you may continue, mademoiselle *he smirks his bad boy smirk and the girls sigh in love and fangirl for him.

"How can you be so, ugh!" Marinette whispered to him, mad and annoyed.

He looks at her "Don't be like that. Here..." He hands her an autographed photo "Consider it a piece offering" He winks.

Marinette just gets more upset. "I don't want this!" She protests and was about to rip it in pieces.

"Yoink!" Chloé snatched it away. "You don't deserve it!"

Marinette rolls her eyes until the school bell rings and everybody gets up.

"Wait, wait, children, before u go, I would like to give you your next protect assignments and it will count for 50% of your final grade. I will now assign the couples to work as partners in this assignment" she goes over picking partners until she got to the last ones. "Marinette, you will be working with... Adrien!"

Eveybody gasped but not as big as 2 teens that hate eachother and now they had to work together?!

Marinette Gasps in horror "NO! Please I can't work with him!"

"I second that!" Chloé said. "She's not worthy of being in his presence!"

The teacher silences them "No, I do not want to hear it! It has been decided and expect everybody to get along with their partner for the sake of this assignment and your grade, am I understood?" they all nod but she looks more to Adrien for being a time to time a slacker.

Everyone leaves the classroom while Adrian picks up her books.

Tiki pops ups "Tough break with Adrien"

Marinette frowns "You're telling me. He's going to ruin my GPA"

"Maybe you could influence him to not be so...slackish" They walk out in the halls seeing Adrien surrounded by girls who want his autographed.

"Ugh, SOOO annoying. Out of his fangirls, why did it have to be me?"

She walks out school on her way home until a limo car drives up to her. She stops to look at it with confusion and concern. The window goes down and she sees it's him. The demon himself to her. "Hey, _petite Cherie_ , need a lift? You know, to get started on that assignment?

As much as she didn't want to she gets inside with him.

 _Mon Dieu, give me strength to not smack, choke and /or kill him if he tries anything_ , she rolls her eyes in her mind.

Marinette sighs to control her angry hormones "Listen, first thing you need to know that the only reason I'm sitting next to you and breathing the same air with you is because I do not want to fail this assignment because I actually care about my school work unlike you"

Adrien smirks "NO surprises there. Typically Mariani" on purpose miss pronounces her name.

"It's Marinette!" She snapped and scoff. "You know what your problem is? You're not interesting at all".

Tiki hears that "Hey don't talk to her like that. She's more interesting than you'll ever be Mister" Marinette quickly closed her purse and he thinks Marinette said that.

But then another voice snaps "Hey, she can't talk back to you like that and your just gonna stand for that!?"

Plagg hears that voice and was about to come out from inside his pocket but Adrien blocks him the escape and get him to shut up too, both teens ignore those voices and just glare at eachother and kept their distance.

"Marinette, we're partners can't we try to get along" He said winking at her.

"Not with the attitude, we're not "she snaps, crossing her arms in her corner.

Adrien rolls his eyes "Ok, listen you can come by my house and we can start to work on it. Right after I got some things of my own later on" he meant to go robbing and to cause some trouble for a while but she didn't know that.

Tiki pops up "Don't listen to him Marinette. He's trouble. I can feel it" She glared but Mari closed her purse again. "Well I guess that could work but don't take too long either!" She demands.

Adrien ignored that voice, believe it was the raven who sad that "Good, now takes my card" he signs it with his phone number and winks with flirt" See you soon, _Cherie_ " Marinette rolls her eyes and the limo drives away.

Tiki comes out, without the blonde seeing "You're not really gonna go to his house, are you?" Tiki floats in front of her, a bit mad.

"What choice do I have? I'll fail if I don't...not that it'll really matter with Adrien" she sigh "I wish he was as serious as I was" She sighs walking away.

When Adrien finally gets home, Plugg does the same and floats in front of him. "Are u out of your mind?! How can you work with that girl after she totally disrespected you?!"

"It's just a project partner thing." He says uninterested "Besides brainiacs like her do all the work"

"And have you forgotten our plans for tonight?! Tonight is the unavailing of that new rare Crown Jewels at the museum tonight. And I hear there will be a cheap security system, so it'll be a perfect chance to make a quick steal" says the little cat munching on his stinky cheese piece.

Adrien repels at the sight of that nasty cheese. "I know that so as soon as I'm done with Marinette, we'll make our move!" He smirks

"Why can't we just go right away when they open? She's not that really important, just tell her you're busy tonight. But make something up, duh!"

"I can't put my finger on it but there's something about her. Something weird" Adrien looks a bit suspiciously.

Plagg gets confused a little "What you mean? Don't tell me you like her?!" he looks at him with shock and weird.

Adrien looks horrified "No! Of course not! But there is something about her like if I have seen her somewhere before but don't know from where

*Doorbell rings*

"Adrian it's me!" Marinette calls from the other side of the door

"It's her! Plagg, you gotta hide!" He puts him back in his pocket and goes to the door to meet her.

Hey, what's up, Marian! *she looks annoyed again* Marinette Same thing, easier to remember. What are u doing here? I wanna why so early and today?

"I just figure the sooner we get this done the less time I spend with you" She pulled him to get started on the work.

Plagg comes out "You need to get rid of her. The unveiling is in 20 minutes and you know the plan and we need no distractions" he whispers from his pocket.

"Shut up will you" He snapped. "Hey!" Marinette said glaring "Not you!"

Marinette rolls her eyes "So you wanna get started on this because the sooner we get started, the sooner we can finish and I never have to see you again"

Adrien nods "Yeah I'll be there in a second"

He stayed behind as she walks in the other room. "Let's go! I can be there and back before she even knows I left!" He & plugged smirk.

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

With his fist and ring in the air, Plagg goes into his ring and transforms into his Cat noir suit with cat ears and cat tail with his lips dark and back highlights into his golden blonde hair along with his creepy green cat eyes, with his belt with his stick and had cat claws, literally. It feels so good to be a bad kitty.

"Let's do this!"

He uses his cat powers climbing up walls and jumping on roofs to make the greatest

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **M: Well, That was the first chapter and now we know that in this story Marinette & Adrien don't like eachother and he's a villain, SURPRISE! **

**J: This is the start of the most dramatic, tragic and romantic story written by the most creative minds around. But we'll let our readers judge for themselves.**

 **M: Yeah, cause if not, I will make horrifying appearances in their nightmares, Jazz. Even urs hehehehe**

 **J: I'd like to see you try. I'll be on guard with my lasers and tranquilizers ready to take you down! Hehehe to that fool!**

 **M: Wow ur really mean and I even brought u a brownie**

 **J: You know I love you. You're my awesome and bad Twin**

 **M: Ok, I love ya too and here's ur brownie. And u guys can have one too (with every nice review we get) see u guys next time real soon. How u guys enjoyed the first chapter and there's more to come**

 **J: Much more drama and romance but mostly dangerous drama. Until next time Folks!**

 **M: So u want to go vandalize the neighbour's mailbox?**

 **J:** **It's not like I have a choice. Someone has to keep you out of jail!**

 **M: Yeah and that's u! Hahahahaha! *grab a baseball bat***

 **J: *shakes head disappointed* The things I do for you.**

 **So, me and Jazzy are going to sigh off for now but be here next time for the next chapter that will be intense and awesome! Trust me, that's who Jazz and I planned on doing this story**


	2. Bug & Cat Encounter

**M: Hey people!** **Happy Valentine's Day! Not a big fan of this holiday for reasonable reasons but I'll say and celebrate it anyway, right Jazz?**

 **J: "That's right! This isn't much fun for singles like me but I have my cable TV full of record movies and chocolate and ice cream to keep me company.**

 **M: Yeah, I still got cards and little gifts for my family and closest friend, which reminds me, here's ur card & little girl, Jazz *hands over card & present* I won't say what it is cause it's a surprise**

 **J: Yeah well you're going to be surprised by my gift as well!**

 **M: YAY!** **So, after this, u wanna go out and flirt with boys or go prank people?**

 **J: I'm not good with boys but U can do the pranks and I'll be the lookout.**

 **M: Let's wear black on today. Anyways, here's a new chapter of our enormous amazing story. that we actually even started writing a sequel for it**

 **J: Yeah that's just how good we are. The creativity just flows like that.**

 **M: Yeah, we're the perfect team! So yeah, I'm looking for the next new episode for today. I may not be fluent in French yet but I'll still watch it anyway even without English subs, and who says that by the end of the season, there's gonna be a cliffhanger!? Am I right!?**

 **J: There better be a cliff-hanger or they end up together. But I did hear there's going to be making movie *screaming* I'm so excited**

 **M:** **IKR!?** **& I wanna also see already the anime version already! *more squeals and screaming***

 **J: IKR!? The anime version looks even better**

 **M: It'll have different storylines from the 3D version & that's what I want to see. well, let's introduce our new chapter & let's go egg people's houses!**

 **J: Sure thing but let's make them raw. That way it'll stink up the house too**

 **M: That's gross. Let's do it. Well, enjoy our little Valentines gift for u guys. See u at the bottom which is long fall**

 **J: See you guys at the bottom *jumps down***

 **M: HEY, wait up!** ***bungee jump* ENJOOOOOOOOOOYYY* *falling***

 **ENJOY!**

 _ **2\. Bug & Cat Encounter**_

It was already night out so it was easy for him to sneak into the shadows thru the majestic city of light and romance, sitting cat like on a roof and his creepy green glowing eyes gazed in the pyramids shape museum known as the Lou where their greatest exhibition was about to be unveiled and the best opportunity for a quick sneaky steal.

" _Go bring me those powerful jewels, my pet. And that way our greatest enemy will have no choice than to stop u in succeeding. You know your mission, Chat Noir, do not fail me"._ He hears Hawk Moth's voice ordering him from his lair.

Chat Noir jumped on the roof of the museum and slipped inside over the hall of jewels and gems. Some guards were surrounding the area but thanks to his night vision and Cat sense he could get away. The room and night was quiet, too quiet and the guards were at their post focused until they hear like a scratching scrap noise like nails on a chalk board and when they flash their flashlight to the direction, they see the walls and the floor and glass windows with scary scratches, even the curtains and the paintings were shredded scary terrifying.

"Who's' there? Show yourself" the guards shinned their flashlights around

"If you insist!" He appeared, jumping out from the darkness like his suit.

"CHAT NOIR! AFTER HIM!"

"No man can escape the cell we locked him in" said one of them

"He isn't a man, I said. I told you he's no man. HE'S A DEMON!" said the other

That made Chat Noir smile cause it was true and he runs off to continue his plan

"I want him! Dead or alive! But mostly dead! SEND THE HOUNDS AFTER HIM IF NECESARRY!"

"He's after the gems. Stop him" the guards charge him.

 _"*yawn*_ Oh Gimme a break...CATACLYSM!"

He buries his paw into the floor and the entire floor from under the guards start crumbling and breaking until they all fall down into a deep dark hole filled with rocks and dirt, injuring all of them and hard to climb up and get out, Cat smirks and walks easily to the cases of the jewels.

"It's just all too easy" he grins proudly evil, pulling out his best scratched nail to make circles to cut easily the glass and grab those jewels to make the easiest steal in the history of the world.

Until he soon was interrupted.

 _ ***BANG!***_

The sneak black cat falls to the floor after being struck. "Who dares interrupt my steal?" He hissed.

"Yours truly, silly kitty!" the masked beloved heroine in red with black spot and pigtails appeared.

"Ladybug?! How'd you get here so fast!"

"You said it was too easy so I'm here to change that!"

She swings herself from out of the shadows on her yoyo and lands on her knees in front of him and back in her feet to his view, Cat grins seeing how beautiful and stunning she was, those long perfect curves in that pokadots red suit, those shiny deep blue eyes and that shiny raven hair that reflected the sun itself, how he made him weak inside*

"So you wanna make this easy for us and just surrender now?" She smirks.

"You're cute when you threaten me but no!" He snapped.

"Oh come on, kitty know better than this and u know how this will end. With me taking u to jail again, when are you gonna admit that I'm much better than u cause good always wins over evil always" she grins playing with her yoyo in her hands as they circled eachother from a distance to see who gives the first attack.

"Not this time, my ladybug. I enjoy our times together so I'm going to enjoy this one too" He pounced like lighting right on top of her.

"UGH!" she quickly fights back and pushes him off her with her long strong legs and swings herself with her yoyo to another floor and part of the museum and hides in the shadows behind a column to buy some time on how to delete Chat Noir.

"Oooh, Where'd you go my ladybug? I was just getting my claws on you" He hissed but really meant it too.

Ladybug looks around to find a distraction and a plan to escape first and peeks over to see Chat close by and then see an open window in the ceiling.

"Now I just need to distract him before get to him, but how to distract him? Not like I can throw some yarn to him or some fish" That will not work really.

She thinks and thinks until she gets it. "Of course. Lucky Charm!" She tossed her yoyo up as it glows and swirls and out pops a spotted Gemstone.

The plan was all clear from the start!

"Perfect!"

She peeks and climbs up the column to the other floor and swings herself to the other side and with a small reflect of light from the moon, she uses the gem to make a little light to get his attention and his cat intents make his follow the little dot.

Chat quickly notice it "Oohh!"

He starts chasing after it like a real cat finding it amusing, making Ladybug giggles by how silly he looks, chasing the dot.

"HaHaHa I still don't get why cats enjoy this so much?" She said moving the gem.

" _YOU FOOL! Stop playing around and go after that little bug, bring me the most important gems in that room, her Miraculous! Bring them to me now!"_

Hawk Moth's voice orders and makes Chat Noir snap back to reality and ignores the little light and Ladybug notices, still trying to distract him and that makes her room to escape thru the window on the roof.

The Cat growls, angrily "You won't get away that easy" He jumps out of the window with her and chases her across the roof to roof but she was running out of time & roofs to run across.

"Gotta buy some more time before I run out of roof" she swings herself and runs on the roofs and he was not far behind, having the speed of a cheetah, the fastest cat in the world.

"Come back here and fight me, you insect!" He jumped and uses his staff to knock her down in mid launch.

She lands near the edge of the roof, seeing how high she was but rolls away before he could hit her again and rolls her yoyo around his leg to make him fall over and fights back.

"You may have the claws but I have the much more guts and will than u!" she kicks/knocks him down to his paws and searches where his akuma might be, either his ring, his staff or his bell. 3 options and no time to guess.

No time like right now. He grabbed her arms flipped her over and pinned her down.

"You're losing your edge, Ladybug. Let's say we end THIS NOW! CATACLYSM!"

" _Do it! Take her Miraculous NOW!"_ Hawk Moth smirks, already feeling the power but something stopped him when his ring started to beep, meaning he had 2 paws lefts and that was Ladybug's chance and pushes him away and made him off the roof*

"I HOPE U LAND ON UR FEET THIS TIME, NOT!" she cried down to him, laughing

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He pulls out his staff and uses it to help adjust to his landing. "You haven't won yet Ladybug. Next time won't be so easy!" He jumped away before he changed back to normal.

"Quick let's go after her before she gets away again! But first get me some cheese!" Plagg flies off away to try and find some cheese anywhere.

Meanwhile, Ladybug was still investigating. "What could he possibly have wanted to steal now?" then her Miraculous starts beeping too and quickly hides in a closet to change back.

"Whoa that got intense!" Tiki got a little dizzy by all the excitement.

"Sorry Tiki I guess we'll have to wait until another time!" the blue raven said

"But Marinette, everything we go against Chat Noir, he gets stronger. There are many cats in this world and he's all of them in one. And you're just a bug, no offense"

"None taken. I know but he and I both share the power of miraculous. He just has Hawk Moth's evil akuma and that's a challenge no doubt"

And what we gonna do cause he almost got you this time, what could happen next time?" the kwani says jumping into her purse.

"I'll just have to be quicker than him next time. He's strong but I've dealt with worst"

Tiki rests on her shoulder "Can we go home now? I'm very hungry and tired that my toes even hurt" complains.

Marinette laughs. "You don't have any toes but yeah, let's go" they walk out the museum to the streets of Paris.

Meanwhile Adrien had changed back, making it near to his house/mansion and he was still furious by the masked beauty in the red spotted masked that was his biggest rival.

"If it wasn't for Ladybug we'd be knee deep in jewellery by now" Adrien paces back and forth with anger.

Plagg had cheese in his paws "Yeah if only you wouldn't stop flirting with her too, it would be much easier to destroy her" he float and bounces on the computer keyboard to show Ladybug's website, to prove his point.

Adrien rolls his eyes "A guys gotta knows his enemies"

"I have my claws on you?" That wasn't much of a threat to me, it was more of a pick up line" Plagg tease and the blonde rolls his eyes again.

 _*phone rings*_

"It's my Dad. Hey Dad?"

 _"Adrien where are you?"_

"In my room. Why?" he lied.

"Well I'm coming home now. You've got a lot to do tomorrow so I expect to see you at home where we can talk more"

"You got it!" He fakes smiled

Plagg teases "Trouble with Daddy again?" crawls and floats around thru his things to find his cheese.

"Forget that let's just get home!" He runs across town to get home before his Dad.

By the time he got home, his father was just arriving for him but with his assistant.

"Hello father. I didn't expect to see you home so soon" He said in fake excitement

"I am, son. So I wanted to talk to you about your new product u will be modelling real soon. And for this you will need a girl your age to be your leading lady in it" Gabriel Agreste says.

" _*whistles*_ That's tough. So many ladies to choose from. Can I make a music video instead? Beach themed, hot girls in wet bikinis. That's all I need" He grins flirtatious.

"No, Adrien, you're not a pop music sensation, you're a modelling sensation. And the product you will be modelling is a new test sample of Françoise cologne and this seasons clothing style which u will be to be fitted next week" Gabriel said serious thru the iPad screen.

Adrien huffs "Fine. Not like I have a choice. Ever!"

You do, I'm letting you chose the girl that you want. As long as she's beautiful and focused" that was when the light bulb in Adrien's head went one, what is he would to choose his beloved enemy, he would get even more famous and destroy her at the same time...?

"I have the perfect girl in mind for the job!" the boy

"Wonderful. Now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare for the occasion" his assistant carried him away to the other room. "I'll be in my study if you need me"

Adrien say bye to his father and quickly runs up to his room and Plagg comes out from his shirt.

"Something tells me you have an idea and not a good one" Plagg smirks

Adrien smirks "By now you shouldn't at all my good ideas are bad ones and brilliant" he smirks and walks up to his computer. "My dad did asked to pick out a girl and what girl better than the one that everybody loves?" pops up her picture from last week's fight.

"How on earth do you expect to invite Ladybug to your model shoot? She's a superheroe! And your biggest enemy & rival and secret crush!" all those things were true!

"Yeah, a pain in my _derierre_ if u ask me. And this is easy, we just commit another crime and she'd had no choice but to come back. And this is simple, we just need to find her Miraculous, I mean it's obvious whoever she is, she has one like I have you, Plagg"

Plagg shrugs a little "You're going to have to make sure this is foolproof. Ladybug is powerful"

"Yeah I'm powerfuler. And I'm gonna need your help for this. I need you to find her Miraculous buddy and that way if we have her kwani, shells have no choice than to come to us for it. Her caring for other is a perfect target"

"In order to get her kwani you either need to A) Catch her off guard or B) Steal it from her true identity. And No one knows her real identify" makes a good point.

"That's when you come in. Come on, you're a kwani after all, so u must have some sort of trigger to locate other kwanis, don't you?

"What you think I look like? A magical GPS!? Well, maybe, I've never used it before but I can try"

"Great. Tomorrow we get to work" He gets up smirking looking out in the night line of Paris. Somewhere out there, was his masked lady "Watch out Ladybug, your worst nightmare is coming"

 **The next day** , Marinette was on her way to school but first to the annoying of her project partner's house/mansion cause she left her backpack there, and knocks on his door but there was no answer yet.

"No doubt he's over sleeping again" Tiki pops out.

His Dads assistance opens the door. "Uuhhhh is Adrien here. I need to speak with him"

Adrien popped out of nowhere. "We'll look who's back. Couldn't stay away could you?" He smirks

"Yes I could but I not from my backpack. I need it back please" she rolls her blue eyes annoyed. "Did you at least look at worksheet of the assignment to get something started?"

"Relax. Mariani, it's all good" he said tossing over her backpack"

"Do I need a name tag so you can remember my name?!"

Marinette got her annoyed again by on purpose getting her name wrong again. She takes her bag annoyed and irritated.

"See you at school, but only to get the work done, nothing else, bye" growls and walks away on the pavement to school as Adrien went back up to his room to finish getting dressed and his plan for tonight.

"If she wasn't such a dork, I'd actually say she girlfriend material" He thinks.

Plagg pops out "Yeah but you and I both know who do you want as girlfriend material. Give you a hint, she has spots like you, cheetah" teases and laughs.

He rolled his eyes "Stop it! She's an enemy. A beautiful beautiful enemy" He sighed, lovingly. "But an enemy nonetheless"

"Whatever you say, Don Juan. Just don't raise your tail for her again like last time 3 fights ago" he flies goes into his backpack with a piece of cheese.

"Just come on!" He gets into his limo. Back at school everyone was setting into their seats. "I hope you all are getting to work on your projects. I'd hate to see you any of you fail and ruin your lives"

"Now, let's begin with class"

While the lesson began, Plagg got a little bored and curious and started to wonder off on his own thru people's feet and inside their backpacks, playing with their trinkets.

"Ooohhhh what does this do" he picks up and shines a key flashlight in his face. "AAAHHH I'm blind!" gets a little blinded but then keeps wandering again with other's people things in the bags.

Adrien was texting in class to all the girls in school. Marinette once again showed her negative towards him.

"Pay attention would you" She whispered, very irritated by him.

"Lighten up Cherie. You're such a stick in the mud" he scoffs to her and she got more annoyed.

Marinette grunts and sits back while Tiki was napping but then hears some noises close by, she peeks to see light coming from the back of the room. The little red spotted kwani goes up to the moving backpack where the light was coming.

Tiki wakes up "Huh? Who's in there?"

She peaks inside seeing something dark but she could barely see what it was.

Plagg grabs some gum "Oooohhhh cherry flavoured gum!" he finds some and munches on it but gets sticky in his mouth that he spits it out and not noticing Tiki yet as she keeps peeking over to get a closer view but accidentally, Tiki leans in too close and falls over on top.

"Hey what gives?" PLagg snapped, mad.

Tiki gasps and backs away from him as was him cause he's never seen another kwani ever and this one looked very familiar*

"Who are u?"

Tiki gasps too "I could ask you the same thing?" She smirks.

"Are you just like me? A kwani? You look very familiar but I can't put my paw in it" he tips his head a little, looking to her curious kitty.

"I say the same thing about you. Have we met before?"

 _ ***BELL RINGS! ***_

"That's it for class. See you Tommorow" the teacher says and all the students grab their stuff, starting to leave now.

"Uh oh!" Both kwanis return to their owners.

They didn't get to see who were their owners for caution but they did get to see what color was the backpacks were a little as Adrien was the first to get out of there and didn't pay attention to anything like always.

Plagg goes back to the blonde "Adrien, I have something to tell!"

"Adrien!" Marinette walks to him.

"Adrien I need to tell you something important!" Plagg pulled on his neck collar.

"Not now!" He sticks him back in his pocket

Marinette walks up to him that she really didn't want too "It's about our protect! If you're expecting me to do all the work myself then you're dreaming, slacker" she glares putting her hands in her hips. "So, here's the sheet and the books you will need to do YOUR part!" she hands him a stack of history books and sheets with notes. "Have it down by Sunday, got it?"

He wanted to refuse "Wouldn't it just be easier if..."

"Listen, Pretty boy I'm not failing because of you. So do it or else!" She stomps away.

"Whoa! That was hot!" He smirks by how she stood up to him like that.

Plagg saw that " **HEY!** Snap out of it because there's something I need to know" he floats in his face but quickly Adrien pushes him back inside.

He just keeps staring at Marinette as she walks on.

The girls walked out and Tiki comes out "Great job, Marinette you showed him!"

"Thanks Tiki" smiles and kisses her tiny head.

"Oh and there's something you need to know that just happened!" she had to tell her, it couldn't wait.

Looks to her a little worried by her tone "What is it, Tiki?"

"It's best we talk at home" both kwanis say and the humans nod to go their separate ways.

& That's what they all did. Both humans wait until they got home so the 2 kwanis waited to tell them their awaited secret.

"It's best you sit down

"I met another kwani today!" both kwanis cried in shock at the same time

 **"WHAT?!"**

& both humans jumped up in shocked! & from there, nothing would be the same and only go for the worst.

 _ **End of the chapter. To Be Continued...**_

 **HAPPY VALENTINS DAY! LOVE THE VALENTINES DAY EPISODE IS MY FAVORITE! HOPE THEY KISS IN MORE EPISODES BUT FOR REAL! MORE LADYNOIR KISSING! YAY! SEE U GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **J: Well here we are at the end. Boy that was a long fall, good thing this pillow cushioned my fall.**

 **M: that's not a pillow! That's my spine *groan in pain* u fell on top of me, uuggghhh**

 **J: Oooh my bad. But that's what u get for not wearing a rope**

 **N: I did have rope, just forgot to tie it to the pole, not only to myself. now, will u get off me!?**

 **J: *Gets up* "Do you need a first aid kit?**

 **N: yeah, u better sigh off without me, I just need to lie down here for a few hours, uuughh**

 **J: *rolls out* Well that's all for now folks. Stay tuned for more until then I'm going to get my colleague to the heating pad. Let's go Mickey. *grabs her legs***

 **N: yeah, u better sign off without me, I just need to lie down here for a few hours, uuughh *losing blood in head and memory lost in an instant***

 **J: U already said that. Ta-Ta everyone. *drags u out* Heads up here come the stairs. *drags u down stairs***

 **N: Ow *step* ow *step* oW! Couldn't we have taken the elevator!?**

 **J: "Yeah, but where the fun for me!" *drags u down again***

 **N: I *step* Hate *step* U *step***

 **J: I love you too. *close curtains**

 **N: & Cut! & seriously!? drag me down some stairs!?**

 **J: Hehehe Yeah**

 **N: hhhmmm**

 **J:Love you**

 **N: I love u too but don't do that again. Can u take me to the hospital for my head and spine?**

 **J: Okay *drives to hospital***

 **N:Thank u**

 **J: Here have a Lollipop**

 **M: Ur the best *take it***

 **(SEE U GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!)**

 **-MICKEY & JAZZY! SHIP LADYNOIR! PEACE OUT! XOXOOXX ;D**


	3. Hellfire

**M: HELLO! I have recovered from the hospital! after that little incident from last time... *slowly glare at u***

 **J: Hey it's not my fault I didn't ask u to do it! Plus who jumps without a bungee cord or parachute? That's entirely your own fault!**

 **yeah but u were suppose to fall on top of me like a cushion, really? ur lucky I left my banjo at home or I'd be annoying u again**

 **M: You finds ways to annoy me even without that stupid banjo but you're the bestest bestie ever. Even if u are evil.**

 **M: I know and thank u for noticing. Love ya too cause what's a villain without a hero, am I right people. and that's what our next chapter continues about**

 **J: Hey spoiler alert! Let them figure it out for themselves**

 **M: Ok, ok, I'm just too excited lately with all the shows that I love, with new episodes & I'm so jumping excited even for this new chapter**

 **J: We're all excited but good things to those who wait. *hands u ur paper bag* now just breath**

 **M: *deep breaths in bag* Ok, let's introduce this new chapter! *get dressed as director* PLACES PEOPLE! & u, get me a chocolate filled donut and a turkey sandwich! *speak thru megaphone at u***

 **J: Hey stop stealing my bids *grabs megaphone* Besides ur not the boss of me!**

 **M: I have another one! & RESPECT THE MEGAPHONE! & I SO AM! So get me my donut & sandwich! *speak thru another megaphone at u* RESPECT THE MEGAPHONE I SAY!**

 **J: *Grabs megaphone and light it on fire* Now I don't have to do a thing for you. We're partners I'm not your maid servant.**

 **M: Sorry, it's the director talking when u put on the hat and shades. U wanna introduce it this time, bud?**

 **J: Nah you go ahead. I'll close us out, besides you do more of the talking than I do**

 **M: Well Have fun guys, enjoy this fun chapter without heroes/villains. See u guys at the bottom, but please don't fall on me again, please**

 **J: I won't have to if you would just wear ur bungee cord.**

 **M: Ok, ok, I will, next time. But for now, would u like to do the honors, partner?**

 **J: I can finally push u off the building!?**

 **M: No cause I will hurt u even I love ya but I will *light nudge and evil grin***

 **J: "Fine. I'll do it some other time...Until then" *jumps off* "IF I KILL U THIS TIME IT'S UR OWN FAULT!"**

 **M: Yeah, i'll follow u in a bit. Ok, people, places & SOMEBODY PLEASE GET MY FREAKING SANDWICH AND DONUT! *Pull out another megaphone, walking away on the set* I SAY RESPECT THE MEGAPHONE, PEOPLE! I LOVE U ALL BUT RESPECT IT!**

 **J: Will you give it up on those stupid megaphones!**

 **M: MEGAPHONES ARE COOLS! ENJOY PEOPLE!**

 **ENJOY! ;D**

 _ **3\. Hellfire**_

 _ **Previously On Spots & Claws...**_

" _I met another kwani today!" both kwanis cried in shock at the same time_

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

 _& both humans jumped up in shocked!  & from there, nothing would be the same and only go for the worst._

Adrien thought he heard wrong but blinks again "You wait until now to tell me!?" asks mad and Plagg crossed his arms.

Marinette was in the same position "How? How you know that, Tiki!?"

Tiki shrugs "I was inspecting and I just found him"

"Do you know where she went?" Adrien asks, in a bit demanding tone.

Plagg shrugs as well "No I didn't see" that disappoints Adrien.

M & A: "But what did she/he look like?!"

T & P: "I can start by telling you that he/she looked very familiar like we have met before"

M&A: "Familiar like Ladybug/ Cat Noir?"

T&P "Exactly!"

M&A: "Do you know what this means?! This means if we can find her/his kwani again, we'll know who she/he really is!"

Adrien was decided on his next move thanks to this new information "You need to find it again, that way I'll have Ladybug in my paws and then crush her like the bug she is"

Plagg rolls his tiny cat eyes "Crush her? Don't you mean make her your bride?!" He makes kiss noises.

Adrien scowls "Shut up!" but it was true.

"You know I'm right, tiger" the little cat laughs to be ironic and munches on his piece of cheese.

Adrien ignore him just until as there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

"Adrien?!" His Dad's assistant walks in the room with his serious cold stone look with the boy's father on her iPad. Oh this can't be good like always.

"What is it this time, Dad?" the blonde asks just in time for Plagg to hide and Adrien hides his computer screen to not be viewed by anybody or show suspicion to anybody about what he's up too.

"Just wanted to tend you of your next photo shoot where you'll be presenting in front of all the best fashion magazines.

"I know Dad I've done this only a number of times" Adrien rolls his eyes in annoyance, throwing back on his cool couch.

"Then I hope you have picked a female to represent you that day?"

A twisted idea came to his mind that will make his father happy & himself "I did, in fact I'm gonna go see her and talk to her about it tonight" grins a bit evil by what he's planning to do tonight.

"Very well. I'll leave you to it" his father signs off and his assistant closed the door.

Plagg zooms out "So what are you going to do?" He asked swallowing his cheese.

Adrien grins "I think you know, tonight we lure that insect into our trap and then grab her little kwani buddy and you're going to help me do that"

"Oh yeah I'm so in. Lay it on me. What do I have to do?"

"I'll let you know... But for now, PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Plagg gets sucked into his ring transforming him into Chat Noir once again.

That same night, so peaceful and quiet in the stress of Paris, Chat Noir runs with the speed of a cheetah thru the roof of the city as his creepy car eyes search the skies and every corner for a certain insect super hero. So, once again, he's come to destroy the peace and hope to get his claws on the spotted heroine

"No sign of her yet, I'll need some bait to bring her in but what exactly, it's gotta be purrfect" scratches his chin, thinking of the perfect sabotage.

 _"Disrupt the peace. Kidnap a child. The possibilities are endless just pick one and get bug girl out here!" Hawk Moth communicates with him. "Just don't let her go without that Miraculous!"_

That's when Chat Noir Got it! He scans the area and looks for the perfect crime as bait but as he looks around, the timing was perfect as if on cue and the perfect encounter was set, something catches his eye, a shadow swings pass him and grins, looking up at the owner of the shadow. There she was! The Lady of the hour and his life!

He smirks his sneaky cat grin "No need for bait to bring you to me, my beauty. I got u right where I want you, _beau Cherie_ " grins and chases after her.

Unaware of being stalked and chased, Ladybug was swinging across on her yoyo string.

"Sometimes it good to just go out as Ladybug without the need for crime fighting" She wings atop the Eiffel tower, admitting the beauty of the lighten city and all its nature of the majestic and gorgeous Saine river.

Chat lands on a few inches under her and sticks out his claws with a smirk getting ready for his special attack.

"HMMM A beautiful night! I bet nothing could ruin it!" she smiles, taking in the fresh breath and peace around her. But that was ruined in less than a second.

"I bet I can win that bet, My Lady?" that voice travelled down her spine, giving her nasty chills.

She gasps "No!" She turned around seeing him.

"Nice to see you again my Ladybug" He grins twirling his tail.

With an impulsive action move, she jumps down to the platform to get away from him" Can't you go one night without disturbing somebody's peace? Especially mine, for example, Chat!?" she glares getting in fighting stance in case this gets ugly.

"When it involves you" he wink, she growls "There's always something to fight about" He pulls out his staff.

Look, I don't feel like putting up with u right now, so why don't u do take a cat bath or a litter box so can chill and let me do the same" she pulls out her yoyo to pull on his leg and make him fall near the edge of the Tower, giving her a chance to swing away.

He smirks "Hmm I like a girl who plays hard to get!" He jumped off the Tower too, chasing after her.

As she swings, she couldn't stop growling under her breath "What's his guy's deal?!" she runs across the roofs and about to jump another until she feels getting tackled and pounced.

"AAAHHH!" looks up to her attacker, her dark feline attacker.

"I'm not letting you get away this time!" He jumped her to the ground holding her tight. As much as he loved being on top of her, he had a job to do. That was to steal her Miraculous.

"What do you want from me?" She struggled. "You'll find out soon enough"

She reached for her yoyo but he grabbed it first and threw it off the roof, heartless and holding her down tighter.

"NOOO!" She truggled to break free to catch her only "weapon" to defend herself but it was lost in the ocean of lights already. Plus he was heavier than her and pinned her harder with his claws out.

"Do it! Do it! Kill me! Do your worst, you whisker coward!" she spits in his eye, growling.

And that made him even angrier, cleaning ff his eye "I'm not going to kill you...yet. That would be too easy. You have something I want" He hissed down to her, pushing down both her arms.

"I rather you kill me now than to be another second with you!" she growls in his face and he loved that, still struggling to push him off her. He laughs so hard just starting at her.

 _"Yes my Cat Noir. You've got her defenceless. Now's the time, grab her Miraculous!" Hawk Moth communicates_

Chat Noir raises his hand with claws to pull off her Miraculous and also her mask to finally know her identity until he stops once he saw the clear fear in her bluebell eyes and how they still shined like 2 stars, or sapphires he's ever seen. No real gem can replace the beauty and shine of her eyes. He couldn't help but admire that sweet heavenly blue that made her eyes so beautiful. She waited for him to strike at her and squints a little to look away but he never did but still held her down because he loved having her like this.

Ladybug sees that he wasn't doing anything he said, which was strange even for her. "So? What are you waiting for? An invitation? Just do it already! Kill me already and get it over with!" snaps still a bit scared of him, struggling.

He grims and then started running his cat claws across her face and neck. "Me-ow!" He smirks getting flirty.

Which makes her shivers scared by his touch. 'Get your claws off me! And get away from me!" struggles and glares to him, gritting thru her teeth, furious and feeling disgusted.

"Why the rush? We're here together. Out in the moonlight underneath the Eiffel tower. I couldn't think of a better setting" smirks,

"This is not a romantic date and you're not the guy for me! You're rude, evil and despicable! So get off me and let go of me!" she continued to struggle to break free and things could not get worst, until her Miraculous beeps losing 1 spot, leaving still 4! Yes they can.

"Sounds like your time is running out. Not long before I know your true identity!" He smirks holding her harder down as he continued, looking down her figure and curves.

In an unexpected move, Ladybug finally gets her strength back and pushes him away and runs away but he grabs her hand and pulls her into his arms* That is something u will never EVER find out and from u, I'm not interested in knowing!

He runs his claws down her back sending her shivers. "Hmmmm imagine what you look like without that mask" He grins, wanting to dig his claws under the edge of her mask and rip it off

"Don't you dare! Or I'll Swear that you will regret it! Sometimes I wish I was part bee so I can sting you with pain!"

He pulls her closer to him. "I would love to see that"

"Well you won't and never will!" she stumps on his foot and back flips kicking him in the face and running off down the tower to go look for her yoyo that was hanging on the pole of a flag of France and balances herself to get to it.

 _"You fool get up! Get her back and stop flirting with her!" Hawk Moth snapped._

"Cool your akuma I've got this!" He pounced over the railing and clawed his way down to where Ladybug was. "Not so fast my beautiful insect!"

The Black Cat lands on the pole she was on, making her lose her balance but she grabs on and looks to her yoyo hanging at the end, she gulps, gripping as much as she cool but then see her enemy walking on the pole to her but she tries to get away to the very end.

"You don't need to be like this, Chat! You can be something better than this! I know you're under Hawk Moth's akuma spell. I can help you!" deep down inside, she actually meant that to him.

He clawed at her just missing her head. "I don't want help! I'm happy this way!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT! Moth is manipulating u and you don't need to be this way! I know there can be some good in you! *moves away from him holding on as Chat's grin drops, in a curious gaze by what she said.

"NO! Don't listen to her! She is the enemy! Now your chance to grab her Miraculous and watch her fall to her doom! DO IT NOW!" Hawk Moth tried to bring him back to his mission.

"YES!" He lunges for her earring.

She grins on and swings herself back up, getting her yoyo untangled and lands back on a safer rooftop. Chat Noir uses his staff to strike back but Ladybug does the tuck and roll right under him and the yoyo wraps his legs making him fall off the poll and down to the ocean lights of the city.

She leans over to see "MAKE SURE TO LAND ON YOUR FEET THIS TIME HAHA!" yells and laughs down to him but he wasn't gonna give up yet, as he scraps the side of the tower to make him stop falling and growls up to her and his Miraculous was down to 3. Time to go before changing back and getting chances by the crazy Cat again. But before she could run away from the scene, she jumped and screamed in fright when that insane black Cat jumps back in front of her for a second round. She steps back in fear as he grips on his stick, stepping toward her.

Chat Noir grins, evilly "Better make this fast cause you're not getting away again, my spotted princess!"

Labybug looks around and grins "Wanna bet!" She swings away from him.

"HEY!" He chased after her.

They have a playful fun chase but yet dangerous and deadly because of him as he runs after her and swings herself rooftop to rooftop with only their shadows showing by the streetlights, but all for sure Ladybug knew this wasn't to be worried about that much.

"Better lose this cat before he chokes on a hair ball and then shoots it at me. Wonder if I can get a dog close by to help me?" she makes a serious joke as she continue to run and swing pole and building to building, getting longer distance to get away from him.

"I'm gonna get you sooner or later _Cherie_ so you better give up now!" Chat cries out to her, hot on her trail.

"In your dreams, pussy cat!" she yells back falling and disappearing into a dark alley and changes back to get away and sees him land close by her but doesn't see her, hiding in the darkness.

"Where'd she go?" his Miraculous started beeping there, he was about to change back too "Oh, crud!" curses, mad.

The Blonde Cat hides inside a tree which is very ironic cause cats always climb trees and changes back climbing down "Dang it, Plagg, I almost had her this time! She's always gets away with I have her, this close I was. Well, time to switch to plan B. Ready for your part, Plagg?" gives the kwani some cheese to recharge.

Plagg munches away "I'm gonna try. But remember that I'm a creep, not a dog, ok?" he starts to sniff the air to get Tiki's scent somewhere from earlier when they met.

On another part, Marinette was walking back home after that exciting and interesting risky encounter. She admits that Chat Noir was getting closer and stronger every time they meet but that won't stop her from fighting him back and in also deep down help him break his akuma spell. She knew he must be under Hawk Moth's akuma spell. He must be!

Tiki sighs exhausted "Oh boy that was close!"

"You're telling me I've got to get out of here before he comes back" the raven blue runs back home but unaware that she was still being hunted down.

Meanwhile with Adrien was following Plagg who was following the scent undetected while Marinette got home up to her room, ready for bed. Today was along and exhausting day, especially getting close to exposure.

Marinette yawns and throws her cute purse to her couch "Wow, good thing today is Friday so I can sleep in a little" she takes her PJs and lets her hair lose that goes down to her shoulders.

Tiki yawns as well "You're telling me"

The little kwani goes to rest up in her little made bed while Mari goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth, Tiki yawns and sleeps while some tiny creepy cat eyes see her thru a window.

"Aha! I found her!" Adrien hissed. "Now's the time to go get her" He tries to open the door but he can't get it open.

Plagg stops him "Wait, stay here, I'll go in and drag her out and u grab her *the little cat squeezes himself thru the lock to open it for Adrien to come in and Tiki was still asleep, stirring in her sleep.

"Good Kitty now grab her, grab the kwani and bring her to me!" Hawk MMoth tormented as Adrien reached out to grab her but he hears someone coming.

"HIDE!" Plagg cries and they jump back out the window.

Marinette comes back up to bring Tiki a midnight snakc and drink and herself a croissant but seeing she was already asleep, smiles and kisses her tiny head*

"Night Tiki" she whispers sweetly and goes back downstairs to put it back in the kitchen and that's when Adrien and Plagg come back out their hiding place.

"Agh! I was not meant to dangle on the railing like a dummy!" He snapped climbing back inside

"Ooohhh look at that! *Plagg gets distracted for a second and starts hubbub down that tasty croissant*

Adrien grabs him on time "We're not here for a snack. You can eat later" that reminds him and pulls out a small container and wasted no time to trap Tiki inside it, locking her up so she won't escape and take her away as Chat Noir.

"YES WE GOT IT!" He chants.

 _Hawk Moth was smiling "Excellent! Now bring it to me!"_

Tiki wakes up to the feeling of being taken away and kidnapped, "HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she tries with all her tiny strength flying inside the container uncontrollably but he had a strong grip under his arms as he makes his way back to his house.

Chat grins even more with the container under his arm "I will, Moth after I find out what I want to know

Back at his house he sets the container down.

Tiki was frighten as the Cat looks down at her with his scary cat eyes and smirking "What do you want with me?!" she whines scared.

She was scared of him, Chat Noir and backs away as far as possible. "Don't be scared, little one. I just want to talk to you" he locks his doors with blocked locks and windows in case she tries to escape*

T iki looks confused and scared at the same time, back away "Please let me go. I don't have anything you want"

"You're wrong, little cute one" he opens the container and grabs her in his paws, seeing how cute and scared she was. No,don't be scared, I swear I will not hurt you. I just want to know one thing and you sure you will tell me" grins his signature cat smirk.

"What is it? What do you want? I'll tell you" She whispered

"That's a good little girl. First question, are you Ladybug's kwani?" asks the obvious question.

"Yes I am" She said shivering in a ball

"So this makes it easier so you can tell me who she is, right?"

Tiki glares "NO! I will not tell you nothing! I'm her kwani, yes! But I will never reveal who she is! And you're nothing but a bully to her! So kidnapping me will not make you get to her!" she snaps angry yet adorably, standing up to him. He huffs, surprised that she back talks him.

 _"Chat Noir I order you to bring her to me at once" Hawk cries to him._

"No! I want to know who she is and you better tell me!" Chat frowns mad, at the lttle creature who glared at him back.

Tiki raspberries him and huffs "Never!"

Chat growls "Fine! If you won't tell me who she is now but u will later on when she finds out you're missing and have no choice than to come after you, and I will find out for myself. So make yourself comfortable, _Cherie_ cause you're gonna be here a while" he locks her up back into her container.

He tossed her in his closet and locks the door changing back to Adrien, still mad and disappointed. At least he got phase 1 complete, kidnapping the kwani. Now still try again phase 2 which was getting the name of his biggest enemy.

Plagg grins proudly "Ooooohhhhh, this is great. Now ladybug will be at your mercy!"

Adrien nods by that "Yeah, just need to send her a message to the same place we grabbed her little buddy and let her know we have her source of power"

Plagg nods as well "While you do that, I'm gonna go get to know that little cute love bug better" has the nerve to say these things and fixes his tiny cat heard and floats to the closet.

Adrien rolls his eyes "YEAH! And he's mocking my crushes!" He smirks, now being alone in his room. Which speaking of crushes.

The blonde goes to his computer to log into Ladybug homepage to admire her pictures of her best angel which were all of them, from close up to far way, posing or not. She was perfect in every way. The perfect image of good. And that's the only detail that made his blood boil, but he was still sickly obsessed with her, or more like also sickly in love obsessed with her. He grins, touching her face on the screen.

"You will soon be all mine. Just u wait and I will finally know who you are and then nothing will break us apart" smirks, skipping the rest of her best action pictures.

Everything was quiet, too quiet and that was never good when it comes to Adrien getting lost in his thoughts on just one certain person who haunts his mind and his heart day and night. His past was also always so complicated to remembered. He was this young prince in his own little kingdom. His family was together and happy until it got broken apart. And now to even with all his hate and anger has blocked him, since this day, he hopelessly fell in love with the city's beloved red spotted heroine, that girl with the spots and pigtails that just by staring at her beauty and her innocent smile, he was under her spell.

For years, Adrien's sick love for her has grown bigger and sicker that one can say she was terrified of him and made her keep her distance from him. But that didn't stop him from being her "stalker", despite being controlled by Hawk Moth everything he pops up everything he tried to get him near her but he also deep down he was to protect her from him. As time flew by, Adrien kept chasing after the girl, despite and ignoring every warning and threat Hawk Moth gave him.

Pushing those dark memories away, Adrien stood up and looked out his window, staring at the horizon of the dark sky and the night sky, along with the City of Lights that the sky was a bit cloudy. He also stair at the moon and the stars but just looking up at those twinkling stars reminded him of his spotted princess. She had what he wanted, a strong woman who can stand up to him in the best possible violent fierce way and that burned his soul for her. The one thing that can give him the ultimate power to turn him into something even greater is to eliminate the one who has him insanely in love who was the ultimate she-devil to him. But he couldn't help this feeling he had for her.

He keeps looking at the horizon of the city and starts to express his feelings thru song...

 _ **(Adrien)  
**_ _"Beata Maria  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud"_

 _ **(Chorus)  
**_ _"Et tibit Pater (_ _And to you, Father_ _)"_

The Black Cat walks back in his room, directly to the large fireplace. He stares at the flames while also looking up at the large computer screens hanging on top with the screen page of his beloved. He felt like pleading the Saint Mary for strength to control his sick emotions and this wicked desire for the witchy in Red & black. 

_**(Adrien)  
**_ _"Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd"_

 _ **(Demon Chorus)  
**_ _"Quia peccavi nimis (_ _That I have sinned_ _)"_

 _ **(Adrien)  
**_ _"Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her swigging there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul"_

 _ **(Demon Chorus)  
**_ _"Cogitatione (_ _In thought_ _)"_

He wraps his arms around him, like if he was actually holding her in his embrace, feeling her own heat and presence with the heat of the flames.

 _ **(Adrien)**_ _  
"I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control"_

His imagination and desire was so insanely strong that he watched as the flames of fire turned into an image of his Ladybug, swigging and dancing kinda seductive and provocative like if it was the first time he saw her. He believed she was more than a powerful heroine, she was also a wicked and cursed witch and she has cursed him to have these damn feeling and desires.

 _ **(Demon Chorus)  
**_ _"Verbo et opere (_ _In word and deed_ _)"_

Adrien then pulls out 2 red ribbons he cut off Ladybug's pigtails from earlier without her knowing. He rubs them against his face, feeling and imagination she was with him at that moment. How he desire her! They even had her scent from her hair that he found amazing her scent. Holding these ribbons was the closest thing to have her in his arms and never let her out his grasp ever in this lifetime or the next. 

_**(Adrien)  
**_ _"Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning...  
Desire...  
Is turning me to sin..."_

Suddenly, a crowd of chorus, dressed in scary red hoods appear, surrounding Adrien. It is his band of demons, the kind that tell him what to do, even worst than how Hawk Moth controls him. Only that this control was much more painful in the soul that the physical body and mind. The kinds that give him orders to do what they believe is good for him which are deadly decisions.

" _It's not my fault!  
I'm not to blame  
It is the Ladybug  
The witch who sent this flame"_

They were here to punish him for falling for a "demon" that was the Red & black girl. But Adrien couldn't help knowing that these demons were his own feelings, fighting to find reason and fight this burning desire for a she-devil like her. Could he be bewitched by her innocent & breathless beauty and kind, her fiery sapphire bluebell eyes and sparkling smile? He begged them mercy... 

" _It's not my fault_

 _If in God's plan_

 _He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man!"_

The demons turned back flames of fire and wrapped around Adrien as they return back to the fireplace. Adrien didn't feel the heat of the fire around him because the burning fire of his heart was stronger than the real one in front of him.

 ****He breaks down on his kneels while holding on to the pearls, begging Saint Maria for mercy again as he sees the image of Ladybug in the flames again. if he knew who she really was under the mask, it would be must easier to already have her in his arms and possession. But this fire was killing and burning his soul, this desire, this damn desire and temptation! That witch who started this fire inside him and now controlling him even in the worst way possible.

 _ **(Adrien)  
**_ _"Protect me, Maria  
Don't let this siren cast her spell  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Ladybug!  
And let her taste the fires of hell  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone!"_

And he so truly wanted like hell for her to be only his for eternity! The flame image of Ladybug came out the fireplace like a ghost, opening her arms for Adrien. With hesitation, Adrien opens his own, trying to trap her in his arms and kiss her but she vanishes in thin air.

A knock on the door was heard from inside his closet which made Adrien breath heavily and jump a little in fright while feeling his hairs come out of place over his sweaty forehead.

It was Plagg coming with bad news "Adrien, I couldn't get the of the ladybug kwani to talk"

"What, Plagg?" the boy looks in shock

"I can't make the little bug to speak. She refuses"

"But how? Never mind. Get out, Plagg!" the kwani obeys, leaving. "I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!" the blonde growls, gripping on the red ribbon sin his tight fists.

The door shuts and Adrien turns back to the fireplace. He holds the red ribbons tight in his fists, knowing what he must do to kill this wicked desire and how to destroy her witch spell on him.

" _Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now insect, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will buuurn!"_

With anger, he throws the ribbons into the flames of fire and watches them turns from crimson red to a dark black and they melted away into ashes. That's what going to happen to Ladybug if she doesn't becomes his and only his and no one else's, not even Hawk Moth, or nobody or they will regret it cause Adrien can Catacylism in the throats by thinking to go near his Lady. To keep her isolated only to himself.

 _ **(Demon Chorus)**_

 _Kyrie Eleison (_ _Lord have mercy_ _)_

 _(_ _ **Adrien**_ _)_

" _God have mercy on her_

 _ ****_ _(_ _ **Demon Chorus**_ _)  
Kyrie Eleison (_ _Lord have mercy_ _)_

 _ **(Adrien)**_

" _God have mercy on me"_

 _ **(Demon Chorus)**_

" _Kyrie Eleison (_ _Lord have mercy_ _)_

The Cat felt shadows of his demons' shadows approach him but he was more afraid of falling for the Red & Black she-devil's spell and her trap.

 _ **(Adrien)**_

" _But she will be mine  
Or she will buuuuuuuuurn!"_

 _ **(Song Ends)**_

He broke to his knees and screamed at the top of his long at the last note, making it a promise. Everything then went pitch black but he didn't care, it was the same darkness as his heart right now. It was the she-devil of Ladybug that has cursed him. He knew that this sick love is going to be the end of him but he didn't care. He wanted power but he mostly wanted her. But after what happened earlier, he doesn't doubt she will be getting protection for him and that was going to be a secret from Hawk, only Adrien but he has ways to getting them both. After all, everyone knows Red is the color of demons and Black is the color of darkness in the soul and Ladybug was both of them but the good and beautiful kind but at the same time, deadly. And he loved that about her. He just hoped that this sicken love won't be the end of him.

Nor having to lose Ladybug to the flames of hell itself.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **M: WHOA, that got hot, literally!**

 **J: Well nice to see u survived the trip down. *looks under you* wish I could say the same for that squirrel**

 **M: That was cruel, to the squirrel. What he ever do to u. poor baby! *picks him up and pet him* he's like a cute tiny cat**

 **J: Okay if you're gonna keep blaming me for everything you can just do this yourself**

 **M: I'm sorry, but u did smash my megaphone too *try to speak thru it but screeches come out* it's busted**

 **J: Good I hated that stupid thing. "Grabs and throws away***

 **M: I'll get a new one. So, we made it to the end and I hope u liked that finally as much as I enjoyed writing it for both of us. That dramatic Hellfire sequence, I felt like it was the right time and place to have that there & plus, HWO DOENS'T LOVE VILLAINS SONGS!? HELLO!**

 **J: I agree with you it did add a nice touch, very smart. And even though you're the evil one between us I admit I love a good toe-tapping villain song.**

 **M: Speaking of villain songs, today I heard the villain song of the year sung by our very own: HAWK MOTH! It was a YouTube video a fan made and in my opinion it was an awesome villain song for him, so catchy, tap dancing, perfect for what he's going thru. it's stuck in my head like all he Wander Over Yonder songs I have in my twisted head! Please watch it, it's called** _ **"Hawk Moth's Ballad".**_

 **J: Oh please don't go there with the whole wander junk. But I'm with you all the way with the Hawk Moth song.**

 **M: She doesn't like Wander but I adore him but no, we won't go there again (but please comment if u love him too in ur reviews) *whisper* So yeah, that Hawk Moth song was the villain song of the year! & Our Kitty Kat didn't do so bad either taking the role of Frollo in that part either**

 **J: Okay let's just end this now before she takes back that and goes into a long overly dramatic monologue about that annoying orange mutant waste of time**

 **M: U take that back! But she's right, I hope u guys loved this chapter & please keep obsessively watching the new ML episodes coming, we're reaching closely season 1 finale, people!**

 **J: And the finale better be worth it, otherwise the producers are going to get a very colorful letter**

 **M: Yeah, from me to Tommy boy & I still bet there will be a cliffhanger, please let it be either one reveal their identities. MY MONEY'S ON CHAT!**

 **J: My money's on Ladybug. But I hope we'll find out soon enough**

 **M: Well, we'll see until the end and the episodes left to watch. And as for us, WE ARE OUT OF HERE! *Blow kiss* THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE! I still didn't get my chocolate donut**

 **\ J: WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THE FREAKING DONUTS! *closes curtains***

 **M: NEVER! *bullhorn, walk away***

 **CIAO! ADIEU! See u next chapter! ;D SHIP LADYNOIR!**


	4. Let Me Save You & I Will Reveal To Yo

**M: Hey! I finally got the donuts! *coming in with chocolate and chewing tummy donuts***

 **J: Finally I'm starving here! *grabs box***

 **M: The chocolate ones are mine especially the filled Psst, guys! We're on *our camera man calls to us***

 **J: No fair you always get the chocolate**

 **M: Guys! PSST! We're live! *calls to us again***

 **J: I'm getting the chocolate one this time. *grabs and licks it all over***

 **M: HEY! THATS MINE! GUYS! *screams getting our attention* Jazz u think he's calling us to tell us we're on**

 **J: "Fine" *stuffs donut in mouth* "Let's do this!"**

 **M: Hey guys! We're back again and I was just watching some of the last episode of the first season which makes me sad and angry cause it's over and now we have to wait months for the second season NOOOO! *cry on ur shoulder***

 **J: "Oh get a grip we've all got our problems" *push u off me* "But the next season better be worth it that's all I gotta say!"**

 **M: Ur so mean to me why?! *more crying***

 **J: I'm sorry I didn't mean it *hugs you***

 **M: Ok I forgive u but still that's too long to wait. I'm gonna go over there and demand Tom to give us the new season *load gun***

 **J: No you're not *stands in ur way* & what did I tell you about guns *grabs it away***

 **M: They're fun for shooting people and annoying things?**

 **J: Ugh! Society should thank me for keeping control of you or else who knows what would happen**

 **M: Fine! *sit down by ur time out while u introduce***

 **J: Here why don't u listen to this. *plays** _ **Hellfire***_

 **M: *take the headphones and start relaxing to the music while I was in the background and u in front**

 **J: Sorry about that folks she's actually a pretty sweet girl...most of the time.**

 **M: *I keep being a good and relaxed while u keep talking, listening and mouthing the words with weird faces***

 **J: Anyways this is another instalment of our masterpiece together and if my co-star was listening *looks back at you rocking out* She'd probably agree with me that you're all gonna totally love this.**

 **M: *while u speak I do a lot of crazy rocking and demolish that I knock down a camera from behind that u don't notice yet and I try to fix it while u continue***

 **J: So I bet you're all wondering what it's going to be about well...ur gonna have to figure it out for yourself. No spoilers from us...yet**

 **M: *I keep trying to fix the camera but it gets out of control on its cart and I ride around crazy on it trying to stop it that u still haven't noticed***

 **J: So anyways I'm not going to tie you guys down so long and I'm a girl of few words, unlike Mickey, she could go on much longer than I could hehe...but before I go let's just bring her back out here for a few words okay**

 **M: *I get the camera to stop but I think I busted it but I come back like nothing happened, acting like a good girl like nothing happened, sitting like a little angel in my chair with the headphones still on***

 **J: Mick? Mick! There you are cone say goodbye to the nice readers.**

 **M: Yeah, I'd like to say that... *EXPLOSION* *camera explodes in flames and alarm goes on and sprinklers from the ceiling go on, getting us wet***

 **J: *looks over to u in anger.* MICKEY!**

 **M: ENJOY THE SHOW FOLKS! *shout and cheer happily, we were now soaked wet* Roll the film now before she kills me and the camera guy too!**

 **J: Happy reading Folks...AND U *grabs u by the ears dragging u out***

 **M: IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT was too shiny OW OW!**

 **J: That's no excuse you're still in big trouble!**

 **M: Have fun reading folks while I go get spacked again OW! Easy on the earrings, they're gold, buddy!**

 _ **4\. Let Me Save You & I Will Reveal To You**_

The next morning Marinette wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock. She yawns and rubs her bluebell eyes, waking up peacefully with bed head. Turns off her alarm and runs her eyes and yawns.

"Good morning, Tiki!" she sits up and expected that her kwani best friend came to her and greet her with a smile but didn't see her. "Tiki? Tiki, where are you?" she gets out of bed and searches for her.

Her computer beeps and she sees there was a video message for her!

Hmm must be Ayla with another blog video *logs on and clicks on it but she was wrong once she saw Chat Noir's face pop up!

"Chat Noir?!" She gasped.

"Hello Ladybug. You know who you are. I'm calling because we have unresolved business.

"What does he want?" she mumbles as she keeps watching.

Chat Noir grins knowing she was watching right now "So yeah, I'm calling because I have something that you want" he directs his camera toward Tikki in the container waning to come out, struggling to escape but it was no use.

"TIKI!" Marientte gasps in horror, seeing her friend in danger.

"LADYBUG HELP!" Tiki was smart to not call her by her real name to keep her identity a secret over anything.

"That's right. Your kwani is mine and soon Hawk Moth will have the power to destroy you!" Chat grins evilly and with pride, knowing she was suffering.

"No!" she screams

"But I'd you want to save your precious kwani. Then meet me at midnight tonight under the Eiffel Tower. Reveal your identity to me, give me your miraculous and maybe then we can talk. Later _, ma belle_ Ladybug" he blows kiss and then clicks off.

"OH NO! TIKI!" screams thru the computer screen like if she had him face to face.

Marinette Starts to panic and the right thing was to go save Tiki and reveal herself but that would also mean that Hawk Moth would know who she is and her family and Paris would be in danger, there was no way out of this and what were to do? She didn't have time to go to school now! School was no easier for her and it right now will have to wait. She was too distracted about a way to rescue Tiki and stop Chat Noir. Right now her best friend was in trouble and in the claws of her biggest enemy and was at risk of losing her and revealing her most sacred secret but she had to do this because Tiki's safety was much more important over anything to her, more than her secret.

Meanwhile, back at the Agreste mansion, still locked in a closest while Adrien was talking with his father in his office, Plagg was in charge to watch over Tiki and bring her good to keep her ok. Plagg zooms in the closet with food for her and comes in the container she was locked inside, in the far corner, not wanting to speak or see anybody, expect her owner.

Plagg floats over to her softly "Here it comes, _Cherie_ ".

He brings her some stinky cheese and she found it disgusting. Tiki gags by the smell so hard.

"Gross! Don't you have a cookie or some kind of dessert?" she glares, not looking to him.

"Yeah but this is so much better and u will love it" he sighs and inhales the aroma" So by the way, I didn't get your name, I'm Plagg & you?"

She rolls her little big eyes, without looking back at him "Tiki! Not that it matters to you. Plus, you should know me already since we're both the same age and we lived thru history as our roles" She sassed

"And so just to let you know and not sure if you have noticed but Chat has a thing for Ladybug. But a real thing, you know?

"Then why would he want to hurt her. If he really did like her he wouldn't do this to her!"

"Uuhh hello, evil! She's good and he's evil and yet he likes her that way which is annoying and irritating"

"Yeah but you're attracted to her still in a hot way" Plagg mumbles and Adrien glares at him.

Tiki glares "He won't come to reveal her identity to him, I know her and she will not risk anybody she lives in danger.

That's when Adrien comes back wearing different clothing and a fake Chat Noir mask and ears to not be revealed*

"HMMM then she must not love you" smirks evilly "but I'm sure we'll find out tonight won't we?"

"She loves me and I love her but she's way too smart to fall into his trap! Even without me, she's smarter and stronger than him!" she pokes his tummy angrily, showing to be very feisty and aggressive in a cute serious way.

"She's no match for Chat Noir!" Adrien glares at her.

"SHE IS! And 10 times more! Even without being Ladybug! SHE'S BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE! She's too much woman for you if you're thinking of having her in that way too!" she snaps/mocks and that's when Adrien comes back wearing different clothing and a fake Chat Noir mask and ears to not be revealed.

"Plagg time for school" He hides in Adrien pocket. "And I'll see you tonight, kwani!" He cackled locking her inside

"Just so you know that she will always be stronger and smarter than you even without me" Tiki huffs and crosses her tiny arms.

Adrien rolls his eyes "I have a feeling her real identify is not as amazing as her Ladybug _persona_. She'll come for you soon and then I'll finally end it!"

"And what? What you planning to do? Woo her? You're pathetic, you know that?" Tiki snaps, being right cause Adrien stops at his tracks and gets mad cause she knew he obsessively loves her owner.

Adrien controls himself to not do anything he will regret cause he needs her alive to get what he wants. "Wrong?! I'm going to do exactly what I should have done from the start

"Whatever you're gonna do is not gonna work cause I know her and she's better than u and u know it! And even if u give me away, and u stay the same, she will always be better than you" he looks mad but just keeps her locks up and goes off to school.

That night, it was almost time for Marinette to go make the biggest decision of her life, to save her friend and prevent Hawk Moth to take her powers, OR reveal herself and prevent putting Tiki and the ones she love in danger. Before she was to think of that she was calling Adrien but he wouldn't pick up.

"Darn it Adrien! We have a project to do and you're being completely unhelpful in every way possible. We have less than a week and I refuse to fail because of your arrogance. So you better call me back!" She hangs up.

Adrien was already waiting up at the final platform of the Eiffel Tower with Tiki in the container* she has 10 more minutes to comes or I'm giving u up to Hawk Moth

"Them do it I'd rather she not come at all. Protect her identify"

But then her family and Paris will be in danger duh! As he waited, Marinette has decided to risk her identity and life to save Tiki without getting discovered, and was wearing a fake Ladybug costume and mask and yoyo, she had to hide her identity after all from him but still get her kwani best friend back from this monster cat beast.

She looks at her watch "Five minutes left" She gets on top of the elevator to the very top. Once she gets off he was standing right there.

The devil himself was already waiting for her once the doors opened. "Ah so nice of you to come!"

Marinette obviously wasn't gonna respond to his hypocrite salutes, she automatically charged at him with death in her eyes and heart "WHERE IS SHE?! GIVE HER BACK TO ME NOW! I have no time to get your cat games! IF YOU HURT HER I SWEAR I WILL MURDER U 9 TIMES AND THEN 3 MORE TIMES TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE DEAD! *she wastes no time to threats and stump furious unrated to him.

He smirks finding that attractive in her. "Relax!" He reached into his Pocket. "Is this who you wanted?"

"Tiki!" She tried snatching her.

"Now, a deals a deal!" He smirks

"I don't want to make any dirty deals with u and less when you're under the influence of Hawk Moth" he holds Tiki close to her and glares. "You're the last person to deserve any kind of trust here and less with my identity and life here in play.

He grins evilly "It's on you! It's not like everyone else's lives hang in the balance...on second thought. Yes it does!" teases, sinical.

Tiki shakes her little head "Don't listen to him, Ladybug. He only wants you to reveal yourself for his selfish wants too" she glares adorably as Mari placed her on her shoulder hiding behind her neck.

"Reveal yourself to me, Ladybug or bad things are going to happen"

She finally came to the risky decision "Alright, on 2 conditions... 1. You make sure Hawk Moth isn't watching to prevent anybody in danger & 2\. You will reveal your own. Those are my terms" she glares but looks the other way.

Tiki was shocked "That's telling him. He'll never agree to that and u and I can walk out of here free as birds!"

Chat Noir thought it over in his mind until he grin, extending his paw to her "You, my dear Ladybug, have yourself a deal!" He said getting them by surprise, He waits for her to shake his paw but she stops and

Ladybug cried "Wait! Before we do this! I want to see do your part first to make sure u keep your word and I want to know what do u plan on doing after it happens?"

Chat grins and nods "I understand you have your doubts. But if we both know each other's identities then we can use that to our advantages every time we mingle."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Your move first, the first one that's more important *he knew what she meant and it was to get disconnected from Hawk Moth.

"Fine, come here!" He grabbed her waist.

"Wait what are you doing?" He takes her and jumped from atop the tower "YOU'RE INSANE!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" she gets screaming as they fall closer to the ground and if she was in her Ladybug outfit she wouldn't be afraid to swing away but she wasn't and had no choice than to hold on to dear life on to him and he enjoyed that.

"Wait for it!" He waits until the right moment "Now!" He used his staff like a propeller and they land on the ground. She reopens her eyes and that was the first time she's been afraid of falling off somewhere without being Ladybug.

"I should kill you for that!" she gets away from his arms, angry and he smirks, hitting his head hard and kicking his manhood hard!

Chat holds in the pain, "OOOHH! Didn't seem like u were complaining when u were holding on to me

"Get over yourself" she growls as he groans in pain still until he was better and takes her hand again.

"And come on!" He grabbed her again and starts to run off.

Ladybug was angry "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!" she hurts and elbows him in the gut but that didn't stop him or let her even if it did hurt him a little.

He holds his grip on her to control her "Sorry but this is just how it has to be. So trust me and hang on!"

"That's the problem! I don't trust you now tell what you're planning on doing with me!"

"I'm just honouring our deal and it begins here!" He opened up the sewer "Hold your breath" They dive into the sewer waters.

" _Oh mon Dieu_! It stinks down here!" she holds her nose and gags by the smell. "Do you always come down here to find your dinner?"

"Funny. This is the only place where it's hard for Hawk Moth to spy on us" He grins "Which means..." He pinned her against the dirty walls closing in on her. "Time to unveil the beauty behind the mask!"

"GET OFF ME!" she pushes him off her and glares cause he was being a total jerk and perv right now "Didn't anyone taught u to at least treat a girl?! You're such an animal! Seriously!

"Ssshhh!" He puts his finger on her lips. "We made a deal. Now you have to honor that... unless you'd like Hawk Moth to take you on right now." he blackmails her again.

She looks right into his eyes and felt nervous how he's holding her and takes a deep breath to get this over with. "Fine we'll do it at the same time and swear to not get involved in each other's real lives

He nods "You have my word my ladybug" He kissed her hand. "So you remove mine and I'll remove yours" He puts his hands on her mask and she gets a grip on his.

She closed her eyes for the moment as they both pull each other's masks off, as she still was looking down feeling bad that she had to reveal herself to her enemy. Adrien pulls her chin up to get better look at her face and the world stopped when their eyes grew wide in shock and gasped softly.

M & A: "IT'S YOU!"

The whole world stopped. They just revealed their secret identities to eachother!

"I can't believe it's been you this whole time!"

"Me? What about you?!"

Marinette was in a complete shock that felt like fainting "No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening! I mean out of all the people in the world, why did it had to be you? I mean, you're you! But now I see that it makes all sense now!" she backs away from him glaring and a bit scared and in still shock. "Come on, Tiki, we're leaving and getting out of her "she takes Tiki with her and makes her way to the dirty ladder to the surface.

"Not so fast!" But he grabbed her by the feet as she falls into his arms.

"Put me down!" She punched him.

Adrien holds her tight in his embrace "NO! no!" he pulls her back and then hears his Miraculous beep and he changes back to normal even if he didn't have his mask on. "Please just calm down and let's talk, please!"

Marinette still tries and struggles to get away from him "I have nothing to talk to you! I did what you ask but there's nothing more to talk about here!"

"Marinette please!" He grabbed her harder, loving her in his arms. "This is something we need to talk about"

Marinette kicks and punches his chest "We have nothing to talk about! I already showed u who I am and u better keep your word. A deal a deal so let me go! What more do u want from me?!"

"This!" He gives her a long kiss catching her off guard.

Her blue eyes grew huge seeing him kiss her for a few more seconds until she pulls him away in shock, in blank and speechless, looking into his green eyes.

 **HE JUST KISSED HER!**

Until he pulls away to see her reaction and he grins happily "Just like I always pictured" He winks although she was still in shock. Feeling her heart racing

She finally snaps back into reality and pulls away from him and **SMACKS** him across the face angry. "You're insane!" she climbs up the ladder with her mask on and luckily nobody was around and runs off to not follow her.

"My lady, wait!" He chased after her with the little bit of Chat Noir time he had left. He jumped over rooftops and used his staff to propel himself right to her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" backs away. "TIKI SPOTS ON!" she transforms into her real Ladybug outfit and got in position to get ready for a fight and get away from him.

"I don't want to fight I just want to talk!" He drops his staff to show he meant no immediate harm to her.

"Neither do I but I don't wanna talk or see you, so just leave me alone and u better not tell anybody or I swear that u will regret it" she poke his chest glaring and walks away to leave him.

"You know we have to meet again soon. Project partner!" He called back, reminding her that even if they knew their secret identities , they were still bonded by school work.

She stops in place and remembers the project and walk back to him annoyed, "Fine! But after that I don't want nothing more to do with you! I am not failing because of you, Kitty boy!"

She YoYos away into the night. Meanwhile he just transforms back into Adrien, feeling confused, sad and disappointed and lost by the events of what just happened if this was good thing or a bad thing. It was so confusing because he wanted her to reveal her identity to him because he had orders or maybe just because he may... love her?

Plagg comes on his shoulder, "You let her go?! After all that what gives?!" He crossed his arms.

"Relax we have to meet again soon" He smiled, hoping he was right as he heads back home.

T **he next day in class,** Marinette was the school library, doing some homework and work for the project, focused and trying to forget everything from last night but her focused was interrupted when a stack of papers and books landed in front of her and a familiar face she didn't want to see again.

"Hello, my ladybug!" He teased cocking his eyebrows at her.

She gets mad "Shut up before I do the same too you, Kitty kat!"

Adrien hesitated "I uuuhhhh... First off, I got my part done and ready for tomorrow and also I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night"

Marinette rolls her eyes "All I heard was that you finished your part and that's all I needed to hear. Well present tomorrow and be done with this" she packs her stuff and the extra part in her backpack and Tiki floats out to him.

Tiki glares hard on her shoulder "Yeah, get out of here and leave her alone, fur ball!" the little red ladybug kwani tells into his face and the Plagg comes out to the same.

P: why don't u go pick in somebody else, Spots! *the 2 kwanis glared and argues with eachother that was adorable, deadly but adorable.

"Come on, Tiki I'm supposed to me Alya" the two miraculous glare one more time before both girls exit. Adrien scowls upset "If only she'd just listen to me!"

Plagg scoffs and snickers "You really dodged a bullet with her, as Marinette and Ladybug! So what are you exactly planning to about it? Just forget her, u have plenty of hottie fangirls behind you and many to chose from!"

Adrien shakes his head "It's not that simple, Plagg. There's something about her that makes her special"

"Uh hello? She's ladybug of course she's special! Where have you been living under all this time? or have u been staring at her or dreaming of her all night? dreaming you're making out with her or dating her or what?"

"That's not what I meant! I can't describe it but it's something!"

 **After school,** Marinette goes to her locker to get the rest of her things and a note falls out to the floor and notices it had a cat's paw print on front. Obviously the note was from her demon Cat himself.

Tiki rolls her eyes, "Ugh that creep again! I'll get rid of this for you" She grabbed it and flies it over to the trash.

"Tiki! Wait!" Marinette goes to picked it up and reads it.

Tiki was confused "You said you didn't want anything to with that guy!"

Marinette didn't know "Yeah but at least let me know what he wants this time" she opens it and reads it.

She can hear Adrien/Chat's voice in her mind...

" _Hey My Lady, come by my house so we can talk in private please. We need to clear this out. Come by tonight and you can see that I'm not the jerk with cat claws u think I am. -your Chat Noir"_

She couldn't help to smile a little and feeling a tingle in her heart because he kept insisting.

"Ahem!?" Tiki looks at her with crossed arms.

"What!? I'm just reading?" She said nervously.

"You like him don't you?" Tiki raises her tiny brow at her, not liking that idea.

"WHAT! NO! Gross no way!" She bursts out.

"Admit it!"

"I don't like him! He's selfish, he's arrogant and he's not my type"

"Uh huh" Tiki obviously didn't believe her. "Please tell me you're not gonna go see that jerk after what he did!"

Marinette hesistates "Look, please trust me on this. I'm just gonna talk to him to let him now that's it's over and I don't want nothing to do with her not as Marinette and less as Ladybug, ok?" she takes out her bag from her locker and walks back home.

 **That night,** after long thinking it so hard and long, she finally decided to go to Adrien's house and get this over for good. She knocked on the door and he wasted no time in opening up before she could knock a second time.

" _Bonjour Belle_ " He kissed her hands "I've been waiting for you"

The raven blue rolls her eyes and takes her hand back. "Listen, I just came to give you one thing straight and I hope u understand this after I leave" she starts but then he interrupts her!

Adrien takes a deep breath to speak "Look, before you yell at me, injure me, hurt me, choke me, and even kill me right here in my home, come with me" he takes and pulls on her hand to take her to the dining room with dinner set up just for them.

She looks at him. "Please I spent hours working on this to make it up to you. At least try it" He begged. She grunts "You're just lucky, I missed dinner" He escorts her to the table like a gentleman

Once she sat down and was about to take a bite off the food, Tiki pops out and smacks the fork away from her hand.

Tiki slaps the fork from her hand "Don't eat that, Marinette! He could have poisoned it!"

Plagg pops out. "Hey he wouldn't do that! He actually put a lot of time into this so the least you do is be grateful!" bith kwanis faced off in a deadly face off.

"Tiki!"

"Plagg!"

"Marinette, you don't need this from him. He's an arrogant loser just like the kwani he uses" Tiki begged her to rethink what she was doing in being here with her demon cat.

"Hey, what makes you so high and mighty" They get into each other's faces.

M & A: "Alright you two!" They both grab their kwanis. "Will you two try and get along"

T & P: "NO!" they look away with their arms crossed and making their owners laugh a little but they kept quite to not do things at the same time and feel a bit embarrassed.

Marinette pulls from her pink purse and gives her kwani a cookie "I brought you some cookies in my purse, just sit tight and take a nap, sweetie. I'll handle this" puts her back into her purse and Tiki munches on chocolate chip cookies.

Adrien looks at Plagg "I've got a plate of cheese in my room for you buddy!" He points. Plagg zipped out of the room in seconds.

They both sighed in relief. "Alone at last!" He winks.

She feels a bit awkward and runs her shoulders, looking away from him a little. She takes a deep breath and speak of this subject that she knew that needed to be talked it out with this boy who's always been somebody who tormented her and chased her even in her dreams but needed somehow resolve this some way.

"Listen Adrien, I..."

But once again the blonde interrupted her "Before you say anything just know that I respect you nit just as Marinette or Ladybug but as all of you and I want to get to know you better. I know you think I'm a Jerk but I don't have to be who I was. I don't wanna be that guy you hate. I want to be a part of you"

His words, his tone, maybe he could be manipulating and tricking her to get her miraculous to him but by the look of his green eyes and everything that has happened, she was surprised by his words but she still had a few doubts about him.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **J: Hey folks I'm going solo right now because Mickey is on punishment for damage to our equipment**

 **M: You tied me to the roof! *screaming from outside on the roof, tied to a chair***

 **J: You deserved it!**

 **M: Get me down! There's squirrels and pigeons up here! It's ironic and not funny!**

 **J: Have you learned your lesson?**

 **M: Yes! Yes! Please let down, the pigeons want to peck my eyes out!**

 **J: Okay if you promise to be good from now on!**

 **M: You know that I ant promise that! Being bad is my thang like how cops love being fat and donuts!**

 **J: Fine then stay up there until the squirrels get you**

 **M: JUST SIGN OFF BEFORE YOU COME DOWN AND KILL YOU!**

 **J: I'm not scared of you but I hope you all enjoyed the show. Next time will be even better!**

 **M: It wasn't my fault! *I fall off the roof but hanging from a rope in my chair* LET ME OUT JAZZ!** ***you see me hanging thru a window***

 **J: *Waves to you* "Glad to see you'll be 'hanging' around for a while"**

 **M: I will kill u painfully *growl thru teeth upside down* and more when you make stupid puns that annoy me, they're so stupid!**

 **J: Goodbye folks I'm going to get my nails done. "Waves goodbye* "And we're clear!" *camera guy says* "Great time to lock up" *leaves and turns out lights***

 **M: JAZZ?! JAZZ! Don't leave me here! GET BACK HERE! *scream until the rope snaps and I fell in a bush* bye folks... Ow!**

 **BYE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! LADYNOIR 4EVER! & BRING NOW SEASON 2 NOW!**


	5. Power Couple

**J: *Walks on stage* We are back! *applause* Excuse my partner for not being here! The guys are still trying to cut her down from the roof...How's it coming Mick?!**

 **M: I don't know u ask her, I'm the Evil Queen *come in in my black smoking long dress with my horned and evil look and makeup***

 **J: *Rolls* Oh no not this! Anything but this!"**

 **M: Ur own fault.** **U made me the Evil Queen so deal it. Hi, people, I'm dressed this because I have a good reason...**

 **J: Relax everyone she's just doing this for attention pay no mind to her and her wardrobe**

 **M: U know why I'm like this so don't be so surprised**

 **J: Whatever just introduces the chapter already.**

 **M: That's ur job, peasant and mine is to pull out hearts and crush them to make more slaves and then please my husband**

 **J: Oh so now he's ur husband. The while leaving charade was just for play *Ooohh***

 **M: Don't push it! I hope u guys all love this new chapter we created for all of u guys and I even put in a special little treat that came to me at the last minute**

 **J: Yeah when she's not making life difficult for me she can be an instantaneous miracle worker**

 **M: I heard that! But u still love me!**

 **J: Yeah me too *hug* anyway enjoy the show**

 **M: And somebody please get me a ice pack cause these horns are killing me! *take off my Loki crown with a headache as walking away***

 **J: You know you don't have to wear those all the time. Especially here**

 **M: Ur not married to the God of Mischief and have to wear this when he's around and even when he's not or he'll know**

 **J: Wow! Didn't realize you were so afraid of your own husband *Ooohhhh***

 **M: I'm not!** **He's just annoying! And dont make this funny! Be quiet!**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW! ;D**

 **5\. I Won't Say I'm In Love (Power Couple )**

 _ **Previously...**_

" _I want to be a part of you"_

 _His words, his tone, maybe he could be manipulating and tricking her to get her miraculous to him but by the look of his green eyes and everything that has happened, she was surprised by his words but she still had a few doubts about him._

 **...**

"Adrien, I want to believe u but I'm not sure because it influenced by Hawk Moth and u obey in everything he orders u and I can't risk the chance of one day u catch me off guard and steal my Miraculous and take it to him, I'm sorry" She gets up to leave but he grabs her hand but she pulls away.

"I know your mad at me and confused but please accept this to show you that I really mean what I said and felt" he hands her a beautiful red rose, as blushing as her chest and her lips.

She took it in her fingers and sniffed it "Thank you but I gotta go now. TIKI SPOTS ON!" she transforms and ran jumping out his window and swinging away, disappointing him a lot like if his entire world just crashed down on him but all he can do is wait for her to decide and come back, if not, it's up to her.

The sky was still filled with stars maybe it was because I was feeling the most beautiful emotion there is. Adrien Agreste, that dashing yet super annoying rebel boy from my school is my worst enemy, Chat Noir. The one who has a sick crush on me in a pervy way and almost tries to kill me every time we encounter and then he kidnaps my best friend to serve to our even bigger worst enemy, Hawk Moth. And now he has the despicable nerve to tell me that he's in love with me!? After he left, I couldn't stop thinking about him, his eyes, his smile, even the scratch on his right eyebrow got me mesmerize by him.

I sat on the stairs of my pedestal and I stare at the charming blushing red rose he gave me in my hand, lovingly but then I frown when I remember who he is and why I shouldn't fall in love with him. He's a criminal and I'm a heroine, our love isn't meant to be, it was forbidden and everybody knows that a forbidden love doesn't last long. I sigh in frustration and in confusion and put my hand under my chin.

"Oh, what's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn" I stood up and walked around the nearby park I was good, thinking out loud about all of this I was feeling. All too confusing!

 _ **Ladybug:**_

" _If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

 _I guess I've already won that_

 _No man is worth the aggravation_

 _That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

Then I threw the red rose behind me like nothing happen between me and him. Suddenly, I heard a singing choir, singing the chorus, like if 5 statues came to life behind me behind me but I was too upset and lost in thought to notice them or care as I sat down on the steps again with my hands under my chin again, upset.

 _ **Muses:**_

" _Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

 _He's the Earth and heaven to you_

 _Try to keep it hidden_

 _Honey, we can see right through you_

 _Girl, ya can't conceal it_

 _We know how ya feel and_

 _Who you're thinking of"_

I sat back down the steps with my hand under my chin again, in frustration and in confusion. Feeling that the entire world was against me, it would let me think and like if it was actually trying to tell me that I should love him back but no, I deny everything.

 _ **Ladybug:**_

" _Oh... No chance, no way_

 _I won't say it, no, no"_

 _ **Muses:**_

" _You swoon, you sigh_

 _why deny it, uh-oh"_

 _ **Ladybug:**_

" _It's too cliche_

 _I won't say I'm in love"_

 _ **Muses:**_

" _Shoo-loo, shoo-loo. Ooooh"_

 _(They shrug)_

Soon I got up and left the fountain again, heading straight to walk around the entire park to where there were more garden bushes and statues, one of the many places where I met my true love, finding so many memories of him here, the rooftops of the buildings, the pond we fell in one time during our deadly fights, the Lo, almost everything reminded me of him. But I was still confused and out of thought and I still deny the feelings I was feeling inside as I kept hearing those singing voices but I just kept walking, like if I was alone in my own world.

 _ **Ladybug:**_

" _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

 _It feels so good when you start out_

 _My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

 _Oh!"_

 _ **Muses:**_

" _You keep on denying_

 _Who you are and how you're feeling_

 _Baby, we're not buying_

 _Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

 _Face it like a grown-up_

 _When ya gonna own up_

 _That ya got, got, got it bad"_

Then I jump on some rocks that were over the pond, still denying my feelings.

 _ **Ladybug:**_

" _Oh... No chance, now way_

 _I won't say it, no, no"_

Then I trip on a rock and land in front of a window and I mistakenly see the statue face of Chat Noir, and he´s giving me that million dollar cat smile that was the first thing I notice and love about him. And I get up and smile next to his statue in an embrace way.

 _ **Muses:**_

" _Give up, give in_

 _Check the grin you're in love"_

Then I remember how ridiculous of what I was doing and who he is, so I quickly backed away from and I keep walking away, confuse and about to explode my head out with my hands on either side, Oh, I felt my head was really going to explode from all this "love" I felt in my heart.

 _ **Ladybug:**_

" _This scene won't play,_

 _I won't say I'm in love!"_

 _ **Muses:**_

" _You're doin flips read our lips_

 _You're in love"_

 _ **Ladybug:**_

" _You're way off base_

 _I won't say it"_

Wow, these voices following me won't leave me alone, they were actually convincing me to love back my enemy. They didn't know what I was going through, I have been in their position before and I am not going back there again and less with a rascal criminal black cat like him which mean more trouble if anybody found about us. The voices kept singing as I made my way back to the fountain in the park, I wave my hands in a denying way, telling them to forget about it and to get off my back.

 _ **Muses:**_

" _She won't say in love"_

 _ **Ladybug:**_

" _Get off my case!_

 _I won't say it!"_

 _ **Muses:**_

" _Girl, don't be proud_

 _It's O.K. you're in love"_

I lean myself back and I felt the stem of the red rose in my hands and I held it close to me, in loving expression, I couldn't deny it no more, I knew that I couldn't fight it anymore. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but was what I feared, I hopelessly feel in love with my enemy but I don't care that he was my enemy or a annoying rascal. He was now the love of my life and nothing would ever change my mind or my feelings for him.

 _ **Ladybug:**_

" _Oh..._

 _At least out loud,_

 _I won't say I'm in love..."_

 _ **Muses:**_

" _Sha-la-la-la-la-ahhh..."_

As I finish singing, I lean back with the blushing red rose in my hands, feeling that thing I never thought I would feel. Now I knew that I was madly in love with that dashing Chat Noir that stole my heart from the first moment I saw him. He stole my heart and I didn't want it back, he would be the only guy I would give it too and no other. I would feel so much love for my biggest enemy black cat, but I didn't care, I love him far too much to hate him. I tried to hate him and forget him but my heart wouldn't let me and he was already the owner of it. If I knew that falling in love felt this good, I wanted to be like this every day, he made me feel this way. And I didn't have doubts that he loved me back, he went to all this trouble for me, he risked getting caught and killed by Hawk Moth, for me, so that meant more for me to love him forever. I didn't care that he was my enemy anymore, and nobody will ever change my feelings for him even though I won't say I'm in love with him.

 **Hours go by** , as Adrien paced back and forth in his room, waiting and worried for his Ladybug that was gonna come back or not or he will have to be a slave to Hawk Moth for the rest of his life is she doesn't get his akuma out of him. Plagg was getting a little dizzy as he munches away on his Camembert cheese.

"You want some of my Camembert while you wait?" Plagg offers him but Adrien only glares until he hears a yoyo string swing, followed by a certain lovely Ladybug.

He gulps as he looks at her, hoping she would help him and made her decision.

"I came to help you. Where's your akuma?" she quickly says, stringing back her yoyo and those words gave him some relief.

"Hawk Moth uses his Akuma on everyone. Take out mine and we can finally be together" He holds her hands pleading.

"Alright and where is it?" she looks to him serious and then he gets a bit quiet because it was in a place that was risky. "Well? Where is it and I'll take it out" but he still kept quiet. "Adrien! Where is it?!

"It's uuuuhhh in my cat bell" he finally speaks.

"No problem! Gimme it!" she demands with her hand out.

"I have to transform first. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

The little black ct gets pulled away from his piece of cheese and gets sucked in into the earrings and ring, making the transformation.

"AAhh, that feels so much better a little" she feels a gush of freshness after this transformation.

"Yeah, spots look always great on you" he winks and flirts.

"Just gimme your jingle bell, Kitty Kat" She grabbed it.

"Now before you do anything I just... * _ **SNAP***_ she broke it apart. "Nevermind" He sighed.

The Akuma flew out into the open. "No more evildoing for you little Akuma!" She opens her Yoyo "Time to de-evilize!"

The akuma gets trapped into her yoyo. "GOTCHA!" she then sets it free as it flies away. "Bye bye little butterfly *then Adrien felt a little dizzy after getting back to his regular Chat Noir self again.

"So? How do you feel?" She asked helping him up.

"I feel... That I..."

He takes some deep breath, feeling strange and then looks to her and then pulls her by her waist to him and kiss her by surprise long and passionately, catching her by surprise but she couldn't help this time kiss him back her charming dashing Chat Noir. They roll over on top of each other with their arms wrapped around the other.

"Does this mean you believe me now and you'll go out with me?" he smirks down to her that cat smirk s always.

"Now that you're yourself again. I can give you a chance" She smiled

They continue to make out and roll around on the floor as their superheroes selves but neither of them cared and he starts to kiss her neck down. He picked her up and carries her full speed to his bedroom. Plagg was there eating his cheese platter when they walked in.

"Whoa! What is going on here?! they look at them feeling a bit uncomfortable and Plagg munching away

"Plagg, make yourself occupied for a while. We need to "talk" Adrien asked his kwami as he smirks flirtatious.

"Tiki!" Marinette called Tikki

"Hello girl" Tiki comes zooming in.

"You and Plagg go to the kitchen and fuel up. We need to be alone for a while"

Tiki didn't like that "Oh no! I will not leave my Ladybug alone with you, creep even if u are back to normal again but you're still a creep" the little red magical creature sasses in his face.

Marinette chuckles a little "Tiki, I will handle this, don't worry" she grabs her kwani in her palms and kisses her tiny head and sends her off with Plagg as Adrien shuts the door.

"Cute but nuisances" He smirks. "Now where we're we?" He picks her up again, getting all flirty as always but it was cute this time.

"Hey, control yourself cause Ladybug or Marinette, I can still kick your butt" she giggles and chuckles and gives him a look, holding on to his neck.

"I love you when you talk tough to me!" He smirks holding her tightly

With the door and windows shut, they both fall down onto the bed, forgetting the entire world behind them and their past good vs evil relationship and everything that's happened and continue to make out as he stroke her long curvy body underneath him and she dug her fingers thru his golden locks and hands go down his back, feeling hot in the room now.

"This is the start of something wonderful, my ladybug!" He said kissing her neck.

" _Je t'aime_ Chat Noir" She whispered, moaning softly.

"Right back at you, my _belle Cherie_ "

He kept kissing her neck as he takes off his shirt and he looked pretty good, especially since he was a ten model, nice chest and muscles. She rolled over on top of him taking off her shirt revealing her spotted bra. She lets lose of her pigtails, he sees that's she's even more beautiful with her semi long and semi short black hair down to her shoulders but he admired more her perfect soft curves and body as they kept making out. especially smirking down her cute petite ladybug spotted underwear.

"You put on those spots just for me or what?" he flirts with kissing and gawking at her body.

"Just a lucky coincidence!" She grins flirtatious taking off her pants into her spotted panties.

"Oh wow! You're even more amazing than I imagined" his wild cat animal indicts kicked in as he pins her down on the bed and takes off his pants that his boxers were dark as his cat suit continuing to make out like there was no tomorrow, wrapped around eachothe.

"Let's just say when you have Cat powers you learn to be flexible in all the right place" He purrs holding her chest between his claws

He kisses her petite perfect B cup chest, making her moan and his cat tail moves because he loved that. "You like that, _ma petite_ Ladybug?" he kisses down her neck and her abdomen.

"Oh _mon dieu_!" She bursts out. "You're so wonderful!" She wrapped his tail around her body.

They have their first make out and love session and what better place to have it than in the city of Love and lights, they spend an hour or 2 like that until they finish up exhausted but feeling with peace and heavenly inside. They give a few more kisses to eachother until she rests her head on his chest covering their bodies with the sheets.

Marinette felt so much at peace "I never imagined that I would end up with the guy I hated the most and less like this" she sighs in love with a smile.

"I've always loved you, my sweet. I've always wanted to have you like this and now that I do all I can say is _Je t'aime_ " He kissed her forehead

" You know" she looks up to him resting on his chest. "I always believed we would never know our identities and we would forever have eachother cause u were evil and I was good but deep down inside I knew there was some good in u, Kitty Kat" says as she makes circles on his chest "We won't be the same after this, not in school and not as superheroes either

He looks at her "Is that a bad thing?"

"No! But what do we do in school now?"

"I could send everyone a message saying I've found my lady!" She smirks

"Or I could transform into Chat Noir and climb the Eiffel Tower and then shout out, "HELLO PARIS, THIS IS CHAT NOIR AND IM DATING FINALLY LADYBUG!" he shouts out like a goof, pulling on to his Ladybug love and making her giggle.

She laughs at his cute silliness "I don't think everyone's ready to hear that yet!"

Adrien sighed. "Fine but I can still text everyone at school about us? They deserve to know I'm in love with you"

Marinette rolls her eyes a little "I don't think all your crazy obsessed fan girls will like that news. U the hottest bad boy in school is with the only girl who never liked him

Adrien smirks more to her "You think I'm hot?" smirks more and he punches him hard but playfully in his chest*

Marinette stick her tongue at him "Don't flatter yourself or I'll make you cough out a hair ball" she threaths but he found it sexy.

*whistles* "This ladybugs got claws. Now let me see you use them, gorgeous! Come here, you're mine now!"

He pulled her back under the sheets as they make love again, hearing her squeals and his playful growling and slept until morning. When the sunlights were shinning in thru the windows thru the room, beginning to wake up some certain super heroes that just started going up, she was resting on his chest with his tail and ran around her as they sleep.

"My lady are you awake?" he whispers to her softly

And she stirs a little, opening her eyes now "I am. That was the best night ever!" She crawls back to kiss her.

"Save it for later _Belle_. We have to get to school"

She then remembers something important "OH No! Today we present the our protect today and I have to go pick up my part and plus, my parents are gonna kill me, I didn't came back to sleep at my house! *she panics and covers herself and gets dress back into her pocka dot underwear*

"Relax school doesn't start till 9 u just get home. I'll be waiting for you with my limo in 3hours so we can be on time" he kissed her neck one more time.

The raven blue giggles a little how he's hugging her from behind and kissing down her neck. "Didn't you have enough last night, Kitty Kat?"

The blonde continued "I want to make up last time" he kisses her a bit more as she pulls away to finished getting dressed and leaves her hair down and starts to walk away to leave.

Marinette looks back to her now boyfriend "I'll see you at school and then later on, ok?" kisses him one last time and runs out. "Tiki, let's go! Where are you?!"

"I'm here!" She opened the door hiding in her purse again.

"Plagg?"

"I got you, buddy! Over here!" He comes in eating more cheese.

T & P: "So what happened between you too? You guys were locked up in your room all night" they both wanted to know and didn't have no clue about what humans do when they're locked in a room for hours in the night time or daytime and it made them nervous to explain.

"Well explain later we gotta go. TIKKI SPOTS ON" Tiki got suck in her earrings turning into Ladybug again. "Catch you later, Noir" She spins away on her yoyo, Winking.

" _Au reviour, ma belle_!" Adrien blows her kiss from the window as she swings away, feeling so ever in love and about to scream it to the entire world. "Whoa, what a woman!" sighs lovingly and feeling hot until Plagg eyes him. "What?

"You and I are going to have a serious talk later"

The little black cat kwani said nibbling at his cheese and Adrien rolls his green eyes, with only having his red and black spotted maiden and couldn't wait to see her again. 3 hours seemed so far away when you're in love. 3 hours later the couple was on their way to school. In the back of Adrien limo they were busy making out. The 2 little Kwanis couldn't help but stare and feel a bit disgusted.

Tiki didn't like this at all "Please tell me are seeing this?" she whispers to Plagg and he didn't even want to see.

Plagg slouches his tiny shoulders "I'm ignoring this as much as you are or I'll lose my appetite again" gags and munches on his cheese. While the mutter to eachother, their owners were organizing their presentation for today.

"You do remember what you have to say about the project?" Marinette asks as shuffeling thei report in place in their folders.

"Yes" he nods

"And you have all the research you did"

"In my backpack"

"And also we got to...?" she kept talking about school until he got tired and He covers her mouth.

"Stop worrying and just kiss me" he pushed her on the backseat as they were all over each other. He was on top of her kissing in the backseat of the limo*

Marinette giggles "You need to control yourself cause don't want repeated from last night right in front of the school in your limo cause the would really embarrassing " but he didn't care, they kept making out and tugging on their clothes for a few longminutes until they arrived.

"We're arriving at school sir" his driver said. They get up and fix their hair and clothes just as they pulled up. luckily, tthey only had wrickled clothes and didn't get to having no clothes at all.

Marinette fixes her blue hair and her sweater "Time to go"

They exit the limo but Adrien grabbed Marinette by the waist and holds her free arm.

"What are you doing?" she looks to him.

"I said everyone needs to know you're my ladybug and I meant it" He said walking with her.

She smiles, in love and surprised "The whole point of our secrets is to actually keep them a secret, you know?"

Adrien smiles back "I know that but I want Adrien and Marinette to be know for sure first and then maybe later in Ladybug & Cat Noir" he smiles and kisses her before they go hand and hand into the school and everyone gasps in surprised and shock by the new couple, especially all the girl who are crazy for him seeing their hottie male model bad boy holding hands with the girl who never liked him.

Alya was one of those surprised people by this and runs up to them "Marinette what is this?"

"I know shocking but it just sorta happened right, Kitty Kat?" She teased embarrassing him. But she had to be cautious with that nickname even if he is her Kitty Kat.

"Of course, My lady" He winks kissing her in front of the others. Again, he also has to be careful with his nickname to her. But nobody noticed.

Everybody gasped and every girl was feeling heartbroken and jealous because their dream guy was now taken. It disgusted her to the core which is ironic since she didn't have any real personality or soul or heart or brain.

"This is unacceptable!" Chloe screams with all rage and jealousy breaks them apart, aggressively "Come on, Adrikins, you and I both know you deserve better than this lowlife. You and I belong and go well together and you know" she flirts and rests on his chest, trying to make something but only embarrassing herself.

Adrien pushed her away "Sorry Chloé but I only have eyes for my lady" He winks and picks Marinette up bride style, which caught her by surprise.

 _*giggles*_ "Such a Gentleman!" She plays with his hair as he carries her away.

Chloe growls in anger and jealousy which trigger something in Hawk Moth's lair and opens up his shades.

Hawk Moth feels the negative energy, he grins like The Grinch, loving he negativity and now ready to create a new slave since his last one chickened out.

"Nothing worst than jealousy and envy, such sweet weapon to destroy somebody". A butterfly lands on his palm and transform it into a dark akuma. "Go my little akuma and let the envy filled her heart with hatred and jealousy and evilize her!" he huckels evilly as the akuma flies that the city of Paris to get to its victim.

Marinette giggles "I've never seen Chloé so angry before. The one time little Miss Princess didn't get her way" She kissed Adrien's cheek.

"Well, there all just gonna have to get used to it now that I'm off market now and so are you" He kisses her cheek as they walk and didn't see the little evil akuma fly by them and head to its next victim.

Chloe was still huffing out steam, drama queen dramatic "That little tramp, how dare she steal my man! I am 10 times more prettier than that little wrench" looks herself in her hand mirror doing her makeup, angry and the akuma lands on her mirror.

Suddenly. She began to transform. Her skin got paler her hair and makeup turned black and her outfit. She was no longer Chloé.

" _Heart Crusher, this is Hawk Moth, ur heart is filled with envy and have broken yo'rer heart to getting your biggest goal, now you must crush the ones who had humiliated u and stole your rights. I will give u the power to eliminate them and all who remind you of your humiliation but then you will do me a little favor as well"_ the moth man speaks to her thru his akuma.

Chloe now as Heart Crusher smirks evilly "Yes HawkMoth I will do it! Destroy all who have wronged me!"

Hawk Moth grins with sweet evilness _"And in return you bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir"_

"Thanks!" and with that, she stood up as dark violet and blaness covered her for her akuma transformation.

Meanwhile in the classroom, "Adrienette" were finishing giving their presentation to their class.

" ... And for in conclusion, the real reason behind the French Revolution is that Marie Anotinette was to selfish and stubborn to give away any piece of her cake to the common folk but then gave a new meaning to her saying, "Let Them Eat Cake!" The end, thank you" Marinette finishes on behalf of both of them and her classmates applaud.

The teacher applauds "Wonderful presentations for you both!"

"You have my lady to thank for that!" Adrien wrapped around her waist from behind. "She is the brightest of the bright"

"Ok, none of that in here, children. Thank you, you may sit down now" the teacher breaks them up and they pick up their things to go back to their seats". Now up next now we have..." she was cut off when the door exploded open, as Heart Crusher came in red in the face with jealousy and anger.

Everyone in class gasps and murmurs in fear and Heart Crusher turns her focus towards Adrien and Marinette. But the 2 masked heroes knew something familiar about this new akuma victim.

"That looks just like..."

M&A "Chloé!"

"MARINETTE DUPLAIN CHENG! By taking away what I wanted and humiliating me in front of everyone, you will be the first one for I get to crush your heart, LITERALLY!" charges at her but Marinette had more reflexes than her and falls to the floor as the other kids run out the door.

Chloé charged at Marinette again but Adrien tossed a spit all her way. "Ewwwww gross!" She got briefly distracted.

"Let's go!" Adrian picks her up running away.

Marinette got a little annoyed by that "You know I have 2 good legs, you know?

Adrien smirks "Don't I know it!" even in a time like this, he plays around like this.

M&A "We need to find a place to transform" They look at each other smiling.

With all the kids and teachers running around, they looked but it was no long before Heart Crusher came back out with another explosion.

"If I can't yet get my leading targets, then I'll just have to full up on heartbreaks to become stronger"

Heart Crusher jumps out the school and jumps and runs around Paris looking for couples to feed on. She stops one couple skateboarding around the park. Using her mirror she sucks the love right out of them seeing them go their separate ways. "THIS IS THE FUNEST EVER!" she keeps it up for another mile as the couple were watching from their school window.

Marinete peaks outside, seeing all this horror "We need a place to transform now before she sucks out all the love in the city!

"And I love you so much!" He said sincerely.

"You're sweet but we have to transform now!" They hide inside the Janitors closet together. "Hmmm Janitors closet. We could have some fun in here" He charms her.

"Not right now we cannot and this my hiding spot, Kitty Kat" she playfully pushes him away and locks herself in.

Tikki zooms out for her purse. "I told you that just being near him was gonna bring you trouble, Marinette" she sasses again with her tiny hands on her tiny hips.

"Save it for later we gotta stop Heart breaker before the city of love become the city of despair. TIKKI SPOTS ON, YEAH!"

While she transforms into Ladybug, Adrien ran into the boys bathroom as Plagg comes out.

Plagg was in on what Tiki said too "I told you that hanging out with that bug girl was gonna get you into a lot of trouble and you're practically being hunted down by another chick" he sasses too.

"Save it for later my lady love and the love of everyone is in Jeopardy. PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

While he getting transformed, Ladybug was already on top of the school roof, looking over Paris. "Where did she go? She must have been here already but where could she be going to now?" mumbles in thought jumping and running roof to roof and then checks the city map in her yoyo to help.

She runs through the streets seeing a lot of unhappy people. "Chloé!" She followed the trail of sad people until she finds Chloé by the big fountain.

"SAY CHEESE!" Heart Crusher sucks yet another live out of an old couple feeling them fainted and empty inside. "Just a bit more and I'll have the power to get back at that dorky wench!" she targets another old couple close by and was about to attack but a dotted yoyo smacked the mirror of her hand.

"Didn't anyone told u to respect the elderly?! Ladybug sasses and pulls her away.

"Ah just the girls I've been looking for!" Chloé lunges towards her.

"AAAHH!" LB falls in front of her, throwing her yoyo to her and LB growls up to her new enemy.

Chloe grins a little looking down at the super hero "Hhhhmmmm according to my senses but there is love in your heart as well, Ladybug. You must have an insect boyfriend. Perfect to get the last juice of my power!" she pulls back her mirror like telepathically and smirks to pulls out all her love from her heart.

"A tarantula perhaps?" Chloe grins, mocking.

Before she could get all the love juice out Ladybug's heart or even get one drop out of her, Chloe got knocked to the ground.

"Looks like I made it just in time!" a certain black cat whacks her away with his combat stick.

"I'll say!" LB kissed his cheek.

Chloe gets back on her feet, seeing the cute yet strange insect and mammal couple "Aaawww, look at that, it's Paris favourite power couple, literally! The slimy insect and the hairy beast cat"

"Is that what people are calling us now?" Chat Noir mumbles over to his Lady, not being the time to discuss that.

" _Remember I want those Miraculouses! Grab them or I'll take away ur powers, Heart Crusher!"_ Hawk Moth screams to his slave.

LB: "Be careful Chat Noir! She's going to try and take our love away!"

CN: "NEVER going to happen my lady love!" He winks

Chloe chuckles" WANNA BET, fur ball!?" she charges at him but he quickly dodge her on time*.

LB: the akuma is in her mirror, Cha Noir!"

C: once I get fully charged, I will destroy those who stole what is rightfully mine!" charges again to them and they fight her off.

She charged and Chat Noir tried her with his staff. Ladybug wrapped her in her Yoyo string but she ripped it right away free her.

C: "Is that the best u got, Buggy and Kitty?!" pulls them on by the yoyo string and knocks them both to their feet, falling on top of eachother.

"Now Heart Crusher, grab their Miraculouses and then steal their hearts off their chests! & CRUSH THEM!" Hawk Moth screamed with desperation to see his 2 enemies already destroyed.

"Done and Done!" Chloe opened her mirror ready to strike.

"LOOK OUT!" Chat Noir pushed her aside taking the blow himself. He took the bullet for his spotted maiden.

"NO! CHAT NOIR! NOOO!" Ladybug panicked and ran to his side holding his in his arms. "Chat Noir, look at me, look at me, I'm right here, don't you do this to me, you stupid cat!" cries as he looks to her weak and losing strength. "Say something! Anything please!"

"Oh save it ladybug you're next!" Heart Crusher open her mirror again to do the same to her but chat Noir blocked it with his staff and it bounced right back at her into a K.O. He slowly stood upward.

"You're okay!" She kissed his cheek softly

He was still feeling weak until he fainted like all the others Heart Crusher had taken all their love and left them empty.

"NO! NO, Chat! CHAT!"

Heart Crusher grins ever so evilly "NOW IM GONNA DO THE SAME TO YOU!" gives her various zaps and attacks that she dodged quickly and tuck and rolled away behind a tree AND HER miraculous beeps.

"I'm about to change back. I gotta make this quick. LUCKY CHARM!"

The yoyo shinned and spinner around and a spotted mirror fell on her hand.

"What do I do with this? Think, Ladybug, think. Chat's life depends on it" mumbles to herself, looking around.

"Too bad you don't have time to figure it out!" Heart breaker lunged towards her and she quickly dodged it. Ladybug used her Ladybug sense to see what she had to do!"

She snaps some sunlight coming the sun, then Heart Crusher's mirror and then a window. "That's it!" now she knew what to do. "HEY! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, BLONDIE!" spins her yoyo running around and dodging all the strikes Chloe was throwing at her and just being as awesome as always she is.

"Running away so soon?! I would have thought you'd want to fight!" She runs after her as Ladybug jumped and swings herself around.

Ladybug is able to lose her on her trail hiding and just enough time to use her charm but some clouds were rudely blocking the sun. "Oh no! Not now!"

"Heart Breaker, quick grab Chat Noir's Miraculous before he dies!" Hawk Moth cries to her in her head.

"I'm on it!" She pulled out her mirror. "Oh Ladybug!"

"Huh?!" LB tucks and rolls spinning her yoyo to keep blocking the strikes her way.

"TAKE THIS!" She blast Ladybug right on her back but she was quick to make a comeback.

Ladybug smiles "Is that all you got?!"

"Oh there's more where that came from!"

"This is what you will get for stealing all the love in couples and in the world & MINE! she ties the spotted mirror to her yoyo and swings it close to the sun that reflects the light to the mirror and then to the window and then down to Chloe's mirror and the light blinds her.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Can't see!"

Ladybug sees the opportunity and pounces her as she dropped her mirror. She grabbed it and smashed it as the evil purple akuma flies out of it.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma" the akuma flies out the mirror. "TIME TO DE-EVILZE!" swings her yoyo and catches the akuma inside and changes it back to normal. "Bye bye little butterfly". It flies away. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" throws the lucky charm in the air and Chloe and everything and everybody else goes back to normal and everybody gets their love back in them, including Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir!" She runs wasting no time going over to him. "I'm here are you okay?!" She jumped into his arms. "I was so worried I'd lost you!"

"What... What exactly happened, my Lady?" he says softly hugging her back. a little confused and dizzy.

"Its a long story. But you still love me right?" She asked with the sun shining in her blue eyes.

He smirks "I've always loved you" He dipped and kisses her hard.

"OH! You're back!"

She hugs him tight on the ground and then by surprise kisses him, catching him off guard a bit but didn't hesitate to kiss her back. They stayed like that for a while not noticing a few people watching and snapping photos of them.

"LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR!"

Reporters and people came to them, especially her friend Ayla came with cameras and their phones. "Does this mean you 2 are the ultimate power couple now?!"

They looked at each other "Guess the secrets out now?" Chat winks

But before they could answer that question, then their miraculouses beep to the last dot.

"We have to go before the entire secret blows out to them" she informs him and he nods.

They both get up "Well have to do this some other time. We have to be somewhere!" Chat Noir grabbed ladybug and runs off with her to a park and empty street.

"Like I said, I have 2 perfectly good legs, you know?" hold son to his neck as he ran rooftop to rooftop

"And like I said before, don't I know it!" smirks again, cause he did love her long perfect legs

She then thumbs him "Creep!" and then swings away out of his arms.

"Oh, I love her when she plays hard to get and gets all feisty. So irresistible and delicious!" he chases after her.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **J: Mickey! I was in my dressing room and my gun was missing some bullets, did you use it? *glares***

 **M: No!** **I didn't and Why u always think I took them when I got cooler weapons?!**

 **J: Then how do you explain this. *shows surveillance footage of you***

 **M: That's not me, u can't prove that**

 **J: Ur the only one here dressed up like a Halloween character**

 **M: This is not a costume! And nobody uses the word costume anymore, it's cosplay!**

 **J: *glares and rubs template* I'm going to take a nap. U finish up here *walks off***

 **M: Fine but I'm keeping the sceptre! Well that's all folks! Hope u enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it out and the little hot sexy part too! And if there were children during this chapter, we're very sorry but we warned u this was for teens and 18+ years**

 **J: As is the real show but nothing sexy ever happens there. Just flirting**

 **M: Not yet anyway cause after this isn't a kids show**

 **J: Well anyways see you around folks and Mick whatever you do don't do anything Stupid**

 **M: Must resist stupidity impulse. Not resisting enough!** ***close up***

 **SEE U GUYS NEXT TIME! LADYNOIR & MIRACULOUS FOREVER! XOXOOXOXX ;D**


	6. Paris's Romeo & Juliet

**M: I told you not to use mine that's double and triple! You know i'mnma Sith warrior**

 **J: But ur is so fun to play with and I like the red glow *mesmerizing***

 **M: Yeah but we have been over this many times, i'm bad and you're goody. so red is for me and red is obviously the color of evil, and black and purple**

 **J: No fair u never let me have any fun**

 **M: Psst! Guys! *our producer calls to us, getting our attention***

 **J: Please can't I just borrow it. I let u borrow my car**

 **M: I already borrow ur car! and I think we need to start the chapter now**

 **J: Why? *looks over to the producer* Oooohhh. ..**

 **M: Hi people! We're back with another chapter and I'm sorry with the delay, it's my fault of lack of internet signal and other stuff that been consuming my time! *say while taking back MY red lightsaver from you from behind***

 **J: Yeah and since she's the one editing this thing, I've been waiting patiently while coming up with better fresher ideas for it. *takes back***

 **M: Yeah I'm sorry I apologize so much for the, it's been tough to get in a good internet spot but I'm here now and ready to introduce... give it back *grit thru teeth that last part and take it back***

 **J: Don't you mean We're happy to introduce ...not a chance! *snatched back***

 **M: Yeah exactly that's hat i meant, and it's mine so give it!**

 **J: NO! *grabs it and runs* enjoy the show folks.**

 **M: I hope you guy like it, it's for you! See you guys at the bottom... maybe! If Jazz doesn't give me my glow stick, give now!** ***Stormtropper lazer shoot***

 **J: "You don't scare me!**

 **M: I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **6\. Paris's Romeo & Juliet**

After that akumatezing adventure for the first time working together as a team instead of enemies and never actually working together in anything actually but they make the greatest team they could think, the couple ran away from the press and any fan that could be after them until they both hide behind a large tree with no one around and change back to normal and don't notice that they were hugging eachother tight.

"That was a close one!" Marinette giggles as her cat brought her down by her waist.

Adrien smiles "You saved me. Like always" He kissed her

"But you saved me too. You took a bullet for me like always" she smiles and touches his soft blonde hair and not noticing their kwanis were watching awkward and weird again.

"Ugh, oh please! Do we have to deal with this every day now?" Plagg gags rolling his little cat eyes.

Tiki nods agreeing with him "Apparently!"

But that couple only laugh by them. "Why can't you 2 try to get along?" she smiles as her black cat hugs her from behind in a bear hug.

Tiki gags "Gross! He stinks worst than the cheese he eats!" She turned away.

Plagg glares and scoffs "Looks who's talking, squeaky voice!" he does the same and their owners laugh.

Marinette rolls her eyes "Come on, Tiki, we gotta go now" she takes her kwami in her hand and puts her on her shoulder. "I have to go. I promised my Dad I help him in the bakery today" says to her Cat.

"I can come with you if you like. The sooner you finish the sooner we can...you know" He winks making her blush.

Tiki asks Plagg "Do you know what they're talking about?"

Plagg shakes his head "Better we don't know" He gulped down more cheese.

Marinette sighs a little "I'd love that but don't worry, when my Dad isn't around, I make thing and finish up under 10 seconds. And I'll come back and we can "hang out" she flirts in his face but pulls away to make him go gaga. They share one more kiss before they split. Marinette runs back home as the front door rang and her parents were working.

"I'm here Papa!" breaths tired exhausted after all that running

Sabine quickly hugs her little girl motherly "Thank goodness business is really heavy today"

"I'll get right on it!" Marintte quickly gets to work, helping around the bakery.

"And tell me, where were you?" her Dad asks as they open boxes and put pastries away.

"I was with Adrien presenting our school project" She said even thought it wasn't a total lie.

But Tom gets a bit suspicious "You have been spending a lot of time with that boy. Didn't u say he was an arrogant self obsessed selfish idiot with hair extensions?" he repeated everything she said when she hated Adrien & Chat Noir that had the same personality obviously.

"Yeah but after working on this project with him I learned there's more than meets the eye" She sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you can get along with him but still be careful because appearances can be very tricky and I don't want u getting hurt by this boy, even if he wasn't irresponsible and arrogant like u said. I think it's time we had "the talk", Marinette" _UH-OH_

"No no no we don't need to do that. I'm perfectly happy not knowing and doing what I'm doing" she really didn't want to have this talk him, not now or ever.

Obviously that she did not need to have the talk about she already is experiencing it but no way she was gonna tell her father that.

Marinette gulps nervous "Well, alright but just promise me that u will be careful, _Cherie_ , alright? You're 16 and you're almost out of time of being my little _fille_ and you will soon be walking out and start your own life *smile fatherly holding his shoulders in his big hands.

"Oh Papa!" She kisses him happily. They worked well into the late evening. "Finally were done" her Dad said closing up shop

Marinette's timing to leave was now "Ok, mom, Dad, I'm gonna go to Ayla's house to sleep over. I'll see you tomorrow!" she kisses her mother and father grabbing her backpack and heads out the door, running fast to go meet her guy.

"Go straight there and call us when u get thee" her mom said but she left. It was past dark now and tell streets were quiet and empty...well almost empty.

Tiki pops out her purse and floats in front of her "Why are we taking this street? It's scary" she trembles adorably and hides in her purse back, shaking in fear.

"Oh come on after all the baddies we fight. The darkness nothing" Marinette holds her in her hands and kisses her tiny big forehead.

"Yeah but that's as Ladybug but as Marinette anything bad could happen. Like a creeper can be hiding around any corner" Tiki trembles and she wasn't wrong cause a pair of creepy eyes were watching her.

Marinette tries to calm her down "Relax nothing is going to..."

 _ ***CRASH***_

Tiki squeals in fear "What was that?" She tremble hiding in her purse.

They see a pair of green eyes lurking inside a trash can. Marinette tip toes carefully toward it and looks into the trash can to see what was in there until she reaches I and pulls out an adorable little harmless kitty, meowing softly and adorably that it was obvious he was a stray and needed some care attention and love.

"Oh it's just a kitty" Marinette said relived, cradling it.

Tiki exhales "I'm glad it's a real Kitty and not the annoying of another Cat" says adorably approaching it as Marinette rolls her eyes and reaches into the trash can and pulls out a cute stray white/brown kitty.

Mainette cuddles him in her arms, seeing how cold and dirty he was "Hey little guy, what are you doing out here?" cradles him and pets him.

He purrs softly licking her fingers. "You're such a cutie pie" She smirks.

 _"Cheating on me so soon? I thought you were a one cat girl!"_

She turns seeing her bigger cat in the trees flicking his tail, glaring with his sneaky green cat eyes down to her.

Tiki scoffs and rolls her eyes. "And speak of the devil himself again" rolls her little eyes and Marinette rolls yes and laughs a little.

Marinette grins up to him "I'm a not usually a cat person but I am a kitty person" wants to make him jealous.

He jumped down in front of her. "I can be your kitty then." He kissed her hands as she blushes but then the little cute kitty hisses and tries to claw at Chat, adorably.

Tiki snickers "You know, I like this cat better cause he gets me" giggles on her shoulder.

Chat glares a little hissing back giving the kitten a fright and run off. "That's right and leave my lady love alone" He said wrapping her waist.

Marinette looks at him upset and mad by what he just did "AAWW why'd you do that? He was just a baby, don't need to be jealous of a baby" gives him a look rolling her eyes smiling. "Now go get him!"

Chat didn't really want to by jealousy "But if I get him, he'll claw my eyes out!" whines.

"That's not my problem, that's for scaring him off" she chuckles flirty and playfully.

Tiki was in on this with owner "Yeah and he's more a gentleman than you, Cat boy

"I'm more than enough Cat for you. May I remind you of the other night" He winks kissing her next.

Both kwamis gag in disgust "Oh, I will puke!" gags. "Somebody please smack him!" and just then like if was a stroke of good or bad luck but they hear a gag puking sound and they look down and see the kitty again that gagged out a hair ball on Chat Noir's black boot*

The 2 kwamis laughed their tiny big heads off "That works too!" laughs as did Marinette a little and picked up the little guy in her arms.

But Chat glares hard making her laugh more. "Please be nice to him. You're both cats...kinda!"

"We don't run in the same litter box. He's a stray and I'm macho" He flexes in his suit. Both girls give him an unimpressed look.

"I wanna take him home. The poor thing is freezing and he must be very hungry. Do you have any cat food at your house?" She makes a joke and he rolls his eyes. "We can't just leave him here, he's too adorable to leave him in the streets and starve" cuddles him and the kitty licks her finger adorably.

"Or we can do this!" He hissed again and he scared him off again.

"CHAT?!" She snapped "No come back baby!" but he was already gone.

"Stop being so dramatic. It's all in good fun" He jumps back in the tree. "Wanna go for a run my lady" He offers his hands.

Obviously she wasn't gonna give him the chance "After that... I don't think so' she glares mad and then starts to walk away and Tiki gives him a raspberry from her shoulder.

"Come on my lady you can't resist my charms. I had such a nice evening planned for us!" He tells her.

"Yeah but you were a jerk to a little defenceless little kitty, if you didn't want to have him around, you could have just said no and I would take him but now you scared him away and he's lost again. You may have charms but you can still be a bit jerky, Chat" she keeps walking away and he follows her tree to tree.

"Oh _mon Belle._ I know you're upset but if you just come with me I'll make you feel so much better" He jumps in front of her smiling with those cat eyes. "You know I'd do anything for you" He claws her cheeks.

"I'll be much happier if you find that kitty again" she grabs his chin and makes him gaga dropping him to the ground, making her giggle.

"He's long gone by now...besides you only need one kitty and that's _moi_!" He picked her up in his arms.

"Are you sure your akuma is out of you?" she gives him a look smiling as he takes her away, jumping onto the roofs.

"Yes but I like to pretend it's still in me for when we have 'fun' together" He winks jumping from roof to roof in the night.

"I still feel bad for that sweet kitty" she frowns a little, holding on to his neck.

"By the time I'm done you won't even remember that kitten" He runs faster into the night.

"You know that I can jump like this and faster as Ladybug, right?" she gives him a cocky smile. "And where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see!" He runs across the street from the city towards the beach. A lot of people were there enjoying the nightclub DJ party mix. They arrived hiding behind the rocks. "This is where our night begins" He smiled.

Her jaw drops "We're going to a nightclub?"

"Isn't it wonderful!" He said changing back into Adrien. "Music, dancing. You and me" he winks.

Plagg pops out "Plus all the cheese I can stomach!"

Tiki did the same "Yeah but the best part about keeping a secret is keeping the secret, hair ball!" sasses him.

"It's just you and me dancing like normal teenagers. You deserve a night out!"

"Yeah we all do! LETS GO!" the blue raven pulls her cat by his hand and runs to the club where there was a long line to get in but he has a secret tricks up his sleeves.

"Hey, Pierre" Adrien says hi to the large guard and let's them in cause he was the star young make model. Oh the advantages of being famous finally were paying off somewhere.

Marinette agreed to that "Hmm Dating a model comes in handy"

"Model, superheroe. I have advantages on all levels!" He smirks. Everyone was getting wild with the drinking or on the dance floor. "I'm a little uncomfortable being here!" "You're a superheroe you can stand being a little uncomfortable

"Yeah but I've been never to these kinds of places to hang out ever" he takes her hands and pulls her to the dance floor.

He grabs her waist and free hands as she had her free hand on his shoulders "Just follow my lead" He winks as he guides her into dancing.

"I'm good at fighting off bad guys but I'm not very good at dancing, did I forgot to mention that?" she tries her best to not step on his foot and goes slow at first with him.

"All you have to do is listening to the music. Feel the beat and go with it! Trust me!" he holds her close making her smile and she rests her head on his chest, going by the slow by the slow song*

For a moment it felt as if it was just the two of them in the entire world. He dipped her into a kiss.

M&A: " _Je t'aime"_

They confess and sated their love at the same time sharing another kiss as they start to sow dance, he pulls her back up and spins her astound when an upbeat song comes back up and she was getting better as dancing moving her hips and her body to the beat as she also pulled him by her hands and spinning her around in his arms.

" _Cherie_ you're doing it now!" He compliments spinning her in his arms again as they start freestyles like everyone else.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" she cheers habit the time of her life jumping around and spinning in his arms, smiling like crazy and laughing which made him happy seeing like this.

They wrapped around each other doing the salsa dance until the music stopped. "That was fun! You dance the way you fight crime; very hot and swiftly"

"And you dance like you have 4 left feet" he makes joke and he pulls her into another kiss. "Tonight has been amazing and I can't imagine how this might can be even better"

He smirks "Why don't we head to my house and see if I can't change that!" He purrs.

"And what are we gonna do there?" Flirts back as they start walk to the club's bathroom for some reason.

Adrien grins his sneak cat smile "Anything that neither of us will not love" pulls her back and kisses her.

Marinette liked the idea and smirks sneaky back "Well, I'll race you there" quickly goes into the girls bathroom that there was nobody in. "TIKI SPOTS ON!" transform into Ladybug and climbs out the bathroom window and swings away to make this a race.

He raced into the bathroom "Oh I love I hen she plays hard to get. PLAGG CLAWS OUT" He transform into Chat Noir and speed races his way after her.

"WHOA!" she cries excited swinging herself with her yoyo pole to pole, tall building to the next and light post to the other, like Spider-Man does but awesome and having fun for the first time not chasing bad guys. "That cat won't catch up to me now!"

"Awesome" He cried clawing his way up the sides of buildings. Jumping from roof to roof and swinging through trees and running with cat speed.

"I was wrong, THIS is amazing!" makes a very long mega swing that shot her up into the cloud and the start sky and relaxes by how good and relaxing the atmosphere and the cool air felt on her masked face and closed her eyes relaxed as she started coming down into the City of Lights, literally and when she was getting closer to it, throws and swings herself again to make a back flip in mid air until falling on her feet down on the roof.

"*whistles*" Mad skills you have, my lady!" He said joining her on his roof. "Now if you don't mind" He picked her up and over his shoulders and breaks open his window lunging inside.

"AAHH! What are you doing?! Put me down! You're crazy!" screams in laughter. "You look like a masked thief about to rob this house and what would the people think that a thief is kidnapping Ladybug"

"Please everyone in Paris knows that we're the hottest power couple out there. So they can only imagine what I'm about to do now" He dropped her on his bed& transforms back to Adrien. "Plagg you're going to have to leave again"

"You too Tiki" She said changing back to Marinette.

T & P: why? What's gonna happen? What are you gonna do? Why the big secret?!" obviously neither of their owner are going to explain this about human intimacy. It be too confusing and awkward for them.

Adrien grabbed them both "This is a human thing you two wouldn't understand." He tosses them out. T "Mari say something to Catboy please" She giggled "I'll see you later Tiki you two be nice" They both wave before locking the door.

T: Marinette, please don't leave me alone with this guy and please don't be alone with the only guy!" she bangs on her door adorably, obviously she still doesn't trust him and less with her owner.

Plagg floats over to her "Relax this is great. When Adrien gets too busy I have time to chow down" He chews on his cheese again. "Plus I get to have some fun of my own".

Tiki looks at him curiously. "What kind of fun?" He looks at her "What kind of fun?! We're kwamis on a different place in the house. We can do what we want follow me!" He grabbed Tiki little arms finally leaving their owners.

Marinette giggles a little "She's an adorably little thing, always watching out for me from what she think is trouble" chuckles peeking out the door, seeing the 2 little kwanis float away.

He grabs her hands spinning her back to him "Now while they're away the cat can play _et toi_ , my lady?" He smirks holding her close

I thought the saying was, while the cat's away, the mice will play" and I am an insect so go find yourself a mouse instead" makes a joke and pokes his nose in flirt.

"Either way they both have a cat in them. And this cats about to get his claws out...on you!" He says taking off her signature jacket and shirt

"Oh yeah? Then keep your claws and paws to yourself because I don't want any scratches on me, well maybe a little" giggles and jumps up wrapping her legs around his waist and takes off his shirt and start to make out passionately.

They drop down in bed together and start taking off the rest of their clothes. You're so beautiful!" He said looking at her chest.

She smiles to him and stroke his blonde hair. "So are you, but in boy version" babbles giggling. "You're very handsome and hot". They make out, starting in their underwear and he feels his nails digging into his back.

He rolls over so she was under him. "No way to escape now my insect. Time for kitty to get catty!" He smirks holding her tightly

"You know you can't hold me down for long cause I always get right back up to kick your kitty behind until your tail falls off" she sasses in his face evilly.

"You just lie here and let me do what I do best"

"Act like an arrogant Jerk" She teased.

"That too but not this time!" He clicked off the lights getting busy.

"And it looks like somebody has grown to big for his big boy whiskers" she laughs holding onto to him with only the lights of the city and the Eiffel Tower shinning thru the inside out windows.

They make love all night until they were too exhausted. "Ugh now I know why our miraculous need to charge so often!" He jokes snuggled up to her body kissing her soft, slender backside

She pushes her black hair away from her face from all the sweat and takes deep breath as she covered herself and he snuggled her up from behind.

Marinette grins "Yeah, they get exhausted in their own way and then us in our way" she smiles to him over her shoulder. "Do you think they heard any of that?"

He grins down to her smirking his cat grin "Cats are known for their quiet ninja like silence. You however were howling like an injured wolf!"

"Oh so now you calling me a dog?! Then that means you're afraid of me! That's so good to know" she smiles evilly and seductive.

His watch alarm beeps. "Time to get ready for school" He sighed annoyed brushing her

"Have we really been like this all night until morning?! Oh no I told my parents I was sleeping over at Ayla's house and that I call them when I get there and never did, I'm so dead!" she panics and gets up to get dress and fix her hair.

"Relax I'm sure they forgot about it! Don't stress yourself now" He smirks.

"No! I have to sneak back home and get changed and get my backpack before they notice I left it and then to Ayla's house to give to me but then notice I'm not there" she finishes doing her hair and getting dressed. "I'm sorry but I gotta get home quick".

"No no I understand. You go cover your tight butt!" He jokes looking at it.

"HEY!" she pushes him playfully by the nose. "No looking there or anywhere without my permission!"

"I certainly didn't need your permission last night. Me-ow!" He growls clawing at her.

"Well, then control yourself next time cause maybe next time the one with claws will be me" She purrs and bites his lip" "I'll see u later and be a good kitty, ok?" she kisses him and then runs off with Tiki back to the bakery, luckily no one was down here. "Perfect, I just need to go in and grab my bag before anybody..." stops her stance when she sees her parents up in her room waiting for her with angry mad faces*

"Mom, Dad. Good morning! " She said nervously

"Where were you, young lady? *her mom was the first to talk*

Marinette gulps hard "I told u guys, I was at Ayla's last night doing homework

"Oh really? And how come Ayla called the bakery last night to wonder where you were?" her Dad says mad as well*

"Oh she must have forgotten that I had to make a quick stop along the way and..."

"You were supposed to go straight to her house as promised!"

"I know but!"

"You're grounded!"

"What?! No! And also we would like to know where exactly were you last night and we want the truth! Ok, I was... I was at the city library doing some late studding for some extra classes I'm taking" she obviously lied in his face.

"And really? Well, then my eyes must need a checking because of this" Tom holds up this morning's newspaper and in the front page was her and Adrien walking into the clue with a juicy headline.

"This isn't you, Marinette Duplain Cheng? Cause I can swear that this is you, Marinette with that model boy!" his fatherly I stick kicked in.

"Uh I know that looks bad but uuhh...Adrien was doing a photo sensation there and he asked if I could go with him so he wouldn't be alone. You know his gather being busy and all. I was doing him a favor" She lied.

"Oh really? Should I read the headline and the interesting story it includes? _"Famous young teen male model Adrien Agreste was last seen last night with his leading lady after the relationship started 2 weeks ago_ " 2 WEEKS AGO YOU'RE WITH THAT DELINQUENT BOY?!"

"Marinette way would you lie to us?" Her mom stepped in, disappointed.

"I didn't think you would understand if I told you!" Marinette frowns

"We're your parents' darling. We would have understood but you still lied to us" Sabine frowns more disappointed.

"Are there any other secrets you're hiding?" Her Dad said glaring.

This put her in a very delicate situation and she really hates hide her biggest secret from her parents but it was for very good reasons and couldn't risk their lives to any danger if they found out. A secret that involves red and black spots and risking her life as a heroine every night. They're never let her keep this up if they find out.

Marinette shakes her head in no "No, I don't, just this"

Tom made his decision "From now on, u are grounded for a month for lying to us, going to a late night club and sneaking out without our permission, so you will be going and coming back to and from school under our supervision only and you are forbidden to go out the house and also you're forbidden to see that boy again!" her Dad put down her punishment.

That last part really got to her "But Dad Adrien and I...I"

"Adrien and I nothing!"

"But you can't just..."

"ADRIEN AND I NOTHING!"

"Cant you just let me..."

" **ADRIEN AND I NOTHING!** NOW To your room and think about what you did?" He orders. She starts tearing up racing to her room and collapsed in bed.

Tiki comes out her purse and floats over to her a owner cried away. "There, there Marinette, it's gonna be ok. Don't cry cause then I'll cry" touches her soft black hair for support and compassion.

"It's so unfair! Grounding I can handle...kinda. But never see Adrien. What's he's going to say?"

"He'll understand, maybe. And it's very understandable that they're not gonna let you see him because they still think he's a bad influence on you"

"Not since I got rid of his Akuma. He and I belong together I know it" She pulled her pillow over her. Tikki rubs her head again. "I love him and we belong together"

"I'm so glad to hear you say that!"

That oh so familiar male sneaky smooth voice! The blue raven looks up seeing him right outside her window. She wastes no time running to him, kissing and hugging quick!

Until she pulls away, afraid she could get catch as MariChat "That's are you doing here? You can't be seen here, not as Adrien nor Chat Noir. My Dad would kill you if he sees u here!" she got worried they could be seen together.

"Nothing is going to keep me away from you" He lifts her chin.

She pulled back. "Thanks to you I got busted and now I can't do anything in my social life and worst my Dad wants me to stop seeing you" She covered her face crying g.

He changed back into Adrien and kneels down to her side, touching her shoulder and she looks at him with tears and didn't hesitate to hug him tight as she strokes her blue black hair.

"No matter what they say I'm not leaving you. I've waited so long for you and I don't intend to give u up. Ever!" He holds her tighter, she holds him tighter with tears runs down his cheeks.

"MARINETTE!" her father calls out coming up to see her.

"HIDE!" She said as he rolls under her bed and she sits on top of it.

Her father comes up, all calm now. "May I talk to you for a second, darling?"

"Uuhhhh sure?" She gets up and leaves her room. Adrien comes out pressing his ears to the floor door eavesdropping

Listen, I wanted to talk to u about. I wanted to apologize for being a little bit harsh to you. I talked to your mother and that made me understand that you're 16 and you're grownup u up and I can't stop that as much as I want too. So we will reduce your punishment for 2 weeks only and promise us that you will never lie to us again" it was a fair deal.

"Oh Daddy thank you. I promise no more lies from now on" They hug it out.

"Good now get ready for school!"

"On it!" She goes back to her room.

"Oh and one more thing, darling. I also want you to promise me that u will not see that boy ever again" in that most important subject to her hasn't changed and that shocked her and Adrien at the same time.

"Uuhhhh can I get back to you on that later. Please" She said through the door .

"Fair enough. I'll let you think" He said walking away.

Adrien was a bit mad "He's got some nerve. I should go down there right now and tell him a thing or two!"

Plagg pops out "Yeah Adrien. Unleash the Chat Noir on him"

Tiki pops out now "Yeah you do that and I'll unleash my fury on you!" snaps in both men's faces. "Marinette's father is the nicest and kindest man and father any girl could ever had and you 2 have no right to talk to him about that. And so is her mom is a great too

"Ok everybody be quiet! No one is doing anything to anyone!" Marinette snapped

P&A: "Awwwww man"

"Girls spoil everything" Plagg mumbles

"Adrien no matter what Dad said I'm not going to give you up" she says up to him that made him smile.

"Aaawww!" Tiki complaints frowns and Mari gives her a look.

Marinette looks back at her cat "Just let me handle this my way and I can make him see that you're not what he thinks and there's more to you than a past bad boy model reputation"

He holds her hands grinning "If that's what you really want. Besides I can still cuddle you in school" He winks touching their noses together.

T&P: "Ewwwww!"

Plagg gags more "Humans are gross"

Tiki only agrees to that "You said it!" Both human laugh and keep staring at the other.

"Dad has to change his mind about you soon" she gives him a peck.

Adrien gives her one back "And if he doesn't we can always leave our homes and live together!"

Marinette smiles but couldn't agree to his idea "You know we can't live or go away yet, we're both 16 and have 2 more years until we go away but don't worry, you will handle all of this and you can swift me off my feet in your cat paws and take me away

"Hmmmm I'd do that right now if we didn't have to get to school. Let go, Plagg"

Plagg transform him back to Chat Noir and he leaped from the window but not before sitting as a cat on her balcony railing and giving her a long passionate kiss goodbye by how much in love he was with her and she with him. "I'll see you there" he jumped from roof to roof and Marinette watches him leave with her head on her hand on her balcony with an in love gaze.

"He's a really dip stick" Tiki say floating next to her

But Marientte was still in the same gaze "Yeah, but he's my dipstick"

She didn't stop smiling as she went back inside spiing around and falling in her bed idiot in love.

"Ooohhh he's such a fox" she sighs lovingly. "I mean cat! But mostly a hot fox too" smiles and opens her special box to pull out her diary and write down her new in love thought with her once enemy and now the love of her life, as herself and Ladybug with Adrien and Chat Noir.

Tiki rolls her big tiny eyes "Don't let him get to you girl. He's still his same mischievous self"

"Oh Tiki he's a new man. Cat. Catman?" She confused herself. "Anyway we gotta get to school tomorrow. Goodnight Tiki" kisses her kwami's tiny big head until lights went out and see what happens tomorrow that she couldn't wait once again to see her Catman _. Hahaha_

 _ **To Be Continued...  
**_

**M: I TOLD YOU IT WAS MINE! *scream in middle of lightsaver battle***

 **J: And now it's mine! *hits u with pillow***

 **GUYS!** ***calls to get our attention again and the fights stops for a minute***

 **J: What? Did somebody leave the sink running again?**

 **M: Why you always have to accuse me of everything?**

 **J: You're always causing problems just like ur husband**

 **M: Leave Loki out of this! It's already horrible that he's dating that Swift slut and then she's gonna break his heart and make anothe rmillion dollar break up song about him when she's the one who dumps the guys she says. He will be 16th in a row in less than a year!**

 **J: Oh would you get over it. It's his own fault for dating her in the first place**

 **M: That's why I always have to smack him always in the head, WHEN HE'S WEARING HIS STUPID HORN HELMET CROWN TO MAKE IT RING MORE!**

 **J: Oh whatever let's just hurry up and end this so I can go play with my lightsaver**

 **M: Don't u mean mine?**

 **J: Nope!** ***runs away* see you later folks**

 **M: I promise not to take too long next time but I have to say that next month I'm going on vacation mid end July to in August get ready for school again. And in 2 weeks, it's my 2oth birthday, boo. I feel so old**

 **J: Aww ur not old you're still technically a young adults**

 **M: WWWAAAAHHH!** **I DON'T WANNA BE AN ADULT! It's too much pressure and ecky!** ***fall on bed***

 **J: Nobody chooses to be an adult but it happens to us all**

 **M: Well, That's the end of this chapter and we will return soon ASAP! Hope you guys liked it & more good stuff will be coming and it's awesome cause duh, we're awesome!**

 **J: THE AWESOMEST *high five* stick around for more**

 **M: See you guys soon BYE! & CUT! *throw pillow in ur face* that's for earlier *run off with my red lightsaver!***

 **J: MEANIE! *runs after you* and I got you such a great birthday present**

 **M: I LOVE YOU! *hug* I'm sorry, let's go talk it our yeah.** **I made you brownies**

 **J: *Hugs* I love you more and I hope there aren't any nuts in those brownies**

 **M: They aren't!**

 **THE END... for now! ;D XOXOXOXOOXOX**


	7. Paris's Romeo & Juliet (part 2)

**HEY GUYS IM HERE FINALLY! And I have no way better to apologize for my big tardiness! It's just that I'm here back home to my little island of Ourrto Rico and I've been spending a lot of time with my family, especially my bratty cousins and wouldn't let me write but I finally got at least a few minutes to finish up here this chapter for you guys. So I hope you enjoy it and now you know why I haven't been around here lately but I promise and swear that I will make it up to you guys especially you Jazzy! I apologize especially to you cause this story is my respinsibility to update every month or 2 weeks so again I'm sorry guys and hope u guys forgive me and love this chapter, it's a part 2. Who doesn't love a part 2? And speaking of part 2, have you guys sees the updates on season 2 already? If not, PM me and I will share with you guys cause I know season 2 needs to be here NOW! But Tom and Jeremy are torturing us and making us wait and give perks of stuff we need now but won't give yet! BTW, Jetemy is GOURGEOUS and sexy and he's only 31. I CALL DIBS!**

 **BTW, 2-3 weeks ago on July 8th was my birthday, I turned 20 (I feel so old) and my lovely neighbor made me a chocolate Nutella MIRACULOUS CAKE! U GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I WAS WHEN SHE BROUGHT AND MADE IT FROM SCRATH! SOOOOO BEAUTIFUL AND AWESOME IT WAS! Too bad we have to eat it, BOOOOOO!**

 **well enjoy and see u at the bottom! *kisses and hugs!* rock on you lovely hugs and kitties! ;) ㈃0㈹0**

 **7\. Paris's Romeo & Juliet (part 2)**

The next morning, was calm but yet a little in the water by what her parents knew now of her romantic relationship with her cat that's more that's much more serious than they know but she wasn't going to tell them that she and him are made for each other more than they think, only they will know it plus their kawmis. She grabbed her backpack and purse and runs downstairs. Her parents were in the shop, cleaning and getting ready to open up when they see her come down.

"Going to school. You believe that don't you" she says with a low mad tone still with her father.f

"You better be!" Her Dad jokes.

"Have a nice day" she quickly runs out the shop with her backpack and from down the block a little, a limo was down waiting for her _. Oh, who could it belong to?_

As the window screen goes down and she sees He was there waiting for her in his shades "My lady,you're chariot awaits" He kissed her hand as thy get in together.

"You know, I feel a little bad, sneaking around after what happened with my parents

IAdrien nods "You don't worry about that now, _ma belle_. You just sit tight and enjoy the ride because we're gonna take the long way and we'll still get there on time". he flirts her and pulls her onto his lap, being alone in the back seat.

She giggled holding onto his neck. "You are a sneaky sneaky Cat" She grabbed his shirt collar starting to make out again.

"Oh, I never thought I'd say this all the time but _Je'taime! Je'taime! Beacucop Je'taime_ , Chat Noir!" holds him tight as he reacts her down on the leather seats.

"Oohh my gentle ladybug is now a stinging wasp." He lifts up her shirt kissing her belly and the frame of her chest.

" _Oh mon Dieu!_ " moans and gasps with pleasure while looking down at him and stroking his blonde hair* "and my Kitty Kat has become a lion or a tiger now, huh? *smiles as she moans*

The two kwamis cringed "Gah! every time now! what is with humans and all that...whatever that is?!" Plagg snapped pointing to their humans's expression of love.

Tiki shrugs "IDK but I've seen enough!" They both retreat back to their hiding spots P "But at least I've still got my cheese" He said nibbling away.

Tiki gags now at that "Can you put that away, please!" throws his cheese away to down the seat while their owners kept going at it and making out for a long time.

They were so busy they almost didn't notice they were at school. The driver gets out to open the door "You're at school now sir" the driver opened the door and they both fell out on top of the other. Kinda messy. In less than a second, they get back up and fixed their clothes and hair before anyone could notice.

Marinette blushes hard red as her LB suit "We... uuummm have to pay attention when we get to places next time" whispers giggling and taking her stuff.

Adrien beats her too it grabbing her stuff and then taking her in his arms. "Allow me _, ma Belle_. I'll treat you like royalty" He said carrying her inside.

"Adrien, we were suppose to keep it a down load!" giggles as he carried off and tried to get away but he hold her tight, spinning her around.

"I can't help it everyone needs to know. Besides what kinda boyfriend doesn't treat his girlfriend like a treasure" He kissed her neck tickling her as he walks.

"Stop!" she pushes him away giggling and getting looks from everybody that were awkward. "Outside of school, you can be all kitty cuddly but in school, be study serious, Kitty Kat, got it?"

He looked at the clock seeing the time. "20 minutes before class. You wanna pop out a quickie in the Janitors closet?" He winks.

"MARINETTE!" Alya called her.

"Sorry best friend duty" the raven blue jumped from his arms, running towards her best friend.

That's disappointed him a little but he nods and let's her go, watching chat with her best friend.

Ayla was suspicious now "So how's it going with and model boy? I heard about the little party u too had last night" she eyes her, very suspicions and possible now knowing what was going on.

Marinette gulps "Party? What party?" got nervous cause of how romantically they both got last night and hope she didn't have love marks or scratches showing.

"DUH! The nightclub party. It's all over the media" She said.

"Oh that!*sighs in relief. "Yeah Adrien really treated me last night" She blushed.

"Yeah, by that hickie, I can see he treated you like a queen"

 _ **BUSTED!**_

Marinette covered her neck and then pulled her into the girls bathroom making sure it was empty and close them in.

Ayla grins and chuckling "Please don't tell me that happened what I think happened between u too last night!" gives her some makeup to cover those neck bites and what looked like cat scratches...?.

"Cat scratches!? This was even weirder" said the spunky brunette.

"That depends what exactly do you think happen last night?"the raven blue tried playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, Marinette. You and Adrien went down last night, right? You and him had it first time, right? Tell me or I swear I will post this embracing picture of you after you tried to make your first cake" holds out her phone with the picture.

Marinette couldn't hid it no more and she wasn't gonna tell her the whole truth but some of it "Ok! Ok, I'll tell u, just don't post that

"Yes Adrien and I did go down last night. Way way down" She blushed.

Alya almost shriek "OMG! No way how was it?"

She grinned "Let's just say; he was an animal" literally

"For your first time?"

"Second actually" She grinned nervously.

"WHAT?!" lets out a shriek.

SSSHHH! Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry, but seriously, second time?! You had a first and second time!? When did the first happened?! Tell me all about it but leave lout some details! Just tell me the important parts now!

"I don't know, the first time just happened and it was pretty alright but that was when I first started to like him and by the second time we had clicked so well and when he had me in bed it was just...Wow!" She sighed flustered leaning back on the walls.

"You do know that if your parents and his Dad find out, u guys are so dead, right?!" breaks her out of her daydream.

"I know that's why we're being so careful. My Dad doesn't even want me around him but I'm telling you he's not who he was he's the best in every way. I know all his secrets and he knows mine!"

Oh yeah? And what kinds of secrets does he have? That's he's secretly a bed wetter?" makes a joke and laughs but Marinette just makes a nervous look under her fake laugh.

"I can't say but let's just say there's more to Adrien than meets the eye" soon the school Bell rings. "Oh were late for class" They grab their stuff and race out.

They make it just in time to their class and take their seats but the teacher wasn't here yet.

Chole so much growls in jealousy and hatred that steam came out her ears but she approached the raven blue "So Marinette, sweetie, I wanted to ask you a question... What's it like to be now be known as your new title" leans on her desk smiling but Marinette got confused.

Marinette gulps "What title? I'm confused"

You are? Well, how about the title of "Backstabbing hottie crush of everybody but you but now mysteriously like him all the sudden thus stealing him double stealer!"" yells putting the same newspaper on the table. It was obvious Chloe wasn't gonna let this go.

Ayla stepped in "Hey Back off her. You never had a chance with him to begin with!"

Chole rolled her eyes. "Uhm I don't recall talking to you four eyes" She pushed her aside.

Marinette wouldn't take this no more "Chloé let it go. Adrien is happier with me. He doesn't need some overly shallow, Prissy, stuck up blonde waste like you!"

Chole grows more furious "OOOHH! You did not just offend and insulted me, you little stealer! YOU obviously put him under some witchcraft or something cause look at me that I'm so GOURGEOUS!" admires herself in her mirror. "... and then look at you... Ugh!" rolls her eyes in disgust.

"If I was _'Ugh',_ Adrien wouldn't be mine!" She gloats getting under Chloé skin. Then her phone beeps, meaning she gets a message from Adrien. "Gimme that!" She grabbed it. "Give it back Chloé!"

"Oh look at that! The guy of my dreams is texting the lowlife, well, we'll just have to change that, don't we?!" she grins evilly and cruel as starts typing in a message...

" _My dear bad boy, I wanted to let u know that I got tired of u and I want u to never call or look for me ever again and I'm breaking up with u cause obviously I'm out of your league, goodbye forever find a better girl, Stinkynette"_

"... and send! " she actually cruelly sends it and then it didn't take more than 5 seconds to show it has been read.

"Chloé!" Marinette bursts out grabbing her phone back. "Sorry Dearie. Not hahaha" She goes back to her seat with Sabrina. "Quick girl text him back before he gets the wrong idea" Alya pushed her.

"I CANT! Chloe blocked my phone! Alya tried to unlock it with the code but couldn't and then felt it vibrate meaning that she got a message and it had to be Adrien replying back to her.

Chole chuckles teasing. "Aaawww poor little creature, probably getting dumbed for a second time today, better not steal what doesn't evoking to u for next time, sweetie" smirks evilly in her face.

Marinette banged her head down whimpering. Tiki peaks from under her shirt "There there Marinette don't be blue".

Alya tried to calm her down "As soon as class is over go to him and explain."

But Marinette exploded in rage now more than ever "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

She lost her senses and went along with all her anger and charged Chloe starting an ugly girl cat fight, not being ironic there and everybody cheered on cause Marinette was actually being the aggressive one while Chloe was being the girly delicate "victim" here. Alya was getting it all on film as the rest of the class cheered her on. The teacher walked into the room and sees it.

"MARINETTE CHLOÉ WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Some guys tear Marinette away while Sabrina helped Chloé up.

Chloe played all innocent. "Oh my gosh, teacher did you see what this little animal did to me?! These were designer eating and heels and clothing and she just ruined them and I didn't do anything to them!" she cries dramatically and they were both messed in hair and clothes and with some bruises in the face and arms. "I demand to talk to my father immediately and have this creature expelled and arrested and hopefully exiled from Paris!"

"She started it! Like everything else that happens around here!" Marinette burst again but was hold back.

"Marinette go to the principal's office immediately!"

M: But I didn't... NOW! I'm the one more surprised here cause this is so not like u but as much as it hurts me, go now to the principles office *points and sends her away and Mari takes her purse and backpack*

"On her way she spots Adrien running track with the other boys. She was so scared he might be mad at her because of that text.

T: u should go talk to him now M: I don't know. Maybe I should wait until he's finished and after school. He can't actually believe that was me who sent it... Right?

She forgets it and goes to the principles office as she was told. After a long talk with the principal and getting a week of detention, she finally came out when the bell rang, she looked at her slip for detention for tomorrow after school.

"This is so unfair!" Marinette yells.

"But look at it this way! Now you can finally talk to Adrien now!" Tiki said.

"I just hope he doesn't hate me now!"

Suddenly, like a stroke of bad luck, she runs/bumps right into him and he did not have a good face.

"Sorry, Ms. Duplain Cheng, better watch out where you're going". he was very mad at her and picks up his dropped stuff and walks pass her.

"Adrien wait! We have to talk" She said following him.

"Do we? Didn't you say what you needed to in that text" He said harshly.

Plagg pops out "Yeah, you were really way off there! I knew u were trouble from the start!" snaps and floats in her face, sassing.

Tiki Now snaos too "You don't talk to my girls that way, whiskers! So back off! *they glare to eachother but their owners grab them and hid them back.

"Adrien I swear that wasn't me. Chloé stole my phone and wrote that message and then I might have maybe beaten her up for it. But it was her! You know the kind of girl she is!" She said blocking his path.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on! So let me get this straight... U beat her up? *thats the part he heard first and got more his attention*

"She tried to break us up and I made it pretty clear that Noone is going to break us up. Unless it's me which I would never do that to you but I'm making a point" She babble confusing him a little "But *clears throat* yeah I did beat her up!"

"But you have blood on your shoulder *he points out, worried*

"That's Chloe's" she fixes her clothes

"WOW! Damn my girl's a scrapper!" Adrien cheers proud and kisses her hard!

"Ewwwww gross" PLAGG gags

"You believe me then?" She asked. "Is my kissing not making it clear?" He said kissing her agai that she didn't pull away.

Marinette looked surprised by his kiss and outburst "I thought you were angry with me and really thought that I sent u that text and I wanted to break up with u. But as u can see that Chloe is out to make my life miserable by "stealing" you".

"I never liked Chloe, she's too full of herself. I like you and only you!" He smirks holding her face.

"Let's just get out of here, Adrien. I need to be with u before I get punished again when my parents find out I started a cat fight, not being ironic here and that u got a week of detention. But when they find out you were the reason, they'll think you're a bad influence for me"

"Say no more" He gets Plagg to turn him into Chat Noir and he picked her up and ran her across the city to his mansion.

Once they were in his room, she quickly sat down in his bed, still feeling a bit upset and the 2 kwamis left to leave them alone to talk.

"The one good thing about having a distant father; I can go as crazy as I want!" He growls crawling up and down her body, kissing her neck and pulling on her clothes to get busy.

"No, Adrien, not now. I'm not feeling ok" sits away from him feeling upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing how upset she was. "Is this about Chloé? Are you still upset about what you did. Because honestly speaking on behalf of everyone in school you did a huge favor"

"It's not that. I actually felt good pulling out her highlights and fake eyelashes. I'm just worried that my parents are gonna make me stay away from u when they hear the entire story. They won't let me be near you and I couldn't stand that

"Marinette, we might not have been dating long. But I know you well enough to know that no matter what people say. No matter what they do or how much they foce. Nothing will ever take me away from you. Not now and not ever!" He holds her face kissing her.

"I know I haven't been pretty fair to you over the time I've met you, as the both me but now that I know the both you and you the both me, I feel like we've have had the click bonded us and we belong together, you know?" rests and hugs him by his chest as he hugged her protectively.

"Marinette you do know that if we can always run and live on our owns! If our parents can't expect our love we don't have to live under their roofs.

She got surprised and looks at him. "What? Are you serious? Adrien that's something very serious and risky and I'm not sure I can leave my parents just like that"

Adrien was still concern "But your parents don't like me and everything that's happened is because of my fault but that doesn't make me stop loving or being with u. That's why I want you to come with me, let's start a whole new life together, get our own place that one can find us, just the 2 of us, without Plagg and Tiki of course" he holds her hands and smiles a little. "please say yes. I promise to give you the life you deserve" kisses her hands softly.

"Where would we even go?"

"We're superheroes we can find a place just like that!" He snapped his fingers. "Plus with a little of my Dad's money we could get ourselves settled in snap

"I still don't know cause we're still young to go out on our own and I love my parents over anything but I still can't imagine not being with you, my Chat Noir" touches his check.

"That's cool just think it over and tell me what you want to do. I'll be happy either way"

She wasted no time than to run into his arms for a tight compassionate hug. "And plus, if we leave who's gonna take care of the city of Ladybug & Chat Noir aren't around anymore? We can't just abandon them"

"Who said we have too. Leaving our homes is no excuse to retire from hero work." He holds her tighter resting his head on hers.

"I just don't know. I'm gonna think about it and even if we do leave to start our lives together, our parents will still come after us, and seeing ur father's influences...

"Are you forgetting who we are? Ladybug and Chat Noir. We can handle anything!"

"You saying we're gonna live our lives as only Ladybug and Chat Noir to hide from our own parents?" looks at him surprised.

"No but if it must come to that. I'll be with you forever

She still felt a little scared leaving the city but the part of going away with her cat sounded amazing, she didn't hesitate to hug and kiss him. "Me too, I don't want to be away from you, my dark cat"

He grabs her. "If things don't turn for the better we'll find a place we can call our own" He kissed her.

Then her phone rings and she pulls it out. "it's my Dad"

"Answer it!"He encouraged. She takes in a deep breath and answers. "Hi Daddy"

"Marinette, I just got a call from your principal that you started a fight. Where are you? You need to come home and talk about this right now *his tone was obviously upset and angry.

"Dad I know it's bad but...I can't come home not right now. I just need to be alone"

"Marinette darling you have to come home now, we need to talk. What's going on with you? You have never acted like this before lately

She looks at her sweet Chat Noir. "He wants me to come home"

"Then do it. We're not going to leave now. Not unless something else happens"

she smiles a little and then hugs and kisses him

"TIKI, let's go!" calls to her and gets transformed, heading to the window to leave.

"I'll call you later and see how it went!" He blows her a kiss on the way out.

She smiles and blows him one in return. "Je'taime, my petite Chat Noir! I'll see you later" throws her yoyo and swings out to head home, leaving him alone as he watches her leave upset.

Plagg flies around his head "What are you going to do about her man?" He lets out a long sigh. "I love her Plagg. I'm going to do whatever I can to have her and give her everything she deserves"

Plagg crosses his tiny arms "And how are you planning to do that? You really think she's gonna give up her life and being Ladybug to run away with you?"

"She doesn't have to give up her life or stop being Ladybug. We'll be together and still defend the city we love"

Plagg rolled his eyes "Dude I can be over 5000 years old but I do know that you both are still too young to go on your own and your Dad is not gonna let you leave and if you do, he's still gonna find you" floats around him.

"That's a bridge we can cross when we come to it!"

"This is no time for metaphors, this is serious!"

Meanwhile Marinette arrived at her house (as her human self of course) She walked in the door. "Time to face the music.

Tiki flies on her shoulder "Relax Marinette, you're tough. Show them you're not afraid!"

She walks in nervous and her parents were once again waiting for her angry and with their arms crossed. "Where were you, young lady?"

"I was taking a walk in the park alone. I needed to think"

"Think about what? On how you're going to behave inappropriately next?"

"Mom. Dad I know you're both upset but..."

"Marinette first it was the sneaking out. Next it was the nightclub with that delinquent"

"Daddy he's not a delinquent!" She protests.

"Now you're lying to me. This new attitude of yours is not acceptable!"

"And now we received an interesting call from ur principal saying that you started a fight against one of your classmates, is that true?"

"We don't care the reason, you never should have done that. All this new behavior has gotten out of control all because of that wretched boy! We forbid you to ever see him again and you're are now more grounded, so no phone, no going out, no internet for a month. The only place you can go is to and from school, and stay here were we can keep an eye on you"

"Yes it's true!" *Gasps*

"No! Marinette no tell me it's not true!" Her mom had disappointment in her eyes. She lowered her head

"I'm sorry mom!"

"Why? You've always been such a good sweet girl"

"It's that Adrien jerk!" Her Dad snapped

"He's not a jerk, Dad! He's not what you think he is, I can promise you that! And I love him!"

Both her parents gasped. "Yeah you heard me! Adrien and I are in love!"

"Nonsense! You're 16 you don't love anyone especially not him!" Her Dad huffs

"I do know more about love and him about what you think. I love him and he loves me and we're gonna be together forever! We know more about eachother than you think! And you can't make me be away from him!" cries angry and in pain.

"Marinette Duplain-Cheng, I will say this only once. You're not going to see that boy ever again!"

"You can't make me! I love him and I'll be with him always! You just don't understand me or my reasons why I want and need to be with him!

She pushed them our of her way running upstairs. "MARINETTE!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" She scream running to her room in despair

She throws herself on her bed, crying away and heartbroken without stopping.

Tiki felt it "Poor Marinette, please don't cry. If you cry, I feel it too and I a get seeing you like this" touches her head like last time, sad to see her owner crying.

"Noone understands what I'm going through. I love Adrien but no one else seems to understand that" Tiki rubs her arms. "Adrien knows it and you know it. Isn't that enough"

"Yeah but my parents just don't listen and they don't want to listen to me about him. He's not the reason of what I'm going thru! He's not to blame! Not my cat" cries in her hands.

Tiki leans over her owner feeling her pain and sadness "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know! I wish Noir was here. I wish he could be with me" She cuddles up with her pillow watching her tears fall on it. "My sweet Cat Noir. I miss you. I want to see you again"

Days go by and Adrien was worried and wondering what was going on cause he hasn't heard from his Ladybug in a while and we does see her at school, she avoids him.

"Plagg I'm worried about Marinette. She's not picking up her phone or answering my texts. What's up with her?" He asked concerned

Plagg shrugs "maybe she got tired of you?

Adrien glares "You're not helping. And I'm gonna go to her house tonight to see if she's there or not and if this is serious, I'm gonna take her with me"

"I caution you man. It might be something out of even your control" He scoffs "No problem is to big for Chat Noir!"

"YoU know, you can't solve all your problems with being Chat Noir and maybe this is want keeping you away from her"

"I've never met a problem I couldn't defeat before!"

"That's because you always do it all without thinking"

"Exactly!" He winks.

Meanwhile his lady love and Alya were in the locker room talking girl talk.

She was still very upset and didn't say much. "Here, I thought you might get hungry" Alya hands her a sandwich and she takes it softly.

"Thanks" Marinette was real upset

"Girl what's going on with you? For someone who's dating the hottest teen male model you're pretty upset"

"It's complicated, Ayla. Something happened and right now, I don't want to see him, it'd be too painful"

"Did he hurt you? Was this about that text?" She rolled up her sleeves "its a good' thing you dealt with Chloé. Im to go have a few words with him!"

"No! No, no, he didn't do anything, it's me! As much as it hurts me, but I can't see him right now, my parents forbid me to see him, they still believe his a delinquent and bad influence for me

"Oh girl you can't do that. Adrien changed for the better when you came into his life. He's not the guy he used to be."

"Tell that to my parents." She tears up. Tiki pets her hand from her purse. "It kills me to be away from him but I don't have a choice anymore"

Ayla pats her back "Just talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand. If you keep hiding from him, youre gonna make him believe that you don't care or love him anymore"

"I just don't know how to face him right now. This is killing me inside" her friend hugs her for compassion.

Later that day after school Marinette was walking home from school alone. She took the long way so she could be by herself.

"I hate seeing you like this you have to cheer up. How's about some ice cream or working on some fashion lines" Tiki tries to cheer her up But it wasn't working so well

Marinette shakes her head in no "I'm not really in the mood to be cheered up with creamy treats or any fashionable creation, Tiki" rubs her shoulder while walking.

*loud car Horn honks*

"MARINETTE WATCH OUT!" A large bus was about to crush her.

"AAAHHH!" A flash of black grabbed her right before the collision "GOTCHA!" He smiles propelling her atop a roof with him.

Obviously knew who saved her and quickly backs away, afraid of his reaction but he pulls her back* "You and I need to talk!"

"I can't, Chat!. I just cant" She pushes him away but her grabbed her back in his arms. "Why not? You've been avoiding me like the plague and I wanna know why?

"I can't right now, Chat! I just need some time to think. All of this that has happened! Is too much and I need to think"

"What's going on? Don't u love me no more, My Lady?!"

"I do love you. So much" He smiled in relife. "But I can't see you anymore" She turned around to not let him see her cry.

"Why? I just don't understand!" He snapped getting upset.

"Chat, I just need some time to think about this cause there's no doubt that I love you so much, both of you and as both me. But Marinette and Ladybug need to be away from u for a little time before we could get both in a lot of trouble and then things will be worst and then get more hurt and separated

"I hate seeing you so distraught. Whatever it is I'll set it right I promise" He kissed her hands and cheek. "I love you my ladybug"

"YoU can't fix this one, Adrien. Just give me some time and I'll try to fix this myself. U didn't do anything and I'm the one who has to face the music in the problem. I'm sorry but please try to understand me" she leans in to kiss him softly with tears and it was their last kiss for a while.

"I love u, my charming Chat Noir" she starts to walk away heartbroken.

"My lady! Marinette come back" He wantes to chase after her but he doesn't. He transform back to Adrien still looking in the direction she ran off.

Plagg floats in "what? You're letting her get away. What gives man?"

"She's confused and hurt. I want to be there for her but...I think the best I can do for her is give her space" He grins.

"So that's it?! After chasing after her and not know her secret identity, it just gonna let her go just like that?! What about your plans to go away with her?!"

He just shrugs "I have to wait till she wants to talk about it. But until I can still keep a Cats eye on her" He winks to his tiny miraculous.

Plagg rolls his little eyes annoyed "Oh brother, let's just get home so I can get my appetite on, please!"

The next days have been a bit or a lot torturous because everytime the bug and cat... they bump or saw eachother at school even from afar, it killed them both inside and just went their separate ways, and neither have said much or talked much to anybody for a all this time, not even to their kwamis. Until One day at school Marinette was by herself writing sad drawing in her sketchbook. Suddenly a hand closed it shut. Looking up it was Alya with a not too good look.

"Okay girl. It's been days now you don't call me, hang with me. You won't do anything with anyone anymore. you need to get out of this funk!" She rolled her eyes

"Leave me alone. I don't want to hear it!"

"Well too bad cause ur gonna!" She grabbed her shoulder hard.

"Alya!"

"Alya nothing! Tonight you're coming with me. No excuses!"

"Ayla, I don't feel like doing anything, I'm not in the mood, really please I just want to be alone

"Nope! You're not getting out of this one!" She states. "Tonight at 7 I'll be at your place and wear something classy!" Alya takes her things and walks off.

"Wait what are we going to do?"

"You'll know when I come get you!" She said

Ok, I'll go but at least give me a hint of what's going to happen tonight, Ayla

"I'm going to get you out from under that dark cloud and into the sunshine again" And that's all she said.

Tiki zooms in "What do you think she'll do?"

"Knowing her, anything is possible"

Thaat night, Marinette didn't ask more and just got dress in a very elegant and adorable spotted dress like her Ladybug suit and with her hair brushed nicely down but even dressed nice didn't cheered her up.

Tiki squeaks and squeals adorably! "You look wonderful" she buzzed all around with joy!"

"I don't feel wonderful!" She sighed.

*knock on door*

"I'm here!" Alya let's herself in as Tiki hides in her purse.

Alya was dressed in her normal outfit confusing Marinette. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Because... This night is about you now let's go!" *pulls her arms dragging her*

"Wait where are we going? What are you up here and why should I be worried?" They make it out to Alya moped.

"Just get on and hang on tight!"

"Yeah but you're dressed normally and I'm in a dress, let me just change back if we're not going anywhere specisl"

"Nope! You look amazing just like that, just follow me and u will not regret it, just trust me!"

"that's what's I'm afraid off"

Ayla just ignored that and kept pulling on her friend to her secret surprise.

After a while they arrived at the eiffel tower. "What are we doing here?" She asked that's when Alya blindfolded her. "HEY!" "Sorry

"Im sorry girl but it's for your own good!" Alya guides her to the very top as they exit the elevator.

"Ok Alya enough tell me what this is?"

"Relax girl you can see for yourself" She takes off the blindfold seeing Nino there with a well dressed...

A&M "Adrien/Marinette?!"

"What is going on here?! I'm going home!" Marinette tries to get away but Ayla pulls her back in.

"No! You're not! You 2 are gonna stay here and talk things out and made sure that u will not come down here until you clear things out ok?!"she and Nino go back to the elevator and left the couple there stranded, not knowing that the couple can easily just jump off the building, literally.

Adrien looked over the edge seeing Nino and Alya at the bottom already. "Nino you said we were going to the skatepark. This is so not the skate park!" He screamed to him.

"You'll thanks me for this later!" Nino yelled right back at him.

Marinetge was irritated about this "Ugh! I should have known she was going to do something like this"

"Hey at least we have friends who care so much about us!" Adrien said speaking to her for the first time I'm days.

"I don't have time for him, Tiki, we're leaving come on!" obviously she was about to change back to leave but he stops her.

"NO WAIT! Let's talk please!" Adrien pleads holding her hand.

"I told you before I don't want to see you right now. I can't do this!"

"My lady Marinette I really think it's time we talked and put this behind us!"

"Adrien, please, I told you..."

"Please just let me be with you. All these days and week without you, I can't take it no more" kneels to her holding her hands.

"I love you my lady. And I can't keep going around pretending and keeping it inside of me anymore. I want to shout it out loud and tell the world."

She was touched by his words that made her heart flutter that made her take a step back on the edge that made her almost fall but Adrien grabbed her hand on time but pulled her real close in his arms. She gazed at him with the moonlight shining down on him. And he was taken away by her beauty bathed in the soft orange glow of the city lights. It's as if cupids arrows had pierced deep into their hearts.

ithout thinking she stroke his face and blonde hair thru her fingers without looking away from his green cat eyes.

Adrien gasps "God, I missed you so much" they unite their foreheads, making her nervous in her feet.

"I missed you too. Je t'aime mon amour" He pulls her into a kiss

She pulls on his neck to deepened the kiss and he pulls her more by her waist, until they had to catch their breath. "Adrien, we can't do this. It's too risky, we could get in a lot of trouble if we get caught but it killed me inside seeing and holding in every urge in my body to not run into your arms, my Cat"

"I know exactly how you feel. But remember we still have that option; we could live together in a place all our own and fight crime together but as more than just Chat Noir and Ladybug." He kissed her hands

"Adrien, I don't know... I mean, I really want to and it sounds amazing and exciting to run away with u and start a new life with you. But can we really leave everything behind to be with eachother, leave our parents, our friends, school and original plans?"

"We're superheroes we can make it work!" He strokes her hair. "Don't you love me?"

She smiled. "More than you know" She nuzzled her nose.

"Than lets do it. Run away with me, my Ladybug. Run off with me, just say yes and I will handle everything we need, I know where we can live and you have everything you need and want"

"All I want is you, my Cat"

He picked her up and spins her around kissing her the whole time. "I think it's time we went back to my house and 'celebrate!" He purrs seducing her. She blushed.

"TIKI SPOTS ON!" "PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" They transform into their super personas.

"Ready to go my Chat" She said twirling her Yoyo. He nods

"Wait I want to do something first!" He jumped up higher to the very very top of the tower. "ATTENTION PARIS I CHAT NOIR AND MY DARLING LADYBUG ARE IN LOVE!" He literally just announced that to all of Paris. He jumped back down to meet her. "That felt good" he smiles.

She couldn't stop blushing and laughing and for fun, she pushed him off the edge of the tower and then followed him behind and she was having fun falling thousand of feet but he was scared like a little fraidy cat, literally.

"You sure you're gonna land on your feet this time?" She makes a joke as they kept falling next to him, smirking.

She swings off with her Yoyo string and he landed on the ground and chased after her into the night streets.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" yells out to her smirking, climbing the building to get to her.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, SCARDY CAT!" swings herself away from him, making this a fun flirty chase.

He jumped from roof to roof not taking his eyes off her. She swings all over his head but she was just too fast for him.

"Too fast for you!" She cried as she lands on her top of a roof with a large gap between them* I thought cheetah were suppose to be wild cats and they must be very disappointed in u cause a cute insect is beating you" plays with her yoyo smirking evilly.

He grins evilish and pounces and leaps over the gap. He falls straight down crashing in the dark.

"CHAT!" She cried leaning over the wall "Chat are you okay?" She said worried not hearing him. In a flash he pound out of the darkness and right on top of her.

"GOTCHA!" He smirks holding her waist

"NO FAIR! I was worried sick! Don't ever do that again!" she yells in his face angry for that cruel trick and he loved that.

"It was just a joke don't be that way" He rubs his cheek on hers purring like an affection kitten.

"Yeah, And did I ever told you that I'm a dog person" laughs to annoy him. "See, I can joke too *pushes him off and back flips awesomely and smirks.

"Please cats are so much better" He brags.

"Prove it!" She smiles. she grins and then backflips into an alley but swings herself with her yoyo and he follows her behind until they made it back to his house.

They transform back to their selves. "Tiki. Plagg you know the drill" Adrien said opening the door for them.

Tiki whines "AAWW... why can't we stay?! No really? what's the big secret here anyway?! We'd like to know what you guys do in here when you lock the door?" Plagg agreed.

"We told you it's a human thing. You wouldn't understand" "But we've been on this planet for 5,000 years. We've been at the sides of Every Ladybug and Chat Noir in history"

Adrien shakes his head "Yeah but don't take this the wrong way guys, we love you but if you know it, we might freak you out"

The kwanis roll their eyes too "Fine I'm gonna charge with extra more cheese" PLAGG negotiated and leaves.

Tiki did the same "And I get more cookies!"

"Fine you guys can eat anything you want down at the kitchen"!the kwanis were satisfied and he closes the door.

"Alone at last" He smirks looking at his beloved Marinette.

"Come here my kitty kat" She gestures being all sneaky and naughty.

"Oh yeah I will!" he charges at her but she moved to fast for him with her reflexes.

"Too slow for you, Kitty Kat?" smirks against the wall.

He flipped over trapping her in his arms. "GOTCHA this time" She slid underneath his legs and causes him to trip in the process. "Think again"

"Remember when there were 2 of you? I was right, I am better than you and how many of you are there in the world" grins walking away moving her hips.

Adrien smirks "Yeah but there's only the original right here" smirks groaning a little in pain on the floor.

"Yeah thank goodness. If they're were more of you In the world Wideball be in trouble!" She mocks laughing

"Well the good thing there's only one of u and one of me, kinda but u know what I mean!" gets back up and walks back slowly to her smirking.

He meets her on the bed smirking as they just started at each other for a while

"I missed you so much, my Lady Cherie. Especially having u like this *crawls on top of her staring into her blue eyes inches from her lips*

"Another time and another moment to have you in my arms"

So this means that after this night, u and I are going away to start our own lives?

"Exactly my ladybug. Nothing will be the same as before. It'll soon be us against the world

"With you anywhere, I know it'll be tough at first but with you, we can go against anything and to tell you the truth but I feel so excited for doing some this crazy and I love u for making my entire life since we met, a whole lot crazier!" kiss.

"Thanks I am a crazy and wild Guy." He wink.

"Yeah I just noticed that when you almost killed me when we first met. You remember that day, don't you?" chuckles and he remembers that day.

"All too well. But that was before I knew how sweet and courageous you could be!" She flirt.

"You got that right" He grins flirtatious

"We end up loving eachother by first hating and wanting to kill eachother... That is soooo romantic!" grins hard and pulls him more to her.

"And now that we're together again nothing will come between us. Soon well be living the perfect lifestyle just us together forever

"I don't care about ur money, luxuries and a huge fancy house, my kitty Kat. I just want you and be happy with you" stroke his cheek and hair, speaking serious and from her heart.

"I know that but still you deserve the very best. I mean you're ladybug after all but also so much more. You're the perfect girl for the perfect guy!" He kissed her soft

"Whoa, you're really full of urself, aren't you?!" giggles and they started to make up under the lights of the city and start to get undressed.

"I'm only full of Love and admiration for you, my lady. I want to feel you, touch you, be with you all the days of my life. Now and forever"

"Just make me yours, my Cat please I want to be yours forever" they were both in underwear and while she moans, he purrs and wraps her tail around her and giving her scratches but she loved it.

They claw and purrs at each other that whole night. This was the start of something wonderful a new journey they would take together. The next morning it was the weekend and the young couple was peacefully asleep together in each others arms, nothing to disturbed them until Gabriel Agreste somehow heard about his son being with this new girl and he was not very happy.

"Where is he?! Check his room! He must be up there right now!" he was actually in the house and marching up to his son's room until the door bell interrupted him, and when he opened the door it was Marinette's parents.

Her Dad pushed right inside the house furious "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THAT NO GOOD SON OF URS!" Tom barged in furious.

"THATS WHAT I'D LIKE TO KNOW TOO!" Gabriel Agreste burst too.

"I know he's here and I know he had my daughter kidnapped and he has her! I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK!" the 2 angry father's with 1 worried mother didn't waste no time in marching upstairs to Adrien's bedroom where he couple were still asleep peacefully together.

"ADRIEN! You and I need to have a serious talk about. ..." The three of them barged in seeing their children in bed together.

"ADRIEN/MARINETTE!"

they were all shocked and those gasped in shock and anger was enough for the couple to burst up awake as they covered themselves with the sheets.

"Mom, Dad!" Marinette covers her chest.

"Dad! What are you doing here?! I mean, I can explain..." He did the same on his lower part.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU LITTLE DELINQUENT!" Tom completely snaos and pushes Adrien aside and pulls his daughter by her arm that tried to cover herself that was in just her spotted underwear.

"No Dad wait you don't understand!" Marinette begged still covering herself as Adrien did the same.

"Now you really done it this time, young lady! Take a good look at this little rat cause now I'm gonna make sure that you never see him ever again and you! You BETTER stay away from my daughter or I personally will put u in jail for taking advantage of her that she's a little girl and you took advantage of her innocence so stay away from her or u will never see the sunlight again!"

Now this time Gabriel snaos "Don't you dare threats my son when is your daughter who got involved with my son to not do any of his works so make sure to raise ur kid and stay away from my son!

"NO!" Both teenagers scream. "You can't keep me away froM her Dad!"Adrien declared.

"That goes for you too Dad. I love him"

"And I love her!"

"Adrien, I'm your father and you do what I say."

"That goes for you too Marinette. "I'm pulling you out of that school and putting you in a private boarding school. Far away from her!" He Dad says.

"Same goes for you! You will be going out of the country to make sure you get a better life and away from him because being near him is just gonna gonna mess up ur bright future, ur just gonna throw it all away for this little criminal! Get your clothes cause we're leaving right now!" Tom pulls on her and she struggled to break free but he was a big man as her mother takes her clothes and purse with Tiki inside.

" NO! PAPA! No! Dad please!" sobs and she and Adrien were able to touch and hold hands for a second until they were pulled away as she was taken away and he was heartbroken too like she was.

That whole day both parents were I'm an uproar with their irresponsible kids. And as much as they try to fight back they just couldn't win.

"I'm your father and that's the end of this discussion young lady!".

Marinette charged toher room. "I HATE YOU!" *Slammed door*

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Well we reached the end and again I apologize for the delay but I'm still on vacation until school starts and that will be a Hassard to with time but I WILL NEVER FORGET ABOT MH fellow Miraculousers! ESPECIALLY YOU JAZZY! I LOVE U, U GOODY 2 SHOES WEIRDO! And all you guys too!**_

 _ **and again, you guys want details and updates on season 2, just PM me and I'll be happy to share ;)**_

 _ **MICKEY OUT FOR NOW! See you soon and enjoy whatss left of summer! The sun, the beach, the frappes, the party and MIRACULOUS!**_

 _ **XOXOXOXOXOOXOX! ㈹3㈹3㈹3㈹3㈹3㈃0㈃0㈃0㈃0㈃0**_


	8. Run Away With Me

**M: *knock knock!***

 **J: Who's there?**

 **M:** **Who**

 **J:** **Who who?**

 **M: You who! Big summer blow out!** **Plus, it's me, Mickey!**

 **J:** ***rim shot* Funny but yes it's you and I'm here too!**

 **M:** **I'm sorry I'm late again but not too late like last time but I have been extremely her win college in Florida & even on the first week, I got a lot of homework & paperwork & hate adult life!**

 **J:** **Awwwww but ur so good at it. Plus it'll get better later on**

 **M: & I wish the same for you & so even if i will be very extremely busy now more. I'll still be here for you guys to continue on and with you too, monkey cat! *hug you tight!***

 **J:** **OH I know you'll always be here for us and me especially and one more thing ur crushing me!"**

 **M:** **& the bright side is that after months of waiting, I FINALLY GOT MY ML ACTION FIGURES! AAAHHH! I GOT LB  & CN!**

 **J:** **And now I want them!"**

 **M:** **I'll keep in mind that for your birthday** **;)** **so, now here's a new chapter & Jazz, should we give our readers of the article i found o season 2? about the list of episodes?**

 **J:** **Love you buddy and yes I think we should if would be cruel not too**

 **M:** **So if you guys want the link and information, just PM either one of us and we will share you the link gladly & it's worth looking it over, guys. just ask her that I had to tie her down before exploding!**

 **J:** **Yeah don't worry I've got your straight jacket and padded room all ready for you.**

 **M:** **Mean. so yeah, I hope you guys love the continuing of this chapter & so yeah, I'm gonna go take a drive out now *walking away***

 **J:** **Exactly we both hope you all enjoyed the story and we'll see you all at the...wait a drive? You better not take my car!**

 **M:** ***engine starts and drive away that you recognize anywhere that's your car***

 **J:** ***chase after you on foot* MICKEY! I'M GOING TO KILL U COME BACK HERE WITH MY CAR?!**

 **8\. Run Away With Me  
**

"So, she was the reason you never showed up to any of ur photo shoots, your appointments, your school days or your fencing classes because you were in bed with that little baker girl!?" Gabriel Agreste was over pissed as well yelling at his son, who was now dressed after that event.

"Yeah that's right! & personally I don't care what you think of her. She's everything to me father and I love her!"

"You can't love her, son! I don't know the first thing about love! You're only 16! You have a long way before u truly understand what is love and if you did, I'd learn that love is nothing be trouble hurt and disappointment so I recommend, suggest and order you to stay away from that girl or you'll know what's best for you!"

"You don't know the first thing about her and even less about me! I'm not just a male model. I want more out of life and I want Marinette. Marinette is MY GIRL! & I will always be with her no matter what YOU or HER parents say about it! SHE'S MINE!"

"And I am your father and you will do what I say and when I say it and I say that ur not gonna see that girl ever again cause she does it cause you nothing but trouble! I come out here from my trip after hearing my son hasn't been going to any of his daily routines and when I come up here I find myself the sunrise of a lifetime! You were in bed with her! YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS THAT IS!? What is that little floozy got pregnant and there goes your entire career!"

"I FORBID YOU TO CALL HER THAT! THAT IS MY WOMAN! & I TOOK CARE OF MYSELF, I'M NOT A LITTLE KID! AND It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last! I'm in love with her and she loves me! Nothing is going to keep me away from her. Not you, not her parents. No one!"

"Well, see about that" he pulls out his phone and calls his assistant. "Natalie, book me the first flight to London for tonight, first class for one, good" he hangs up. "I suggest you start packing, your flight leaves in 5 hours. You're going to the new boarding school in London. I am not gonna risk my son's future for a little adventure with a little low class baker girl!"

His Dad finally walks out and Adrien tossed his shoe at the door with so much anger and fury!

Plagg finally comes out "Ugh! Who does he think he is?!"

"My Dad!" flops on his bed.

"He's never around for you when you need him. And now he thinks he can just up and uproot you from your own life!" Plagg says through his cheese filled mouth. "You know what you should do? Unleash the fury of Chat Noir on him!"

"No, I got a better idea. I'm gonna do as he says, I'm gonna go away" he takes out his suitcase and starts packing up his clothes and things.

"Ok I can see that u have lost your mind! What you think are doing?!"

"My Dad wants me to go away. That's exactly what I'm going to do!" starts packing his underwear.

"You're seriously going to boarding school!?" "No! I'm leaving and my precious lady Marinette is coming with me"

"Oh so you're still gonna go along with this crazy plan?! Forget it, after this I'm sure her parents are gonna put her in final lock down or send her away too. How are you going to find her and we here will you go if u do? Plus you don't have anywhere to live that isn't under your Dad's name or any money, what's your plan, Casanova?"

"I have a plan don't you worry" He winks.

Meanwhile Marinette parents were online looking up out of town schools.

"Tom, are you sure this is what's really vest for Marinette?!"

"Sabine you saw it for yourself. She was in bed with that trouble spoiled little delinquent! If this keeps up who knows what will happen"

"Yes, but she's a teenager, she's not a little kid no more and I'm sure she at least took caution. Don't you think we should talk to her about it? No, it's been decided. This is our last chance to give her a career before than a life an she's not gonna waste everything she worked for, for that little rich brat!"

"Marinette herself was spying on them and it only made her frustration rise! "UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" She was marching around her room.

"Marinette, pace yourself you don't want to exhaust yourself out!"

"I JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND! WHY THEY WONT LISTEN TO ME?! ITS NOT FAIR! They can't forbid me or have me locked up away from him!

"They are your parents" She glares, not really helping her. "Who's side are you on?" She jumped in bed pulling her pillow for comfort

"I'm on the side that I don't want you getting hurt and if they're doing this, it has to be a good reason because they love you"

She rolls her eyes "Way to take up for my parents side Tiki!" She puts her head down.

"I just wish they would listen to me. Adrien is important to me why can't they just let me be happy with him"

"Just tell them. Go down there and just talk to them. They're already sending you away, the least you can do is talk to them"

"Talking won't help me now! My Dads being drastic to action as usual and now I'm being shipped of to reform school. I'll never see my Cat again!" She sobs.

"NEVER say never my lady!" That voice made her heart jump.

She turns in a flash and sees her beloved sneaky Cat boy outside her balcony!

"CHAT!"

She tried to reach to him but the balcony glass doors were locked with a lick from the outside, obviously her Dad didn't want her to run off again.

"Stand back my lady love" he clawed out an incision in the glass and jumped into her room. "Missed me?" He asked with open arms.

"Do you need an answer for that?!" she wasted no time in running into his arms and they share a long passionate kiss as he pulled her to him by her waist.

"I take it your Dad is as peeved as my Dad is correct?" He smirks. "He's sending away from you. But I don't wanna leave" She cried into his chest.

"I don't want to go! They can't make me! I don't want to leave you!" hugs him tight as did he.

"You won't have too. My Dads doing the same with me, but I'm running away and you can come with me and we'll be together again. What do you say?"

"Right now?! Leave Paris? Leave our lives and my parents?! I don't know, Chat"

"Come on, My Lady. I found a perfect place for us that nobody will find us and we can still come back and still be the city's super heroes. Please come with me, please!"

The shimmering in his green cat eyes made her get a warm feeling inside. "Oh my Cat. I would love too! But our parents are going to kill us for doing this!"

"No they wont. My Dads shipping me away tomorrow morning. I'll get the limo to meet you right around the corner and then we'll go to our new house and live together in peace"

"But can we really do this, Chat? It's very risky and extreme. I know you have reasons on wanting to go and I do want to spend the rest of my life without u but this is our home and I can imagine running away from my family but also without you. I want you both in my life"

"Who knows how long before they can accept our love? Right now I love you and I don't want to be away from you"

"Neither do I" she looks straight into his green cat eyes and slowly takes off his mask to see the real other him and stroke his cheek which he kisses sweetly, loving her soft touch on his own.

"MARINETTE! COME DOWN HERE OR WERE GOING UP!" her father calls coming up the steps to her room.

"Stay here!" She whispered walking out into the halls. But being the sneaky Cat he was he followed her just in case.

She goes down to the living room that were her parents were waiting for her to give her some news she already new. "Marinette, we have to tell you something" her mother spoke.

"Yeah I think I already know what it is!" She sighed sitting down in her chair.

"Oh so you were ease dropping too? You're really out of control now" her father raised her voice.

"Tom, calm down. Marinette, before we say any drastic deduction over your future. We're gonna let you first talk and explain everything, no secrets and no lies. Only the truth"

She felt a little light hearted that they were gonna hear her out "Where do you want me to start exactly?" She said.

"From the begging and leave nothing out" obviously she was not gonna tell them her biggest secret, just what they wanted to know.

"It all started when we got paired up for a school project. I didn't want to work with him because he was well...a jerk. But by the end of it we had really just started to like each other"

"Oh my dear out of all the nice intelligent good boys in this city and world, why it had to be that little spoiled delinquent?" her father shakes his head.

"He's not a delinquent father he's actually pretty gentlemanly when he wants to be!"

"Oh Marinette, I have seen how Rebellious and spoiled and you're gonna fail into misery by his side. You May be blinded by his fake promises and saying that he loves you but that is not love, darling and sure this will all clear over and he'll find another girl as victim but not you!

"Ugh! You're not even hearing me! NOT LISTENING TO ME!" She gets up running back to her room. He makes it back before she does acting like he wasn't eavesdropping.

Marinette please come back down here! We're not down talking about this!

"Leave me alone!" She cried. "This is exactly the kind of attitude that's getting you out of this city and into a new school. Far away from him!" Bangs her first hard on the walls crying.

"So I take it they only made it worst?" Adrien comes forward to her.

She didn't do anything but fall into his arms. "I can't be away from you. Let's go away but let's make it look like we left to where they want us to go and then go away together"

He smiled grabbing her waist and spinning her. "Tomorrow morning be packed and be ready." He says and she nods. "This is the start of our future together mon amour" He kissed her. "Would you like to fly around town for the fun of it!?" He winks. She nods and used Tiki to transform her. "Lets!"

"MARINETTE! Get back down here this instant! Don't make me come down there and get you!"

"Don't worry about him. The doors locked" She winks. Before she left she turned her radio up full blast to make him think she was still there. "Let's go!" She Zipp away on her Yoyo and he follows.

They swing and ran they the roofs for a while until they stop for a while and just rest and be seated together.

From where they were they could see most of Paris from the Eiffel Tower to the Louvre and more. "I know I've lived here my whole life but I just can't get over how great Paris is!"

"They don't call it the city of love and lights for nothing" He winks flirtatious.

She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder closing her eyes and he rests his head on her head.

He looked at her and she looked at him. They leaned closer for a kiss until they were bombarded by the sounds of helicopters. "What the..." "They're they are. Paris' hottest new power couple!" A lot of news reporters had gathered around.

"We better get out of here!" they run off around the roof but reporters jump out the helicopters and stared snapping pictures and asking them celebrate related questions.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir is it true you two are dating?"

"For How long?" "What made you two fall for each other?" They were officially trapped by all the mediocrity.

Chat Noir rolls his cat eyes "People get back get back please!" takes Ladybug under her paw and tries to get her out of this but the reporters were practically throwing themselves on them.

"We really can't answer right now. We're busy so could u all just..." But they just kept coming in the air and on the ground. "Looks like we'll be here a while"

"OVER HERE! Ladybug, is it true you can fly like a real ladybug? Chat Noir, does your tail have a mind of its own?! Do you 2 go to school like any other kid? How are you 2?! Is it true you're both 5000 years old?!"

They look at each other not sure what to say with questions being thrown left and right.

"Excuse me pardon me. Outta the way!" Alya pushed her way through. "Hi! I'm Alya from the Ladyblog. Can I just get a few words out for my blog?!" She gives those big eyes.

Ladybug gets a bit nervous. "Uuuuuhhh it's great thanks a lot but I really have to go now, I like your glasses by the way but I gotta go, sorry". Ayla shrieks excitedly as Ladybug and Chat Noir run to the edge of the building to get away.

Another Helicopter full of reporters blocked their path.

"Alright I've had enough of this!" He grabbed her waist as his staff extended up to the sky.

"Brilliant idea my cat!" she kisses him and Now she used her Yoyo string to swing them up and away.

He holds on to her by her waist as she swung both of them thru the air far enough to get away from those annoying reporters. "Do you think we got away?

"I hope so. The only downside to being heroes is the never ending pursue of the media"

"Yeah this was worst then being other type of celebrities" leans over the edge of the building to see if the coast was clearI think they're gone and can't reach us from here now". she turns around and sees her cat I front of her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She giggled.

"You're just so GOURGEOUS when you get all serious and cautious like that" flirts pulling to him by her waist.

She smirks "Mmmm _Merci mon cher_." She scratch his ears making him purr like a real Cat.

"You know I got you a little treat" smirks circling his chest". "You wanna know what it is?"

"Hmmmm by any chance does it involve more me and you time?" He winks playing with his tail

"Noooo... I got you..." smirks and reaches from behind her on her belt. "A cat toy! You want it, kitty cat?! You want it?!" she plays around with it in front of him and he flaps it like a real happy cat does.

"I want it gimme!" He claws at it playfully.

She winds it up for him. "Go get it!" She let's it go

"Meow!" He pounces after it.

"Who's a good kitty?! How's a good kitty cat?! Who's my kitty Kat?!" she plays and waves it around more laughing as he chases after it and plays around like a real cat on his 4 "paws".

"I want my prize now!" He pounces on her and snatched his boy.

"Okay you got it! now get off me?" She cross her arms. He looks at her smirk.

"Thanks for the toy but I want my paws on my real Cat toy!" He claws on her body.

"I ain't nobody's cat toy, kitty claws, so if you want a treat, I'll go to the store and get you a can of tuna of bisques" giggles and smirks.

"Funny!" He grabbed her down kissing her hard.

She smiles in the the kiss. "So where you wanna go now before were hunted down again even as superheroes?"

 _*Stomach growls*_ "How's about food? I skipped breakfast"

 _*Gasps*_ "You mean you skipped out on all that delicious _creme Brule_ and _croissants_ and _bagets_ " she mocks sarcastically and He narrow his eyes "Be quiet" He grins nuzzling her nose again

"And what you like for dinner? Some tuna or some ratatouille?" tease and trying to be ironic and funny which she was.

"How's about we try that little Café diner downtown. The really nice and expensive one" He grins.

"I don't have money for that kind of buffet"

"Are you forgetting you're with the leading teen male model in Paris

"No but I want u to think that I love expensive things cause the only good I wanna see from you is your blonde hair" smiles kissing him.

"You don't think we have time for one more little you know?" She asked flicking his ears.

He purrs happily. "Let's eat first I'll have more energy to work my charm" He winks.

"You have charms?! I didn't know that!" she teases and he gives her soft nudge and pushes her off the effect to play and laugh but her yoyo ties around his leg and pulls him down with her. They roll over on the pavement locking lips again.

"Wait, Chat, wait, not here! Somebody can see us!" she says as he kisses her neck.

"Everyone in Paris knows already! What does it matter?" He purrs kissing her neck .

"Yeah but I think this should be more private. Anywhere we can go and we would be caught doing this on the news or on the front page of a magazine" moans a little and strokes his hair.

"I can't help it! You do things to me!" He runs his claws over her costume and kissing her neck. _"*moaning*_ "Now I see why Black Cats cause bad luck!" She mocks kissing his forehead

Adrien laughs a little "But a little bit of bad luck can be something a good thing" he pulls her onto his lap holding her close to him by her back, staring at each others eyes.

She stoked his cheek feeling a bit of his mask. She pulled it off him showing that sweet face he has. "There's my Kitty Kat" She giggled

He does the same thing and made sure they were in a dark alley and takes off her mask. "And there my Lady, _Cherie_ " smiles and they share another kiss.

 _*Tummy growling*_ "Okay now I really need some food or I'm going to faint!"

"Wimp!" She punched his arm. They transform back to their regular selves.

"So where we going cause I don't know where we going?" she asks as they walk down the streets, holding hands.

"Just follow me!" He said walking them around to a nice little Café diner on the corner. "Ah! Monsieur Agreste Bonjour" the guy greets him and he waves. "And this must be your Lady all the magazine have been talking about. _Enchanté Mademosielle_ " He kissed her hands.

" _Bonsoir, Monsieur, comment ale vous_?" she smiles blushing a little.

" _Oh Tres bien_ " He grins. "Table for _deux s'il vous plaît_? And make it _romantique_!" Adrien winks.

" _Ooh oui oui Monsieur" the matre D_ takes them to best table of the restaurant which was outside exclusively I've on a backing under that stars and full moon.

Adrien pulls out her chair for her as she sits. "I'll be right back with your _entrées_ "

"Wow, this is incredible. And it's clear that you have come here often, huh?" she smiles admiring the twinkling lights around her.

"Well my Dad is a pretty big deal around here!" He smirks. The waiter comes back " _Hor d'oeuvre_?" He placed some caviar and crackers and spread for them. "Sparkling wine?" He pours two glasses.

Wow not sure if I'll ever get used to all this fancy luxury but I can try cause it's all so beautiful and elegant

"When you're with me everyday is like this!" He smirks holding up his cup. "Cheers to us!" _*clinks*_

"Cheers!" she takes a sip of the sparkling water and it taste weird cause never actually tried it before.

"Yeah, you get used to the taste don't worry" makes her laugh.

The waiter soon comes back again " _Madame and Monsieur_. Dinner is served" the _Matre'D_ carries out two trays of croissants and bagets and fresh fruit"

Adrien was amazed "Wow, I wish we could have gotten something a bit more better"

"No this is fine. I love it"

"Enjoy!" He bows walking away.

Plagg zooms out when smelling the stincky cheese! "Oh boy time to chow down" He flies all around the table. "What no _fromage_?" He pours.

Tiki gags "Try something different, all that cheese is not good for you" chews on a strawberry.

Plagg gags. "This is too sweet for me! I'm going to the kitchen to complaint to the chef and get me from _fromage_ " flies off but Adrien grabs him by his tiny tail.

Adrien rolls his eyes "Here try a cracker!" He shoves it in his mouth.

"Mmmm it's not cheese but it does have a nice taste". Plagg smiled grabbing more.

"Now if you two don't mind We were on a date!"

Tiki got a bit annoyed by them "Yeah I do cause I have to watch over my girl from you that you have been nothing to trouble to her from the start!" sasses him his face.

Marinette grabs her in her hands "Thanks Tiki but I can handle things from her" She shoves her back in her pocket.

"Plagg that goes for you too!" he grabs a tower of crackers before going back into Adrien backpack

Marinette laughs a little "We're never gonna be really alone with them but what can you do, huh?" she smiles and drinks her sparkling water, talking about how their kinda nosy kwmis.

"Well there is one way we could be truly alone" He runs his fingers up up her arms smirking.

She grins. "Pay the check and meet me outside" She kissed him. Adrien pays the check and they walk out. In the alley they change into Ladybug and Chat Noir quick!

"Wouldn't it be easier if we went somewhere much more comfortable and bigger?" she smirks pulling on his neck.

He wrapped to her waist "What exactly did you have in mind?" He smirks "Somewhere romantic & beautiful like a beach perhaps? Nobody will find us there"

"Mmmm I like that idea my Kitty Cat!" She grabbed his arms and they start running together. They made it to the beach it was not as crowded as usual and now they had to find a place to be alone"

"Follow me!" takes her by her waist and pounces on his stick to get to the other side of the beach where it was much more private.

"Now this is better." He sets her down on the sand. "Perfect for two heroes in love"

"And who are those? Are they here somewhere?" she makes a joke and he rolls his eyes.

"Funny. Ha ha now come here" He tackled her down holding her in the sand. She giggles hard and hugs him to her as he gave her cat licks down her neck on the sand.

Marinette was moaning. "Good kitty. Naughty kitty Oh I love you so much" He licks around her ear tickling her more and clawing at her body again. "Whoa! You have been drinking your cream milk a lot haven't you, kitty Kat?" she moans more, petting his car ears and playing with his tail.

A big wave washes up getting them soaked. "Ugh there's water in my ears!" He shakes his head back and forth. "Cats were not made for water!"

"I know that which gives me an idea!" she gets up on her feet and then makes the cruelty to him to get in the water and pulls him in. "Come on, kitty it's just water and you'll love it"

"No! Have mercy just like oil Cats and water don't mix!" He pleads as she keeps pulling him by the tail.

"Here Kitty Kitty don't you wanna frolic with me?!" She flirts. "It's ok, I'm right here with u" she says softly and pulls on him a bit more deeper as the waves moved in closer

"Are you sure about that? The water feels so refreshing!" She grins evilish still pulling on him.

"Everybody knows that cats are not the biggest fans of water" he was shivering with the water up to his knees.

Well this one is going to be" She jumped into his arms extra hard sending him back into the ocean

"AAAHH!" he gets quickly freaked out and slaps he's around not liking not even a drop of water on his cat self and runs on his 4 paws to the shore as she stayed there all soaking wet too but she was enjoying it.

"I hate you for that!" He hissed shaking off and licking himself like a real cat. Ladybug swims up to shore running still soaked. The sun glimmers off her as she runs across the sand.

"Lighten up it was just fun" She said hugging him

Chat noir rolls his eyes "Yeah but I still hate the water" licks himself dry at last.

"Okay what's say we just get back to what we were doing?" She played with his cat bell

"And what do you have in mind?" he grins pulling her by the waist.

She kissed him hard leaning back into the sand as Chat Noir grins flirting "You didn't by any chance bring a bathing suit or a bikini, did you?" flirts in smirks and claws the outlines of her body over her suit.

"NO but..." She transform out of her Ladybug suit back to her normal clothes. Then she gets out of her clothes down to her spotted bra and panties set. "Will this work?" She winks

"Oh totally so much better!" the cat drools and changes back into his normal self and takes off his shirt and they start making out rolling over the sand unknown yet that's you were being watching by 2 tiny creatures.

Tiki zooms in on them "What are they doing?"

Plagg gags too "IDK But it's sooo gross...and yet strangely curious "

Adrien rolls his eyes "And we don't think ur ready to find out yet what we're doing" chuckles as he hold on his lady who was giggling a little.

The couple rolls his eyes and laugh at them "You two go exploring on the beach. But stay out of sight. We need to be...

T&P "WE KNOW WE KNOW. YOU NEED TO BE ALONE!"

"Plagg, we'll talk later, we're gonna have a serious talk about these alone times "

Plagg huffs and goes away with Tiki to play in the ocean and the shore with nobody around*.

Marinette giggles "They're adorable. They were like if our own children, sorta" giggles holding on to him.

Adrine grins "Our children will be far more interesting" He grins flirtatious pressuring down on her body.

She moans in pleasure, stroking his hair as he kisses down her neck and her chest over her spotted bra and down her abdomen.

Marinette giggles "Oohh I'm getting sand everywhere" She said itching.

"Me too!" He picked her up and carries her back to the ocean.

"I though you didn't like water" She mocks.

"Cat Noir doesn't but Adrien does" He licks around her chest as the water gets up to his waist but he was still carrying her.

"This makes me a little nervous" she giggles "Why? Cause you might drop me at any second so don't do it!" holds on very tight to him, nearly chocking him.

"Oh I'd never drop you!" He assures her.

 _"*sigh*_ "Good!" She smiles.

He grabbed her tight and literally launched her up over and…. _*SPLASH*_ & Into the deep she went. She resurfaced fast and really pissed off.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!"

"Well you said nothing about tossing you!" He jokes.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, CATBOY!" slashes a wave of water in his face and pushes in the water, laughing.

He shakes it off and they get into a water fight! Everything was all fun and games, splashing all around in each others faces and tossing into the water, under the moonlight and the sunset.

"THIS IS PARADISE! And more with my lady!" THE BLONDE SCREAMED IN RELIEF.

He gives her another big splash in the face "Alright that's enough! I'm getting all pruny" SHE sneezes "…. and sick" She swim her way back to shore.

"I think it's time we went back, don't you think?" it killed her to say that it they had too.

"Yeah. We should be getting back home. Lots to do before tomorrow" He said holding her in his arms

"Adrien... Yeah? Not to be a stinker but what if... What if our plan doesn't work and our parents plan for sure that we don't escape together, especially your Dad who has money, people, influences"

"Don't worry about that. It'll be alright!" He holds her. "I'll see you tomorrow okay"

They transform back into their super hero selves and go back to her house, landing on her balcony but she didn't want to go in, the thought that if she goes in, she might never see him again.

"If I go back in there. I might never see you ever again!" She rest on his chest crying.

"My ladybug. I will come back for you before they even get the chance to take u away."

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing of doing this, leaving our lives and running away?" he could see it in her blue eyes her Angst and worry and he kisses her forehead.

"I told you they'll never let us be together again if they send us away. But I can respect ill and understand if you don't want to go through with this anymore"

Before he said anything else she kissed him hard, Surprised but he kisses back. "I didn't say that!

"I'm just a little nervous and scared but I want to be with you, always and forever, my Chat Noir. To live together just the 2 of us but still be our roles to his city"

"Just do what I say and I'll see that we'll be on our way to our new lives where no one can find us M: ok I trust you" hugs and kisses him passionately " _Je'taime, ma beau_ Chat Noir"

"Tomorrow morning when I see you it'll be a new life for both of us" He gives her one last loving kiss before he pounced off into the night. " _Bonne Nuit ma belle_ Ladybug!" He calls disappearing in the night.

She sighs lovingly and worried at the same time, resting at the banister, hoping this would work.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **2016_05_01_**_

 **M: *pull over at the entrance and come back* HEY! I brought donuts!**

 **J: What have I told you about taking my car?!" *takes donuts***

 **M:** **Take it? & I brought u donuts & ML toys before they ran out *show you***

 **J:** **Awwwww ur the greatest but please ask me the next time you take my car**

 **M:** **Not my fault your car is my dream car & has cool cupholders & missiles *eat round donut***

 **PPPsst, guys? the ending?**

 **J: I know its cool but that doesn't give you the right to take it without permission**

 **M:** **I didn't crash him or anything! All I did was hit that tree but that tree fell down and crashed own but the car is fine!**

 **PSST GUYS! *call to us interrupting***

 **J:** **Oh Mickey you're paying for any damages. And you don't even have your license**

 **M:** **I told you I didn't crash it; the tree just went down when I hit it but not a scratch on it. so should we call it a night now here, girl?** **;)**

 **J:** **Hmmmm...fine but I don't want u near my car again until I say so. I can't afford it to be manhandled by you!"**

 **M:** **Fine! *cross fingers behind back* So, good night everybody! hope you loved this story like how we love writing it for you! *kiss goodbye!***

 **J:** **We always have a grand time with you and our wonderful masterpieces. And I know you'll all love this too. *waves**

 **M:** **Let's go take a drive again! *clap and turn to walk away but u grab me by my collar and pull me back* oW! Ur chocking me, Jazz**

 **j:** **"No I'm driving my car you are going to stay here and wipe down all the windows!"**

 **M: Why do I have to clean your windows and you go out to party? *we start to walk away from the set* I didn't crash it at all or scratched it. this is so unfair**

 **J:** **Life's not fair bebe but I'll bring you back half the cake and can you sign the card to with happy birthday" *slides card to u***

 **M:** **My birthday was more than a month ago**

 **J:** **It's not for you and just sign it**

 **M:** **Fine *sign it and give back* I'm gonna go take a nap in the bathtub *leave***

 **J:** **Have fun. Try not to drown**

 **M: CUT!**

 **J: Ur hair okay! *grabs scissors**

 **M: GET BACK U SAVAGE! *got blow torch!***


	9. Almost Married Life

**9\. Almost Married Life**

The next morning, 2 teens were in their cars, heading to the airport to different destinations, Adrien to London and Marinette to Beijing and both were nervous that didn't want to go.

"You're going to love it there, dear. I already called my relatives to take care of you and the new school you will be starting and that was you finish learning your Chinese" her mother was excited looking to her child in the back seat with her bags and things.

Marinette wasn't trying to say much out of still so much heartache she was feeling. Her parents noticed.

"Cheer up darling I know it hurts now but you'll thank us for this later"

She just frowns and glares by that and stayed quiet the entire trip until hey finally got to the airport, and she had no choice to grab her backpack while her father helped her with her big luggage.

"Now Adrien while you're away I expect you to act like a civilized human being while still maintaining your lineage. Remember your image effects my image not just as your father but a world famous fashion heir too".

"Right because everything just has to be about you" He scowls looking out the window

"This is also about you, son. I'm doing this for you're own good too. And you may not see it not but you will someday soon thank me for this" they finally pull up to the private part of the airport that was a bit more exclusive and a butler helps with the large luggage.

Both families were all set to go and bid their children _Bon Voyage_. What the adults didn't realize is that their kids had plans of their own.

"I hope you have a nice trip, darling" her parents kiss her goodbye and gave her passport. "I'll call you when u get there tonight".

Marinette tried to be strong and hugs her parents tight like it would be the last time she will see them cause it was "Mom, Dad, I just wanted to tell you guys that no matter what happens" she inhales. "I love you both". She was saying her last goodbye but they didn't know that.

"Here we are son you're gate is through there and your flight will be leaving soon. I have full assurance that you will bring the Agreste family a good name. Come along Natalie"

Unlike Marinette parents & Adrien's Dad wasn't much for long emotional Goodbyes. In their parents eyes, they have to go in thru gates with their carry on and a few minutes when the PA announced the last call to their flights.

A&M: "Oh it sounds like I have to Catch my flight'" they both act to said for their parents and not grow suspicious.

"Have a good trip be safe" Marinette gets one last family hug.

"Best wishes son" Adrien father just turned to leave with his assistant and bodyguard.

Both teens go in the gates but wait until their parents leave after their "planes" leave to their destinations.

Marinette takes out her phone, beginning the plan as planned by the 2 superheroes.

"Adrien?"

"You ready, my ladybug?"

"Yes I've got all my stuff and my parents are none the wiser"

"Music to my ears, my lady!"

"Where are you? Just tell where to meet you!"

"I'm at the airport gate 47!"

"I'm at Gate 19!"

"Meet me right now at the main entrance as soon as you can, I'm running to the right now!" he texts and he was actually running and dodging every person and stairway and she did the same thing and both kwamis were holding on to his neck collars.

Plagg yells about to puke, holding on to his shoulder "HEY! SLOW DOWN, WILL YOU!?"

"NO TIME!" Adrien cries back, jumping over luggage with wheels and running pass people that he nearly knocks down.

"I'm gonna puke, Mainette!" Tiki was crying getting dizzy herself as holding on to her owner's shoulder as she ran as well.

"Sorry, Tiki but Not until we get outside!" They were running like wild dogs, while also pack mulling their luggage.

The airport was like a huge maze with many floors and gates and sworn of people that was very hard to find eachother, she was at the top floor and he at the bottom but didn't see eachother and kept running around.

M&A: "Oh where he/she?!"

In the mix, they ran right past each other not even knowing it and only the kwamis felt that.

"Wait, Marinette! I just felt a strong power. Another kwami is near. It was Plagg!"

Marinette stops in screech "Adrien!" She bursts looking for him.

The same happen to Plagg. "Wait another miraculous over there!" He points. "Marinette!" He grins

"Where?! I don't see him/her!"

"ADRIEN/MARINETTE! YELL IF YOU HEAR ME!" they both called out but still didn't see eachother and so their kwamis did it for them to find eachother and blending in as floor lights in the moving escalators.

T&P: "MARINETTE/ADRIEN! Follow me!"

They swirl around the floor as their human follow their light. It was confused game of cat and mouse. They ended up going in circles around each other.

P "She's this way!"

T "Over there!"

M&A "Slow down I can't keep up!" They said racing to get them.

P&T "Here he/she is!"

 _ **CRASH!**_

Without even the slightest warning, the 2 teens crashed hard and bump into eachother and fall to the ground, not seeing it was either one.

Adrien growl hard "HEY, watch where you're going, punk!" he yells thinking it was somebody else but then he gets lost in some familiar sparkling blue eyes that he recognized anywhere!

A&M "It's you!"

They waste no time hugging each other & kissing the other like crazy, not caring who was watching of course.

"I'm so glad I found you, princess! This place was like a crazy maze"

Marinette burst with happiness, kissing him back "I know but doesn't matter now, just kiss me you crazy Cat!" he doesn't waste no time in crashing her lips on his, not caring they were in public. "I can't believe we got away with this, we're together and we're gonna do this, run away together!"

Adrien kisses her hands "Our lives together will be perfect. Just us!"

"And us!" Their kwamis said.

"Yeah, we can't forget about you guys. Just the 4 of us" he includes them holding his lady's hands. "Follow me, I got it all planned out. You're gonna love it" kisses her hands, sweetly.

"No problem lead the way my Cat in black armour!" She teased picking up her suitcases.

"JEFFREY!" calls on his phone. "I'm at the entrance, come bring the car" he hangs up. "He works for me and he's to be trusted. My father will not suspect a thing"

They carry their luggage outside in the sunlight and Jeffrey pulls up in the limo. "Master Adrien. Madame" He bows his head.

"Thanks Jeffrey!" He said as they load in their luggage and get inside

"Now, are you sure my father doesn't suspect a thing? On anything, the credit cards, the place or you?"

"No sir. Your secret is completely safe" He winks.

"Jeff, I knew I could count on you" They fist pound. The couple sit in the back as they pulled away from the airport.

Marinette was excited yet anxious and nervous "I can't believe we're actually doing this!

Tiki was the same "Yeah me neither. Don't think that I still don't got my eye on you, mister!" she sasses on Adrien that was adorable.

"Don't worry about a thing ladies I took care of everything. That's what the guy does for his lady.

Plagg complaints "Why? Girls should pull their own weight not expect us to be their pack mules."

Tiki sasses back to the cat kwami now "It's called being a gentleman. Not that you would know and never have been in over the last 5000 years"

Marinette laughs "Alright you two don't turn this into something ugly!"

T &P: HE/SHE STARTED IT!

Adrien rolls his eyes at his kwami "Plagg why don't you just relax and swallow down the extra cheese I smuggled for you" P "You really get me!" He grin going into his pocket.

"Here Tiki I got u some cookies for you too" Marinette holds up a bag and puts her back into her purse.

Tiki adorably but serious glares at Adrien with that 'I'm watching you' gesture & goes back into her purse, that was very funny.

M&A: "*laughing* some things never change"

Marinette nods "Yeah she's gonna need some time to get used to u guys now but she will

"NO I WONT!" Tiki yells inside her purse.

She snaps her purse shut. "Now it's just us" She takes his hands looking at his green eyes.

"You're gonna love it where we're going. I made sure it's at your best comfort and taste and close to the city so we can, you know?" the blonde winks to his lady.

She winks back. "I'm so excited I think I'll throw up"

"Seriously?!" He said concerned.

"No no no I'm good" She grins and he does too.

"Jeffrey how much longer?" the blonde asks

Jeffery nods "About 30 minutes more sir"

Marinette nods as well and leans on her cat "Hmmm 30 minutes. We could use a distraction until then" She flirts tugging on his collar.

"And what do you have in mind? You wouldn't have that cat toy with you?" she makes a joke.

"No sorry I was so upset the other day I accidentally broke it" "Doesn't matter I have an even better cat toy!" He smirks

"Do you have a little mouse to chase around"? " she giggles as he pulls her on his lap.

"Nope I have a little insect. Too bad for you because happen to eat ladybugs" He licks around her neck

"Ew, that's kinda mean and gross cause ladybugs are cute" giggles as he licks her.

"And I have the cutest one of all" He pushed her on the seats lying on top of her.

"Aaawww do you want me to scratch you behind the ears?!" laughs and scratches his chin and he liked that even without being Chat Noir.

While she was doing that he unzipped her pants and lifts up her shirt. She moans in pleasure while stroking his golden locks as he kisses her bra frame and abdomen while stroking her thighs and long legs.

"You're pretty like a ladybug yet you purr like a kitten" He pulled her shirt all the way looking g down her bra.

"Only can make me feel like that, kitty Kat" she moans and smiles and takes off his shirt and digging her own claws into his back, and they weren't alone and they had witnesses.

"Ugh they're doing it again!" Plagg says too Tiki that they were both inside their bags.

Tiki nods "It's soooo annoying! Should we interrupt?"

"Nah! Let's just keep looking" they were actually looking and had no idea what was even happening.

Marinette was moaning with pleasure " _Oohh Je t'aime. Je t'aime mon amour. Il est fantastique_." She claws onto his head as he was up and down her legs. "Oh… Adrien... *moans but he doesn't stop* Adrien... Babe…"

"You're so delicious and tender. Just how I like 'em!" He smirks holding up one of her legs to "fit' better.

"Adrien... I think we should stop…" moans more" I think we're getting close now..."

"I know I'm close just a few more minutes" He moans along with her. She exhales and inhales as her chest goes up and down breathing heavily, watching her boyfriend taking in her taste and scent from her legs going up to her abdomen and squeezing her breast over her bra.

After a while they were all exhausted out, with clothes on but they were wrinkly.

" _Fantastique_ indeed my ladybug" He kissed the back of her shoulders

"I'll never get tired of you doing that" he inhales exhausted and reaches behind her to stroke his hair as he kisses her neck and strokes her chest.

Adrien sits up putting his shirt and pants back on. Marinette does the same. "I wonder if we're there"

"5 more minutes I believe. So we got a bit more time to kill" he pulls her back on his lap and they just made out passionate & a bit aggressive, holding onto to the other.

T&P: "That was...weird!" They still couldn't understand what their owners did.

Plagg was confused as Tiki was "Whatever that was I'm not going to watch them finish" he gags.

Tiki for once agrees with him "You said it!" They go back to their hiding places.

Adrien and Marinette "Then you guys shouldn't watch" the blonde smirks and she giggles and they share one last kiss.

"We're here!"

Jeffery calls to them as the car stops. They get out of the car stretching and feeling the sunlight on their faces. Their little creatures float out first and flying around enjoying the view and sunshine in the country side that had a fun charming touch.

"Well my lady here we are?" It was a nice fancy mansion house with a front lawn with a fountain and a huge beautiful garden.

"Adrien it's beautiful" she admires it all until she fill she's being lifted that made her squeal "HEY! What are you doing?!" she laughs as he carried her bride style to the front door.

"We're starting this off right!" he flirts as he carries her inside.

"*she giggles* You act like we're married"

He shrugs "Might as well be!"

"We're still 16, Adrien. There's no need to rush yet"

"I know but just the thought of it!"

"Take one step at a time, kitty cat" purrs and strokes his ears and he purrs like a cat loving it.

The inside was also very good and we'll furnished. "Why don't we look around during while Jeff brings in our bags"

"Where should we start?! It all looks beautiful and incredible!"

They walk around exploring. "First off the kitchen" it was big and all the shelves were overflowing with food. "And here's the cheese pantry"

"CHEESE!" the living room. Dining room patio, gazebo

She loved how the garden and backyard fountains filled with lilypads and butterflies and dare she say it, bees and ladybugs which was very ironic.

They walk across the cobblestone path to the little tree swing by the fence.

"Wanna swing?" he asks inviting her and she nods, accepting and sitting down

Marinette takes a seat as he pushed her higher and higher

"This is so beautiful! I think I made the right choice of coming here with u cause I personally don't care where we live as long as I'm with you" looks back and smile lovingly to him.

"I feel the same way but I want you to have the very best!" He jumped up on the rope swinging with her.

"And how are we gonna maintain ourselves?"

"Well the money from my Dads account will hold us over for a while. But I guess I can see if I can find a job"

"I'm gonna find one too. I have some saving that I can help out too cause I'm not gonna leave you with all the work" takes his face and kisses him softly.

He holds her close as they walk back in the house. Tiki and Plagg were still in the kitchen eating their tiny hearts out. "You know we haven't checked out our bedroom yet and with Tiki and Plagg distracted we can...finish up what we started" He grabbed her waist kissing her neck again.

"You never give up, don't you?" she giggles and moans as he picks her up again to upstairs to their master bedroom.

He sets her in bed and locks the door, smirking evilly.

"Wow, love what you done in this room, it's amazing"

She gets up to walk around it, taking in everything before her. It was a modern style bedroom with a King size bed, carpeting and matching drapes. Walk in closet and a little fire place "Get a good look cause it won't be this way when I get my claws on you" He hissed pouncing her in bed.

"HEY! I'm not done admiring everything" giggles as he holds her down and gets a little aggressive. "ooohhhh kitty has claws, I like that! She squeals like crazy s he pulls to her on the bed!

"Kitty needs to know his boundaries!" He points pushing him off her

"You know if I were an actual bug, you'd probably crush me by now hehe

"Not likely you're too pretty to crush!"

"Yeah say that when you wanted to destroy and kill me smirks*

"Just shut up and kiss me"

"I'll do more than that!" She locks her legs in his and flips him over to be on top of him and smirks seductively.

"Me-ow!" He grins holding her down to his body as they make out

"You never know when I can be full of surprises too" she smirks and starts opening his shirt and let's down her hair from her pigtails.

"I'm pretty sure I can!" She giggled kissing him and hugging him.

He sits up a little while she still on top of him stroking his chest and neck. "You're so beautiful... You know that?" whispers and makes her blush.

She takes off her shoes and shirt and pants and he follows after her. They pull up the sheets to cover their bodies.

They wrap their arms around eachother as they kiss with love and passion and he never stopped staring into her perfect blue eyes like she in his green ones before going back to kissing. "You're perfect in every way" he whisper against her skin and kisses down her neck while still holding her.

"You're even more purr-fect *giggles* "I made a funny. I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner"

"The past is past now we're here together and that's all that matters"

"I made the right choice coming out here with you and even if my parents think wrong of you, I'll still love and miss them but I'll still have you" she kisses him lips and his chest.

Later that day they were out and about in the garden just relaxing and napping in the evening light. Adrien kisses her head, feeling like if they were now married "So any more thoughts?" he breaks the silence and kisses her forehead as she snuggles a bit to him, looking up at the starry sky.

"Not really just wondering what's on the horizon for us. And thinking about all our friends we left behind"

"I know it's tough but I promised u that we'll make this work. We can finish school online and get jobs and be together here and then someday soon we can get married and I don't know have little kitties soon"

She was showing tears. "You really mean that?"

"I do!" He kissed her hands

She smiles and they share a sweet kiss. "It would be nice to one day have kitties of our own, you know? Little mini you with cat ears and tails" she laughs.

Adrien teases too a little "Yeah yeah very funny and little mini you with little antennas and spots"

"Hey are you mocking me?" Tiki flies in and glares hard as Adrien as he puts his hands up.

"No no I meant that to be a compliment"

Adrien chuckle s nervous on that "Don't want them to be a weird mixture of feline and bug" He laughs and she elbows him laughing then hears a loud rumbles. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. It's been a long day! Come on, I can make you anything u want" she pulls him up and she plans to cook tonight.

"I didn't know you cook?" He asked walking back with her.

"My Dad does own a bakery. It's kinda in my blood" She grins.

They walk back in the kitchen. "So what are you in the mood for?"

"Surprise me!" He said smiling at her.

She starts up the stove and the one and gets the best fresh ingredients and vegetables and meats, taking out the sharpest knives, chopping at full speed all the vegetables and meats with every own and pot with spice and soup as baking also some desserts in the oven.

He sniff into the air, inhaling a delicious aroma. "That smells delicious what is it?" He asked looking in the pot.

"NO! No peeking. You can eat in a moment" she slaps his hand away so he won't get anything!

While the entrée was still being cooked, the dessert was ready and takes it out from the oven with hand mitten.

Adrien chuckels "Hhhhhmmmm I smell chocolate brownie and frosted croissants!" He tries to snatch one away but they were still burning hot.

"AAAAHHHH! Hot! Hot hot!" He blows on his hands.

Plagg laughs who he and Tiki were in the kitchen eating their dinner too, "That's what I love about cheese. It'll never hurt me!" the little kwami cat chews on his smelly cheese.

Marinette laughed as well "I told you not to grab anything cause it's not ready yet *give him some ice to cool down his slightly burned hands.

"Can't I just have one little brownie?" He rubs against her purring with his big Cat eyes. She pushed him away.

"Here lick this spoon" She said giving it to him.

"YAY!" he sits down to lick it happily like a little happy kitty kat of course.

"You're still not to late to turn back" Tiki floats and whispers to her owner in her ear, watching weird her cat man child, licking the spoon and his little buddy joining in too.

"Tiki be nice. You'll get use to him"

"Adrien or Plagg?"

"Both" She winks.

"Yeah, there are no cookies in the world to make me like those guys like you do" giggles and Marinette kisses her forehead.

"You know that I love too and first too so ur a winner" the raven blue whispers and giggles as she stirs some sauces with spices and vegetables in the recipes.

After 15 minutes of preparation "DINNERTIME!"

"It's about time!" Adrien cries and in a flash sitting at the table. Tiki and Plagg were circling around the table as well.

"Here you go Tiki a nice tray of dessert."

"Sweet. Thanks."

"And for you Plagg crackers and a 5 way bowl of melted cheese."

"Darling you're too much! Cowabunga" He dives into the cheese bowl. She laughs

"And I saved the best for you my Kitty Cat!" She scratch his head

"Oh I love when u do that! Do it again" he smiles as she scratched him a bit more behind the ear like a cat as he starts to dig in in his dinner and his eyes widen and his taste buds danced cause it was the most incredible meal he has ever put in his mouth.

"Oh wow! Oh wow! This is delicious!" He said stuffing his face.

Marinette was pleased. "You think so?"

"And how?" He smiles.

Plagg clearly agreed with him! "I'm really hooked a winner here, man! Hold on to her and never let her go!" he gobbles down the best fromage his cat teeth and younger has ever tasted.

"I Plan too" Adrien grabbed her by the waist pulling her on his lap offerings her a piece. Marientte giggled and took a bite

Marientte GIGGLES by that "So I'm guessing you like it?" smiles taking in another bite.

"You truly have a talent aside from being ladybug and my forever lady"

"There are many things you still don't know about me, my Kitty Kat" she strokes his blonde hair.

"Don't worry I'll find out all your secrets soon!" He smirks.

"Not all my secrets, rookie. Cause then you will learn how to use my tricks against me and that's not fair" she smirks and dips her finger in the sweet and sour sauce.

"I already know one of your weaknesses. Excessive amounts of pleasure and passion" He winks squeezing her ass

"HEY!" he makes her jump and pushes his chest, teasing "Not in front of them!" gestures their kwamis.

"Then why don't we ditch them and take a long hot bath together"

"We can't. That would be rude of us to leave them have dinner alone without us, let's just wait a little while until they get sleepy"

He sighs and nods. After dinner they all went to watch a movie in the screening room. Naturally they all had different tastes but in the end it was a horror movie that won

They all watched _Chucky_ which Marinette and Tiki get scared that Tiki hides in Mari's neck collar as Mari hides her face in Adrien's face.

Tiki trembles afraid "Why did we agree to watch this?" *shivers* M "Adrien won the coin toss remember?" They look at the movies hearing screams and slashing and blood. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" They ducked still shivering

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Tiki covers her tiny cute eyes!

"Oh don't be such a baby" Plagg teases as he throws popcorn and more cheese in his mouth.

Adrien pulls on her shoulders for comfort. "It's just a movie!" He whispered.

"Next time I'm picking My Little Pony" Tiki sasses adorably to him and huffs away with her cute tiny arms crossed*

Plagg gags by that "Oh sassy, so scary... Not!

Marinnet giggles by their cyte argument "Okay I think it's time for bed. You two are getting more, aggravated than normal" She turns off the movie.

P&A: "Awwwww Come on!" They huff following the girl upstairs.

"Tiki you and Plagg will have the room next to ours." Marinette opens the door for them. "sleep tight. And please try not to kill eachother in your sleep" She waves closing the door.

Tiki was still worried "Marinette wait! Do I have to share a bunk bed with him? He smell bad like cheese and not just inside his mouth" she adorably gags.

"You will be fine, I promise that you will like it here, you'll see. Sleep tight, I love you" Marinette kisses her tiny head.

Tiki blushes "I love you too" kisses her owner's cheek adorably.

Adrien looks at Plagg. "PASS!" They both say, obviously not gonna kiss goodnight as Adrien and Marinette go to their bedroom.

"It's gonna be a little tough for them to get along but I'm sure they'll make it work *smiles rubbing her shoulder a little*

"Meanwhile back to us!" He picks her up and throws her over his shoulders. "Time for round two!"

"*she giggles* Technically this is round 5...or is it 6?"

"Who's keeping count? The point is we've got a long night of love making to do!" He slapped her ass again.

"HEY! Stop doing that, you rascal!" she shriek and laughs as he takes her inside the nice stones marble bathroom with a nice steel hot tub inside.

He sets her in bed "Wait here" He goes in the bathroom and runs a steaming hot tub with lots of soft sweet smelling bubble bath. "Purr-fect!" He said. "Alright Marinette you can come in!"

"Oh can I now?" she took the time he was busy to open up her robe and show him that she was ready now and smirks in flirts playing with her hair.

His eyes grew big looking at her round melon chest and equally as round ass.

"What? Is something wrong, kitty cat?"

"No it's just...you have some nice boobs and a great ass to match" He smirks. *Blushing* Oh stop it!" "They're like great big cat balls will never loose their bounce" He growls wiggling his fingers at her.

"Too bad you can't have it cause I'm gonna go take a shower alone" she teases to provoke him and covers herself with a towel. "So if you will excuse me..." she walks pass him to the bathroom.

He walks in behind her smiling and watching her take off her robe and let's her hair down to her shoulders "*growls* Kitty's got a brand new Toy to play with!"

"Oh no you don't!" pushes him out and shuts the door in his face laughing to make him a little mad to provoke him more. "You gotta wait your turn!"

"Alright. I like a girl who plays hard to get" He smirks grabbing a sharp pin and using it to unlock the door. "Here's kitty!"

NO! No, you can't come in! I'm not settled!" she laughs as pushing the door with her back but he keeps pushing to come in.

"You can't beat me my sweet I always get what I want" Pushed the door open!

"HEY! No fair when u have claws for keys!" she giggles covering herself with her robe.

"That's totally fair!" He snapped taking her towel away. "Meow I'm going to enjoy clawing on you my pretty! He smirks stepping closer.

"Just down drip blood!*steps away against the wall as the tub fills up with steamy bubbly water*

"You're tub is filling up my lady. It's time for you to get in too" He picked her up and placed her in the hot boiling water. "Oh, ah. That's nice!" She moans.

They both get in softly as she rests her head on his naked chest relaxing. "Mmmmm… That feels so good"

"The bath bubbles or moi?" He flirts. She giggled

"Both!" She reaches up kissing her neck and chest softly.

"I can imagine a lot that this is how it's gonna be for the rest of our lives together"

"You said it!" They engage in a everlasting kiss.

The next morning Marinette was sleeping soundly away covering her nude body. She flipped over expecting to rest on her loves chest but he was gone. "Adrien?! Adrien? Adrien?" keeps calling to him but no answer, she leans over to get her phone on the nightstand and dials his number but only gets his voicemail. 'Where could he be?"

*know on the door* "Come in!"

"Rise and Shine!" Tiki flies over with a morning hug for her.

"Tiki Where's Adrien?"

"Beats me Plagg wasn't here either when I woke up"

"If Plagg isn't here that means he transformed maybe, maybe he went to the city" that worried her a little. "What could he be up too?"

"Don't worry about it Mari. I'm sure they'll be back soon. Let's go get breakfast!"

"Oh, I hope you're right" she puts on her robe and go down to the kitchen as she starts to cook up some crepes with chocolate syrup and fresh strawberries.

Tiki eats half of everything in one sitting "*BURP* Delicious! Marinette you should go into the catering business like your Dad"

"Maybe...I don't know!" She said, thinking and missing her parents.

"Oh come on, ur a natural and you will be world famous for ur treats and cooking!" rubs her tiny big tummy from all the eating.

Marinette grins "It would be a start on making money to support us. But maybe I should talk about it with Adrien first!" She takes the dishes to the sink.

*phone rings* "Hello. Adrien?"

 _"Good Morning Ma Belle"_ Adrien replied oh so romantical.

"Where are you?"

" _I just ran into town. Don't worry I'm on my way back and I have a special surprise for you!"_

"Ok but just be careful on not being seen by anyone cause if you get caught, I'll kill you and I'll use it cat tail to do it"

" _Oooohhhh I love it when you get all evil and murderous. Relax, I'll get there 20, 10 if there's no traffic on the roofs" he makes a joke like he always does._

She rolls her eyes and hangs up. "He's up to something. I can feel it!"

Tiki finishes the last piece of her pancakes "So what do you want to do now?"

*phone rings with ID caller* "It's Alya!" Marinette was excited to hear from her friend in a few days.

"So? Answer it! Tell her ur at least ok" Tiki advices/

"You're right" She nods. "Hi Alya!"

 _"Girl I heard about everything that happened between you and Adrien. Is it true? Did you two get busted?!" Alya couldn't get the right words by how worried she was for her best friend._

"Yeah we did, it turned out very ugly that we had to take drastic measure to stay together and they won't separate us"

 _"I heard they shipped you two off to boarding schools. How's that?"_

"Ayla, I'm gonna tell you the truth but you have to seriously promise me that you will not tell my parents if Adrien's Dad if they ask you. Can I trust you with that? Best friend to best friend?"

 _"Don't worry about it girl I promise I won't tell a soul. Now spill it!"_

Ok, well after our parents dropped us off at the airport, we escaped and ran off together to live where no one can find us

 _"Oooh, girl when did you get so rebellious? " She squeals._

"I don't know, I think I may have gotten to be like that but I love him, Ayla and I never want to be away from him. He makes me feel happy and incredible and I'm not planning on living without him" sighs in love.

 _"Oh! You got it bad for him girl. It's so romantic!"_

She smiles. "You have to promise me you won't say a thing to anyone and you definitely can't post it to your blog!"

" _Don't worry I won't! You can count on me but I do want to see you soon cause I do miss you, girl"_

"Me too. I promise you I'll visit you soon. Just as soon as Adrien and I get settled. Love you girl"

"Love you more. See ya!" She hangs up making Marinette cry with grief.

Tiki notices that quickly "What's wrong, Marinette? You regret coming here already?"

"No! *sniff* I just wish it didn't have to be this way"

"There there you did this for Adrien because you love him"

"Yeah I do with all my heart and soul but I wish we could live together and still have our friends and family with us"

"Maybe someday it'll change and you two can go back there. For now you should just be happy with him"

"Yeah you're right. Come on, let's look around a little more around the house"

Marinette finishes cooking the last breakfast and walks away with Tiki floating next to her. They go back out to the garden sitting on the back patio on the porch swing. It was a nice day indeed perfect for Marinette to share with her Kitty Cat. If only he was there with her.

Tiki was loving this "Wow, it's worth living 5000 years to see and live all of this!" jumps flower to flower happily until she gets trapped inside one.

"Uh little help!" She squeaks.

*laughs* Oh Tiki" She laughs and open the flower petals so Tiki could escape.

"Thanks" giggles and sneezes the pollen out and then flies off into the skies and the trees. "You can see everything from here"

A flash of Black swooped past knocking her out in mid flight. "TIKI!" Marinette runs up and grabs her. "Are you okay?"

Tiki nods "Yes. But what was that?"

"I think you should watch where u going next time!" Plagg snickers and Tiki glares by that sneay trick that scared her.

Tiki looks over to her owner "Permission to kill him?"

Marinette nods a little "You may but don't take to long" laughs and Tiki chases after Plagg, to kill him and Plagg screams to get away.

Adrien walked up flashing a grin. Marinette meets him halfway as they give her a gentleman hands kiss. " _Enchanté ma Belle_ " He smirks.

"You always know when to pop out in surprise and give anybody a heart attack, huh?" she giggles, being in his arms.

"That's what I do?" He smirks. "But I got you something special" He holds his hands behind his back.

"For _moi_? Gimme!"

"Ooohhh, what is it?

"Close you eyes and hold out your hands" She does what she's told and he placed it before her.

"Hmm it feels, fluffy and...alive?!" She felt a small tongue lick her. Opening her eyes, she saw the little black kitten from before.

"Surprise!"

"AAWW HE'S ADORABLE!" squeals and as he holds it up too her face and the little kitty licks her face, making her giggle? OOOHH! He's the cutest kitty I have ever seen in my life!

"AHEM!" He snapped offended.

"Oh stop you're my Big Kitty Cat" She scratches him making him feel loved too.

 **T** he little kitten licks her and then hisses at him with his cute claws.

Marientte found him so cute and adorable "I wonder why I'm very likable to cats and kitties?" pets him like he was her own baby.

"You're irresistibly adorable!" He says kissing her lips.

by an act of jealousy, the kitty hisses to the blonde again with his tiny claws.

"Oh be quiet, peep squeak! I saw her first!" Adrien hisses back that was kinda funny this cute display of jealousy of the 2 cats for the girl they both love

"Don't scare him!" She thumped his forehead. "He's just a baby. Come on now let's get you inside and feed you" She coos taking him in."I'm gonna get you a nice cream of low fat milk and a cat of tuna.

Adrien was jealous "Oh that sounds very good right now... And you were talking to the jealous kitty, weren't you?"

"No I was talking to this adorable little lump of fluffy black coal right her" She nuzzle the kitty.

"Hey that's what I'll name you Coal."

"Why can't I have a name like that?"

Marinete giggles "Look after I take care of him, how's about tonight I take care of you with fresh milk and scratch ur ears too

"Fair enough" He smirks kissing her

While they go right back in the house and she takes care of Coal, Adrien turns in the TV that quickly popped up some news from Paris in the city.

 _Soon came on a TV reports "There's mass panic in Paris today as a new villain is causing mayhem in the streets. "Shows villain causing destruction. "It's a sad day for our town as it continues to be destroyed and Ladybug and Chat Noir are yet to be seen_."

Marinette sees it all the way from the kitchen as she feed Cloan his bottle like a baby. "We have to go back"

"You're telling me!" Adrien said getting up.

Marinette sets coal down. "Be a good kitty" She pets him before standing next to Adrien. "Let's go!"

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

"TIKI SPOTS ON!" they both Transform into LB and CN.

 **K** nowing they were half an hour way from the city and had to they there now!, Ladybug saw a plane passing by heading he same way as they were.

"HOLD On, CHAT!" she tosses her yoyo as all strength and was able to tie it around the planes wing and pulls her up and he grabs onto her leg.

They fly upward sitting on the wing on the plane. The wind was strong too strong for them. "Hold onto me!" He said grabbing her waist close to him. He used his staff to keep them from soaring away.

" **M** aybe I should have thought this thru more!" Ladybug yells and was slipping back a little from her grip cause it was too fast and strong until she does but her yoyo string kept her from falling over but she was very close to the plane's repelor.

"Hang on!" He couldn't get close enough without letting go. "Quick grabs my tail!"

He holds it down. As she grabbed onto it. Her feet were a few inches away from the repelor but she didn't look down and just started climbing up his tail to get to him. They reached out their hands together and pull her up as she grabbed onto his staff with him.

"Don't let go!"

"I won't!"

She holds on tight to him by the neck and waist as he holds on to his staff, not the most safe place but even the unsafest place was romantic to them cause they held on to eachother. While the plane was approaching its destination over Paris, a little girl was playing with her Ladybug doll and then sees them out her window!

"Wow Ladybug and Chat Noir are back!" She smiles pointing up as everybody sees.

"My lady we have officially arrived at our destination" He grabbed her close. "Prepared for destination!" Chat Noir pulls his staff up as they free fall down over Paris with the others watching.

"Mommy, look, it was Ladybug and Chat Noir!" the little girl jumps excited.

Honey, please sit down and put in ur seatbelt" says the mother uninterrupted.

The couple was falling close to the Eiffel Tower. They look at each other nodding and lock hands. Ladybug shoots her Yoyo string at the metal railing of the tower and they swing their way to solid ground. "Perfect landing my lady" He kissed her.

"Thank you for boarding Air Ladybug" she strings her yoyo back and it was no long when they hear and see a building come down and a giant robot comes up.

"Whoa didn't see that coming" Chat said surprised!

"Whatever or whoever is controlling it, we have to shut it down before it destroys everything" she wasted no time in the king and swinging in her yoyo to get closer to it. He follows after her climbing the tower to get higher. After that fight with the robot, just a quick fight because it was like a fight to distract them from a real threat coming soon. But Marinette was so distracted with the cheered crown when they see their beloved heroes come back after a while of not seeing them and in between the crowd, she sees their own parents going up to them but not knowing they were right in front of them, Marinette couldn't stop thinking about how her parents were panicked and worried sick about her.

"Something wrong with you my lady?" He asked holding onto her shoulders

"Just can't stop thinking when our parents came up to us and they didn't know that we were right in front of them. I held every part of me to not hug them and tell them it was me" she sobs a little feeling bad inside.

"Listen I know how you feel. I want what you want but this is how it has to be. For now" He hugs her for comfort

"I just wish we can be together and still make them see that" she rests on his chest sadly.

"Who knows maybe someday it'll change. For now let's just focus on us!"

"Ok, let's just home before anybody sees us"

She pulled out her Yoyo swinging away with him right on her trail. They raced back home being almost nighttime and they change back.

"Man, I'm beat and hungry" Plagg exhales lazily whining.

"When are you not?!" Tiki mocks back.

Marinette laughs a little by their silliness and bickering. "Its been a long day for everyone let's just settle down now"

"You know what would make me geek better? If you cooked up a delicious meal master chef!" He growls rubbing her shoulder

 **S** he smiles a little cheering her up a little, "Sure, what would you like tonight?" he looks and holds his hands.

"Well it it Tuesday and you know what's Tuesday means…?" He smiles.

"Watching mindless sports and movies on the TV?" The raven makes a jokes and laughs, to provoke him as he kisses her cheek.

P&T "TACOS!" THEY BOTH CHEERS.

"Wow, that's the first time I see that you 2 have something in common and agree on" Marinette grins to them and they look at eachother feeling a bit weird about it.

 **Both kwamis both get freaked out** "I know it's disturbing" Plagg says and Tiki agrees disturbed.

Adrien was freaked out too "Yeah I never knew that you were a Taco lover" He smirks.

Tiki gags "Oh yeah when you've Been on this earth for 5000 years you know which foods to like best"

 **Adrien laughs and pinches her little cheek with his finger tips** "I'll let you know when I turn 5001, cutie"

"Don't call me that" Tiki glares annoyed.

Marinette thought it was adorable "Ok while you too where agreeing and denying ur issues, I already got dinner done so like the Mexican say, _"Buen Provecho"_ _ **(a way of saying: enjoy your meal)**_ "I think that's what they say" she sets a trail with homemade tacos and burritos.

Plagg's mouth starts watering "COMING THRU!" he dives in and digs himself in the meaty burrito WITH CHEDDAR CHEESE OF COURSE!

"Hey save some for the rest of us!" Adrien said as he and Tiki chow down.

"OH! Babe you are a wizard with cooking" Adrien was in heaven every time he eats his almost wife's food. 

Tiki agrees with him and smiles to her owner "You should totally go into catering!"

"You think so?"

Adrien was still stuffing meat in his face "Definitely. You have a gift my lady!"

Marinette laughed the whole time. Something furry brushed up against her it was Coal.

"Hey, baby" She picks him up and the other 2 cats see him.

Adrien clearly didn't like him "What's this doing here?" glares a bit mad at the little creature.

Tiki pets him and Coal like sher and licks her tiny hand or fin "AAWW he's so cute" the kitty licks her and she giggles adorably. "You're such a cutie kitty unlike some I know" she pets him more.

A&P "Hey!" They shout offended.

The girls laugh. She scratches Coals chin making him purr softly and licks her fingers.

"Give him some food too. Make ways for our guest, guys, don't be rude! Or selfish!"

"Well he's not getting these Tacos!" Adrien said protecting them.

Marinette rolls her eyes. "Let's go get you some creamy milk to drink you precious little kitten" She coos carrying him in the kitchen. When she walks away, Adrien makes jealous faces.

"Oooohhhh somebody looks jealous. Which is very entertaining" Tiki giggles munching on a nacho.

"Me jealous?! *scoff* As if. At least I don't cough up hairballs"

"Yeah you do" Plagg busts him

Adrien shuts him off with a nacho and keeps eating. After dinner, the 2 little creatures passed out on the table by all the sauce and sour cream and all the food, snoring away with tiny big tummies.

Tiki shakes her head, seeing these lazy fat passed out men. "Guys. Foolish fools. MARINETTE!" calls to her and Marinette walks into the room with Coal in her arms and see the passd out men too. "You seeing this too!" Tiki asked.

"Yeah I do, should we leave them sleep here and go to bed ourselves?"

"Well I'm not carrying them to bed myself." Tiki said floating away.

Marinette giggled. "You can sleep with me tonight cutie pie" She carried Coal on her shoulders like a baby.

"Yeah the sounds very good" Tiki yawns and floats to the room with Mari as she sets them both down on the soft bed, snuggling up together and Mari smiles by how cute they both looked*

Marinette herself couldn't sleep much still thinking of the encounter she had with her parents earlier.She gets up putting in her nightgown and goes outside to take some fresh air and a more serene place to think. She walks by the fountain looking at her reflection. It went away when her tear hit the water and she leaned over crying.

"Bad dream?!" She looks over her shoulder seeing Adrien there.

"No. Not really, couldn't sleep after what happened" she turns back to the fountain seeing her and his reflection. "And you? I thought you passed out after all that food hehehe"

"I did but I then I noticed you walking out in your robe. I got worried."

"Don't worry, I'll be ok. Just need to get used to get a little more used to this" he sits down next to her.

"I know but *sniff* that doesn't stop it from hurting the way it does!"

He hated seeing her like this and he admits that he misses living in the city and he pulls her head to his shoulder. "What if I told you that we can go visit our parents tomorrow?"

She looks up at him confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

"That we can give this another one last chance to explain this all to them and see if they listen and get them to understand and let us be together"

She looks over giving it some thought and she looks to him "You do realize that if we do that there's a greater chance they'll just rip us apart again!"

"I'm willing to take that chance and if they do try again to tear us apart, we can always escape and come right back here for good, plus, if we're there, it be easier to keep our super heroe gigs cause you saw what happened by being here"

She nods completely understand. "I understand that this won't be easy but. I'm willing to do this if you are" She grins.

"That's my Ladybug" kisses her forehead and lips softly for comfort and then carries her off bride style back inside.

They walk in their room. Tiki and Coal were cuddle up fast asleep & Plagg sleeping like a pig after eating. "Awwwww aren't they all so cute together?" Marinette awes.

Adrien Maybe we should let them sleep here and we can go somewhere else *makes her turn to him and pulls her by her waist, in flirt*

"Somewhere else like?" He smiles holding her close

"Anywhere you'd like. The bathroom, the kitchen, the backpack, the living room, one of the guest bedrooms, as long as I have u in my arms like it was the last time" he purrs and makes her giggles flirting.

She pulled him by collar pulling him into the guest room. "You go in there and wait for me. I'm going to change into something more 'comfortable'" She winks going to the bathroom.

Adrien gets hot and provoked "Ok but just don't take so long, babe" slaps her butt before she goes in and she aqueals.

She giggled going in and then coming out. "Oh Adrien!" She called him in a flirty seducing voice.

"Oh could that be my soon Ladybug bride to be in the nearest future looking beautiful and sexy as ever" he smirks without turning around yet.

"Maybe...why don't you turn around and check" She giggled. He turns around seeing her in a skimpy lingerine with pokadots. His eyes go huge and swallows hard gawking at her in amazement and nervous. Her petite figure that looked as delicate as fine China (oh the irony) His lovely flawless half French and half Chinese ladybug love, especially with her long soft snow white legs and curvy figure, not that he's never seen them when she's in her suit and sees it hugging her perfect figure.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" she walks seductively to him with her hair down and he gets very nervous that he babbles and sweats.

"You...you're so..." He babbles on making her laugh. She sits on his lap still giving him that flirty look. "You...you're uuhh…"

"I...I'm uuhh what?" she playful mocking tone.

"Uuhhhh, I forgot I was gonna say... What were we talking about?" drools and takes in every part of her body stroking with her softly and swallows harder.

"*giggles* You're so cute when you can't speak"

SHE holds his cheeks to kiss his lips while his hands and fingers explore her body. He starts kissing down her neck and in between her breast as he slowly pulls down on of her lace of her lingering and she moans softly in pleasure. "Ooooohhhhh! hhhmmmm, you taste and smell so good!" he yells, tasting her! She hangs her head over so he could get a better feel on her neck "You feel even better" he takes in her smell and her taste which was good. "Oh I want you to be mine forever, become mine. Be my bride" he says out of nowhere out of thin air and realizes what he just said, says without thinking but then realizes what he said and she looks at him confused.

"What?" She asked looking at him, confuse and shocked. "What'd you just say?"

He was pale and paralyzed "Uuuhhhh nothing, forget what I said. I just talked without thinking" babbles embarrassed but in a way meant what he said and she gets more confused.

He pulled her closer to him burying his head in the space of her boobs. "So warm and smooth" He puts his fingers over her nipped making her shriek. "*shriek giggles* Cold cold cold!"

"Adrien... you were talking about something..." she gasps and moans as he eats her chest to make her forget what he said. "Something you said... About... Oh God!"

"You like that don't you!" He tossed her over in bed pressing down hard still giving her chest attention.

He opens her lingering and takes off her spotted cute bra and he takes off his shirt and his pants, as she just looks at him with awe, breathing heavily.

"Like what you see?" He tossed her bra on the floor kissing and touching her more without rest.

They spend a passionate and pleasurous night of their lives like it was the last cause it could be after tomorrow and they end with being snuggles together covered by the sheets*

M&A: _"Je t'aime mon amour"_ They kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **I'm sorry for the super long wait, people! Jazzy right now is sleeping, she fell asleep an hour ago and I stayed here to finish it because I owe her a lot of updating and reading her stories but unfortunately, school right now is cruelly tough and time consuming that I don't even have to time to sit down and eat my lunch or even go to the bathroom. She understand and when I can I WORK ON MY Stories because don't think I forgotten all you guys or my duties to all you guys to read our stories, mine and hers. Me and her are even creating our own Halloween special coming this weekend and an ML Egyptian story and our own Christmas version that she or her will be posting on Monday night. I love you guys and her, she's my best friend and bud & I will be having the pleasure and honor after almost 4 years, SHE AND I WILL FINALLY MEET IN PERSON in 2 weeks when she comes to Florida and we will hang out, I will even ditch school for this once in lifetime or year to meeting her after SOOOO LONG meeting and talking and texting eachother! IT WILL BE SO FUN AND AMAZING! Iwill posting picures of the places we will hang out on my Facebook & IM SO EXCITED!**

 **I will return soon, I stayed up late to work on this chapter and also my homework, study for an exam and do a presentation for next week so it's a lot and more with all the changes that I'm going thru in my school & I appreciate the pacience and I LOVE U GUYS! & U JAZZ! UR THE AWESOMEST EVER & COULDN'T ASK FOR A BETTER TWIN BESTIE SCAT MONKEY SPY GOODY SISTER! OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD; XD **

**SEE U GUSY SOON HER EOR IN A NEW ML story by us coming soon! (PS. If she updates or post later on is because she's in college too and busy with school and I'm proud of her!**

 **-MICKEY! SEE U ALL SOON, FELLOW SUPPORTERS CATBUGS! ;D**


	10. A Painful Decision

**J: *Walks in and sits down* Shhh okay people I'm going to play a fun little prank on Mickey. When she comes in and sits down on her chair she's going to be blasted with my fancy shrink ray**

 **M:** **Hey, Jazz!? Where did you put the whipped! I need some for my waffles! *come in with a plate* Have you seen it? *come in and look thru the fridge***

 **J:** **"It's in the cabinet but why don't you come over and take a seat next To me**

 **M:** **It's fine, you know what? I'm gonna go to the store to get some more cause we also need toilet paper and more bullets and poison. And told you thousand times to not put the poison in the fridge, it belongs in the cabinet!**

 **J:** **"Sure sure but first could you come sit down I'd really like to talk to you about girls stuff**

 **M:** **You know I don't talk about girl stuff, Jazz**

 **J:** **Well we could talk about boys**

 **M:** **I'm a widow**

 **J:** **So you could talk about boys on TV**

 **M:** **There's nothing but the stupid Election day commercials and rallies and I'm up to here with politics so no thanks *about to go out the door***

 **J: NO wait Mickey please don't go yet**

 **M:** **Ok, fine! If you want me to sit down and eat, I'll sit down *come and sit down on the chair you have pranked but nothing happens and just normally eat breakfast with a cinnamon roll***

 **J:** **"Uuuhhh Mickey can you stand up again I think maybe you're sitting in gum or something**

 **M:** ***stand up and see there was nothing on the chair or my butt* no why? did you put something on it?**

 **J:** **Uh Nope not me. You just sit there and I'll be right back *goes to check on my machine* what's wrong with it now?" *open up back and finds problem* oh the wires came loose *reattach* there now it'll work**

 **M:** ***but see that I was already done* Ok, i'll see you later. I'll be gone for a few hours and going to class then so I'll see you tonight, bud! *start to walk away, grabbing my bag***

 **J:** **"Wait Mickey not yet I uh have another uh plate of Pancake for you to try with a new ingredient**

 **M:** **WHat ingredient and shouldn't we be introducing the chapter all ready cause people need something more than politics today!**

 **J:** **"Oh right I forgot all about that *turns to audience* Sorry everybody but we got a great chapter for you all this time**

 **M:** ***you talk while I eat the pancakes off your plate* Yeah, a real treat for you guys to get your head doff stupid politics right now *munches and gets sticky***

 **J:** **Tell me about it so you guys have fun and read and we'll see you at the end and...hey where are my pancakes?"**

 **M: So enjoy today's chapter while I go to the store and buy more waffles and stuff *walk away with your pancakes all eaten up***

 **J:** **And while you do that I'm going to plunge Mickey stomach until she gives back those pancakes *grabs plunger***

 **10\. A Painful Decision  
**

The next morning Marinette felt the sun rays stinging on her face, as she stirs in her bed and trying to block the sun with her arms over my face but she couldn't until began to open she eyes sleeping peaceful when she feels a soft bundle on her cheek and purring in her ears. It was the first day she ran off with her loveable Cat. Her love for him was making her do all these crazy things but she was happy. It didn't matter that she was still a teenager and legally a minor, Marinette felt to be now, in spirit, she was now an adult being with him and planning to spend her entire life with him.

And right now he was showing his love by licking her face and purring a lot, cuddling up to her face even more now. Which was a little odd now.

"Hhhmmmm, Adrien, didn't you purr all night last night" she giggles in her sleep as the purring continued.

She felt a lick on her ears and then little claws scratching at her. She still giggles by that. "Adrien, not now I'm trying to sleep"

"Did you say something, babe?" Adrien was in front of her brushing his teeth in only his pants, shirtless and she opens her eyes to see him and the one licking and purring next to her was her tiny kitty, Coal purring and licking her face.

"Oooh well hello there, precious. Did you wake up mommy" She sits up snuggling Coal as he placed his paws on her fingers.

Adrien got jealous and offended by that. "Hey I'm right here! So when he's here, I'm forgotten all the sudden" he was acting so jealous or maybe really was jealousy.

"Why are you so jealous? After all you gave him to me?" She mocks kissing Coal's head as he purrs more.

Adrien rolls his eyes. "Yeah but didn't know he'd be all glued to you all the time"

"Why not you always are?" She mocks scratching coals head again.

"Ok, that's it! Coal, go take a hike. I am take it from here!" he orders the kitten to leave but Coal hisses at him jealous too and purrs more his mommy.

Marinette laughed. "Awwwww my two kitties want my attention?"

She smiles she scratches both their ears and both of them purred by loving it like heck. And how she found it so adorable that her 2 kitties in her life were trying to get her attention and her love, a real tiny one and a big man child.

Adrien purrs loving it how she was scratching behind his ears. "Yeah right there, right there… Aaahhh…."

"You like that don't you? Who's my handsome kitty Cat?!" She smiles and giggles.

Coal meows in response and Adrien hisses at him but Coal hissed back clawing at him.

"Adrien, don't make me squirt you with water" Marinette mocks seriously.

"He started it too! And u don't squirm him!" Adrien huff and she found that adorable and funny.

"Okay I'm going to get breakfast started and to give this cutie some milky" she tickles Coal's tummy.

"And you can meet me down there when u get a better attitude" She puts on her robe walking out with the little kitty cat, making the bigger cat jealous.

Adrien rolls his eyes and then pulls her in for a kiss, pushing the kitty away to not interrupt them that was crying too. When she walks out, Marinette sets Coal down on the floor locking around Adrien. Coal tries getting her attention by rubbing her legs. Adrien looks down giving an evil smirk to him. They keep locked on a long kiss until they hear a gagging and see that Coal puked a hair ball on Adrien's barefoot and Mari can't hold back her laugher.

"YOU SEE THAT?! He did that on purpose?!" Adrien barked upset.

Coal rubs on her foot with those innocent eyes. _"Meow?"_

"AAWW, who can resist that face?!" Marinette melt for him and she pets him as he purr and licks her hand and give an evil look to Adrien.

Adrien growls and glares hard with jealousy "That cat is possessed I tell you! POSSESED I TELL YOU! He must have an akuma in him, I'll just check and see" He cracks knuckles and Coal get innocently scared and hides behind her leg.

"Don't you dare touch him! He's just a little baby." She picked him up in her arms. "He needs to be loved and nurtured and clearly that's not going to happen around you! He's like my own baby or is already my baby" She pushed past him going to the door.

"HEY! I can be nurturing and lovevable too! I just don't have my claws out right now and you were complaining last night!" he flirts, calling out to her on what they did last night!

Marinette turns red to not respond to that "Yeah! We'll see about that next time!"

He was so turned on that he merrily slips and follows her down for breakfast and they had a quick shower and breakfast until it was time to catch the ride back to the city and organizing their palns for what they're going to do in the daylight now.

"Okay so you remember the plan right? When we get to our parents we have one chance to make them see the error of their ways"

She nods and yet sighs to keep strong as they hold hands. "It's going to be ok, Kitty. Let's give this one more try if it doesn't work out, our own plans are not going to change" she smiles to give him support.

He grabbed her shoulder " _Oui_! We can live out the rest of our days together as heroes and husband and wife and have a litter of kittens and..." He shuts up when she looks at him confused and concerned about what he said. "Nothing. Never mind"

She smiles and leans to kiss his cheek.

"I heard that and it sounds amazing, let's just wait a little bit more time until it happens, ok? But I promise that it will happen because I want it as much as you do. We can wait like 3 more years when we're off age but it will happen, Kitty Kat" she smiles to seal that promise.

He smiled. "That's good cause I was think we work on having our litter tonight" He growls playfully.

"Hey, back away, Kitty" she fingers pushes him away smirking. "Lets just get this over first".

That's when they arrive in front of the bakery. All that talking

They get out of the car looking at the building. Marinette gripped her chest like she was about to have a panic attack. The thought of facing her parents again after running away in the first place but it was now time to face the music and in the best possible way.

"Hey hey calm down my love. It'll be okay"

"No it wont! I already know what's going to happen. This is going to be a disaster!" she starts hyperventilating assuming the worst.

Adrien grips her to calm her down. "We won't know until we go in"

He kisses her forehead softly and pulls her out into the light I front of the building "If it makes you feel any matter, I can go in first?"

Marienette refused "No, I'll go with you cause if you do go in on ur own, no doubt my Dad will kill you first, so I'll go in first" it was reasonable cause he might get eaten by her father.

He nods and Marinette takes the first step inside. Cautious about what she was about to face. The door bell rings of the bakery, with the sign said closed and her father with his back turned, putting away some boxes.

"Sorry, but we're closed, you have to come back another time" Tom Dupain says without looking back at his daughter and her beau.

Marinette takes in a deep breath with a bold face "No I can't, sir!" T

hat voice made Tom turn in a flash.

"No it can't be..."

" _Oui_ Papa it be!" she smiles and hope his reaction won't be negative but positive and happy.

"Marinette?!" He drops the box he was holding making the glass inside break.

"Tom? What was that noise I…" the Chinese woman stops and drops a box getting paralyzed and gasped. "Marinette?!"

"Hi mom" Marinette smiles adorably, happy to see

" _OH my petite fille! MY DARLING GIRL!"_

Her mother was the first to run to her daughter and give her the biggest hug a mother could give and followed by her father, they were more worried than angry and Marinette felt at peace in her parent's arms.

Sabine looks at her daughter, crying with joy. "Where have u been? Have you been eating? Have you been sleeping under a roof? You got worried to hell when your grandma told me you never made it to Beijing!"

"We got so desperate that we asked Ladybug herself to help us find you!" Tom steps in desperately worried as well.

"Yeah I know, she sent me to come" Marinette smiles on getting that message to her alter ego.

"Bless Ladybug wherever she is. We're just so glad you're home!" The large French man said getting all emotional, hugging his daughter again in his large hands/arms.

Marinette then frowns, knowing what she has to do now. "Mom, Dad, if I came back is because I need to talk to you guys about what happened and cause I missed you guys very much but please hear me out on what I have to tell you"

Sabine nods, trying to calm down now "Of course of course we will darling"

Tom listens as well. "Whatever you have to say to us don't be afraid. We're your parents and we love you"

Sabine nods "We can talk about it a little later but I want to know where have you been all this time? Have you been eating? And sleeping well? Where have you been staying?"

"And where is that wretched tried to take u away from us cause he heard he disappeared too" Tom demands fatherly angry and jealousy like any father would react but they didn't see that he was outside watching and listening everything.

"Guys, calm down I'm fine. I was staying with a friend I've been eating and sleeping plenty and honestly Adrien is what I wanted to talk to you both about..."

"Tell me you came to ur senses and you're never gonna see that spoiled rich boy ever again!" Tom was hoping she say yes until they both see and hear the front door ring and Adrien comes in quietly to his girlfriend's side.

Marinette smiles seeing him "Actually Dad it's kinda the exact opposite." She grabbed Adrien's hands. "You see, Adrien and I are in love" She confessed with no fear or regret.

But clearly Tom wouldn't accept it "NO! No, no, no, I do not accept this! You let go of my daughter right now! And I'm going to call your father right his instant, this is a good thing because I get my little girl back and get a 150,000$ that you father put up if anybody turns you in to him" Tom picks up the dial phone and starts marking.

"WHAT NO! Papa, please let me explain. You don't understand" Marinette tries to stop him!

"Stay out of this Marinette!" He orders.

"Tom, I think we should listen to what they have to say. You're not really gonna trade your daughter's happiness for 150,000$, are you?" Sabine tries to talk some sense in her husband's head to be reasonable.

But Tom was too thick head to listen. "She knows I don't want her around that delinquent!" he starts dialing down numbers on the small buttons with his large fingers.

"I'm right here!" Adrien snapped offended but Marinette holds him back.

"He's the reason Marinette is throwing her life away." Tom snaps back!

"NO I'M NOT DAD!" Marinette almost jumped her father to stop him but he was too big even for her.

"YES YOU ARE. & He's not going to be my problem any longer and ur father is going to realize that too!"

Seeing this was going badly, Adrien had to speak up and find a solution to this.

"Sir, I know I could have been a bit rebellious in the past and have every right to judge me but thanks for your daughter, I have change and I love her and plan to have her a good life with her".

Speaking from the heart and all the sincerity in the world, Adrien holds her to him by his waist, Marinette smiles and hugs him and Sabine believes him but Tom still wasn't convinced. Before he could say Adrien's Dad picked up.

"Mr. Agreste, it's Mr. Dupain. We have your son here and we'd appreciate if you came and got him out of my shop and out of my life... wonderful!" Tom hangs up. "Don't make yourself comfy your fathers on his way, boy!"

Marinette was horrified of what her father did "But Daddy! If you would just listen to me! You can't do this to me!" she runs up to him begging for mercy on her and to listen.

But no use at all. "Marinette, I'm your father and you will obey me and my orders. Just look at what he's done to you. You ran away for goodness sakes!"

"I ran away because I love him! If you would just listen to me..."

"Not another word! You will go straight to ur room and I never wanna see you near this boy ever again! Is that clear?!"

His father pride was blinding him from listening to his _fille_ that was so heartbroken that her father would not understand that she ran pass Adrien and her mother, crying and sobbing to be alone. Being locked up in her room so this time she wouldn't go anywhere this time!

"MARINETTE!" Adrien tries to go after her!

But Tom stops him. "I want you out of my shop and out of my daughter's life. You've caused her nothing but trouble!" He grabbed him by the collar and drag him out of the store at the same time his Father was coming through.

"What is going on here, Adrien?! Where have you been?!" Gabriel Agreste was furious as well but Adrien just ignored them all to go after his lady that was already long gone out of his sight.

"Where did she go?!" Adrien almost pulls out his hair running around looking for her but he could find her anywhere!

"Marinette! Where are you?" He goes all the way up to the roof but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Adrien get back down here!" His father called but he ignored him, the blonde continues to search for his Ladybug!

"So what's the plan this, Casanova?" Plagg float out crossing his arms.

"I have no time for your sarcasm right now, Plagg! I have to find Marinette before my Dad gets any stupid ideas again and not listen to me like he always doesn't

"But how are you going to find her?"

But Adrien smirks, having the obvious plan now "Chat Noir always finds his ladybug" He winks, looking at his miraculous ring.

"And what makes u think she's as Ladybug right now?" then the cat kwami then think for a second. "Wait, don't answer that because that means the annoying of Tiki isn't here, I don't feel her energy around anywhere near so that makes you right again. I hate when that happens" Plagg complaints and frowns.

"Enough talk it's time to transform! PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

Transform into the suave Chat Noir as he always does and He jumped into action out the window, jumping from roof to roof looking for his beloved. And he was right, Mari was as Ladybug far away from everyone and everything and she didn't want her cat to find her, at least not right now and not like this, she was the tallest top of the Eiffel Tower, looking down to the lights moving and glowing and then back at start sky, feeling heartbroken and anger at the same time.

She was crying out loud but being so high Paris might hear her crying from up high, luckily she was alone and didn't want t be lectured right now or disturbed and less be seen like this broken by her beloved black cat.

"I knew something like this would happen it always does. Why can't my Dad be happy for me? I have never been disrespectful to them; mom can see it but why can't him?! I regret lying to them but makes me so furious, he's always still treating me like a little girl! Why can't he understand that I'm grown up now!?" she now growls angrily and triggering something in Hawk Moth's lair.

"Ah, I see that the opportunity of a lifetime is within my grasp" He takes one of his butterflies and turned it into his Akuma. "Go my little Akuma. Find my dear Ladybug and turn her to the dark side" the Akuma flew free throughout Paris.

With that sinister order, the purple akuma flies over the tower, spotting the misunderstood angry teen and ironically lands on her earrings, possessing her automatically.

The Akuma takes over her mind and body. _"My dear Ladybug. You already know who I am. You're feeling distraught and alone but I can make it so you can take care of that and in exchange your miraculous will be mine. Also, you can eliminate Those who won't set you free, to be a slave to those who expect u to clean up their messes, fight off their problems and also in return hand over Chat Noir's miraculous and you can have everything you desire, my dear Ladybug"._

Ladybug smiles, hearing her enemy's voice who is now become her master at last.

"Yes I will do it!"

She stands up with an evil smirk and her body becomes devoured by a purple and black blob, not having any conscious now of anything and about to betray the love of her life but the anger in her heart was stronger than anything else at the moment and her heart becomes darker than ever.

"Yes, that's my Ladybug" Hawk Moth has finally hit the jackpot in possession his dear worst enemy and turning her into his victim akumatized slave now.

This for sure is going to be fun.

Hours go by of searching for his Ladybug, Chat Noir was pouncing around the place, rooftop to rooftop, holding on like if he was a skilled black cat Tarzan into the night with his green cat yes circling and scanning the area with the breeze and arrive at the Eiffel Tower to get an even better view since his night vision can scan very well and easy to find her all around.

"She's near. I can feel it!"

He gets to the top but she wasn't around and looks around for any clue if she was here to find her. He was starting o get worried and terrified of not able to find her yet. He was starting to think the worst.

"Ladybug, if you're here, answer me" he mumbles to himself as saying to her and hoping to hear her voice until he heard a _whoosh_.

"I think I just heard a _whoosh_ "

He says confused and then another _whoosh_ and a peek of black came behind him and deadly red eyes.

His cat like reflexes and instincts made it easier for him to dodge whatever it was that was after him.

"Who are you? Who's there? You better get out here cause I'm not Afraid to use the claws, brother!" he pulls them out and scratches the metal to make his point but what looked like a stinger came at him but Chat dodged it, almost falling off the edge of the Tower!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

 _"*evil laughter*_ Hmmm funny how you don't recognize me...Kitty Cat?"

Chat gets a bit confused and looks up to first see a long peachy lovely leg step out the shadows, wearing the most show side black leather dress, a familiar figure wearing all rough leather black, a belt to attach her new scorpion deadly stinger, scary blood shot red eyes and her hair in a messy cute sexy messy bun, walking slowly to him.

"Who are you?" He asked looking at her closer.

 **In a flash** ,she grabbed him by the neck holding him tightly, chocking him down over the edge! "Still don't know, Kitty Kat? Take a looker closer?" She pulled him closer to her as he looked into her scary blood shot eyes.

But something about her eyes made him feel a certain connection to him. _"*Gasp*_ Ladybug?!"

He could not believe it! His Lady have been akumatized!

She chuckels at his shockness "Ladybug…? Ladybug is dead! She's gone, dead and squashed like the bug she is, now it's only me, Lady Scorpion. So be a good little kitty and go drink ur milk and STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" she grits through her now sharp scary teeth and let's him go, gasping for air and kicks him with her high heel black boot.

He jumped on his feet scowling. "Hawk Moth has gotten to you. But I will free you from it!" He said, fighting thru the pain.

The new akumatized Ladybug who prefers now to be called Miss Unfortunate makes her scorpion tail to wrap around him to bring him closer to her very tight so he won't escape or move and with the stinger was inches away from his face and she smirks.

"This is what I want, to be free. To be free from everything that's holding me down, even from you" she growls and squeezes him tighter Till he was blue in the face, suficating him from oxygen.

"But my ladybug…" he chokes. "I thought we had something together!" He was struggling to breath as she wrapped tighter to him

"You did, with her but not with me. So good luck finding her cause she's never coming back. So if you get in my way, I will take away your 9 lives in a blink of an eye, so be a good kitty and stay away from me" she strokes his soft blonde hair smirking and licks his lips but whips his taste of his mouth and then finally lets him go, who gasps from air.

He chest beat up and down trying to get his breath back. Once he did he stood on his feet. "I don't want to have to fight you my Ladybug. I know you're still in there and I will get you back!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

That really pissed her off and shoot her poisonous yoyo and scorpion stinger to him but he dodges it in time and it passes inches over his face like it was an action slow motion move.

"The name's Miss Unfortunate". She makes it clear, growling, trying o strike him again but he keeps dodging her hits, they were close but he misses them.

"Missed me?" He jumps all over the place confusing her

She keeps trying, very extremely close and when she misses and hits the metal of the tower, the metal melts by the poisonous and toxic venom that shocked him.

"Still want to test me, fur ball?" she chuckles walking round him, seeing him being all beaten up.

He growls, breathing heavily "This isn't you my lady. You have to fight this!"

"I KNOW WHAT TO FIGHT AND ITS U AND ALL WHO HAVE ME AS A SLAVE TO FOLLOW ORDERS!" She tries to sting him again and almost does as he struggles to get his strength back.

"But you're no use to me right now, there's no rush to kill you now, I can go eliminate whoever I want and u can't do a thing to stop me, fur ball"

"I know I can. I can try to!" He gets up and almost pounced her but she ducks sending him right over the edge in a free fall.

"Hope you have all your nine lives!" she smirks evilly.

"I know I can get you back, as soon as I find out where your akuma is" he growls holding on to the edge.

Grinning he kneels down to him and holds his chin to look at her. "the only u can stop me is to kill me, so good luck with that, Kitty Kat" grins and jumps from the edge to get away.

Chat Noir gets up to run after her and follows her to keep her out of trouble. "I know I can get her back if I can just catch up to her."

Miss Unfortunate fell closer to the ground until she landed in her Feet, cracking and breaking the sideways and quickly getting people's attention, who were all now terrified to see their cherished beloved heroine turn into a complete she-devil.

"Citizens of Paris I've come I'm here to take revenge on all of you whom have ever wronged me.

"Who is that? She looks so familiar That mask, where have I see it before and that hair Where did she get those wicked boots?" murmurs were heard in the crowd as she walked in between them, with a smirk.

"You will all know soon enough to that your beloved Ladybug is no longer among you and now only stands Miss Fortunate as your new queen!"

She used her tail to toss things around as everyone else ran for cover.  
 _"*evil laughter_. "Soon you will all bow down to me!"

 _ ***WHACK!***_

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY AND/OR DO ABOUT IT, STINK BUG!" Chat Noir actually smack her down to stand up to her but

Miss Fortunate gets back on her feet, fixing her tight sext black dress with a nasty growl with murder in her red devil eyes, she scoffs annoyed. "You again, where's a dog when you need one to eat annoying cats around here?" she snaps, sassing.

"Really? The only dog I see around here is you" he offends _ooh burn!_

"CAT NOIR IS HERE! WE'RE SAVED" the entire city cheered and were smiling praising him, thinking he's come to save the day as usual from the new Ladybug evil version that can kill them any time with no conscious.

"You're not going to be Queen of anywhere as long as I'm still around" He gets into fighting stance.

Miss Unfortunate smirks, evilly that he does find attractive in her in a way like this. "That's a problem I can erase right now!"

"Come on Ladybug, I know the real u is still in you! The Ladybug I KNOW AND LOVE! I have to fight this!"

"That insect is long gone and buried, want me to do you a favor so you can join her, fur ball" She charges her stinger to him once again and dodges on time but she was too fast.

"You can't dodge me forever Scat Noir." She swings her stinger getting him on the sides a little.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He fell over feeling that pinch. The feeling of the burning poison in his wound was too much to bare, she really got him this

" _E_ _xcellent, my dear now grab his Miraculous before the poison kills him_!" Hawk Moth ordered her, hearing his voice scream in her head.

And, ironically unfortunately as her name, she obeyed walking up to the Chat in pain and grabs his right paw where his ring was. Cat looks at her still feeling the poison but fought through it.

"Please you don't know what you're doing. My ladybug this isn't you. You're better than this you always have been" Chat struggles with the pain as his arms starting to bleed but he kept strong.

Suddenly, Unfortunate was hesitant on grabbing his ring think of what he says, slowly backing away from him, getting a headaque of being screamed at.

 _"What are you waiting for?! Grab the ring! Do it! DO IT NOW!"_

Hawm Moth continued to pressure her and scream to her in her mind and hurting her how he does as she felt confusion, anger and pain inside her at the same time with all these other mixed emotions until she let go of his hand and stepped back furious.

"I'm done taking orders from everybody else, I'm done doing and cleaning up their dirty work. I'm going as my own now and if anybody wants to stop me, the only way is to kill me! She goes insane and she runs off to cause her own evil mayhem and she was right, that was he only way to stop her.

Chat Noir lays there for a moment still fighting the poison. "I have to go after her. I can't let her get away from me" it took all his strength just to get to his feet but the burning feeling of his poisoned arm was killing him and turning him pale.

"CHAT NOIR! You're wounded!" the people came to his aid to help him with his wound on his side that was bleeding.

"No please I'm fine." He pushed them aside. I have to go after her."

But he was so weak he fell over, in pain struggling with so much pain, it was obvious he wasn't feeling well.

"No, boy, you need medical attention and more with the poison inside you, let us help you first" the people had to help him since he's always helping them and it's the least they could do, 2 large men Carry him by his arms and take him to a safer place, to make this fast. By all the pain and poison in his body, Chat Noir falls asleep for a while and when he wakes up he was somewhere completely different. Everything was like white and was getting his vision back now, as all the memories back from the recent event and feeling all the pain from the fight.

"Huh? w-where am I?" He said weakly until he remembered Poison Beauty. "Oh no! Miss Unfortunate! Ladybug I have to get back out there!" He panicked freaking out

"No, Chat Noir! You can't! You're not fully recovered yet! And ur weak on blood and if you get stung one more time, you're done"

But Chat Noir didn't care and struggled to fight against the pain. "Don't worry I have 8 lives left and plus, that's not Ladybug who's causing all of this, it's a demon who's possessed her and made her like this and manipulating her and I know who, if only I can find him and make him change her back"

"Even so you're still have to recover from the poison. I gave you an antidote but you're going to have to take it easy." The doctor implies but the cat still didn't care.

But soon his Ring beeps he was down to his final paw, he was about to change back. "Uuhhh could I get a platter of cheese ASAP and some privacy?"

They get a little confused by what he said about the cheese but they nod and send out a nurse to go get some cheese. "You can go rest in the room over there" the doctor points out as Chat Noir stands up wobbling his way to the door. "You might feel woozy so take it easy" the doctor points out too and Chat gives the thumbs up signal. He shuts the door just as his power wears off.

"That was some nasty whooping you took man. Even I felt that poisonous sting" Plagg was exhausted and in pain as well.

"Yeah, here, eat up cause we're not done yet. I have to find Marinette, she's in danger and Hawk Moth is controlling her to a point that eliminates her true meaning of being a hero" Adrien gives him the cheese platter so his kwami can charge up again.

"And what do you suggest we do?! You saw how insane and dangerous she is now! She nearly killed you! She didn't hesitate at all to murder you! If that's teenage love to live and then kill, then I don't know what it is!" Plagg makes a very good point and munches away his cheese.

"She's under dark magic. I need to find that Akuma and destroy it somehow".

"But how?! How you planning to do that too? Only Ladybug has the power to cleanse away the Akumas. Even if you do manage to get it out of her what can you possibly do next?"

"I don't have another choice here, Plagg! The love of my life is evil and tried to kill me yes but she's also in trouble! I'm out of options here on how to stop and get her back! Plus the city is in danger!"

"You do know how to stop her; you just won't like it. Even she told you how to stop her"

Yeah she did and he doesn't like it ne bit cause it was too heartbreaking knowing how to stop her if she ever got akumatized.

"I know and I really don't want to come to that! This is a long shot but I have to take it!"

"So, you don't have the guts to kill your beloved? Cause if you think about it, you're not really killing Ladybug, just her evil side. If you kill her evil twin, there's a 20% chance Ladybug comes back or dies too, I don't know"

"Gee thanks for that Plagg. But I don't have the time for this. I need to get back out there before she causes even more trouble"

"Ok, just give me one more minutes" Plagg shuts up to inhales and takes in the stinky cheese aroma, making Adrien sick as always.

"Are you done?"

Plagg gobbles down the last piece and recharges "Yeah I'm good to go!" He said zipping around his head.

"Good, tiem to get back into action. PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

The blonde transforms back into Chat Noir but still had a bit of a sting in his left side with a bandage over it but that wasn't enough to stop him. He makes sure Noone was around to see him before he sneaks out into the open. He was out longer than he thought. The sun was rising meaning he'd been out all day and night. His bigger problem was tracking down his ladybug but she was possibly long gone by now"

He soon feels a cool breeze hit him and then sees the sky and clouds becoming dark and scary and it was no doubt she was behind this. He follows in the direction the clouds were heading jumping from roof to roof. It wasn't long until he heard mass panicking and frantic running.

"There you are!"

With a chill down his spine and nervous, gulping, Chat turns around and there she was again, smirking and he admits, looking so hot and sexy.

"Well well look who's back on his feet so soon?"

"Yeah thought you'd seen the last of me right? I've got 8 more lives to spare" He gloats.

"Then you better keep it that way. You're going to need every one of them!"

The suave dangerous Miss Unfortunate walks around him in a circle with a smirk and flips and plays with his tail, he didn't want to admit that he did like her being this evil sexy, he just didn't like the murderous killing him or anybody part.

"I just don't see it, you know?" she says, smirking.

"Don't see what?" He asked still in defense mode.

"That you still fight to defend these people and they still depend always in u to save them. It doesn't have to be like this, Chat" she goes up to him, as he lowers a little his stance by trying to seduce him by whispering in his ear, or at least one of them, and he did like it. "You and I can be together and still get what we want. You don't have to serve these humans no more, you and I are different, were special and we can find a better place than this" she kisses his neck from behind, making chills go down his spine and he gets off guard a little with her sees the old her in her eyes down her soul.

"We already have done that with each other, Ladybug. You and I have a life together and that's never going to change. But you have to fight this evilish inside of you" He whispers back, trying to not to fall into her trap but was hard to fight her new evil beauty and seduction, getting so hot by her.

"But this side is much more fun and sets me free. You can always join me and that way we can be together forever" she holds his paw in her hand and stroke his cheek to make him give him and mesmerize him.

He shakes it off. "No! I mean yes I want that but not like this! Please my lady you know in your heart this isn't you. The you I love is far Kinder and sweeter"

"Oh Chatty, you're so sweet and so gullible, my Kitty Kat" she smiles than charges her poisonous yoyo to his face but he catches on time but she was pushing in, making him fall as he hold on with all his strength.

"Give it up Chat! You can't defeat me!" she threats in his face, making him hot enough to kiss her even like this.

He pushed her off him and then pounced her himself raising his claws. But he was hesitant. "You won't hurt me. I'm you're precious little ladybug. I know u wouldn't dare hurt her!" She smirks, evilly, heading for the second kill on him.

But Chat Noir was not planning to give up any time soon. "I don't want to fight you, Ladybug. I care too much about u! Please stop this! I can take you away from here and we can be together! I promise we will have the life we deserve, together! Just you and me!"

She looked into his beautiful cat eyes. Her heart was pounding incredibly fast now, like it was screaming her to stop herself and listen to reason, the real Ladybug was still inside her, trying to break out to fight back against the evil Ladybug. Deep down the real Marinette was getting through to her.

Because of him.

 _"Don't let him distract you. Destroy him and take his miraculous. Now!"_

Hawk moth once again was screaming and causing her pain that she had to scream out loud with so much pain and burning in her soul since he was taking over her body and soul as he was chocking her hard in his ways. Now Chat Noir understood everything now on how Hawk Moth was torturing her since she was showing humanity again, the real Ladybug trying to fight back again but Hawk Moth won't let her and was killing her in his won way. Chat had to save her form him!

"LET HER GO, HAWK MOTH! Kill me if you want but do it yourself and leave her alone!" Chat screamed to the villain thru Ladybug, knowing he was listening and he was.

"KILL HIM NOW!" Hawk screamed again, getting even murderous furious to really kill him now!

She growls and uses her tail to trip him off his feet and he backs away a bit scared of her. "This is why I have to get rid of you pests cause you're always ordering and telling me what to do but not anymore!"

Raged with her own anger now, she shoots her black yoyo at him but Chat holds it back again. He looks around him at all the mayhem she's causing and then he looks back at her, knowing what he had to do next that killed him.

"I know you're in there my Ladybug. I'm sorry I have to do this but it's the only way". He grips his 'tail' around her legs causing her to fall over and he gets the upper hand on her now.

He pins her down using all his strength on her with one hand. She shot dagger shooting glares toward him, struggling to get up but he was struggling against his own pain as with what he was about to do. It will kill him to say this but he had no choice as much as it hurt and killed him! He only hoped he gets his Lady back after doing this cruelty and crucial act to save her and the city. It was the only way because she's the only one who can eliminate these monsters but he had to use his only monstrous way to eliminate her own before she becomes one, even if he is the love of her life and he will end up losing her at the end.

"I'm sorry, My Ladybug but this is how I hope to get you back again…."

" **CATACYLISM!"  
**

 _ **Everything Goes Silent….**_

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

 **M: JAZZ GIVE ME BACK MY WAFFLES & MY TURKEY LEGS! I have whipped cream & I'm not afraid to use it! *run after you* Oh hey guys, I'm hunting down Jazz for stealing my waffles**

 **J:** **You are my pancakes so I eat your waffles!** **I ALSO EAT THE DRUMSTICKS OF THE TURKEY FROM THE FRIDGE**

 **M:** **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please do not kill us about the cliffhanger, just drama people** **! It's just show business** **.**

 **J:** **Yeah and please don't be mad when kill Mickey for eating my pancakes**

 **M:** **& I'll KILL Jazz for eating my waffles and my large turkey wings and legs and drumsticks, see you guys soon, I'll be here... alone *Pyscho Scream music theme in the back***

 **J:** **"You are mine first!"** **tossing pillow!**

 **OK THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, FOLKS!**

 **& HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ONE AND ALL! **

**WE LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND LOYALTY TO US AND WE AREA CREATING MORE STORIES THAT WE OPE YOU GUYS LOVE COMING SOON! AND WE WILL BE POSTING AGAIN BEFORE WINTER BREAK COMES ALONG! XOXOXOOXOXOXOXO ;D XD ;D XD ;D XOXOOXOXOX** **HUGS FOR ALL AND KISSES!** **3**

 **WE LOVE U GUYS TO HEART AND SOUL! XOXOXOOXOXOX 3 3 :D XD ;D 3 3 3**

 **EAT LOTS OF TURKEY AND PIE! AND SPEND TIME WITH UR FAMILIES AND FRIENDS! YUMMY! *** **gobble it all down!** **And open pants to let it all out!**

" **I'M STUFFED JAZZ!"**


	11. Curiosity DID Kill The Cat

**M: "MERRY CHRISTAS! OR Merry Christmas Eve? What day is it today, Jazz?" *poke you in the shoulder.**

 **J: " Mickey it's only the 23. you're a day too early**

 **M: "Yeah put I'll be posting this on the 24 or 25, and where's your elf hat and ears and pointy shoes?"**

 **J: I'm not in the mood to dress up yet**

 **M: "Come on, dress up. I'm wearing a Gring Santa costume and you either be my elf or my Rudolph *put big red nose on your nose* Hhehe funny you look good and very nice.**

 **J: *pull it off* No way I'm not going to wear this in public**

 **M: "AAWW Come on, Jazz! Where's your Christmas spirit? why are you walking away from me?" I call to you but you walked out. "Sorry guys, I'll go calm her down, she's in a mood"**

 **J: *I go and make me some hot chocolate and eggnog* I'm not in a mood**

 **M: "Ok, guys while I go calm down Scrooge here. Please enjoy the next chapter of our amazing ML! you had now the special and now you're getting ours! SO ENJOY! Jazz, say something to the nice people" but you were still in bad mood and walk away.**

 **J: "Go sucks on a candy cane" I said walking behind the curtains**

 **M: "Oh touchy" I walk away and take the bag of toys and presents.**

 **11\. Curiosity DID Kill The Cat**

 _ **Previously…..**_

 _ **CATACLISM!**_

With the pain of his soul and his heart, crushing his body and soul to pieces but he had no other choice and hoped there would be a good side to this cruel horrible thing he's forced to do.

And to his akumatized lady, she knew what was coming to her and what he had to do to stop her even if he had to lose her in the most tragic horrifying way.

Him killing his own loves.

"No wait! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she yells!

But It was too late his cataclysm was taking over her body now.

He looks away to not see this painful view and soon the akuma came out of her body. "There you are" He grabbed the Akuma in his claws. But his love was still at his mercy. All her leather and fabric of her clothing and soul comes out of her and she's back to her normal Ladybug self but was unconscious and not showing any breathing or movement.

Adrien picked her up in his arms crying. "Don't worry, my lady love. you'll be okay!" He hugs her close up him jumping around to get her to a safer place.

Everything was back to normal and the sky cleared up and all the damages were alright again, as Chat Noir takes Ladybug to a rooftop and lays her down, and checking for her pulse and heartbeat but there was none.

"No! No please my lady please come back to me. I can't lose you. Not after everything we've sacrificed"

He holds her face and kisses her cold lifeless lips but nothing happened and her head dangles as he held her in his arms, because he just killed his Ladybug.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The poor golden cat boy yells at the thunder raining sky as thunder crashed thru the sky, to this be a horrible tragic event. Rain poured down but he was too heartbroken. "It's all my fault. I should have protected her more. I'll never forgive myself for this!" He falls out over her chest crying and beating himself up for this.

His Miraculous beeps to his last spot and he didn't care, he just kept holding on to his Ladybug's body and Plagg comes out and sees and feels sorry for him.

Plagg frowns and feels so bad for his owner of what he did but it was the only way. "You did what you had to do, Adrien. I'm very sorry"

But Adrien wasn't taking it well by so much anger and guilt. "But at what cost? Losing the love of my life" he wipes away tears. "Our lives could have been perfect together; all through high school and college. Get married start a family…"

"Saving all of Paris together" Plagg adds.

"We could've had the world and now I have nothing" Adrien lowers his head looking down to the lifeless body of his lady love.

"Yeah to tell u the truth, I'm gonna miss her too and even the annoying but fun if Tiki. She was a fun pain in my claw. And I can't tell u what will happen when her parents realize she's Ladybug and she's gone

"Telling her parents is the least of it. I just want my lady back"

"I'm sorry, man. But she's gone and sadly you can't do anything to bring her back".

But Adrien refuses and looks at her and taking off her mask. The golden boy watched her sleep running his fingers across her peachy face. He leans over kissing her lips, still warm but not longer full of love. He let a tear fall on her cheek.

"I love you my lady"

"So what now? The people have to know what happened to her too" Plagg

He nods. "I know. But this isn't going to be something that everyone wants to hear"

"And I'm guessing you want to be a bit more alone with her, don't you?"

It would be nice to have her to myself one last time" Adrien hugs her close to him to his body as her head dangles back.

Plagg nods sadly understanding and then floats away to leave his owner alone as Adrien takes her cold hand in his.

He lays her down watching over her like her guardian angel. "Oh my sweet Ladybug. How I yearn to have u again. Hold you, touch you in my arms and kiss you once again"

The poor heartbroken golden boy with the green emerald eyes takes her hand in his, letting down some tears on her fingers over the red leather suit and strokes her cheek and soft raven hair.

"Please come back to me. I'm sorry I had to do this to you and I regret it so much". He holds her close to him still crying and fussing but he had to keep it cool.

"If I could give you my heart I would but I can't and I just can't go on without you!"

Its been days since it's happened and Adrien took back his lady, now back to normal but her Miraculous earrings were still black, rested on the bed because he didn't have the strength to let her go yet.

Without Ladybug, he was taking break from superhero work to watch over her gull time

Plagg was there and could tell and feel his negative energy. "Man, how much long do you need to finally let her go? You can't keep her here forever

"I know but the pain is just too unbearable" He cries going through his ninth bottle of alcohol and couldn't do anything but mourn and drink, trying to forget and eliminate the pain but it wasn't working.

"Drinking a lot of alcohol and moaning around for days and weeks and years is not going to bring her back, I think it's time, man. You have to let her go and tell those who deserve to know the truth and what happened" Plagg tried to cheer him up but it was useless to talk some comfort for him.

"That's even worst! It's bad enough that everyone thinks she's evil. Now I gotta tell them she's dead!"

"And also you have to at least tell her parents that she is or was Ladybug and that's she's dead now"

"I guess so" He said opening another bottle of milk. Coal jumped on the table looking at him. He sneers. "You again what do you want? Get lost"

"I think he's hurting too cause she's gone. Come on, give him a break, cat to cat the 3 of us" Plagg was right there and AAdrien softens up this time.

Adrien huffs looking at Coal. "The difference between u and me is that I'm not an evil cat hater like you" He said. Coal just sat there licking his paws and cleaning himself.

He grunts and sighs. "Ok fine but only for 5 minutes and the you go!" The blonde picks him up by his neck like all cats do and puts her close to her side as Coal purrs to her cheeks and licks her, sadly.

"She's not gonna wake up. You can do that all day it's not going to change anything" He sits down on the bed beside him as Coal lies down in cute cat ball on her tummy.

Adrien rolls his eyes and just lets it go to not get bother by the cat and just looks back to his once Ladybug.

He kissed her forehead and sighs. "Oh my sweet lady if only you could see how much the world needs you. How much I need you"

He hides his head in her shoulder, sobbing softly and he doesn't notice that her eating started to slowly glow red again! But Adrien doesn't notice it yet!

"I just miss you so much and I want you to be back here with me again. So we can live together and be married and have the life you deserve"

He continued to throw out all his pain and emotion, remembering all their plans of the future that now sadly can't have but her earring was glowing again and the spots came on but then beeped until she had no spots and he hears a cute little yell that came out her earing. That's when Adrien and Plagg finally notice that and back away seeing the ladybug kwami finally come but the miraculous which they turned black away by of being in them anymore.

"AAAAAaaaahhh! Man it was dark in there!" Tiki felt a little dizzy, holding her tiny big head of having a headaque.

Adrien and Plagg opened their eyes looking down and couldn't believe it! "Tiki? Is that really you?!"

"Yeah it's me! Thank goodness I'm out of there!" she was getting her senses back from all the dizziness. "It was really dark in there and I didn't know why?! How long was it?! And where Marinette?!" SHE turns around and sees her wonder back to normal but still in her long sleep. "Oh no!" Tiki buzzed around her. "What happened to her!?" She sighs and ADRIEN GOT HIS HEART BROEKN AGAIN.

"She was under the control of the Akuma and when I tries to save her..." Adrien couldn't finish the rest of the sentence

Plagg decided to explain to her for him "He used his CATYLISM on her" he finished for him. "She was out of control and it was only way to the akuma out before she destroyed the entire city"

Tiki was so shocked with what she just heard "WHAT!? OH GOODNESS how long has she been out like this!?"

"Too long. Far too long" Adrien chokes on saying with tears.

Tiki frowns broken heart and she floats over to her looks at her completely and then sighs in relief and turns to him, by sensing her energy of her body and the power of her miraculous. "Adrien, guys, it's ok, she's not gone"

Adrien looks up of getting his hopes up again! "Are you sure are you absolutely sure?" He said anxious.

"Yeah she's not dead, she's just sleeping in a trance. You only destroyed the bad side of her but only left her in a trance until it wears off from her body. Do you how long your CATYLISM takes long maybe?"

Plagg had to interfere now to understand a little more "It usually only lasts for that one day. But seeing as how it's never really been used on another human before. …who can really say?"

"Yeah we just have to wait until she wakes up on her own" she explains and at least that gives Adrien relief, knowing his love wasn't dead at least, just asleep and waits as long as he needed for her to wake up.

"At least u know you didn't kill her, man" Plagg snickers and grins but Tiki smacks him in the head for being a dummy!

"But who knows how long she's going to be out like this?" Adrien asked because he can wait but not too long hopefully she doesn't take long waking up.

Tiki nods "All we can do it wait. I spend all this time inside her and it was dark but know we know why so all we can do is wait and let her wake on her own" she kisses her owner's cold forehead sweetly.

Plagg and Tiki fly over to the door. "You two go. I want just a little more time with her" Adrien sits beside her again the pain in his heart was becoming unbearable, being alone now with her and his heart was rejoicing with relief and happiness, knowing that she's not completely gone.

"At least I know you're alive, my Ladybug" he kisses her hand.

But soon he hears the doorbell rings from downstairs. "Who could that be?" He asked walking down to the door and opening it. "Yes may I help you?" he calls out but to his surprise it was his father with Marinette's parents! This was bad! Very bad!

"Until I finally found you with the purchase of MY credit card!" Gabriel Agreste burst inside, furious and demanding as always.

But Adrien quickly slammed the door right in their faces, denying them the entrance and the truth of what has really happened that they could never in a million years know about!

*Banging* "Adrien open this door right this second!" Gabriel yells. **(with a Hawk Moth voice, wink wink!)**

 _*fake lady's voice*_ "Adrien is not here leave a message! I'm just the cleaning lady!" He locked the door and runs off to the second floor as the parents were still outside banging on the door, especially the 2 fathers.

"ADRIEN AGRESTER! You open this door immediately or I will be forced to call the authorities" Gabriel bangs more loud enough to catch the kwamis attention.

"They came for us and Marinette hasn't woken up yet, they can't find her like this or they'll start to think things! Adrien we have to get out of here!" Tiki was panicking, zooming around, following the human boy.

"What do we do? What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?!" Plagg was freaking out panicking but was mostly freaking out like a maniac!

T "PLAGG get a grip!" She shakes him around. "This is not the time to panic"

"No actually this is the time to panic!"

Seeing that he wasn't calming down, she smacks him in the face! Thatw as very funny as well.

"Did you just slap me?" Plagg looks at her serious now.

"Yes I did!" she giggles because it was funny, slapping him.

"WHY YOU DO THAT?!"

"I was calming u down" but then she slaps him again. "Ok that one was for fun *giggles*

"Will you 2 just focus, we have to get out of here!" Adrien runs up to get Marinette and hide somewhere they can't be found before his father comes back in.

"Adrien I'm giving you 5 seconds to open this door!" His Dad yells but Adrien was too busy finding a place to hide.

"Where do we go?" Plagg says and they were all panicking.

"The backyard we can sneak through the gate to the limo!"

"That's a good idea, can you guys go unlock the door while I go get Marinette?" He makes it up to the room and wastes no time in carrying her in his arms with caution without dropping her as the kwamis following being, hearing more bangs in the doors ready to break open.

Adrien had to hurry cause his father was up to his last fuse of patience downstairs! And so was his future father in law for technically yes kidnaping his daughter.

"That's it I'm done with your games Agreste. I'm going to burst this door open" Tom Dupain said walking back for a running start.

Sabine Cheng was worried of course of what her husband was about to do. "Uhm dear, I don't think..."

But Tom obviously wouldn't listen. "Hush Sabine. I got this!" He charged at the door the moment Plagg and Tiki open it and he goes launching inside crashing into the far wall!

T&P "OUCH! That's go to hurt" They but say seeing the large man on the floor but they hurried and go catch up to made sure they didn't see them and follow Adrien out the kitchen door to outside and into the garden.

"They're already inside, we have to hurry!" Plagg informed, seeing the men were coming.

"And where are we going to go so they won't find us?!" Tiki adds as well, panicking too.

"Don't worry about that just follow me!" Adrien said running through the gate to the limo. "Jeffrey time to go!" He said getting all of them in the backseat. "Go go go go go go!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, DELINQUENT!" Tom and Gabriel come out seeing they were getting away but both men do the risk of jumping onto the limo to catch them. "STOP THIS LIMO RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh! The jigs up man. Surrender now and maybe we can live!" Plagg was pnicking even more freaking out!

"NO I'M NOT letting them take her away from me again! Jeffrey can you go any faster! STEP ON IT!" Adrien demands, looking back over the back window, seeing the 2 men chasing after them.

"Say no more master Adrien" Jefferey punched it making them go faster.

"I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS CAR RIGHT NOW, YOU IMBECILE!" Gabriel Agreste tells angry how one of his servants is listening to his son and him who is his real boss but Jeffrery steps in the gas until both men fell off. They topple over eachother in the dirt. That's when Jeffrey speeds away again. "I've got your back Adrien" *winks*

"You're the best Jeffrey! I'm so giving you a lot on your Christmas bonus!"

"YEAH WE DID IT! That was awesome!" Plagg cheers and so did Tiki!

"IT WAS AMAZING!" she high fives and hugged her black cat kwami comrade until they realize they were hugging and it felt weird and they let go. Adrien saw that smiling.

"Where are we heading anyways?" Tiki asked.

"We're gotta get out of town for a while. Dad has connections but you know a place where his power is a but shaky" Adrien winks.

"But he has places all over Paris and out, where we gonna go where it's not under his name?! He'll find us again!" Plagg makes a point.

"A minor detail. We're getting out of the country. My Dad has a private plane so we take that out of France"

"But he'll sill notice and suspect you're going off in his plane! He could be on his way there right now!"

"Look guys the details aren't what is important is we have to keep hidden until Marinette wakes up." He looks at his sleeping Beauty in his arms.

Tiki gives his support and comfort. "Don't worry, I can feel she'll wake up at any moment now, she's ok and will wake up" she smiles to him and touches his finger for comfort and it was the first time they shared one compassionate moment.

He looks down at her and sees something moving around in her shirt. A little head popped out meowing.

"Coal!" Tiki buzzed around petting his head.

"Ugh him again" Adrien turns the other way.

"He wanted to come too and he misses her too" she pats his head and Coal licks her cute little face makes her giggles.

Adrien rolls his eyes. "Whatever just keep him out of my face"

Tiki giggles. "Aaaawww what u got against this little cute guy?" she makes incredibly big chibi eyes next to Coal, that was a bit annoying to them.

Adiren rolls her eyes, annoyed. "Ask him. He's the one with the attitude?"

"Meow" Coal rubs against Tiki purring softly.

"Aaawww no wonder Marinette adores him" she keeps petting him for a while longer until Coal crawls on Marinette's chest to lick her face and see if it helps her wake up.

"Hey stop that!" He picks coal up by his neck. "Noone claws her but me, buster!" He set him in her little purse.

Tiki gags "Don't say they in front me or her even if she's in trance" she glares annoyed and Coal hisses to him but then heard some softly breathing.

Then Tiki gasp. "Wait, look!"

They look down to see that Marinette chest was slowly pumping up and down it was slow and weak but it was moving. It surprised and shocked them! It was a good sign!

Adrien gasps and he holds his lady up to him. "Marinette, my lady, wake up, can u hear me?! Please wake up!" he holds her tight a bit more relived that it was a sign she was alive and hope to now wake up. "Wake up, I plead you have to wake up!"

"Don't force her Adrien she's just now getting her energy back. It'll take some time" Tiki informs him and Adrien calms down.

Plagg then interferes again. "At least you know she's waking up and alive for sure. Just be a little more patient"

Adrien nods smiling at her. "Soon my love. Soon" He holds her closer to him keeping her warm with his body heat.

"So how much longer until we get there and have you thought that they'll waiting for us when we get there? Possibly with cops"

"You're such a negative pussy cat" Tiki pats his head.

"Just relax it's not much farther." The blonde says, calming them down

"Did you bring me any cheese by any chance!" Plagg was starving as always.

"You're such a fat kitty!" Tiki giggles and Adrien agrees with him.

"Master Adrien we're here!" Jefferey informs and they all get out of the car. They were at the bunker where Adrien Dad kept their private Jet.

"WAIT! Need to make sure the coast is clear and not receive the element of surprise for coppers and jets" Plagg makes a goo point. Safety first. Silly safety first.

But Tiki was annoyed "OH will you just go already!" she pushes him out annoyed.

Plagg Zipp around here and there checking the area like in a James Bond 007 situation and with Mission Impossible music in the background. Tiki and Adrien we're waiting for him at the limo. Coal kept popping his head out of Marinette purse meowing.

"Quiet you!" He snapped closing her purse.

"So what plane are we taking before we get caught?" Tiki asked.

"Its the smaller one in the bunker I'll show you once Plagg gets back"

"I'm back!"

"Finally!"

"Is the coast clear?"

But Plagg came back with cheese and crackers, eating away and annoying them and slap themselves in the face. "Oh was I suppose to do something?" Plagg asked with a full mouth, munching away.

Tiki and Adrien glare him down. "Forget it let's just move. Now!" Adrien grabbed Marinette in his arms running.

"What's the plane which is?!" Tiki panicked a little as both kwamis were on his shoulders.

"Whichever just find it quick cause we got company!"

Adrien points out to one of his father's limos coming in and cop cars. Adrien runs up to the Jet and opens up the luggage compartment. They get inside and take the ladder up to the actual plane. It was first class luxury all the way.

"Swanky!" the ladybug kwami admires the luxury and fanciness of the jet.

The blonde cat boy sets down his Marinette in one of the chars and heads up to the control panel as the kwamis were settling in just nicely, jumping up and down on the pillows of the comfiest chairs a pan could offer.

But Tiki was concern on something more "Please tell me you know how to fly a plane?"

Adrien nods but doubtful. "Definitely not but there's a first time for everything I suppose" He turns on the engine and many buttons and puts on headgear like a real pilot.

Plagg then sees something out the window "Then better hurry cause they're getting closer, Adrien!"

"Okay if playing video games with Nino has taught me anything. If I just pull this out. Turn this knob and flip this switch then..." The planes engine started coming on.

"Yes! Now for the tricky part" He strapped himself down. Tiki and Plagg go back and do the same for Marinette and then themselves. "Prepare for takeoff!"

Tiki gulps worried "Oh we're so gonna die here & I'm too cute to die! I wish to live 10,000 years more!" she hides behind Mari's neck shirt as the plane was actually lifting up to take off.

The wheels were gaining speed on the ground and they were coming up on the end of the runway, that was weird cause the tower hasn't had permission to let the take off go.

"We're running out of track here!" Plagg calls to his owner that was watching some the airport security coming toward the jet since it was not a plane allowed to take off.

"Hang on!" Adrien pulled on the wheel as the plane starts lifting off the ground.

"OHHHH WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Tiki holds on tight to whatever she could, scared to death and Adrien pulls the plane with all his strength cause it was very heavy until it flies off into the skies thousand and thousand into the skies, with the parents and everybody who works there swing in shock.

"Hey I'm doing it! I'm flying this thing!" the blonde said feeling a sense of accomplishment and excitement and adrenaline!

Tiki was feeling sick now, her first experience of air sickness "Oh I think I'm gonna get air sick here" She holds it in and flies to the bathroom to puke.

Now Plagg was the one feeling sick "Yeah me too! Hurry up in there!" he bangs in the door as the plane got to the maximum latitude and Adrien turns on the auto pilot and GPS to his route.

"Okay guys it's on autopilot and we have GPS. All we have to do is sit back and wait" he gets up from his seat and take off the headgear and go out to the back where the 2 kwamis were air sick after that take off.

Plagg was turning green as his eyes ready to puke. "Oh I never should have eaten those crackers" Plagg thinks himself on a neck pillow to take a cat nap.

While back at the airport, everybody was still in shock that a 16 year old boy got away in a huge jet with an unconscious girl. Nobody in a million years could understand and comprehend this but it happened!

"HE KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER! I WANT HIM BACK HERE AND IN JAIL!" Tom screamed furious beyond furious actually.

"We'll get them back! But don't even try to think about Jailing up my son. With my money I could sue you right out of that cheap bakery. I can buy and sell you, old man! So don't mess with me or my son even if he deserves to be cut off all my inheritance and be in the poor house right now!" Gabriel insulted.

Sabine separated the 2 men before they start a brutal fight. "Boys please! Are children could be in danger. Stop arguing and find them!"

"I already send in my best pilots of jets after that jet. All my jets have tracking devices and we'll know where it's going. And as long as it's on auto pilot, they'll be ok"

 **Meanwhile** that was happening, on the jet, everything was steady and calm and working just fine, Adrien was watching over Marinette. Every second her breath was getting stronger yet she hadn't woken up yet.

Tiki wakes up and rubs her eyes and looks back at her owner. "Has she woken up yet?" she floats over to him while Plagg was snoring away on the neck pillow.

"Not yet but she's getting there." Adrien shakes his head in no and placed his hand on her chest to feel her pulse. Her heart was slowly beating enough for him to feel it. "I'm just so relieved she's still alive otherwise...I don't know what I'd do with myself"

"I'm sure she'd be happy to see u too wherever we're going. But I wanna know what are ur plans with her when she wakes up" she sit in front of him in a soda bottle, asking concern.

Adrien sighs. "Like I said before. I'm going to start our life together and I'm going to start it off right".

"And what you planning to do because you do know you 2 at still 16, you have to wait 2 more years until you get married or something" Tiki makes a very wise point cause she was obviously thousands of years wiser and older than him.

The blonde cat nods, knowing that perfectly. "I know but that doesn't mean I can't still give her a proper proposal"

"And what else? What's your plan? And what you gonna work off and finish your high school?"

"We have to get settled in and find a place to live and also I've logged into online school classes. I've got this planned out so no worries. That way we can finish high school and work. I got some money in cash that I took from my Dad, plenty enough that we can live off for a couple years until we reach 18 or 19"

Tiki was impressed by his plans that sound very good and steady. "Hhhhmmmm, just checking cause as you know, I look after my girl and I look after her future and that includes you"

"I know that and I don't blame you for being protective of her. I'd do the very same thing." He smirks holding her hands watching her making sure she was still breathing

"She doesn't ever stop talking about you and everything she thinks about you. I read her diary sometimes when she leaves it open" Tiki giggles.

He smiled at her and told her that she was a good guardian for her.

 **During the entire flight,** he accidentally fell asleep in the seat with her in his arms like all of them were asleep until one of them started to wake up. If was a little difficult for her to get her body to move. It was still limp from being motionless for days. She finally opens her blue eyes from a large headache and no memory of what happened in the last few weeks and sees that her Cat was asleep and holding her in his embrace but with cautious she manages to get out of his arms without waking him and kisses his forehead softly without waking him not even with that.

Marinette Dupain Cheng stretches and walks around. Obviously she noticed they were in a plane thousands of feet over who knows where. But it was too dark to tell

"What have I been missing all this time I was asleep?"

She asks herself looking around and obviously she didn't know she was asleep for weeks, it felt more like hours to her and then walks over to the front part with the controls, as the auto pilot was still on and still weren't even close to their destination.

Being asleep for days also meant she hadn't been too the bathroom and she really had to go. Now. While she was in there she kept trying to piece together what happened to her in the last few weeks.

While she was in the bathroom and still looking around the cabinets that had canned and microwave food, and with a small bunk room bedroom where the little 3 creatures were napping and Adrien was starting to wake up a little by moving around but then snaps open his eyes when he feels something missing from his arms or more like somebody.

"Marinette?"

He jumps up in a second and the first thing he sees is her beauty face. She feels his presence too looking at him. It was a mild standoff between them. Too overwhelmed with excitement and too concerned and unsure of what to do next!

"OH MY LADYBUG!" he gasps in happiness and didn't hesitate much to run to her and pull her in his embrace but she gets a little confused by how he's hugging her cause she didn't know what's happened.

"Oh my sweet baby" *kiss* "I never thought I'd see you again" *kiss* "I missed you so much darling!" he could stop kissing her rapidly.

But Marinette was confused "Adrien, what are you talking about? What's been going on? I'm confused" She looked at him very confused and he holds her up cause she felt a little dizzy still. "Last I remember is you, me, my parents, your dad, being on top of the Eiffel Tower. And also why are we on a plane?!" she now notices that.

"Uhm..." Adrien gulps and was nervous on that and looks over at Plagg and Tiki still asleep. "I'll tell you all about it in the morning *yawn* "Right now I'm exhausted". He goes back to his seat to sleep

"I'll be around here" she kisses his forehead and gives him a blanket. "You rest up, I'll be ok. I'm not sleepy anymore" she turns to walk away and let them all asleep.

Adrrin smiled at her before going back to sleep. Now he can sleep just fine knowing he was complete again. He got his Ladybug love back once again. So his plans can go forward once again. With hard work and love.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

 **J: I go backstage breaking walnuts with a hammer. "Now what do you want?" *smash another walnut**

 **M: "I came to bring you this" I hand you a flat rectangular shaped box wrapped in paper and in a ribbon. "A present for you"**

 **J: " Oh a present thanks" toss it aside cracking more walnuts**

 **M: "HEY JAZZ! What's wrong with you!? What's the matter?! Why are you like this!? That's cruel ad you know it and in this time!" get it back.**

 **J: I'm just in bad mood. Everyone gets like that**

 **M: "On Christmas? Little Grinchy and Scrooche don't you think? evEN with me tonight?"**

 **J: No no I'm not in the mood please**

 **M: "Then what can I do to make you feel better and in the Christmas mood?"**

 **J: "Let me be a grouch until I feel better**

 **M: "Just open my present and it will make you feel better, Jazz. Please open it, please? For me?" wave you my present in your face to take it.**

 **J: I roll my eyes. "Fine I'll open it and if I don't like it it's going to be firewood" I said unwrapping the paper**

 **M: Wait for you to open the box and hope to see you happy and not grounchy anymore when you open it to find a fanny pack and a portable water bottle.**

 **J: "Really? This is what you got me?"**

 **M: "Yes! Do you like it? Cause you're going to need these things!"**

 **J: "Mmmm hmmm and why would I need these?"**

 **M: "You're going to need these things cause the second part of your present is these!" now give you a second but smaller box. that when you open that present you the best Disney World tickets and magic bands inside the box. "I got you Hopper tickets and magic bands all set up with Fast passes and dinning passes for ALL 4 parks and the 2 Aquatic ones for 10 days!"**

 **J: "You got all these for me?!" I cover my mouth.**

 **M: "DUH! Of course I did! Anything for you! and I know that you want to go, I mean who doesn't! And I got you the full package! Fast passes and all that's the worst things to get but I got them!"**

 **J: I stand up and hug you tight. "You're the bestes greatest most perfectly perfect evil twinsie soul sister in the galaxy**

 **M: "YOU SAID GALAXY! I'M THE GOOD! !BUT YOU'RE EVEN GREATEST IN THE GALAXY MORE! SAXOPHONE!" *saxophone playing but you clunk my tube to stop playing with a glare.**

 **J: "Don't ruin it" you say but hug again and I hug you back, lovingly sisterly! "Now I feel bad because all I got you was this" pass you an envelope with a card for a lifetime supply of free chocolate**

 **M: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! You got me a tour of Willy Wonka factory and all the chocolates I can eat!? I LOVE YOU!" Jump on you and kiss your head, squeezing you tight like crazy!. "I'm gonna need a date. wanna come with me? But I get to bite Johnny Deep first even if he's not made of chocolate"**

 **J: "Sure but I have one more thing to give you but first" *put in ear plugs* "Here!" I give you a hat box that had an exact replica of Wanders hat inside.**

 **M: *GASP* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU DIDN'T!? AAAAAHHHHHHH !" I take it and I in a flash put it on and it feels so good. "I feel so good. I feel like an alien space hillbilly hobo! AND I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU!" *Hug you like Wander hugs everybody that was so much full with love!* "I'm going to cry now..."**

 **J: *hands u tissue* Good ahead I'll wait here**

 **M: "No! Don't go, you need to sign off while i go cry of joy and love" *go to the corner for a second and clean tears of joy off.**

 **J: "Alright and since u made me feel better" put on my elf costume. "Well folks Mickey is having a mental breakdown so I'm going to be signing off for both of us**

 **M: "OOOOOHHHH THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!" I cried happy and crying that you sigh and roll eyes, exhaling by my overwhelmness.**

 **J: "As you can see she's very happy. And just wait until she sees the surprise I planned for her on the next chapter *wink* but Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and A Grand New Years to you all!' *sign off**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL FROM US! UNTIL NEXT TIME! XOXOXOXOOXOX ;D XD ;D XD ;D**

 **PS. Jazmin was not really in the bad mood, she was just acting. She's in a good happy jolly mood. Seriously why does Christmas has to be so sweet and cheesy every year? Just SAYING! Gives me diabetes but so much sweetness and sugar this holiday season, just saying again! Hahaha! ;D**


	12. The Ladybug CAN Fly

**M:** **fallen asleep, dead asleepe on the couch after so much homework and stuff for months*** **"Zzzzzz….."**

 **J:** **waking in** **"Mick *poke* Mick, love wake up we gotta do the show"**

 **M: "Hmmm…." I scratch nose sleeping and move around really asleep and tired.**

 **J: "Come on Mic we gotta tape this show at least sit up straight for it *push your body up**

 **M: "Still asleep moving and tossing to the other side, snoring. "No That's my piece of cake, mom. I did take out the trash…." Mumbled tossing and turning** **.**

 **J: Hmm mm *grabs my razer setting to maximum power* sorry mickey but you asked for this *ZAP**

 **M: "Don't even think about it" I mumbled knowing what you are gonna do and continued to sleep.**

 **J: "Well get up we have a show to do"**

 **M: "Too tired…. You do it" *toss around and pulled my sheets to sleep.**

 **J: "I would but I have a special guest coming and I need your help. I hired him just for you"**

 **M: "Who'd you get? Adam Sandler? Chris Rock? THE Rock?" continue to sleep on.**

 **J: They were all busy but there was one guy who was happy to hear what a big fan you are *knock on the door*  
"Oh that must be him now". I go to the door and open it. "Oh Mikey a handsome British man in a brown Gucci suit is here to see you"**

 **M: "Hmmm? Who? Is it one of the 1D boys? Is it Harry Styles?" I peek open my eye.**

 **Tom Hiddleston's voice's: "No but I do consider us close friends both being British and all"**

 **M: My eyes opened wide hearing that familiar and incredible sexy voice British ACCENT VOICE. "Oh…. My… it's you! The sexiest man alive… YOUR MAJESTY!" I kneeled to him even if really wasn't in character!** **internal fainting and screaming!***

 **J: "Yeah I knew that would get you up. Tom, Mikey she's a huge fan of yours and I mean HUGE"**

 **He grabs your hand "Enchanté Mickey"** **kiss on the hand**

 **M: "I tried not to faint and giggle* "Likewise, your beautiful Britishness. You're single, right? I mean….. you're single, right? Can I go with you and eat some scones and drink some tea?"**

 **T: *grins* "You're even more Charming than Jazz told me"**

 **J: "You should hear the fan fiction she writes about you. She admires you as Loki and even has children with you"**

 **T: "What?" he asks.**

 **M: "Hehehehehhe that's not true" I denied it smiling.**

 **J: "Yes it is" you say again and I stump on your foot to shut you up about that.**

 **M: "So tell me again about you new movie of king Kong and when Ragnarok coming out?" I asked as he and I walk away together him my hand on his arm. "Oohhh…. Nice muscles, was it hard to fight King Kong on your own?"**

 **J: "Hey Mickey we still have a show opener to do! MICKEY, YO MRS. HIDDLETON/LAUFERSON!"**

 **M: But I was already out the door and left the room, suddenly all rested now and leave you hanging***

 **J: "Okay, guys, guess we'll rap it up now and wait until Mickey come back from her date, maybe"**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW!** **SHOW**!

 _ **12\. The Ladybug CAN Fly**_

The next Day, after the events of being kidnapped, in a deep slumber and waking up in a jet high up 50,000ft in the sky on their way to who knows where. The trio of Adrien, Tiki & Plagg told her everything that had happened to them and her from the night I'm Paris to where they are now. Marinette was very shocked and surprise! It was so hard to take it all in but she was trying to process it all and cam down.

"So... I had an evil akuma inside me and I turned evil, part scorpion and almost killed you and then u killed me to save Paris and I have been unconscious for week now?" Marinette runs her fingers thru her hair, still trying to process it all.

"Yeah that pretty much wraps it up" Plagg munches on his cheese bit.

"And while you were unconscious, our parents tracked us down. They found out about us and called the cops. So I took our jet, or more like my father's jet and now we're heading overseas where they can't ever bother us again" Adrien grabbed her hands gently, to help her calm down and process this.

Marinette nods but notices something obvious and worried "And where are we going exactly? And I didn't know you can fly a plane"

"He doesn't" Tiki says and that makes Mari nervous.

"Calm down, bugaboo. I got this all under control. For now we're flying out to one of my most favorite countries. Italy. I figured we could settle down there and start our lives together" He smirks happily

But where are we gonna go exactly? We're we going to live and start over?" she asks as he walks and kneels down to her holding her hands.

He holds her chin up to look at him. "I'm not sure how or when but I just wanted you to know that you're the best thing to ever happened to me. I can promise you that our start is going to be easy but I can promise you that I will never leave your side. I'll stand by you no matter what" He kissed her hands.

She smiles and hugs him tight. "I'll never stop showing or telling u how much I love you and I'm willing everything to be with u too, to make this work and have our own life together wherever we're going and I hope we don't get found ever to live in peace together

He hugs her back. "It's going to be a new life for both of us when we get to Italy. I promise just u and me.

"And us!" Tiki and Plagg join in the hug too.

Marinette felt Coal scratch her legs. She picked her up smiling. "I could never forget about you, cutie pie!" She rubs him.

But Marinette could not forget something very clear. "But wait, what about us and our roles as Ladybug and Chat Noir, it's not like we can abandon the city we protect or can we?" she looks to Adrien, knowing she was right and they couldn't resign their rightful roles and responsibilities as heroes to the city.

But Plagg had to jump in and ruin it too. "Well, people already believe ur dead so it wouldn't be a problem if we killed you both and they would move in with their lives without you guys"

But Adrien stepped up "No she's right we can't just abandon them. We made a promise to protect Paris" He said seriously. "Plus let's be honest crime fighting is a good way to kill hours and stay in shape" He smirks flexing himself for Marinette which made her rolls her eyes smiling but Tiki glares very annoyed.

"So we're just heading back?" Tiki asks adorably.

Plagg nods agreeing with his kwami colleague "And we can fall into an easy trap after what happened and we can never go back to the house"

Adrien looks at his lady, worried about that too but wanted to hear her opinion first. "Well? You wanna go back or do you want to go to Italy? It's not too late for me to turn around. Whatever you want to do you have my total support and trust" he says and rubs her hands.

She sighs and was out in the toughest decision of her life, she did want to go anywhere over the world with her Cat but didn't want to leave her city and people behind as their super heroine, she looks down to her feet and feels Tiki touch her hand and rests against her skin, feeling her sadness.

Tiki sits on her shoulder for support. "Don't be scared just follow your heart, as usual and you'll be okay" Marinette smiles kissing her head then looks at Adrien.

"Well?" He asked, waiting for her answer.

Marinette finally then stood up without saying a word and goes to lock herself at the first control panel and change the destination.

Adrien quickly panics! "Marinette?! What are you doing?! Open the door!" he jiggles the handle to go in but she locked it.

"Marinette! Marinette?! MARIENTTE OPEN THE DOOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He bangs "Open the door right now!" He demands but no use but he kept struggling.

Marinette just ignored him and pressed buttons and steered the plane to turn around and making them all fall to the floor, now this was getting scary.

"Marinette what are you doing?!" Now Tiki yells afraid too.

"SHE'S CRAZY! SHE TRYING TO KILL US ALL!" Plagg yells like a maniac, holding on to his large piece of cheese to dear life. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! I KNEW WE SHIULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED HER! SHES INSANE! HOLD ME!" He holds on to Tiki tight and she elbows him hard away and not worrying at at what her owner was doing.

Adrien was strapping himself down to his seat. "Marinette I hope you know what you're doing because I don't have a very good feeling about this!"

TIki rolls her eyes on how silly they were being. "Oh will you 2 relax, she knows what she's doing" she says a bit without care, now reading a large magazine on the table as the plane kept shaking and turning around, upside down and back and forth.

"How…. how... Can you... Be... SOOOOO CALM ABOUT THIS!?" Plagg yells at her, freaking out and annoyed she was being so calm about this crisis!

"Hey, unlike you 2, I trust Marinette she's never not known what she was doing before?" She said calmly

"I trust her too but I don't want to die just yet!" Adrien yells, gripping on the hand rests of his seat, nearly ripping them of how scared and freaking out he was.

"IF SHE KILLS US, I'M COMING BACK TO LIFE TO KILL YOU!" Plagg snaps at his owner and they were both holding on until the rumbling stopped and the plane was now at a steady flying pace and and auto pilot.

"I think I just wet myself a little" Plagg floats down to the ground fainting in panic as Marinette walks out of the control panel.

Adrien looks at her. "WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT? "

TIki giggles by how the guys were sick and green in the face and trembling. "I think you made them wet their pants" she giggles and Marinette laughs too.

"You did not!" Plagg huffs floating away.

Adrien goes to Marinette going for a big loving hug, eh was trembling and dizzy lost out of balance and Marinette helps him up on his feet, as she laughs a little she scared him like that.

"You ok? I did not scare you, right?" She helps him sit down and give him water, calming him down.

Tiki giggles again "They're both fraidy cats if you ask me and I'm right hahaha" she snickers adorably.

They both glare funny at her but not in the same way. "I wasn't scared so much as I was concerned. I just didn't want you to get hurt anymore" Adrien smirks, but held back his vomit to not puke right now, being green in the face.

Marinette nods "I'm fine, I have driven a plane before

"WHAT!? When?!

"Oh yeah I forgot that time. Wow, I wish you weren't unconscious when he took this plane up hours ago" Tiki tells her and Marinette got a little worried on that, looking at her Cat.

"Hey, we're alive aren't we?" He huffed walking away.

Plagg gags "Yeah but don't let her drive anything every EVER again!" he was still shaking and Marinette picks him up and kisses his tiny cheek to calm him down and Plagg blushes. "Ok I forgive you".

"Hey what about me I was a victim of this too?" Marinette rolled her eyes kissing him too.

Marinette laughs and giggles by them. "Better you 2 fraidy kitties?" she grins with Tiki on her left shoulder, giggling.

I will be after I do this." He pulled her over his shoulders and carries her into the backroom and locks the door. "Finally some alone time!"

T & P: "HEY! What's was that about?! U COULD HAVE WARNED US! DONT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM/HER!" They were both banging on door. "What?! Don't you love us anymore?!"

"We need to be alone right now!" Adrien said back

"Why don't you two play with Coal!" Marinette adds and The 2 kwamis look over and coal was there looking at them playfully.

Tiki loved the idea yes "YAY!"

"OH NO!" Plagg groans frustrated, clearly he didn't want to do it. "PLEASE DINT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE 2, ADRIEN! MAN COME ON OPEN UP!" he keeps banging on the door and Tiki grabs and pulls in his tail to leave them alone.

Once they heard their kwamis left the doorway, the 2 teens were finally alone together in the small yet comfortable room together.

"Why'd you drag me back here?!" Marinette smirks playing dumb.

"You know well why?" He grabbed her waist fast. "How long has it been 2 almost 3 weeks. A long time not to have u in my arms and after all this time my urges are sky high" He flirts seductively in her ears.

Marinette blushes and giggles by his flirt. "Hey, control yourself kitty Kat. You think it's a good idea to be doing this with a moving plane flying thousand of get in the air. This isn't like when you leave an oven on and then go watch TV" she giggles and steps away against the wall.

"As long as we have the autopilot we'll be fine. Now come here so kitty can have his milk!" He growls rubbing her chest under her shirt.

"HEY! Paws off there, Cat boy!" she slaps his hands away and skips away from him to play a quick game of cat and mice. "Don't you want your cat toy first?!"

He smiled. "Are you sure about that? Cats have been known to claw out their toys!" he purrs in flirtatious.

"Yeah but I'm no kitty's cat toy, pussy cat" she giggles and tries to get away by jumping on the bunk beds.

He follows behind her grabbing her legs. "GOTCHA, this time my bug!"

"HEY! Back away! Back away, don't make me get a dog in here to chase u around the tree" the raven blue giggles and tries to get away but he keeps pulling her by her legs.

He pulled her into his arms holding her tight "You're not getting away from me this time sweetheart. I'm about to get my Chat Noir on!" He said using one hand to rip her shirt off exposing her girls.

She gasps and covers heralded a little with the arms. "You sneaky black cat, that super stitching was true that black cats do give mad luck cause now my shirts ripped open!"

"And you look breathtakingly puuurr-fect!" He growls playfully kissing her breast

"Stop giving out dumb puns and just kiss me, cat man" Marinette holds him down by his neck and they start to make out aggressive and savagely.

"I've missed your aggressiveness. That's so hot to me" The blonde slapped her ass and kisses on her tummy.

"AUGHH! oh Wow! You really had some saved up in you, didn't you?" she moans and grunts in pleasure as they start to get undressed more.

They unzip their pants and shoes leaving them in their underwear. Marinette wrapped around his waist with my legs as they fall back in bed. They were so lost with eachother and wrapped around making love how they're suppose to, filled with passion, lust and love for eachother and without taking their eyes away from the other, blue to green as her hands stroke down his naked back and his go down her curves and thighs.

"Oh my God yes! Ah!" She leaned back on her elbows as Adrien kissed down her legs and back up to her sweet spot. "It's much sweeter than I remember" He winks still kissing her.

She felt like she could actually fly by how much pleasure and she let herself give in and relax against the sheets as he goes up and down kissing her long peachy legs.

"Adrien...Adrien*moaning* Kitty Cat!"

He looks up. " _Oui_?"

She looked at him brushing her hair back. "Just wanted to say I love you" She flashed her eyes.

He grins. "Good"

"Don't you love me?"

"Does this answer it?" He pushed into her in a fast pleasing motion.

"UGHHH!" she bites her lip and holds in her screams in pleasure. "YES! YEAH IT DOES! But I want you more more!" he holds and pulls her up to him and pins him down and fixes her cute messed up black hair down.

He claws at her body leaving little scratch lines around her curves and back and legs. "Who's your kitty now darling?"

"YOU ARE!" She bursts out grasping him in her arms and gives him a hard kiss.

They spend another hour at it until they were both exhausted and sweaty and with messed up hair, she was on top of his, breathing heavily and looking directly toward his eyes and stroking his chest.

"The best one so far" He smirks holding onto her shoulders kissing her forehead. Marinette exhales in relief and pleasure and kisses his chest and snuggles on his. "Do you think we're getting close yet?" she meant by the plane approaching Paris yet.

"One of us should go check?" He asked putting on his clothes as she stayed there. "I'll be back" He kissed her before going up front and checking. "Good news we have another hour or so"

"So what do you suggest we do for another hour?" Marinette covers herself with a white sheet, snuggling back in bed, getting more comfortable.

With a flirtation smirk on his face, Adrien closed the door back locking them back in. "Ready for round two?" He grins flirtatious

"Round 2 in an hour?! That's so little time" she giggles as he comes back with a hungry seductive dangerous look.

Adrien smirks and grins again, pulling her close to him by her legs. "Do you wanna play game, I can play game. I'm a hungry lion and ur a baby gazelle" the blonde jumps like a cat to her but she jumps away giggling as another cat and mouse chase began again.

She backs up to the far corner of the bed giggling "No no no no no you stay away from me with those sharp claws" He grabbed her legs.

"These claws are about to get very very busy!"

"NO! No, back away Kitty! Back!" she tries to get away and push him away with her feet but he keeps pulling her and clawing her. "No clawing and no biting either!"

"We'll see about that!" He literally pounced on her holding her down

She screamed laughing. "No fair! You caught me off guard, you big fur ball!" she flirts and purr in his face as he holds her down by her 2 arms.

"That's the easiest way to catch your prey!" He growls looking over her body and curves. "And I caught one at the peak of its prime!" He licks his lips with a dirty smile.

"Don't you start thinking like that and don't even think about it cause I'm the one who allows who to catch me and what to do to me" She licks his lips smirking.

"Stop talking and kiss me, my little bug-a-boo" He leans in kissing and touching her various parts. They go at it again for a second time, savage and passionate and then savage again, making out and grabbing, touching, moaning, screaming, etc.

Plagg was napping and yawning and stretching. "They've been locked in that room forever" he gobbles his cheese.

"Oh be quiet and go back to stuffing your face" Tiki sasses cuddling up with Coal, being all so adorable and bonding with her.

"We'll never understand why they always do that and don't want us to see. How can it be so bad?! What are they hiding in there anyway?" Plagg adds, asking confused too.

"Just try not to think about that!" Tiki didn't want to talk about it anymore and that's when a loud beeping from inside the control room. "Huh? What's that!?" Both kwamis go check it out and run to the back banging as hard as they could.

"UH OH! GUYS OPEN UP!" they banged on the doors to get their owners attention from inside!

"Go away we're busy!" Adrien calls back and Marinette giggles

"But you really have to see this" Plagg replied back, still trying o go in and banging on the wall.

"It can wait!" says Adrien back, really not wanting to go out there and get anymore interrupted.

"I DONT THINK IT CAN! Just open up!" Tiki now bangs the door to so the couple stop kissing for a second when they hear the calling of their kwamis.

Marinette pulled out her head from under the sheets. "They sound worried, should we go out and see?"

Adrien whines. "Do we have too?!" Marinette glares at him. "FINE!" He huffs as they both get dressed and open up. "This better be important"

Tiki rolls her eyes by him "Does that sound important to you?" she tiny points to the control panel beeping and flashing.

Adrien rushed over to the controls "We're getting close to land and have to put out he landing gear now for landing so brace yourselves!

"I've got this. You three brace yourselves!" She takes her seat and plays around with the buttons. Adrien sits in the seat next to her. Tiki and Plagg hug each other in panic.

"Tell me when it's over when we're dead!" Plagg panics, holding on to Tiki and she to him in a panicking dying way.

I'll never understand the ending to _"Lost"!"_ they weep panicking as they got closer and closer to land, destination Paris France private airport.

Coal walks inside and over to Marinette side. meows and purrs rubbing her leg. Scared. "Don't worry, Baby, mama's going to land this thing safe and sound" She said concentrating.

"I'm not worried!" Adrien said looking at her.

"Not you, dum-dum!" Marinette playfully snaps as she pets her actual little kitty.

Of course, Adrien always gets jealous. "Why must he always interrupt our alone times together?!" Coal hisses jealous again.

 ***Loud rumbling and shaking!***

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!EARTHQUAKE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Plagg yells in panicking freaking out like crazy!

"WE'RE IN THE SKY STUPID!" Tiki yells and slaps him out of it!

"Its Turbulence. Prepare for landing!" Marinette informs them and the plane was starting to come down.

"WE'RE SO GONNA DIE HERE!" Plagg hides under a cushion with his cheese and the plane was just over the track until it makes a jump landing finally on the ground.

"We're going to fast, have to slow it down" the raven blue looks that they were approaching land in the airport again down to the runway.

"I got it!" Adrien hits the emergency breaks button. The tires start to screech and swirls on the pavement.

Plagg was turning a sick green color. "I'm going to puke!" He snapped holding it in his mouth.

"NOT WITH ME AROUND YOU'RE NOT!" Tiki gives him a paper bag for him to puke and the couple pulls with all their strength to make it stop until it finally did.

All of them sigh in relief. Marinette wipes sweat off her forehead since she did an awesome job landing this plane. "Good Job everyone"

A "Baby you're truly ALL THAT! Oh the irony since you are a bug that flies, which is a good thing!" he kissed her rapidly and Marinette blushes.

"Ok, break it up, you too, we're back so you know what does that mean, right?" Tiki reminds them about that, which worried the couple. They look at each other with the same looks.

"You ready to do this" She nods with a bit of doubt but mostly courage.

"I am!" They hug it out.

Plagg come back out and feeling sick still. "Oh man, that was crazy! I told you to never let her drive again" he holds in puke, falling to the floor dizzy.

Tiki rolls her big eyes "Oh get a grip will you?!"

Marinette giggled and picked up Coal. "Awwwww what a brave wittle kitty Cat you are. Yes you are!"

"Thanks. It's nothing really." Adrien gloats as she glares to him smiling. "Oh, you always mean him, don't you?" he crosses arms jealous but she giggles but Marinette kisses his cheek long to make him to gaga.

"Come on let's go we can't stay in this plane forever."

"Get me off this flying coffin!" Plagg pushed passed them all to the outside world. "Fresh air. Oh joyous. Sweet ground *kiss* I'll never leave you again *kiss*".

Tiki rolled his eyes. "Ugh Cats!"

Marinette nods agreeing with her kwami and laughs a little. "I know right?" the raven blue giggles and Tiki giggles with her.

"So what's the plan here, Cat boy?" Tiki floats to him raising a brow.

"Well since our parents are looking for us I think we need to lay low for a while" The blonde cat boy will take all the responsibility of his actions of this relationship and them going away.

"And where we gonna go? Under a bridge?" Tiki asks, still dounting him.

"You can actually live under a bridge?! That's so cool! Can we?! Plagg just annoys them and Tiki slaps him in the head.

"Just eat your cheese and let the smart ones talk"

"Even with his silliness, he has a point. Our parents are looking for us and we can't go back to our mansions" Marinette makes a point and Adrien nods agreeing.

But he thinks it over for a second until he remembers something. "I know where we can go, just brag anything we need from the plane and I'll call Jeffrety to take us. I can't believe I didn't think of it before, it's somewhere not even my Dad knows about!"

"And you're just telling me this now?" Marinette puts her hands on her hips a little sassy.

"A lots happened in the past few months okay! Just get the stuff from the plane"

Without wasting any time, they all pack extra canned good food and blankets and bottle water in backpacks as they wait a few minutes for Jeffrery come back in a normal looking car. But Adrien was still concern on something obvious to him. He was outside talking with his only fellow loyal employee.

"Any problems with my father that he won't track us down again, won't he, Jeffrery?" the blonde asks the chofeer man.

"Of course not sir. Not where we're going" Jefferey puts the stuff in the trunk as they pile in.

"Adrien, where we going" Plagg asks being inside Marinette's purse.

"And will you move because this is my place" Tiki pushes Plagg a little, shoving him aside to get some space cause they both couldn't fit inside the purse, only for one not 2 .

"Hey I didn't ask to be in here *sneeze* this perfume is making me sneeze… ACHOO!"

"Quiet in there you two. Can't you get along for one day?" Marinette snaps at them whispering into her purse at them.

T & P: "NO!"

Oh boy, it was going to be a long ride back To the city to suburb part until they stop I front of a little comfy charming house that looked like nobody has been there in years. A nice little comfortable cottage house in the suburbs in a nice neighborhood with noble people. The house just needed some cleaning and dusting off but it was a nice place to live in. And plus it meant a lot to Adrien being in this house.

Adrien exhales in relief and smiled "Well, we're here"

"I remember this place from one time that you've brought me here once but my memory is a little blurry" Plagg mentions, sitting his owner's shoulder.

Marinette looks at it entirely and all it's surroundings and how nice this house was. "It's cute and charming. Who's house is this? Yours?"

Adrien shakes his head a little sad. "No, it's actually it was my mom's"

Marinette looks to him, noticing his frown. "Your mom?" She said surprised.

Adrien nods. "Yeah. I used to come here all the time. It's been a while since my mom left" He sighed frowning.

Noticing his sadness, Marinette gives him a small hug, he smiles back and takes her in by finding the key in a flower pot and they go in. As expected it was pretty abandoned and dusty in the inside and all the furniture was covered and it was clear this house hasn't been used in years and it needed cleaning up and a start up.

"Sorry if it's a little dusty, it's been a while and my Dad doesn't even remember this place" the blonde sets down the boxes in the nearest table and takes off the covers of some of the furniture.

"I don't blame him it's gone downhill" Plagg adds. "So wher'e s the kitchen? I need more cheese"

"Don't listen to him. He's being dummy again" tiki rolls her big eyes.

As Marinette sets down the other boxes and looks around. "Actually with a little remodeling this would be the perfect home for us" She snuggle up in Adrien's arms.

"Well you have a lot of remodeling to do" Plagg floats around and coughs and sneezes on the dust.

Adrien nods looking around "I'm sure we can get it all cleaned up, but the lights and everything still works fine" He turns on the lights and the water pressure to check. "Yep, still working"

Marinette smiled so happy "Oh babe we found our forever home!" She jumped in his arms kissing him hard. "No one will bother us here!"

Plagg scoff. "That's what you said about the mansion" but that only make Tiki bonk his head.

"I'll call some contractors to fix it up for us" Adrien tosses out the dusty sheets away and open the boxes to move in and Marinette touches his hand.

But Marinette stops him to give him support "No it's fine, we can do it ourselves and this neighborhood looks really nice and it's close to the city so we can keep up our roles too"

Adrien kisses her forehead, hugging her tight against him "And soon we can have the life we've always dreamed of." He said fantasizing about the soon to be future of them.

 _ **But what kind of future will it be?**_

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

" **Psst! Jazmin. We're alive again!" Camera man whispers to you.**

 **J: "Yeah Mickey still isn't here yet?" Go to your dressing room knocking on the door. "Mickey if you add Tom are in there I hope you're still clothes!"**

 **M: "Uuuuhhhh….. yeah sure whatever you say, Jazz!" I CALLED FROM THE INSIDE AND THE DOOR WAS LOCKED Shut from the inside, clearly not wanting to come in.**

 **J: "Mickey what are you doing in there?" *turns knob* open the door right now"**

 **M: "Jazz, don't come in here!" This is not meant to be seen by kids right now!"**

 **J: "Oh God please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing"**

 **M: "Ok! Then I won't tell you!" I was doing right what you were think I was doing…. Hehehhe hint hint.**

 **J: "Ugh! Put your clothes on and come out here, I will get the tear gas and Smoke you out of there if I have to"**

 **M: "Fine! Just give me 5 minutes! Start signing off without me until I get out there!"**

 **J: *turn back on the camera* Sorry it seems Mickey can't handle her urges so until she comes out I'll be ready from her diary"**

 **M: "I'M HERE! I'M HERE! I'm back so what did I miss?!" I came back dressed but with messed up hair and mess clothes that can see my black bra under my opened button shirt and wrinkled clothing. "What?"**

 **J: "Mmmm hmm did you two have fun in there?" I smirked.**

 **M: "Fun? What makes you think he and I were having fun of any kids? We just went for tea and scones" I tried to fix myself by my clothing AND HAIR. "So I HOPE YOU GUYS Enjoyed this special chapter and I apologize for the tardy"**

 **J: "Not that sorry to not show up" mumbled. "So uh before you two disappear Tom was supposed to come talk to the audience but I guess he's still worn out from you right?"**

 **M: "Hey! I have nothing to do what that on why he didn't show up so don't blame me, ok?!"**

 **J: "Oh please you don't look like this unless you've been messing around"**

 **M: "Ok, are we gonna sign off the chapter or talk about my wrinkled clothing and bad appearances right now that has no logical reason at all"**

 **J: "Fine you do it yourself since you were gone the entire time" *get up walking away***

 **M: "Where are you going?"**

 **J: "To do the same thing you were just doing but with my husband" I snapped my fingers walking off stage.**

 **M: "EW! GROSSS! At least mine is gourgeous and British and many other qualities that yours doesn't have! Well guys, I don't want to make things even more awkward, I'm just gonna say and sign off for now how college is, huh? Sucks the life out of me"**

 **J: "That's not the only thing that you that was probably sucking the life out of your a few minutes ago.**

 **M: "OK! THAT'S IT! GIVE ME THAT!" I take one of the set micrphones to go whack you with it! "See you guys next time and if you hear screaming, any kind, just eat your soup!" I walk away in a suspicious evil ways.**

 **J: "Yeah I'm surprised none of us heard you screaming" I run and lock the door to my room.**

 **M: "Fine I'LL JUST WHACK HER LATER WHEN I HAVE better things to do with the world's sexiest man on Earth and more he's British and will you shut that camera off?!"!" The show's over!"**

 **J: *shut off* and Cut...great work and no more on set sex"**

 **M: "Look who's talking!"**

 **J: I waited until after the show and PS. Your underwear is still on the floor"**

 **M: "That's none of your business to mention it it's on the floor! And your own fault for bring my man on the set in the first place!"**

 **J: "I just wanted to surprise you with something nice. You're the one who ditched me**

 **"Noooooo..." he smiled.**

 **Tom walk out with his suit a little wrinkled. T: "Hey Mickey I have to go but if you're ever in Florida maybe we can get a hotel next time" he kissed your cheek. "BTW you left your knickers on the floor"**

 **J: "SEE WHAT I TELL YOU!" I call back!**

 **M: "SHUT IT, JAZZ! Thank you, Tommy and thank you for your visit today. Good luck at your movie shooting for your King Kong AND Ragnarok MVOIE PREMIERES! I love you and please marry me!" I whispered that last part sighing in love/. "OH! WHAT A MAN! And not just any man! A British MAN!"**

 **J: "Why don't you just have him get you pregnant like In your fantasy he'd be all your then**

 **M: OK, perfect tiem to really cut this! CUT IT! CUT IT JIMMY! NOW! NOW BEFORE I HURT YOU!"**

 **CUT OFF BEEEEEPPPPPP**

 **SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ! LOVE YOU ALL! XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX ;D XD D ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD ;D**

time to really cut this! CUT IT CUT IT NOW!"


	13. 5 years later… Going Strong

**Hi, people! It's just me, Mick for now, Jazzy couldn't make it today cause she's right now sleeping peacefully and best not to wake her up, the poor thing is exhausted but she will be back soon when she wakes up and is all rested.**

 **Anyways….**

 **Well, here it is! The next chapter and on behalf of me & Jazz we thank all you Miraculousers for loving and following our story, we worked so long on this for you guys & it's what we love to do. LET'S PRAY to GOD that this month we FINALLY get S2! Or I'm gonna start biting some people's heads and shaving off beard and moustache combos! ****electric razor***

 **This chapter is dedicated to a very special someone for me and Jazzy, somebody who for the last 3 years and have always been there for us, being another AWESOME best friend & Partner in crime as well! Somebody who I pulled into the dark side which is the fandom of ML & we both adore her ti bits and pieces and forever will, but more me because I met and adore her first, sorry, Jazz ;)**

 **HAPPY MERRY FELIZ SUPER THRILLED LOVING AWESOME BIRTHDAT, PENNY WAY, PENNY! YOU'RE A SPECTACULAR WRITTER AT YOUR STORIES & SO INCREDIBLY TALENTS AT THE AMAZING CAKES YOU MAKES! I know who to call when I need an awesome beautiful magnificent cakes you make! **

**THIS IS JUST FOR YOU! ;D *** **hugs & kisses** *** I hope one day we can meet and hang out the 3 of us together!**

 **WELL, ENJOY! See you all at the bottom and when I land… I'll stop talking now ;)**

 _ **13\. 5 years later… Going Strong**_

The last we have heard of our hero duo, they were trying o run away together to start their own lives together and live their love despite what their parents would say and would get them separated. Yes, they had the option to flee out of the country and go somewhere else in one of Gabriel Agreste's private jets but no, they decided to stay hidden but also not abandon their responsibilities and duty of being Paris's heros and abandon their people while Hawk Moth was still out there causing fear and terror with his akumas on innocent victims, searching for the miraculous.

But even if they could never leave their city, the ladybug and black cat couple, despite being so very very young, merely children still in high school. But thanks to his father's inheritance and his late mother's old humble comfy humble little house in the suburbs, the cat boy with the blonde locks and green eyes was able to sustain him and his lady for a couple years until he finally got a better job and finish high school, as did his lady. They had the perfect life as long as they had eachother, and their kwamis for support as well.

As the years went by, 5 years later to be exact and the Cat kept his promises to his Lady and had the amazing and charming life together. And the second they both finally turned 18, they didn't hesitate or wait not another minute to get married, they were now husband and wife for a short period but going strong in their marriage, again, despite how young they still were. And not to mention their super hero roles were still awesome and nothing could disturb their peaceful lives.

Like how today was like any other day in Paris, the superhero couple were just returning to their home after stopping another akuma attack, coming home successfully of course but very tired. And also, since they have matured a little more, that meant their costumes and abilities have too.

"Another Day. Another time stopping an Akuma villain from trampling all of Paris" Adrien Agreste huff exhausted as he climbed thru their bedroom window

"You should be thanking me for saving your but for like umpteenth Time" his Ladybug shrugs gloats, coming in behind him.

Adrien rolls his eyes, grinning. "Yeah yeah, very funny! Now get over here" The cat man didn't mess around and pulls his wife in for a quick snuggle and kissing in bed until something was moving under their sheets.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I'm afraid to even look of might knowing what it is" Adrien complains annoyed and pulls back the blankets, seeing it was just their little actually kitty cat, Coal was there resting in the sheets.

"Oohhh… there you are, baby!" Marinette was always happy to see her actual kitty cat and picks him up in her arms.

Making Adrien always jealous of who was her favorite cat. "How did he get in again?! I thought I locked him up in his pen when we left… would keep him on a leash if I could" He mumbles that last part with jealousy.

"Because he's a clever Cat aren't you?" the raven blue pets Coal sweet spot making him purr, who he loves her sooo much.

Adrien frowns & glares. "Yeah, he's always trying to take you away from me when he can. I swear you like this kitty more than you love me. The Original Cat in the Hat… I mean heart, your heart, not hat, cause I'm not that guy… hehe.. yeah"

But Marinette found it o funny and cute from his behalf. "OOoohhh come on, you really jealous of Coaly? After 3 years of being married and you still don't know who's my favorite cat in this house?" the girl pets and scratches her larger kitty's head and behind the ears that makes him purr for real.

"You better hope that's me! That is me, right? Right?" He smiles holding her hands.

She shrugs. "Well, Maybe... coal is my baby, but ur my husband" she jokes and kisses him before pulling away to get up. "Now, I'm gonna go make some breakfast and recharge the kids, aka our kwamis, haha" she laughs a little and be always found it adorable.

"You go do that and I'm going to take a warm shower" He slapped her behind again of the day that makes her jump.

She slaps him in the arm. "You're not gonna take a cat bath instead?" she steps away and pushes him away playfully. "You dirty kitty cat"

"Just wait till I'm done and I'll show you just what a dirty kitty Cat is" He smirks holding her close to him.

"Just go take ur shower and I'll meet you down there"

She kisses him goodbye and walks away carrying Coal like a baby, leaving Adrien still a little jealous but not much cause he knew he had his wife literally wrapped on her finger, with their wedding rings of course.

As her cat husband was showering, Marinette gets down to get breakfast started, turning on the stove and putting on her apron, feeds Coal with kitty food and cooks finally a big pancake breakfast for at least 5 people with homemade buttermilk pancakes and crepes, eggs, honey crooisants, fresh orange juice and fresh fruit.

"Breakfast! COME AND GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT AND FRESH!" She called, knowing her cooking skills come in handy always as she flips a crepe in her frying pan.

"I'll be right down!" Adrien called down from upstairs still being in the shower.

But hearing the calling of the best mean of the day, their kwamis came flying right away, sitting down in the large table with the large plate of pancakes of them that had to be cut in pieces by how tiny they are, and can never forget their plate of cookies & Camembert cheese.

"MMmmmm! YUM! Breakfast good I'm starved!" Tiki takes the first bites on a piece of a pancake and then some cookies.

"Not as much as me!" Plagg was excited as well to dig in as he sits down beside his kwami partner and Marinette hands them plates of fruit salad and cheese dip. "You're the best, Marinette! Your cooking has definitely made breakfast my favorite time to the day! When my sister in law makes my breakfast" little strange Plagg calling Marinette that but it was always flattering and appreciated. If only he would eat more property and not like a little kwami piggy.

"Ew! Will you control yourself!? You're such a pig!" Tiki complaint, scooting away from him because he was making a mess even after all these years together, they haven't learned to get along better, maybe a little bit but they still would get on each other's nerves time to time like brother and sister relationship that was cute and headaqueing too.

"Hush you 2, it's too early in the morning to be bickering anyway, please so just eat breakfast, guys. And Adrien? Where is he? Is he still in the shower?" She goes to check on him as she takes off her apron but he bumped into her at the same time.

"Well Hello my lady" He smirks and kissed her hands when she bumped into him that she smiles, rolling her eyes at his childish flirting ways.

"Hey, lovebirds! We're trying to eat here so don't do that right now" Plagg interrupts them as he munches on his big piece of cheese and pancake, making a pancake and cheese sandwich to eat and gobble down faster.

They both roll their eyes, laughing a little as they took their seats to eat but Adrien stops her first.

"Marinette, wait…. Here, this is for you" He pulled out a small present in a small white box, handing it to her.

"Oh hhmmm… what's this? You shouldn't have gotten me anything, Adrien" She refused to accept it cause he's always spoiling her with gifts by how much he loves her.

"Actually I did. It is our anniversary!"

Marinette grows silent and pale in the face cause she actually forgot it was today! "* _gasps_ * "OH MON DIUE! I completely forgot. I didn't even get you a present and I really wanted too because you bought me so many beautiful things and..."

He cuts her off with his finger on her lips. "Sshh. Well, it's not our anniversary yet but it is next week but I wanted to give you your present early for a reason. Just open your gift and you will see why"

"Oh! And what is it? It's not another little furry creature, right?"

"Yeah Please no cause we do not need another one. We already got Tiki for that" Plagg totally burns her.

That she wasn't gonna stand for it of course. "Really? Cause last I remembered for the last 5,000 years is that you're still the furthest and annoying of them all!"

OOoooohhh burn come back!

"Just Open it" Adrien says to his wife and she finally takes it.

Marinette opens the small white box seeing a Pandora Store Diamond set of matching earring, a Sapphire bracelet and matching rhinestone necklace, shinning to all their sparkle and glow, to match her eyes. "Oh Adrien they're beautiful!"

"No. Keep looking, there's one more thing" She lifts up the bracelet out the box to find under it, 2 tickets.

"Tickets? For what?" she suspected because tickets lead to something good or weird to view or experience.

"For a 2 week getaway on a paradise tropical island. Free of course!"

"WHAT?! Seriously?! We're going!? NO WAY! I LOVE YOU" She jumps in his arms.

"YAY! WE'RE GOING ON A CRUISE GETAWAY!" Hearing this news and thinking they were included which they are, the kwamis were now jump around with excitement on the fluffy bouncy pancakes like if they were trampolines that was kinda cute, making their owners laugh and smile at their excitement.

"This is incredible, Adrien. You're the greatest cat superhero and husband ever" Marinette holds his face for her to pull him into a loving passionate kiss as gratitude for the surprise too.

"We leave Saturday Morning so we better get packing" He said.

"I'll do it all right now! You go eat your pancakes before Plagg does" She kissed his cheek, repeatedly, loving him and her big surprise but more him.

"Too late!" Plagg flies over to Adrien's pancakes to eat them but Adrien grabs him by his tail, to prevent him from touching his food.

"UH UH! Not so fast, buddy! Those are mine!" Adrien sasses him and drops him back down on a napkin on the table as he starts to eat his pancakes.

Plagg shrugs and frowns. "Whatever I didn't wanted them either way. No wonder they're in shape on a heart" the kwami scoffs.

And while the the boys continue to munch on their breakfast, Marinette heads upstairs for a moment to get the packing started for the trip for the next couple of weeks, Tiki sits on her shoulder as they entered the room.

"This is soooo exciting, Tiki! This is gonna be an awesome trip, finally some vacation from super hero duties!" Marinette cheers excited as she takes out the empty suitcases from the closet.

"I know, Marinette! I'm excited too! The sun, the sea, the sand, Oh its going to be wonderful. Finally just some rest and relaxation"

"I know, this is just what we all need, to get away from all the pressure, college online classes, regular jobs and super heroe jobs. Just me, my favorite little kwamis buddies and my favorite cat" she smiles even more excited while starting to pick out clothes.

"I hope u mean Coal, please" Tiki giggles.

Marinette rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah yeah, but yeah, it's gonna be awesome, cause now..." she suddenly stops talking and then gets a dizzy sick feeling.

"Marinette are you okay?" Tiki notices this and lands on her shoulders with a hand on her owner's cheek.

Marinette holds her forehead getting blurry vision. "Oh I feel dizzy all of a sudden like I might...I might. ..."

Without a warning of any kind, Marinette got even sicker and dizzier until suddenly right there, She dropped on the floor without warning. Tiki gasps in horror, flying in a zoom to her owner!

"Marinette!? Marinette?! Please WAKE UP! What'S WRONG?! Marinette please wake up!?" but she didn't, she couldn't.

Tiki tried many ways to wake her up, including jumping on her face and pouring water on her face but nothing called trying to get her to react but nothing. "Oh no! I need help. Adrien! Adrien!" the ladybug kwami flies downstairs in a zoom desperately.

Where the boys were having a syrup war and childish games until he hears the little Kwani flies panicked to him.

"GO! GO! GO! Come on, Aunt Jemima! You can do it, girl! GO! GO, HUNGRY JACK! GO!" they both cheer to their syrups as the syrups were slowing coming down on which would come down first, but was interrupted just when Tiki flew in knocking down their bottles, ruining the game.

"TIKI! YOU just cost me some free more cheese for a week!" Plagg complaints since they both lost because of her.

"Never mind that now, Plagg! Adrien... U gotta... Stairs... Up" She tries to catch her breath.

Adrien grabs and holds Tiki in his hands and gave her water to calm her down. "Tiki, calm down, drink some water and take a deep breath" he gives her water and she drinks it down, calming her down. "Now what's wrong?"

Tiki takes it in. "Marinette…. Marinette fainted. She passed out and collapsed on the floor. I think she might be dead" ok, maybe she exaggerated out of worried and desperation cause she didn't know but it was still so very alarming.

"WHAT?!" Adrien shot right upstairs, running down the hallway. "Marinette!? Marinette, MY LOVE WHERE ARE YOU!? Marinette my Lady answer me please where you!?" He calls searching for her in ever room until he finally finds her out cold on the ground in their room.

"Marinette! My Lady! Please baby wake up. Come on wake up!" He lightly hit her face but she wasn't reacting.

"I don't know what happened, we were just fine talking about the trip and packing until she looked dizzy and sick and then collapsed. Tell me she's ok!" Tiki panics worried as Adrien picks up his wife off the floor, bride style over to the bed and checked her pulse and heartbeat, he felt it. She was alive at least.

"My Lady, please wake up, what's wrong? Go get me some alcohol from the bathroom cabinet, guys!" he pleads and the kwamis nod and fly to the nearest bathroom to get the alcohol.

Her pulse was still normal so at least she wasn't dead. But why did she just collapsed like that is what worried him. Plagg and Tiki return with the alcohol. "Here you go!" They handed it too him.

"Thanks, guys!" the blonde cat quickly opens it up and holds it to her nose to get her to react to its smell.

"Come on, babe, come on wake up please. Could have been something she eat?" he asks them and Tiki quickly looks/glares to Plagg.

"What?! Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything" Plagg complaints but they still stare at him.

"I'm not surprised you got her food and mixed it with something that affected her". they start to argue again about it, far too busy to notice that Marinette was finally reacting and waking up, moaning in pain by a large headaque.

"Aaahhh…. oohhhh my head, what... Happened?" she rubs her head looking around, a little confused of blacking out.

Adrien sighs and just hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness you're okay"

But Marinette a little confused still "Of course I am, Adrien… Why wouldn't I be?"

Tiki was relieved as well and rushes to her owner, hugging and sits on her shoulders "You passed out so suddenly. We were so worried about you"

"I did? I do still feel a little dizzy" she holds her head and stomach, still feeling a little sick and green in the face.

"Maybe you should stay home today and rest up if you're feeling sick" Adrien suggested, worried about her.

"I'll stay with you so u won't feel alone" Tiki snuggles next to her cheek adorably, which made Marinette smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want me to..." She paused getting a headache and lying back down.

"Yeah you're definitely staying here in this bed" Adrien sets her back down in bed to rest and tucks her in.

"With me! Girl time!" Tiki cheers and Marinette kissed her cheek, adorably.

"YAY no girls today!" Plagg cheers and all of them glare at him. "I mean…. Feel better, Marinette, really" the tiny cat kwami pats her shoulder, with a nervous smirk.

Marinette smiled "Thanks, Plagg" and kissed him too on the cheel.

Plagg was flattered and blushes "OOooooohhhh! Hehehehe" He fainted but Adrien caught him, rolling his eyes.

"If you ever need anything just call!" Adrien kisses her forehead as he backed out closing the door. "Good day ladies"

"Don't worry, I will be here for her bye" Tiki nods, taking her babysitting duty seriously. 

"Don't worry, kitty. I'll be fine. I love you" Marinette smiles as she blows her beloved cat husband a kiss and he catches it and he backs away.

"Finally! I thought he'd never go away" Tiki buzzed around. "Now let's get this party started!" She turns on the radio to a fun dancing song and began twirling around, making her owner laughed.

"Oh Tiki!" the raven blue chuckels laughs by her kwami's active fun energy.

"Come on, Marinette! Have some fun! You can drop the sick act now, so we can start the party now!"

"It isn't an act, Tiki. Lately I have been feeling really dizzy and sick and haven't been eating well cause I…" She gets something that makes her get up and run to the bathroom and pukes on her breakfast.

She comes back 10 minutes later from throwing up all her food. "Uh I think I need to get to the doctors. I feel awful" She wobbles back to bed.

"But Adrien won't be home again for hours."

"I can wait. I don't want to pressure him. I can just go to the pharmacy to pick on some medicine if the doctor prescripts me something" she takes her cellphone and her purse to go out. "You coming, Tiki?"

Tiki hides in her purse and puts on her shades. They walk outside I'm the wind and sun.

"Jeffrey to the pharmacy please!" She asked getting in the car.

"Yes, miss" the driver man asked no questions and just started up the car.

A quiet nice drive was what she needed for a while to get her mind off things the drive into town she took a look at how much had changed in the last few years but somehow it all blended in to make it feel as though nothing had changed.

"Here we are, Mrs. Agreste. But are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor's first before you go to the pharmacy?" the chauffer asks on the way to the medical building.

"Marinette maybe you should listen to him. What If it's more serious than you think. You have to think about yourself and me and Adrien" Tiki coaxed her.

Knowing she could never argue with her kwami and knowing she's always right, Marinette nods "Very well, the doctor it is. Jeffrey"

"As you wish, miss" Jeffrey tips his hat and steps on the gas.

The driver takes another root and as he drives to the hospital, Marinette stares out her window just looking out the cars and scenery passing by her of the cars and buildings and people on bikes until upon looking out the window Marinette could see her Chat Noir jumping from roof to roof and acting like a total goofball. "Hmm. That's my Cat!" She grins, proudly. "He always prefers to climb trees and not drive to work, huh?" she rolls her bluebell eyes and giggles as they make it close to the medical building, as Jeffrey

M: "Thanks a lot, Jeffery, here. Go take a walk because I might take a while" she gives him some money to go take the afternoon off.

"I'll go get a smoothie, call me if you need anything, miss" Jeffrey tips his hat and leaves for a couple hours as Marinette heads inside with Tiki in her purse.

They walk inside the medical building. It was pretty crowded in the lobby with other patients. "Uhm yes I'm here to see the doctor!"

Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asks at the front desk.

"No but..."

"Sit over there please! And fill these out, pelase" the lady points her to the area with the other non-appointments and hands her a clipboard to fill in her information.

"Ok… yes" Marinette takes her the clipboard, awkwardly and goes to sit down and fill it in.

"Wow, well she was very polite, don't you think?" Tiki huffs in her purse. "Don't you want to go see another doctor perhaps please?"

"No I can wait it doesn't look that long. We'll be out of here in no time, Tiki "

 _ **(French accent: "3 HOURS LATER…")**_

It was incredible how long they have waited there, exactly 3 hours that both girls fell asleep until they were startled by her phone rings.

"What… Miraculous ladybug…" she jumped from her sleep and takes out her phone. "* _yawn*_ Hello?"

"Hey my Ladybug. I got off early so I'm coming home"

"Oh I'm at the doctor's office right now"

"the Doctor?! Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Mrs. Agreste. The doctors will see you now" the receptionist calls her.

"Coming! Adrien, Gotta go. I'll see you at home. I love you" She blows him a kiss and hangs up fast.

"No, wait… Marinette wait…!" that was the last thing he heard of her and he gets a little worried.

Marinette was called in and she goes in, greeting the doctor. "Afternoon, doctor" she sits down in front of his desk.

"Hello, Mrs. Agreste, how are we today? What can I help you with?" he sits her down as he checks her medical records and insurance.

"I've been having pains in my stomach. Nauseous and vomiting and I passed out out of nowhere this morning. Am I sick or something?"

"It's been like this maybe a few weeks now but never nausea and vomiting and headaches all at once"

I see, and have u been feeling a little dizzy like have fainted out if stress lately" she hunks about it and she has by doing a lot of crime fighting as Ladybug.

"Maybe just here and there but it's usually when I first wake up in the morning. One minute I'm fine and the next..."

Suddenly, she feels like throwing up again. "Wait, wait, child, here, do it here" he gives her his trash an and she just throws up again for a while until she's done.

"Sorry…" she cleans off her mouth.

She sits back down. "Hmm I do have a reason for why you might be feeling this way but...I'll need a urine sample!" He holds out a little cup for her.

She goes to the bathroom and comes back out. "I'll be back!" He said leaving.

Marinette gets up, walking down the hall to the bathroom down the hall. She locks up the door and was about to give her sample, her phone started ringing and it was the same person who wouldn't leave her alone.

"Hello? Adrien?"

"Marinette, my lady! I was worried when you hung up on me like that, baby" 

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't want you to worry but I'm ok, so you don't…"

"Just to let you know that I'm on my way to the hospital now. Where are you?" He interrupts, running over the building rooftops to get to his destination in less than a minute.

"No, wait, Adrien! You don't have to worry about anything I'm fine. Go home and I'll meet you there, I love you, Kitty" once again, she hangs up on him.

"Yeah, no wait, don't... Hang up again!" Chat growls frustrated as he continued to run over and down the builds at full speed on 4 paws while Marinette only would take 5 minutes in the bathroom with her "sample".

"What is that for anyway, Marinette? And how are you supposing to do it? You have too do what?" Tiki asked curious and Marinette didn't understand well and was watching her, making her feel weird and awkward.

"Tiki close your eyes, please"

Tiki was a little confused but does what her owner asks and shuts her eyes, going into the purse so Marinette could be alone in this private moment. Marinette button up her purse to have a little privacy even from her kwami. She takes a small deep breath to relax herself and squats over the toilet and pushes some urine out even if she didn't have to go, she went anyway at least a little sample is all she needed for the analyzes to the doctor. After a while and having the sample, Marinette Agreste Dupain-Cheng goes back to the doctor's office and he takes it to get analyze and a half hour later, comes back with the results and he was taking a long time but finally came back.

"Well, doctor? What do I have? What is wrong with me? Please tell me its nothing serious" she asks worried and anxious to know the results.

The doctor sets down the informs and finally spoke. "Well, Mrs. Agreste, from the looks of these tests results, Ms. Marinette, it appears that you're..."

The doctor was about to say the results until the door of his office bursts open but a psycho cat maniac that may or may not be the husband of the patient, making a scene.

"MARINETTE!"

"Adrien?! Why are you here?"

"You're at the doctors? Why wouldn't I be here"

"But I told you, you didn't need to come. I'm fine!" she says, trying to calm him down and that's when the doctor's secretary came in with 2 security guards.

"That's him! I'm sorry, doctor, I tried to stop him but he broke in here like maniac! Get him out of here gentlemen" the big gorillas security men both grab Adrien by the legs and arms to throw him out of the office, possibly in the dumpster in the back that would be very funny but painful for him.

"Hey! Put me down, brutes! Hands off the merchandise, guys! Hey WHOA! Don't touch me there!" Adrien protests while he was being hold up in the air by legs and arms by the large goons.

"No, wait, please!" Marinette jumped in to protect him "No wait, it's ok. He's my husband. He was just trying to check on me. Doctor, please, can he stay?""

The doctor shrugs and nods after a minute of thinking it. "It's alright boys, put him down, he can stay" Doctor said as they let him go.

And by letting him go, they let him go by dropping him to the floor. "OW! Well, that was delicate" the blonde complaints as his wife helps him back on his feet, He takes her hands smiling.

"Thank you, love, and you doctor and well, doc you were saying...? What does my wife have? Nothing serious, right?"

"Well, I have what you have right here" he holds up a folded paper. "Would you like to hear the results now or later at you're home?"

"Now please since we're already out and all" She said gripping Adrien hand, hoping nothing was serious cause she was very nervous what could she have and why she's been sick lately.

"Alright, well, Mrs. Agreste, you've had for the last 3 weeks nauseous, fainting, throwing up at least twice a day and there's only once explanation of all the very common obvious symptoms, you're not sick at all. **You're with child** , congratulations"

Apparently, only the doctor was the only one who was smiling happy for the married couple but this news made them both go in shock at first! THEY WERE GOING TO HAVE A BABY! And what's funny and ironic is that she forgot to get her husband an anniversary present but turns out she DID have one, only that it will arrive in 9 MONTHS!

 _Go figure… I guess._

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

 **OOOOohhhh now things have gotten interesting and cuter! YAY! Baby on the way! This is good AND bad ;) (no spoilers, shh)**

 **And guys, if you think this was shocking and exciting, wait until we got planned coming up ahead…. I'M SO EXCITED FOR WHEN WE GET TO THAT PART! No spoilers, just stay with us and we will get their soon and you know that I'm gonna be more active this summer on writing so don't fret, I will be returning soon and with more stuff, so will Jazz (love ya, babe ;) XXoxoxoxxoxo**

 **I said see u later to Jazz just now and I bet she would appreciate me finishing this up for us to FINALLY update this week. I'M FINALLY FREE! Out of school and free for the summer, 3 months of eating CHEF Boyardee & playing 8 hours straight in the dark playing video games (NEW KINGDOM HEARTS PS4 YES! I MISSED U, SORA!) **

**But yes I will be writing too and Jazz too this summer. I WILL BE catching up more on my writing, especially with my Avengers story that has 2 chapters already, plus I'm already working on a sequel for it ;) plus my Phantom crossover and others I'm doing too in process. & also, me and jazz are working on other ML stories too that I'm excited to post very soon, also I'm always exited and thrilled when she updates her stories too like jumping of glee *** **hopping in place** *****

 **PS. Guys, if some parts were a little more lemon and dirty, all credits go to Jazzy here** **snap & point** **between us 2, she's the dirty minded one, just saying. This is why I should never leave her alone; she gets crazy in that part. (don't u Jazzy, dear?) ;)**

 **See you guys soon in the next chapter! ;)**

 **& AGAIN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN, PENNY! ME AND JAZZY LOVE YOU TO PIECES! WE'RE LIKE THE 3 FEMALE MUSKETEERS! XOXOOOOXOXOXOX ;D XD ;D XD ;D**

 **-Mickey* & Jazzy* too ;)**

 **STAY MIRACULOUS!***


	14. A Nice Surprise, Good or Bad or Both?

**Hi people, MICKEY HERE! It's just me here cause jazzy is sleeping right now and she needs her rest she had a long day. And I have to say that I have been away a little from writing because I have been way again with my parents and practicing a lot on my drawing but I will be try updating at least 2-3 more chapters before I go back to school cause I admit I have been slacking a little with my writing on my fanfics cause I have been doing other stories and drawings and thinking of stop writing for a while to create comics (just need somebody to teach me how) but I will figure it out somehow when I go back to school. I have been doing a lot of comic reading (not the Marvel or DC comic kind, webcomics)**

 **Also I have to say that I would have updated this sooner a couple weeks ago but unfortunately when I finished this chapter and 2 other chapters of my other stories (please read them, they're Marvel and feeling discourage with them, not getting a lot of reviews or success on them) Anyways, I had it all set up and finished on all of them and just when I was about to update them but my computer started being cruel with me and switching my documents and I ended up losing everything I wrote for this chapter/story and almost everything for the other 2, and now I had to re-write everything again! So that's why the delay I apologize to all you and to you, Jazz (she already knew and she's cool with it)**

 **Plus also she and I are doing 3 more ML stories that we plan to post them once they're done that involve ML of the past (Egyptian & Greek ML) and one based of the opera "Carmen", if you guys wanna see them cause we want to post them, I'm super excited for the Egyptian and Carmen one especially and we made sure to make them so awesome, please let us know which one you guys are more interested in, **

**Well, here's the new chapter! Thanks for all your effort, guys! Me and jazz love you all! ;D**

 ** _14\. A Nice Surprise, Good or Bad or Both? 5 Years Later… Going Stronger_**

 ** _Previously….._**

 ** _Last we saw our heros…._**

 _"You're with child, congratulations" said the doctor._

Apparently those 3 simple words could have so much affect and power into the heart and soul, to give so much shockeness either good and bad, depends on how to react. Especially when one of them of this couple was having a harder time than the other with this shocking news.

 _"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh….."_ and that would be the cat.

"With child? I'm going to have a baby?!" But The Ladybug was squealing out loud, trying to hold back her excitement of having her own little person insdie her, a little baby with hers and her cat to love and cherish.

 _"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh..." Adrien was still in his own lost world._

"That's right you're a month pregnant. So I'm going to prescribed you to get plenty of rest. Stay hydrated and eat healthier and that baby will be just fine" The doctor said.

 _"Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh..." yep, he's gone. Somebody slap him._

"OH! OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABT! ADRIEN, WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" SHE squeals so happy but Adrien was still in a traumatized like paralyzed blank trance in blank.

"Yep now you have to extra good care and follow my instruction, miss" the doctor informs her as he writes some things down for her health.

Marinette nods like crazy with a huge smile "Yes, yes of course, doctor I will. thank you, thank you for your help, I will don't worry. I will take care of myself" she smiles and still surprised that she had a little person inside her.

"Now remember to come back in a few weeks for ur check up to make sure everything goes smoothly and take these vitamins too" the doctor gives her a capsule with pills.

"I'll see you soon and congrats again" he smiles and then leaves to see his next patient.

"Thank you again, Doctor. Have a good day" the raven blue gets up to leave now the office. "Come on, Adrien, let's go" she pulls her husband's arm but Adrien was still in shock and in that weird trance thing all the way home. "Adrien? Adrien, kitty? Kitty are you alright" She snapped her fingers but nothing.

"Is he okay?" Tiki floats in his face and checking into her green eyes since he wasn't blinking.

Plagg flies in seeing. "What's up with him?"

Tiki did the same thing. "He's been stuck like that for an hour"

Plagg floats up to his nose holding up that nasty cheese. He snapped right out of it, which works every time. Adrien as always despised the smell of the stinky cheese

"EEEEWWWW! PLAGG! Get that away from me!"

"Works every time" the kwami smirks swallowing it whole.

"What? What happened? Did I pass out or something?" Adrien wakes up and shakes his head from that blackout and horrible cheese smell up his nose.

Marinette clears her throat to speak up now. "So... Did you hear what the doctor said?" she smiled now excited and happy.

"We're gonna have a baby, Adrien! A little baby of you and mine! A baby that is proof of how much we love each other and born of our miraculous too! Isn't that amazing?!" The raven blue so ever thrilled and excited hugs him excited but he still was in shocked and didn't know what to say and or think, he thought it was too soon or something like that.

"What? Aren't you excited, kitty?" she frowns, worried now.

"I… I don't know I mean I should be but I'm just in shock a baby Marinette. You're having a person inside of you. I knew this was going to happen eventually but we haven't even talked about it in forever and..." He rambled on and on like that.

But she pulls away concern. "But we're gonna have one now! This is amazing, we're gonna be parents. Isn't this what you wanted?" she asks excited but he doesn't say a thing for a while and that worries her.

"Oh, I see, then ok. I'll see you at the house" seeing there was nothing else to talk about, Marinette picks up her things, upset and heads out.

"No, Marinette, wait, it's not what you think..." Adrien follows after her but she ignores him.

He was clearly in trouble with her. She hasn't talked to him in hours as they pass by until it was finally nighttime around near midnight and a certain cat hasn't arrived yet to the house, worrying so much his wife. Her first idea is that he was out there climbing and jumping rooftops to clear his head but even for that, he shouldn't be out too long or at least let her know he was coming home late. Adrien didn't come right home after that. Marinette waited till after dark and he still wasn't back yet.

"Where is he?!" She said concerned.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon. He did get quite a shocker this morning." Tiki says, nibbling on a cookie. "And by the way, what did he mean, "A little person inside you?"

Obviously Tiki didn't understand this. "How did you get a little person inside you? Did You eat it? Will it come out?" the kwami zooms up to her owner's mouth. "HELLO?! Somebody in there?" echoes into her mouth to see but nothing.

"Tiki stop that." Marinette laughs and pushed her back with her finger, gently. "And no, I didn't eat it and yes it will come out but not for 9 months"

"9 months?! Why does it take so long?"

"Human babies takes time to prepare before they come out"

"9 months to prepare?"

"Yeah the longer the better hehehehe"

"And you say only girls get babies inside you?"

"That's right"

"And do boys get babies inside them?"

"No I mean maybe transgender are the exceptions..." she mumbled that part a little "Kinda but no guys can have babies. But they do have a certain thing that gets the babies inside of girls" that only confused more the kwami on that

"Ooohhhh and one more question, where do babies come from? If you don't eat it and it's inside you, how does it get there and where does it come from?" SHE asks making this situation a lot more awkward to explain.

"Oh kill me please…. Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh..." Before Marinette could answer she hears the door open.

"LUCY, I'M HOOOOOOME!" Adrien calls but he sounded a little strange, not because he sounded like Ricky Ricardo but his voice sounded very strange.

"Oh thank goodness. Adrien! Where have you been?!" The ladybug maiden sighs in relief, running downstairs to meet him but she nearly bumps into him half way down.

"There you are, my beautiful beauty, my Bugaboo princess" He smirks, holding up a lovely bouquet of roses up to her from the bottom of the staircase.

But as soon She walked up to him, softly with a straight face but he never saw it coming….

 ** _SLAP!_**

Adrien was confused by that. "Okay?... did not see that coming but I deserved that" he did.

"That's for ditching me all day!" Marinette huffs in having every right to slap him for what he did today.

"Look, Marinette. I'm sorry I was caught off guard and I needed to think. But I got you these" He pulled out again the dozen red roses bouquet to her.

"You think that with a piles of roses is gonna make me forget u ditching me with something very important" she crosses her arms upset serious.

"Maybe... I could try, have a succeeded? Am I forgiven, my Lady?" Adrien smiles nervous holding the roses to her.

The moment was a little silent and awkward between them waiting for her to make a decision until she looks at him and the roses serious for a while and then takes them but throws them to the ground and stumps on them. Apparently that's a no. She doesn't want to forgive him and not because he ditched her but by another more important reason.

"Oh! Ok I can see you're still upset" he cringes nervous.

 ** _WELL DUH!_**

"Gee you think!?" Marinette scoffs hard, going back up the stairway to her room.

"Baby it's not that I'm not happy for us I am..." He runs after her.

But that only made her walk faster to get away from him by how angry she was. "Really cause you didn't show it earlier!"

"I was just shocked I didn't know what to think about it but that shouldn't matter now" He holds her from behind. "What matters is we're going to have a baby" He smirks holding and rubbing her tummy and kissing her neck.

"Oh go choke on a hair ball, pussy cat" she pulls him away, still upset.

"So you're not going to talk to me?"

"I'll think about it. Right now I'm gonna need some alone time to think of talking to you"

"Actually you're not gonna be alone anymore" he refers to the little person inside her and she rolls her eyes.

"Hehhehe very funny, fur ball. Just leave me alone" she heads upstairs and slams the door in his face as the Kwanis watch and listen to everything their owners were talking about but were still confused.

"So where do babies come from again?" Plagg asks out of the blue.

"I'm not answering that, Plagg!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm busy at the moment right now, Plagg"

"But I want to know where do babies come from?"

"Is it true they come from a woman's tummy?"

"Yes it is…"

"How did it get there?"

"I cannot explain that now"

"Did she eat it?"

"YES! Now Plagg let me go talk to my wife, please!" wow he really didn't want to leave him alone with his million questions.

"But did it tasted like cheese when she ate it?"

"YES!" Adrien calls out from upstairs, running away from him and following up his wife up to their room.

"Look, Marinette, wait please, I know you're mad but it's not for what you think. You know I love you" he tried to talk to her thru the door but it was locked. "Uuhhh…. Honey, you accidentally locked the door…" he calls to her, all innocent like. "Bugaboo? Marinette? Princess?"

Seeing that she wasn't going to open the door, and if he's learned anything in his years as a cool black cat, he learned he doesn't need a key to open a locked door or any lock for that matter. All he needed he sharp claws.

 ** _SUCCESS!_**

Inside the room, Marinette Dupain Cheng-Agreste was on her bed reading a magazine and licks her finger to flip the pages with bad attitude, obviously to ignore him. But Adrien managed to get in and takes the magazine away and grabbed her arms.

"I was reading that" she growls, angry in low tone, to kill him.

"I don't care. We need to talk" he pulls her up on her feet.

"Let me go!" She fussed.

"I will when you tell me why you're still upset? I said I was happy"

"What bothers me is that way you reacted and I'm not talking about the shock, I was too but happy shocked, you had a face that you..." she grunts and pushes him away and walks away with her back turned.

"I didn't mean to... I wasn't trying to be...I was just…"

She puts her hands up. "Adrien I think I want to sleep alone tonight" She said showing a tear.

He sighs and just nods turning to leave. He stopped at the door looking back. He wanted to tell her something but just closed the door instead.

"So? How'd it go? Did she talk to you?" Plagg asks, gobbling down his piece of cheese with one swallow.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Tiki asks, concern.

"She just needs to be alone tonight. It's been a long day for both of us." Adrien frowns and goes into the next room flopping in bed.

Both little magical creatures were worried and go to their owners for comfort, especially when the Ladybug maiden was more upset that her husband she supposed. Tiki floated thru the door to get to her.

"You ok, Marinette?" Tiki floats and lands in her shoulder.

"Oh Tiki. I'm not mad at Adrien but it's hard to be having a baby when the father doesn't even know how he feels" Marinette hugged her knees as Tiki lands on her forehead, feeling still so upset.

"I may not know not much about this baby and how or where they come from or understand much what it means or how it began, but I do know that Adrien loves u and he loves that baby like its his too" It was his but Mari just let it pass and she smiles and takes Tiki in her hands and kisses her.

Marinette smiled more tenderly. "Thanks, Tiki, ur the best. And right now I feel like eating leftover pancakes" her hunger for 2 kicked in quickly with only 3 weeks of pregnancy, what are the odds.

While the girls were having a late night snack the guys were not exactly seeing eye to eye. Adrien had his face down on the couch, feeling sorry for himself and being a complete idiot for hurting his lady but the new news of him going to be a father has left him speechless and shock to not know what to say of he was ready to be a father. Of course he's thought about it but didn't think it be this quick for a major responsibility. Maybe being a superhero was more easier than being a father now.

"I just don't get the problem!" Plagg cackles at his owner's misery as usual.

"The problem is that she's being so dramatic and rational. I'm happy to be having a baby but I was just shocked. It was dropped on me and I was supposed to be happy just like that!" He snapped his fingers.

But Plagg could pay less attention as always "I'm confused, so a little person baby is growing inside her...? And how did it get in there in the first place? Does she feel inside her too?" he was too obviously asking the same awkward confused questions.

"Yes and yes but more importantly I need to show her that I'm as excited as she is about this baby!" Adrien muffles into the pillow.

"BUT WAIT! So did she eat it somehow and where does come out? From her mouth or her belly button, right?"

"Uuhhhh...No no I'm not answering those" He said trying to block it. "* _yawns*_ I have to get some sleep and think it out in the morning"

"Ok, sleep tight, I'm gonna go eat the leftover and more gouda downstairs! Plagg finished his last cheese and goes to do the second thing he likes best, and that is sleep, he floats and leaves the room.

The night as the house was silent, an hour passes that he's fast sleep in his bed and didn't hear the door opening and a familiar face in her nightgown and robe comes in slowly to his side and strokes his blonde hair carefully to not wake him up and kisses his forehead softly.

"I can't stay mad at you. I know u love me and our baby, even I'd you have a funny way of showing it. But our most fondest dream is happening. We're going to be parents to a beautiful baby and it wouldn't be happening I'd it wasn't for you"

"Oh it's a good think cats are heavy sleepers"

Marinette giggles to then she gives him another kiss in his cheek and forehead to then tucks him like a baby and then turns to leave but then decides to rests and snuggle next to him for a minute as he sleeps.

Marinette sighs a little as she pushed back her husband's golden locks off his forehead and knew she couldn't stay mad at him at him forever, but it did bother her his behavior today but she could understand why. She was terrified at the end as well with the news of they were going to become parents at such a still young age, being married only 3 years and now become parents!? Of a child born of them, not only of themselves but also born of the miraculouses, of the Ladybug & Chat Noir. Was that even possible? A baby be born of the 2 most powerful miraculousese in the world? This would change history for the better or possibly the worst. It's so many things that she needed to reconsider and think about. Especially for the safety of her future child.

What if their enemy Hawk Moth finds out about their child? Will their baby have both the powers of the 2 miraculouses in his/her blood? Will Hawk Moth come after their child instead of their jeweler so he can finally use the power of the miraculous for whatever he wants to achieve?!

NEVER! She'd rather hand him over her earrings and her husband's ring over to this villain monster instead of her child! After battling this same villain for years, she knew what he was capable off and who knows what he could do a new born baby just to get the powers of the ladybug and black cat, knowing they create a massive power together of good luck and bad luck and now a child of both those powers will soon be born and hoping that this person will never find them and take their child away for his pure selfish evil.

Which it makes her wonder and think so strongly about this life changing question possibly for the best….

Will she quit being Ladybug?

Will she have to quit for the safety of her child?

And will her cat do the same for their baby?

Would he stop being Chat Noir and give up his miraculous too?

So many key questions and so little key answers. All those question made her touch her lower abdomen where she knew her baby was growing inside her.

"You're still so tiny but I'm already so terrified you would be taken away from me and I would do anything to protect you, love. I already love you too much" she spoke to it, already feeling that mother instincts in her.

Feeling her heart feel love and terror at the same time. But her promise was solid as any mother would make to her child to love and protect them with their lives completely and entirely. All was left was to tell her husband about this decision that will change their lives forever but possibly affect their city if this evil will come for their child

What was she to do now?

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

 **Sorry if I sound a little down and short. I just haven't gotten much sleep by all the drawing and practicing and doing things for my parents packing for their huge move and my own too before I go back to school and work less than a month. Maybe it's also the medicine I'm taking that makes me droozy too but I will do my very best to quit slacking and get back to my writing before I go back to school and have less time to work on these.**

 **Just SO YOU KNOW, I HAVE BEEN A LITTLE MOODY LATELY with anger and hormones, (not pregnant but close by the hormones hehehe) But I WON'T BITE, by something else I've been upset with and frustrated with myself on things but I'll be ok, no worries. (WHO HERE WENT TO THE D23 EXPO & COMIC CON! Because I Hate you all for that GGGRRR! No no no I'm kidding I don't I'm sorry, I'm angry about that too, I'm moody but I'm cool, no worries, I'm sorry hahaha)**

 **I LOVE U GUYS & U TOO JAZZY! I will be back too and please review and let us know what u guys want (which ML story you guys want after this one is over)**

 **HOPE U ALL ENJOYED IT! & I know I hate cliffhangers too but what you going to do? The suspense always makes you crave more like…. HOW ML S2 IS NOW RELEASING IN DECEMBER DAMN IT! Sorry, sorry, moody again…. And if Jeremy wasn't so hot, sexy and gourgeous and possibly become myfuture boss, I WOULDN'T FORGIVE HIM TOO EASILY but seriously!**

 **I'm going to bed now before jazzy comes back and moms me for not being in bed right now cause it's late. Night night, my lovelies LOVE U ALL!**

 **SEE U ALL SOON AGAIN! XOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOX**

 **MICKEY! ;)**


	15. Bring It On

_**15\. Bring It On**_

If this was a farm or the duo would live on a farm outside of the city of Paris, even if they don't but if they did, they would be hearing the crows of the rooster when the sunrise was coming up to wake them up into a new day, especially for a certain cat man who frankly wasn't much an early riser but this time he was. The next day She wakes up to find him gone, although it wasn't the first time. Or at least not in the couch in the living room or their bedroom, his space was empty. Marinette wakes up to feeling cold and alone in her bed, her husband was gone but remembers that he was still downstairs so not gone at all.

As the Ladybug maiden wakes up to the sunlight's on her bluebells eyes, yawning and stretching out as her little adorable kwami was still sleeping in her sock drawer and best to let her sleep for a little more until she wakes.

 _ **KNOCK-KNOCK**_

"Hmmm? Yes?" Marinette looks over as the door opening and a familiar cat face with a smile, coming in the room. Their room.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Adrien smiles walking in with a big breakfast tray in bed for his beloved wife with all her favorite foods.

"Hey, I thought you went away and still mad at me" she asks him, concern if he was when he comes closer.

Adrien narrows his eyes a little "I could ask you the same question. _Café_?" he offers and gives her a mug.

Marinette smiles and takes the mug. "I think I owe you an apology by how I acted last night. I should have been more concern on your feelings as well and think about this…"

"No, Marinette. You have nothing to apologize. It's me who should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry too. I should've been more excited about our baby. Next to you, he/she is going to be the best thing to ever happen to me. I ruined a perfect happy moment for you, for both of us. I'm so sorry" He meant every word with sincerity, Marinette believed him of course and she smiled back hugging him tight.

"Thank you, _Chaton_. But I wish my parents were here and for now, they would be happy to be getting a grandchild soon but I'll tell them one day plus also that were married but one day soon"

She starts eating all the food very fast by how hungry she was and even licks the plate. It was clear that even with a couple weeks pregnant, she was already starting to get those hormones to even eat a restaurant entirely and still wouldn't be enough.

Adrien laughs. "Well eat up. We've got a lot of packing to do"

"Packing?"

"Our tropical getaway. It's tomorrow morning and we haven't packed even one suitcase"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, by this new news that I forgot our trip but I will start backing right now, right after I get more food" Wow, she was really hungry, getting out the bed to run down and empty out the kitchen.

"Man, and I thought Plagg was bad" The blonde chuckles, finding this kinda funny and entertaining.

"I HEARD THAT! Marinette yells from the other room but Adrien still laughs.

And it was no much longer when now a little cat kwami lets out a super long large yawn as he always does, resting on his owner's shoulder, waking up to either the smell of food or when Marinette ran down to either eat or vomit.

"Hhhmmm, I smell cheddar! Camaberge! What did I miss? And what's that awful smell?" Plagg gags by a smell that he wasn't familiar with.

"That would be the stinky cheese, Plagg!" Tiki sasses him when she woke p by the same noise from her owner as well. They were a little annoying together but still adorable how they fight.

And that smell wasn't the cheese this time. That's a smell only Adrien could tell but didn't want to say and less explain it to the clueless little kwamis.

"Come on, guys please! Please, no not today or ever. At least not early in the morning please, you 2" Adrien groans annoyed and walks out the room

After breakfast, the "happy family" of 4 spent the morning packing up for two weeks on a beautiful island paradise. Especially Marinette of making an entire list of all the things they will need, in category and by person, (human & kwami).

"Ok so, got, plenty of clothes, Sun block, swim trunks, tanning mirror, sunglasses, snorkels sandals, underwear. Hmmmm what else am I missing?" Marinette looks over her list and the suitcases.

"HEY MARINETTE! Here I've got the rest of our luggage!" Plagg zooms in and dumped in all the cheese from the kitchen mostly Cambridge.

"Oh Plagg, come on! You can't put all this cheese in here it'll melt and stink up my clothes" Adrien gags and dumps away all the stinky cheese before it does stink up their clothes.

"What's wrong with runny cheese, that's the best kind" Plagg rubs on his little tummy.

"No no no it's not happening" Adrien said taking it out but Plagg sneaks it back in as Adrien takes it back out.

"That's not fair! How come Tiki gets to put cookies in the suitcases!" Plagg complaints whining like a baby!

"Because cookies smell heavenly and everybody loves them while cheese is dinky and bad" Tiki sticks her tongue out for him.

Marinette couldn't help but laugh a little by how their cuteness and adorable their little sibling fight. "Now children, be good kids and pack things that we need" she couldn't help but kisses both of them on their big little heads to calm them down.

"I'm so glad we're going on this trip. And just wait till you see everything the white sand, the crystal clear water, the fresh air, all the fun and not to mention the mile-long buffet cause I really could use one" the raven blue rubs on her small belly, thinking of her baby inside.

"Yes it's an absolute dream. Going on a beautiful cruse just to eat" He sits next to her with his laptop. "And check this out" He shows her an image of the resort. "Pools, waterslide, spas and check the room" he shows him on the screen and showed a small and simple with a bed, bathroom and TV.

"It's very nice and simple"

"Oh. This room is for Tiki and Plagg. I got us the honeymoon suite for the whole time" He winks pinching her ass.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Marinette lets out a bloody Mary squeals jumping and standing away and then slaps him in his shoulder!

"AAAAUGH! I told you to not ever do that!"

"Sorry, I just got so excited cause this is gourgeous!"

"Yeah, the whole package. And one more thing, please don't eat the entire buffet table in one night or they'll toss us out…. In the ocean, please"

"Ok, ok, I will try but tell that to your future child who's making me hungry always"

"I don't but tell him or her to control itself too thank you. Make mommy control herself please" Adrien speaks don to her tummy, joking around that Marinette slaps him head playfully with a chuckle.

"You know that we won't be alone in that room. And I don't mean by our kwamis" she referred to their baby of course.

"I can still have you all to myself even if I can't give you my usual Chat Noir wild play" He smirks grabbing her chest and squeezing.

"YOU'RE SUCH A NAUGHTY KITTY CAT! And those are not cat toys" she slapped his hands away with a gasps and giggles red in the face. "So down kitty down" SHE pulls him away. "We'll have time for that on the cruise" whispers flirty in his ear and then pulls away winking and walking away, giving him some heat.

"Ooh this kitties going to enjoy clawing on that toy" He runs up behind her kissing and touching her.

Marinette grins and crawls behind him and flips him over to the ground and he didn't see that coming. "Well, Ladybug also says that she's not kitty's toy either so you're just gonna control yourself until tomorrow night" he smirks and jumps over him to walk away as he grins.

"What a woman!" He smiled watching her swing her hips getting him more turned on.

The next day, it was time for them to go and Jeffrery was putting their luggage in the trunk the last things they need. Even the kwamis had at least small bags that to them were large bags with all their things in them and struggling with their little arms to carry so Adrien had to help them so they will hide in the limo.

"Is that it, sir?" Jeffery asks taking in the last luggage onto the car and closing the trunk.

"So we'll be away for 3 weeks, Jeff and anything about u know who shows u and hear from, let me know cause what I need less if to still hear my Dad looking for us after all these year, about my wife and me, hoping that he won't find us and for this trip you have the entire weeks off and get paid this week, ok?"

"Of course, thank you, sir you have my trust completely" Jeffery bows.

"Marinette! Time to go!" Adrien called. She walked out in booty shorts and a tank top with a Sunday and her shades.

"Whoa…." The blonde lowers his shades and drools as she and Tiki on her shoulder come out with shades.

"Whoa, who the heck is that and what happened to the bug?" Plagg jokes a little and Adrien looks at him annoyed.

"She's gone and about to enjoy her time on the cruise for the time being" Marinette was flattered and blushed a little by her husband's and the kwami's reactions to her outfit.

"And so will I" The blonde cat fixes his hair and puts on breath spray but then a little spot of black comes out of the house and ran into the back seat to his mama, Marinette

"Hey, baby, you ready too?" Marinette pet and cuddles the little adorable kitty in her arms like a baby, her baby.

Making Adrien jealous as always "Oh you didn't tell me he was coming!" He pouts crossing his arms.

"I couldn't leave him all alone in the big house, who's gonna feed and watch out for him?" Marinette makes adorable puppy eyes to him, cuddling Coal in her arms. "Oh come on, how can u say no to that face?" She holds him to him.

Coal hissed in his face and claws at Adrien, showing there was jealousy between them.

Adrien pushed him away "Trust me it's possible!" He snapped in jealousy.

"I just couldn't leave him behind. Who's gonna take care of him" Marinette giggles a little.

"May I remind you that they don't let pets allowed" Plagg makes a point of favor of his owner. "You're lucky they're letting this flea bag come anyway because he looks human"

"HEY!" Adrien snaps at him, shoving him back in his pocket.

Marinette laughed out loud setting coal in her lap. "Can we just get going?"

"Fine." Adrien bangs on the top of the car signaling Jeffrey they were ready to go. Jeffrey pulled out of the driveway onto the open country road.

"I still think we should have ditched him. Look at him, acting so innocent and cute to then claw my eyes out" the blonde cat growls in jealousy that Marinette found it kinda cute and funny.

"Now Honey we're on vacation. Let's not let your jealously ruin our good time."

He smirks. "Trust me when we get to our suite we'll be having a good time around the clock" He growls flirtatious holding her waist.

But then it was Coal gets in between them and hisses at him.

"Hey, you cool your jealousy too, ok?" The girl kisses the little creature and then sets him in her purse for him to nap.

"Yeah, furball! Get back in there! Because she was mine first so I get first priorities" He winks getting closer to her with one arm wrapped around her shoulder. Marinette leaned over his shoulder to lay on his chest feeling his heart beat.

"Hey, I just had a thought, you know?" Marinette speaks up softly with playing with his hands and fingers, rested against his check as he hugged her from behind.

He looks at her smiling. "I think I know what it is" He smirks undoing the loop on her tanktop and since she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

"HEY!" She elbows him in the gut sitting upright to retie her shirt. "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you meant?"

"Ok… anyways, what I meant was, what's gonna happen to our super heroes roles now that I'm, you know, carrying out baby"

Adrien sighs a little, thinking it too. "Well. One things for sure that ur not gonna fight Akumas with our baby, don't want to risk you or him/her in danger" it was showing that his father instincts were quickly kicking in.

It made her worry for him. "I knew that already but you can't defend the city alone. You barely survive even one Akuma attack"

"Hey!" He said slightly offended.

She grins. "I didn't mean it like that I just meant maybe you should take time off from superhero work.

"Maybe we should put of the word that Ladybug is in labor or something to let them know that u can't be fighting crime in ur condition"

"You think that's a good idea? Don't you think it's risky? I mean, Hawk Moth could find out and then try to use it against us or something worst" she holds on to her stomach worried.

"I know but it's better than everyone thinking that we abandoned them. That we don't care about them anymore."

Marinette nods thinking that would be the better alternative "Yeah I see ur point. Maybe if we talk to the mayor and tell him then he could let everyone know"

Adrien sighs a little "We can go right now before heading to the docks, we'll still get there on time. Just don't do any heavy lifting, ok?" he tickles and kisses her neck, sweetly.

She pushed him off her. "And you need to control your animal like urges until tonight" She kissed him.

"Yeah you can count on I'm definitely going to release the animal in me tonight" He licks her neck.

T&P: "UGH GIVE ME A BREAK!" clearly that their kwamis heard that from their owners being their romantically and flirty with eachother as their roles as husband and wife.

"Can't there be one day that u 2 don't do tat?! It's kinda annoying and gross!" Tiki gags a little but was very adorable even when she gags a little in disgust.

Plagg does the same way "Makes my cheese a lot better" he gobbles down the piece down his tiny throat and belly.

"Adrien we still have to go to city hall to inform the mayor of our vacation and our news. I feel that the city needs to know of our situation" Marinette interrupts with a concern matter.

Which Adrien was totally agreeing on. "You're right, Bugaboo. Jeff, takes us to city hall for a second quick!" he calls out to his chuffer.

"Yes, _Monsieur_ Agreste!" Jeffery replies and taking in a turn heading to the square.

By the time they arrived to city hall, the couple stepped out together hand in hand and they found a secure private place for them to transform into their alter super hero egos so that way it was logical that the hero couple would ask the mayor for a favor, unlike their normal selves or they would get discovered when they asked an appointment with the mayor.

"Of course, children. Come in, step into my office. I'll always welcome Paris's heros into my office" They follow him to his office and the three of them take their seats. "Help yourself to some licorice whips." He offers them red/Black swirled Twizzlers. "So what news do you have for me today?"

"Well, it's a little complicated to explain because we kept it a secret for a while to not out the city in danger and I hope that it won't affect the city with theses news" Chat Noir spoke up first.

"We just thought the people have the right to know and by think we're abandoning them" Ladybug finished for him.

The mayor began to worry on what they say. "What's wrong? You're leaving? Quitting? Please tell me you're not quitting"

"NO! No we're not quitting" Ladybug assures.

Chat nods agreeing. "Definitely not! We love superhero-ing and we love the citizens of Paris"

Mayor Bourgeois sighed in relief. "That is good to hear. It be a shame to lose you both or having you quit on the city"

Chat Noir continued. "We just felt it was necessary to tell you we have to take leave of our superhero duties for the next few months or year or so..."

"And we really trust you can do without us for the time being." Ladybug says.

Mayor Bourgeois understood what he was hearing from these kids and nods. "I'm sure we can manage but why are you too taking leave for the next year? Why so long?"

"Well the thing is that, first of all, Ladybug and I are married and we want to go on our…. Like our second honeymoon this next 3 weeks" Chat replies.

The mayor nods again. "I understand that congratulations but not to be rude but that doesn't sound like a lot of time that you didn't need to tell me"

"But there's something else thou" Ladybug takes a deep breath to tell the other news.

"Oh and what is that, dear girl?" asked the mayor.

"We're expecting a child" the raven heroine touches her flat tummy and now the mayor understood and comprehend everything now. "And with our baby coming it's going to be difficult for me to keep up fighting crime"

"And I have to be around her 24/7 now because after all" Chat Noir chuckles* I am the father"

Mayor Bourgeois was happy and thrilled for them "Oh what wonderful news! Congratulations! I completely understand the importance of this situation and I congratulate you both on your little bundle of Joy" He smiles and they smile too.

"We promise we'll return back as soon as we can but..."

"Don't worry about it Ladybug. I understand and everyone in Paris will understand too"

"In fact this amazing news and it deserves to be celebrated! Once you return from your trip, I will create large festivities in ur honor and that way everybody will congratulate you with the soon arrival of our tiniest super hero. It shall be _magnifique_! I will be in charge of everything and ur child will adored by all, I assure you.

"That's incredibly Generous and wonderful of you Mayor. Isn't it dear?" Chat Noir asked looking at his beloved wife, next to him.

Before she could answer she turned a sickly green color. "Uh oh!" She covers her mouth running to the nearest flower pot and just let it all go.

"Ewwwww" the en in the room had no mercy on her even if they were normal pregnancy symptoms of course.

"Sorry" She squeaks gagging again.

"Do you want anything to drink or some aspirin, dearie?" asked the mayor. "I can call my secretary for a doctor if you like"

She shakes her head in no and continue to gag one more time. "No, no, thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'm good it happens all the time now. I'll be fine. Promise"

"Well if there's anything else I can do, all is left for me to do is to..." before the mayor could finish, a screaming voice calls him.

"DADDY!" his spoiled hadn't changed in anything daughter burst in* Daddy, any news yet?!" of course she asks anything spoiled for her "man" aka Adrien for the last 5 years.

"Chloe, Sweetheart, Cherie, Daddy is a little busy right here with Ladybug & Chat Noir" Mayor Bourgeois points them out to her who were there feeling awkward.

"Oh good, listen here, Buggy and Kitty, I need ur help to look for the love of my life that has been kidnapped by this horrid badly dressed baker girl the last 5 years holding him against his will. Obviously she's always been jealous that he loves me and not her so she kidnapped him from me" Chloe was being her same role of overly dramatic and Ladybug glares and growls with urges to tear her extensions out.

It's funny because she was talking to Adrien himself right in front of him, Chat rolled his eyes and Ladybug felt like wanted to tear her hair out or extensions too.

"Uh look I wouldn't count on you finding him. Because he's married to that Baker girl who is absolutely gorgeous and talented and amazing in every single way possible and they're expecting a child together. And also you should know he never ever liked you because You're too Prissy and shallow and full of yourself and you never ever had a chance to be with him" oooohhh that was cold but Chat had to finally getting that off his chest.

Ladybug smiled seeing how bravely he stuck up for her like that. Chloé However was still stuck with her head in the clouds. "Oh how would you know how he's feeling?"

"I once had a long talk after saving him and he told me to tell you to get over him and face the rest of your life alone and bitter" He smirks proudly. Marinette giggled in delight.

But Chloe didn't like it. "Daddy I demand you call Roger Cop and have Cat Boy arrested this instant for insulting me"

"Chloé Daddys doing work right now" He had his assistant escorted her out.

Ladybug laughs and snickers by how funny this is to her. "Bye bye Chloé" She waves evilly.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's been like that all this Ike for that Agreste boy but I appreciate the information but it would have been more helpful if that boy told her himself even if she's full of air, I admit that" Mayor Bourgeois apologizes as he escorts them out.

"I can assure you that that boy told me everything and he's very happy with his life" Chat softly pulls his Ladybug to him. "… like a I am with, my Bugaboo"

Ladybug blushes by his flirt as always from his cat husband. "Don't call me that in front of the mayor, kitty kitty

Chat looks at the time on his baton, seeing it was getting late. "Well we should get going before we miss our ride. It was nice to have this conversation with you Mayor Borgouise" They all shake hands and exit.

"We promise we'll be back before you know it!" Ladybug assures.

"Of course, Ladybug. _Merci_ and _Au revoir_. And me and all of Paris will gladly be awaiting your triumphant return" the mayor bid them a due as they exit city hall but not before they secretly de-transformed back to normal.

"That went better than I thought" Chat smirks.

Marinette gives him a surprise hug. "Thanks for standing up for me back there. I love you" She kissed him.

He shrugs proudly "It's about time someone put Chloé in her place"

"Yeah I had my ways too" 

"And y ways you mean rip out her hair?" 

"And by hair, you mean hair extensions?"

"Now my lady we can finally go on our cruise trip"

After They hid behind the building to change back but the minute they come into the light to head back the car, but maybe that was a huge mistake and maybe should have waited or walked faster into the car.

"ADRIEN!"

The couple both turn to see Chloe see them and jumps into Adrien's arms, nearly knocking him over off his feet by that impact.

"Oh hey, Chloe" clearly the male blonde never liked her presence not back then or right now.

"Oh, I finally found you! I missed you so much and I know u missed me and now we're together again *hugs and actually kisses him and triggered rage inside Mari to push and slap her away from him.

"Ahem! Hate to interrupt" Marinette spoke up with a death glare.

Ooohhh…. a cat fight is being smelled from a mile away.

 **Wrestling bell rings**

"Ewwwww gross Where'd you come from?!" Chloe pushed Marinette down running to Adriens side again. "Oh Adrien where have you been all this time. We have so much catching up to do...about me of course" She gloats.

But Adrien pushed her away fixing his shirt, trying to be a gentleman as possible.

"Chloé listen I need to tell you that..." She interrupted him.

"I know what you're going to say. Did I get even more fabulous since High school?

"Yes I did. Bur you can tell me how fabulous I am while you're taking me shopping!" He takes his arm dragging him but Marinette gets up blocking her path.

Chloé glares "Uhm you're in my way and still lacking any kind of taste for clothing but mostly you're in my way!" She said pointing with her fake fingernails.

"Ok, first off, you let him go, Barbie doll" Marinette pushes her away from him because he's mine! He's never have been yours to begin with not even in high school and he's my husband, as in married to me" the raven blue shows her real golden diamond ring. "So don't ever go near him because I will seriously injure you and tear out that plastic surgery on your face!"

Cholé laughs that sarcastic snotty rich girl laugh. "Please that's diamonds only 18 carats compared to my 24 carat bling" She shows her larger diamond ring. "Secondly Adrien's a man he can choose for himself. Right Adrien?" She coos rubbing his chest.

"Well, obviously I'm gonna pick the obvious choice a million times over" he smiles.

"I knew! I knew you were gonna pick me, babe" Chloe goes in to hug and kiss him and he pulls away.

"Not you, huh!" he says sarcastic. "And also I hate girls with fake parts and clown makeup.

OOOOOOOHHHH BURN! THAT'S GOTTA HURT!

Adrien pulls Chloe away and goes over back to his wife, kissing her in front of the blonde tramp.

He dipped her still locking lips. "Baby you know you're the only girl for me!" He winks.

"Oh Mr. Agreste. I don't think your wife would like this" She teased him trying to be flirty.

"Then I bet she'd really dislike this!" He picked her off the ground as she wrapped her large to his waist kissing and licking around her neck.

She just held his shoulders letting out soft moaning and giving Cholé an evil smug look. Now things were about to get real and were not over yet, it was just begging now.

"He's mine bitch!"

"Well if you want to play it like that, well let's see what dear Daddy Agreste has to say about this. I'm sure he'd be happy and thrilled to find his son again and meet his poor excuse for daughter in law" The blonde takes a picture of them together and sends it to Mr. Agreste with an evil smirk.

She runs back inside town hall smirking evilly. "Why that little..."

"Calm yourself Baby. We'll be far away from Paris in a few hours my Dad will never find us." He said still holding her around him" his watch beeping. "Speaking of which we're going to miss it. If we take the highway we can make it with time to spare" He runs them to the car.

"Let's go Jeffrey!"

With just one order, Jeff steps on the gas and they were on the way on the highway and during the entire time, Marinette was silent and angry by that tramp, she didn't want to talk to anyone not even to the kwamis and it was extremely scary too.

"Hey, Marinette can you help me open this jar of jelly to put in my cheese" Plagg holds it to her and Marinette takes it, opening it up without a word, still angry which was scary.

"Whoa this is very cool and could come in handy. Can we keep her like this?"

"Chillax Babe you have nothing to fear."

"Cholé is just so...AAAHHH!" She punched the glass of the window hard but not hard enough to break it but it still was scary.

"Whoa! Take it easy this kind of stress is not what you need right now. Think of our little kitten"

"Meow" Coal pokes his head up at the mention of Kitten.

"Not you, street rat!" He hissed at him still holding his wife's hand.

"You need to stay calm and think about the health of our baby he/she"

She looks at him and then sighs to relax. "Yeah, you're right, it's just that even in high school, you have no idea how many times I wanted to kill and punch her and tear her highlights out and break that plastic nose of her face" she growls scary and grunts, imagining chocking Chloe in her hands hard.

"Wow, it's scary to think Ladybug would actually want to kill somebody as herself" Plagg jokes and it just causes his partner to roll her large eyes toward him.

"Don't get used to it, ok?" Tiki scowls a little eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"Well in a few minutes we'll be at sea far away from everyone and everything that will be a burden to us. Just us living it out in paradise" Adrien smirks holding his wife's shoulders as she leans on him and closing her eyes. He kissed her forehead resting into her soft dark hair.

Tiki found it adorable "Awwwww how cute!"

"NOT!" Plagg had to gags and ruin it.

"That's cause you don't have anyone to love"

"Yeah I do, my beloved Gouda, it's the love on my life" Plagg strokes the piece and inhales the nasty smell and they all look at him annoyed.

"You seriously need some therapy" Tiki goes back in the purse to nap.

"Wow, it's scary to think Ladybug would actually want to kill somebody as herself

"don't get used to it, ok?"

This was going to be a long trip… Oh boy.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **Sorry for not having an intro and an end of this chapter between me and my babe Jazz (I call everyone babe) Just been super busy with school, job, internships, clubs, portofolio and more when school is being closed for the hurricane coming up this week so we have to evacuate from the campus for an entire week so yeah, please people in the areas that hurricane Irma is passing thru please stay safe and and next time my babe Jazz will be ehre with us too. I apologize to you, jazz if you're reading this and I know you are and will try to hurt me in my sleep but I LOVE YA U KNOW THAT!**

 **Good night everyone and be safe!**

 **-Mickey***


End file.
